


The Phoenix Will Rise

by PsychoBarbie



Series: The Phoenix Saga [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 132,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBarbie/pseuds/PsychoBarbie
Summary: “The last time something like this happened was when Loki was alive, the moment he was handed the sceptre. I saw it, felt it, and I knew something was coming. Something bad. I think it’s happening again.”“What’s coming?”“Destiny.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“In order to rise from its own ashes a Phoenix First Must Burn.”_

_— Octavia E. Butler_

Natasha drove a stolen Hydra jeep through the thick snow covered forest surrounding the Hydra base while Clint stood up in the back firing off arrows at every agent that got a little too close. Tony was flanking them in his suit keeping the way clear for the jeep while firing his repulsor beams, just as Natasha kicked one of the agents in the face who was hanging off the jeep.

A second jeep pulled up behind theirs and began to fire but Thor was quick to put a stop to it dropping on top of the jeep and taking out the soldier before swinging his hammer to take him on top of the lookout post taking out the soldiers there with his fists alone, then with a steel beam when he dropped down to the snow covered ground taking a piece of the structure with him, just as Steve rode by on his motorcycle dragging a soldier along with him by the leg before tossing him into another approaching one knocking them both unconscious.

He threw his shield and it bounced off a tree and a few soldiers before he caught it again and secured it on his back, he swerved on his bike to avoid another oncoming jeep but Aphrodite dropped down in its path pulling up a force field causing it to collide head on and flip over where the Hulk caught it and tossed it aside easily, before continuing on his own rampage of taking out soldiers.

They all began to advance on the barricade that was the only defence left from keeping them out of the base, Natasha swerved the truck she and Clint jumping out and over the barricade at the last second, Steve used his bike to clear it and Aphrodite, Thor, Tony and Hulk had no problems avoiding the barbed wire. And for one brief moment the Avengers were all picturesquely side by side.

Tony flew ahead taking out a few soldiers before heading towards the base, only to be dinged off the side when he apparently encountered a force field. “Shit!” He exclaimed righting himself.

“Language,” Steve reprimanded, the word slipping past his lips without him really thinking about it. He sped ahead actively avoiding the amused glance his girl shot him. “Jarvis what’s the view from upstairs?” he asked the AI instead.

"The central building is protected by some kind of, energy shield.” Jarvis responded easily through the communication devices. “Strucker's technology is well beyond anything of a HYDRA base we've taken.”

"Loki's sceptre must be here," Aphrodite said standing back to back with her brother as they fought off the Hydra soldiers.

"Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it." Thor finished while he threw his hammer past his sister’s head at one of the approaching soldiers and it easily found its way back into Thor's hand, as it always did. "At long last.”

Natasha threw a grenade in one of the trucks and then jumped down taking out a pair of soldiers before it could blow. Once she was finally far enough away from the truck so she wouldn't be in the blast radius she turned back to her ear piece. "'At long last' is lasting a little long, guys." She said before pulling out her gun and shooting a man on the back of another truck.

"Yeah," Clint scoffed, ducking behind a tree again to avoid a bullet. "I think we lost the element of surprise."

“Wait a minute,” Tony interrupted perplexed. “Is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language’?”

“I know,” Steve sighed speeding head on in the direction of one of the remaining trucks before pulling the brakes and standing up with his hands on the handlebars throwing the bike over his head watching it crash into the truck, he sighed again and hung his head briefly. Aphrodite wasn’t going to like that, in fact she hated when he destroyed his bike on missions, he thought before turning back to what Tony was teasing him about. “I just slipped out.”

“Sir the city is taking fire.” Jarvis informed.

“Well we know Strucker isn’t going to worry civilian casualties,” Tony responded, “Send in the Iron Legion.”

While that happened and the civilians protested against the Iron Man in their city, Clint was handling taking out the bunkers that were constantly firing beams at the team. He shot and arrow off and quickly ducked back behind the tree. His brow furrowed when there wasn’t an immediate explosion and stepped out from behind the tree again to fire another arrow but before he could he was knocked off of his feet by a blur.

He groaned rolling over to stand up when the blur slowed down to revel it was a young man who smirked at the older man on the ground, “You didn’t see that coming?” he smirked before dashing off again.

Quickly Clint got to his feet and aimed in the direction he had run off to, but he was long gone. Before he could lower his bow there was a burning pain in his side.

“Clint!” Natasha shouted after hearing his groan and looked over in time to see him falling to the ground and rushed over to him.

Everyone on the ground froze when they heard Natasha frantic shout, Steve turned to head that way when he was hit by the same blur. Only he adjusted himself so that he landed back on his feet. “We have an enhanced in the field.” He reported.

“Clint’s hit.” Natasha responded sliding down through the snow to her knees to cover Clint’s wound “Somebody wanna’ deal with that bunker,” She called out, and no sooner than she said it the Hulk came roaring in and ran straight through it destroying it. “Thank you.” She said politely before digging into her tactical belt and pulling out a needle and injecting the painkillers into his neck.

“Stark,” Steve grunted throwing this shield, “We really need to get inside.” He pressed catching the shield when it flew back to him encased in gold, Aphrodite landing right after and taking out another set of soldiers.

“I’m closing in,” Tony responded easily then a few moments later his voice happily came through. “Drawbridge is down people.”

Thor landed nearby with a flourish of lightening that took down the last set of soldiers for now. “The enhanced?” he questioned as the three of them turned to each other.

“He’s a blur,” Steve reported looking around as if he expected the young to come out of nowhere again. “With all the new players we’ve faced I’ve never seen this. In fact, I still haven’t.”

“Clint’s hit pretty back guys,” Natasha concerned voice came through coms again, “We’re gonna need evac.”

“I can get Clint to the jet, the sooner we’re gone the better.” Aphrodite said volunteering, “You and Stark secure the sceptre” she said nodding to Steve. “You keep it clear out here.” She told her brother and they both nodded.

“Copy that.” Steve responded.

“Looks as if they’re lining up.” Thor said curiously tilting his head in the direction of the approaching Hydra soldiers.

“Well they’re excited.” Steve huffed holding up his shield and bracing himself while Aphrodite took a step back when Thor brought his hammer down on the shield where the lightening reverberated off and hit the soldiers knocking them all down.

“My boys,” Aphrodite cooed and wrapped her arms around them both though that could be said quite loosely since they were both so broad shouldered she even had to tip toe a little, “Working together.” She said teasingly.

“Find the sceptre.” Thor said into the coms shrugging off his sister even as he smiled taking off, Aphrodite doing the same seconds after.

“And for gosh sake’s watch your language.” Tony exclaimed sarcastically into the coms.

“That’s not going away anytime soon.” Steve said looking down at the snow covered ground.

“How’s he doing?” Aphrodite questioned immediately upon landing next to Clint and Natasha.

“He’ll be fine as long as we get him back in time.” Natasha responded.

“Alright let me take him,” Aphrodite said closing her hand over the blood soaked rag currently being held over Clint’s wound. “You finish up out here.” She added catching the redhead’s eye.

Natasha nodded albeit reluctant and stood up taking a step back.

Aphrodite placed her other hand around the back of Clint’s head. “This won’t feel good.” She warned him and he could only groan in reply before Aphrodite made them both disappear with a sharp cracking sound.

She dropped Clint onto the table in the centre of the jet as gently as she could before setting to work cleaning and dressing his would with the first aid materials stored on the jet.

“Alright we’re locked down out here.” Natasha’s voice came through the coms moments later.

“Then get to Banner, it’s time for a lullaby.” Aphrodite instructed, “Then I’m coming to get you.” She would need Natasha to set up an IV for Clint to help keep him stable.

“Roger that.” Natasha responded.

“We have second enhanced, female. Do not engage.” Steve suddenly reported, then his voice came back second later. “I got Strucker.”

“Yeah, I got something bigger.” Tony’s voice sounded distracted as he reported on his progress with the mission. “Thor, Aphrodite. I’ve got eyes on the prize.”

* * *

 On the jet Tony was flying it back to New York, Thor and Steve were in one corner standing over the box the sceptre was in whispering between each other, Natasha was hovering over Clint making sure he wasn’t being jostled too much during the plane ride, not that Starks jet was capable of such things Aphrodite was also nearby keeping an eye on the archer. Bruce was in one of the jets seats with his headphones on listening to the soothing music that helped him relax after hulking out.

Aphrodite stood from where she was kneeling near Clint’s head and began to make her way over to her boys, as she passed by Bruce she touched his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. He recognized it instantly and gave her a tight smile while shaking his head. She’d offered in the past to take away some of the grief and pain he felt after coming back from the hulk but he refused, not wanting to burden her with that. But the offer always stood.

She approached Thor and Steve who immediately ceased their whispering once they saw her approach making her arch an eyebrow suspiciously at them, but decided to let it slide. If it was important one or both of them would tell her, if not she could always persuade Steve, she thought slyly as she slid under his arm and started up a new conversation with the two of them.

Meanwhile Natasha took a seat in front of Bruce making him rush to remove his headphones.

"Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." Natasha offered him a small encouraging smile, but Bruce just continued to sulk.

"Just wasn't expecting a code green." The doctor said almost in a whisper.

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties." Natasha continued on, “My best friend would have been a treasured memory,” she added glancing back at Clint.

Bruce gave her the same tight smile, not wanting to come off as rude, but this just wasn't helping like she might have thought it was. "You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

Natasha's own smile almost disappeared as she tried to make eye contact with him. "How long before you trust me?"

Bruce studied her for a beat, "It's not you I don't trust." He admitted softly.

Natasha nodded and gave him a once over before looking down. "Thor, report on the Hulk."

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor said smiling and raising his fist triumphantly but dropped it when everyone turned to look at him in disbelief Natasha especially as they all knew that the God literally could have said anything else other than that. Bruce put his hands on his head, and groaned thinking of the people he had probably killed in his state. "But not the screams of the dead," Thor spoke again, quickly trying to correct himself after receiving a glare and a swat on the arm courtesy of his sister. "Of course." Bruce nodded as he appreciated Thor’s effort to backtrack. "No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.”

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul." Tony cut in from the cockpit. "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Yeah, she knows her way around." Bruce responded quickly.

"Thanks." Tony told him shortly before going back to the controls on the jet. “Tell her to prep everything Barton’s gonna’ need the full treatment.” He muttered to Jarvis, before exclaiming loudly for the benefit of the team, “Jarvis take the wheel.” The last time he abandoned the wheel quietly letting Jarvis take control he’d all but spent the team into a multi-person coronary, so now he made it a point to announce it loudly when he was letting Jarvis take control.

“Yes sir, approach vector is locked.” The disembodied voice responded as Tony moved to join the other three who were standing above the sceptre.

"It feels good, yeah?” Tony began placing his hand comfortably in his pockets. “I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…" he trailed off.

“But this, this brings it to a close.” Thor finished for him staring proudly down at the sceptre.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for." Aphrodite cut in looking at the sceptre curiously.

Steve was also staring down at the spear, but with a furrowed brow, "We don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable human enhancement?"

"Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard." Tony assured looking at the sceptre then back at the Gods on the team "Is that cool with you two?" He asked just to make sure. "Just a few days till the farewell party." Hoping to coax them, "You're staying, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He looked back to the sceptre, placing one of his hands on the box with a smile "A victory should be honoured with revels."

"Yeah, who doesn't love revels?" Tony spoke lightly. "Captain?" he asked looked past Thor to the super-soldier and his lady

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so, yes, revels." Steve replied while using the arm around Aphrodite’s waist to squeeze her hip.

* * *

 “Are you still meeting with a realtor tomorrow to discuss that place in Brooklyn?” Aphrodite asked moving about the kitchen of Steve’s apartment.

Since the Avengers had reformed officially Tony had done a bit of renovating in the tower. Now each Avenger had their own floor. The top floor was split between Thor and Aphrodite, just short of the landing pad. He had one side and she had the other, to make for easy take-off and landing. Though Aphrodite rarely spent time in her apartment.

The next floor down was Clint’s, because he couldn’t have the very top floor and he “see’s better from a distance.”

Steve’s floor was next, which was where Aphrodite spent most of her time if she wasn’t with Thor or Natasha, as Captain and team leader he wanted to be in the middle of his team, it also happened to have the best view in the whole tower which made the artist in him very happy. The Manhattan skyline wasn’t too bad either.

Tony’s floor was next which he shared with Pepper, since he’d given up the penthouse for the comfort of the siblings, he wanted to be as close to the middle of his friends as he could. He suits weren’t too far away either.

Natasha’s floor was close to the ground while still being close to the others, the spy had easy access to most of the buildings entry points from there.

Finally, after the Helicarrier incident Bruce wanted to be as close to the ground as he could possible get for fear of hulking out.

“Yeah tomorrow at two.” Steve answered entering the kitchen roughly drying his hair with a towel after his shower. “You know you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” He told her taking over.

“Of course I want to,” she responded gladly letting him handle cooking, he was much better at it than her anyway. “I get to finally see your Brooklyn.” She added hopping up to sit on the counter.

“It’s not my Brooklyn anymore.” He said glancing sideways at her.

“It’s always going to be your Brooklyn,” she chided nudging him gently with her foot, then cut him off when he opened his mouth for another protest. “And don’t say that you can’t afford it again, we both know that’s not true. What’s really going on?” she asked tugging him to standing between her legs and he let her, turning off the burner to the stove as she did.

“I don’t know if Brooklyn is still home for me, it just doesn’t feel right.” Steve admitted with a sigh linking his hands together behind her back.

“Home isn’t a just place love,” Steve blew out a breath through his nose but nodded. “But I’ll support whatever makes you happy. But you’re still taking me to Brooklyn tomorrow. You owe me a second date.” She said changing her tone and tugging on the hair at the back of his head to make him look at her.

“Really?” he questioned smiling brightly so that the corners of his eye crinkled.

“Yeah, really.” She nodded kissing him smiling when he kissed back without hesitation.

He broke away long enough to mutter, “I love you.” Before kissing her again.

“I love you too.” She responded then kissed him again with renewed vigour.

It came as a shock to all but two members of the team of the relationship between Steve and Aphrodite. Clint was happy for the couple but was insulted that Aphrodite hadn’t told him herself sooner, he had to find out when he walked in on them cuddling on the couch one night. Truthfully he had a hard time getting over the fact that Captain America was a _cuddlier_.

Bruce was happy too, though in a much calmer sense. Especially compared to Tony who was relentless in his teasing of the super-solider and his goddess girlfriend. Once he found out that they shared a floor more nights than they didn’t, he really did a number in testing Steve’s patience. Asking him if he should soundproof their floor, if reinforced bedframes were needed, which would have probably come in handy with them, but Steve had only brushed it off.

Steve shut up Tony’s teasing once and for all by responding to one of his raunchier references to their night-time activities with straight-faced confirmation then walked away without another word. Leaving behind a gaping Tony, his blushing girlfriend and Natasha who looked very much like a proud sensei in that moment sipping on her coffee. Needless to say Tony didn’t bring up the topic again, and no one was more relieved than Steve and Aphrodite, expect maybe Thor.

“Alright,” mumbled against Aphrodite’s neck sighing like what he was about to say next took great effort. “C’mere.” He said scooping her up into his arms supporting her with his hands under her ass, without a doubt his favourite parts of her, and walking towards the bedroom.

“Steve!” She squealed gripping tight to his broad shoulders and squeezing her legs around his slim waist despite knowing that he’d never drop her. “Where are we going?”

“To make me happy.” He responded kicking the bedroom door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_“It’s important that we share our experiences with other people. Your story will heal you and your story will heal somebody else.” — Iyanla Vanzant_

Aphrodite rolled over the next morning and reached out to the other side of the bed expecting to feel the warmth of her super-soldier there, instead she was met with cool sheets. She sighed and sat up clutching the sheets to her chest to take a cursory look around the room. The bathroom light was off and she couldn’t hear anything out in the living room or kitchen, which meant that Steve was no longer in the apartment.

Aphrodite got up out of the bed and pulled on the nearest set of clothes, it wasn’t often that Steve woke up from nightmares anymore but it did happen on occasion. Sometimes he’d accidently wake her with his jostling which would result in her holding him comfortingly with his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat until he calmed down enough to fall back asleep or was ready to talk. Other night’s he’d purposefully wake her for more, unconventional means of therapy until they’d both exhausted themselves enough to sleep peacefully for a while longer.

If neither of those things happened then he would be down at the tower’s gym pounding his frustrations into a punching bag, which was exactly where she found him. Hands wrapped in his bandages to protect his knuckles in a white tank top and blue joggers with a row of punching bags laid out on the floor next to him.

No sooner than she’d taken notice of the spare bags was it time to put one of them to use as the bag Steve was working on went flying across the room sand spill out as it landed on the far side of the gym. Unbothered by the display she strolled up beside him grabbing one of the bags that waited of the floor lifting it with ease and clipping it on the hook that hung from the ceiling.

If Steve was surprised to see her he gave no indication as she moved behind the bag to hold it steady, he nodded his thanks before he started jabbing at the bag again.

“You wanna’ talk about it?” Aphrodite asked him, the silence in the gym only broken by the sharp sounds of his fists hitting the bag.

“No,” he said pausing briefly in his punches to respond to her. “It wasn’t anything- It wasn’t bad.”

“It must have been for you to come down here.” She responded. “And not wake me up.” She added giving him a pointed look and a faint smile tugged his lips.

“I promise it wasn’t that bad.” He said hoping to end the conversation there striking at the bag again. But he should have known better.

“Is it about going back to Brooklyn today?” Aphrodite asked studying him body language.

Steve sighed knowing that he’d been caught and stepped away from the punching bag unwrapping his hands as he went he dropped down on the bench and stared up at her.

“I wanna’ go back, I really do. Especially with you.” He told her in earnest his cheeks beginning to flush as he forced himself to continue, “And I couldn’t sleep. Because I was excited,” of all the things Aphrodite may have been expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them as she lowered herself to sit next to him. “I watched Bucky take so many dates around Brooklyn, on the Ferris wheel at Coney Island. And he tried to set some of them up with me you know? But they were never interested in the little guy, and I spent most of my time wondering when I was gonna’ get to take a dame there. I know it’s stupid, it’s silly.” He said bashfully.

“No it’s not.” She protested gently. “It’s sweet.”

“It's pathetic.” He argued.

“It’s adorable,” she insisted reaching up to scratch his hair. “You deserve to have the same experiences as everyone else. Right?” she pressed waiting for him to nod in agreement before kissing him and pulling him up from the bench. “Now c’mon we should be leaving soon. Stark’s party is tonight and I promised Red I’d get ready with her.”

“Should I be worried?” Steve questioned cautiously.

Aphrodite hummed. “I don’t think so, she and I just haven’t talked much because we’ve been so busy with Hydra. Just want to spend some time together. Girl talk, you know?”

Steve nodded though he had absolutely no idea what girl talk would entail, all he got from that was that his girlfriend was going to be spending time gossiping with the redhead assassin that liked to bust his balls every chance she got. “Yeah, I’m worried.” He said casually and Aphrodite’s laugh echoed throughout the gym as they left.

* * *

The real estate agent was highly disappointed in his decision to discontinue looking for a place to live in Brooklyn. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little bad the realtor was a nice lady and completely smitten with him, in the most respectful way, and was determined to help him find a nice place for him and his ‘future wife’ her words not his, but not to worry he would soon rectify that. And she took his declination in stride and sent him on his way with a motherly hug.

Then he was off to take his girl to Coney Island. Oh and the memories he had there, he told her all about her shit he and Bucky would get up to whenever they scrounged up enough money to make the trip to the park. It was a little chilly out but that didn’t stop the park from being as full of people as he had remembered.

“You know, Bucky always seemed to have a pretty girl on his arm to lose money for in these stories.” Aphrodite pointed out as they walked down the boardwalk past the gaming booths and he told the story of Bucky losing half their train money to win a teddy bear for a girl. “Where was your pretty girl?”

“On his other arm,” he responded instantly. “I told you, no girl looked twice at the little guy.”

“All the girl’s in Brooklyn were idiots,” she told him seriously making him laugh. “I’ve seen you when you were small, and you were adorable.”

He smiled at her and brought the hand that was entwined with his up so he could kiss the back of it. Just then they were passing a very familiar game. “Well would you look at that, ma’am I seem to have a pretty girl on my arm right now.” he said Brooklyn accent heavy on his tongue.

“Is that so?” she teased as he approached the booth.

“Mhm,” he hummed in agreement leading her to stand at the side of the booth, just out of the way but where he could still see her as he pitched. “You just stand right there, look pretty and prepare to be impressed.”

“Wow me, Cap.” She said to him and he smirked handing over three dollars to the attendant to get three off-white softballs in return.

Steve rolled them over in his hands for a moment feeling a split-second of apprehension come over him he never used to be good at this game but that was then, not he was a super-soldier this would be a piece of cake. Deciding not to use his strength he tossed the first ball at the pyramid of milk bottles, but the bottles only wiggled in place and didn’t even come close to toppling from their pedestal. He chanced glance over at Aphrodite and she smiled giving him an encouraging nod.

He wound up again pitching the ball with a little force behind it and Aphrodite watched it hit the centre of the pyramid, the topmost three bottles toppling over and off of the pedestal. His next smirk was just a bit cockier as he adjusted his stance slightly, when he launched the ball this time it hit the remaining bottles diagonally slicing across the middles and knocking them off of their pedestal completely.

Clapping she approached his side and congratulated him, the attendant echoing her as he handed over a small brown ‘Captain America’ teddy bear – thought the man seemed to be completely unaware of the irony in the toy – complete with red, white and blue costume, mask and plushie shield on it’s back. Steve shook his head and thanked the man before he turned to assist someone else that had approached the booth.

“For you.” He said extending the bear to her, she took it with a small smile turning it over in her hands then they started walking again.

“So, if we were in the 40’s right now, pre-serum and all,” she made sure to look at him meaningfully when she said that. “What’s next?”

Steve took a long look around the park before coming to a decision. “Ferris wheel.” He said firmly nodding.

“Ferris wheel it is.” She responded letting him lead the way.

They got settled, the ride operator making sure the safety restraints were secured before they began their slow ascent to the top of the ride. They were quiet as the ride slowly moved to the top stopping ever now and then to let people on or off.

When they began curving over the top did Aphrodite break the comfortable silence. “Did it live up to your expectations?” she asked resting her head back against his arm that was spread out along the top of the cart.

“Did what?”

“Coming here. Is this how you imagined it would have been?”

“And more,” he told her raising his hand to graze his fingers along the back of her neck as his eyes flickered down to her lips. “This place brings back so many memories, with Bucky, of my family. But I loved making new ones, with you.”

Aphrodite smiled but before she could respond or kiss him the way they both wanted they’d completed their rotation on the ride and were gently urged out of the carriage.

Then they decided it was time to head back to the Tower before Natasha called demanding their ETA, they did have a party to get ready for after all. And girl talk to be had.

“Hey wait,” Steve said tugging her to a stop a curious note in his voice as he stared at the little booth.

“What is it?” she asked him recognizing the nostalgic glint in his eye.

“It’s a photo booth, and no date to Coney Island is complete without one of these.” He responded opening the curtain and ducking into the booth tugging her along with him. “I think this thing is older than me.” He told her with amusement as she settled herself on his thigh in the cramped little booth.

He held her steady as he dug around his pocket for the appropriate amount of money then reached around her to place the quarters in the machine.

“Just be your pretty self.” He repeated to her and she smiled turning to face the camera, the machine counted down from three and on one he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. On the second picture she turned to him reached up with the arm not draped around his shoulders to grab his cheeks scrunching his face up even as they both smiled. He laughed when she let go after the picture was taken then leaned his forehead down on her chest as she tilted her head back, that was the third picture. By the final picture they were kissing in the little booth, tongues sliding against one another long after the picture was taken, printed and developing on the outside.

Reluctantly they pulled apart remembering that they were technically still in a public place and made their way out of the suddenly hot photo booth. Since Steve knew where to look for the printed pictures he was able to snatch them up before she could see them.

She watched his eyes travel the slim slip of paper, becoming a little heavy once he got to the bottom but then he smiled so she didn’t worry too much about it. He looked at her quickly before ripping the bottom picture away from the rest. Then handed her the remaining three. “All yours.”

“What about that one?” she questioned looking down at the pictures that were quite cute, but curious as to the one he was currently stashing away in his wallet.

“This one’s mine.” He responded sassily slipping his wallet back into his back pocket.

“I don’t even get to see it?” she asked with a playful glare aimed at him.

“Not today sweetheart.” He said pulling her close by the waist and beginning to lead them from the park. “Now let’s get you back before you’re other date sends out a search party.”

“I’m gonna’ tell her you said that.” She warned him matter-of-factly but he paid it no mind.

* * *

 True to form as soon as they got back to the tower Natasha whisked Aphrodite was so that they could get ready together and commence their ‘girl talk’. Aphrodite managed a quick see you later over her shoulder before she was herded into the elevator by Natasha.

Loathed he to admit Steve was grateful for the redhead for currently occupying Aphrodite’s time because it got her out of their room long enough for him to do what he needed done.

Sitting on the edge of his side of the bed her opened up the bedside table and pulled out the compass that had sat in there for quite some time, he’d been meaning to place Aphrodite’s picture in here for a long while now he just didn’t have one readily available. And now he did.

Carefully extracting Peggy’s picture from inside the compass he placed it aside before pulling the picture out of his wallet. It was the first picture they took in the booth where he was kissing her cheek and she was looking straight to the camera and therefore him. It was his favourite mostly because his own face was half obscured and because the way her eyes pierced the lens made it seem as if she was looking right at him. The second he saw it he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. And it fit into the compass perfectly, like it was made to be there.

He was well aware that what he was doing would be viewed as silly and or dramatic by most people, but they weren’t most people. She knew how much the compass meant to him, and though she would never admit it out loud especially to him, she was the slightest bit dismayed that Peggy’s picture remained in there despite everything. This was for her just as much as it was for him.

Next he placed the compass down on the bed beside him before turning his attention to Peggy’s picture, he gazed at it for a second before bringing it up and pressing a quick kiss to the old worn paper. Then he took out the folder than held important mementos from his days in the 40’s and added the picture to his pile of memories. Peggy would always be special to him, but it was time to officially close that chapter on his life and start a new one.

Speaking of starting new, Steve eyed the velvet box that had been consistently burning a hole through his pants pocket for that last month until he took it out and stashed it in the bedside table before the last mission, lest he blurt out the question in the middle of the raid, something he contemplated doing more than he would admit, he nearly bit a hole through his tongue during a Hydra base takedown in Italy to stop himself from asking her then. It wasn’t the right time. He took out the box and opened it gazing at the ring inside and deciding that sooner rather than later he was going to ask Aphrodite that all too important question. He’d make anytime the right time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the obligatory Brooklyn/Coney Island date necessary for all Steve Rogers/OC stories complete with Ferris Wheels and Photo booths. You’re welcome.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Leave me a review too, as you can see I'll be answering/responding to the ones can. So feel free to say or ask me anything.
> 
> Aphrodite's date outfit:
> 
> Photobooth pictures:
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

_“Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.” — Cassandre Clare_

“I just don’t get why you’re so insistent on this.” Aphrodite huffed. She was in Natasha’s room getting ready for the party tonight.

Apparently there was an unspoken rule of femininity that when getting ready for a night out the women were supposed to do it together as a form of bonding. Suffice to say Aphrodite had never done anything of the sort with Sif, her mother maybe a few times when she was young but that was as close as it got. But Natasha was insistent, a few weeks before she had even taking the Asgardian woman shopping for the party tonight, despite Aphrodite telling her that she didn’t need to buy clothes. She could simply conjure them up but the redhead was not to be swayed.

“I’m working on a few months long dry-spell, humour me.” Natasha was sitting in front of her mirror doing her makeup looking through the reflection at Aphrodite lounging on the bed every few moments.

“Even if I told you, it’s not all that exciting.” Aphrodite said shrugging off Natasha’s latest attempt a getting her to divulge the details of her and Steve’s sex life.

“I call bullshit. He’s a super-soldier, you’re literally the Goddess of Pleasure. If you’re telling me that your sex is vanilla I might really smack you.”

“Vanilla?” Aphrodite echoed, ignoring the redhead’s slight rant.

“You know, all the boring innocent stuff that gets old fast.” Natasha explained with a small shrug putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner.

“Oh,” Aphrodite hummed in understanding. “Boring? Never. Innocent? Definitely not.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Natasha perked up sitting up straighter.

“Uh-uh, my turn,” Aphrodite said cutting her off before she could open her mouth again, Natasha nearly pouted before nodding. “You and Bruce? What’s going on there?”

“Nothing.” The redhead scoffed.

“Though not for lack of trying?” she said standing from the bed to move behind Natasha and begin styling her hair pinning it to the side. “C’mon Red, you’re not a subtle as you could be. And for what it’s worth, I think it’s nice.”

“ _He’s_ nice,” Natasha corrected not looking up to make eye contact with her friend. “He’s different.”

“And you’re a fool.” Aphrodite told you and Natasha gaped but smiled gesturing for her to explain. “There’s Bruce Banner one of the world’s dumbest smart men, can’t take a hint if it hit him in the face, and there’s you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone with such a lock on their emotions. Both of you deserve something real.”

“Thank you for the insults.” Natasha teased finally making eye contact with a wry grin.

“You’re quite welcome,” said patting her shoulder for her to stand. “C’mon get up, we’ve got men to get dressed up for.”

And dressed up they did, Natasha in a lovely black and white dress that flared out over her hips down to her knees and black heels on her feet and Aphrodite in a figure hugging navy dress that stopped mid-thigh but continued in lace down to her knees keeping it modest, nude coloured heels completed her ensemble. Then once Natasha deemed them appropriately fashionably late they headed down to join the revels.

The first person to spot them was Thor who looked like he was waiting for his sister to arrive leaving the conversation he was having with Tony and making a beeline for her as soon as they walked in with two glasses in his hands. Natasha greeted him then politely excused herself before making her way over to the bar.

“What is this?” Aphrodite questioned when her brother handed her one of the glasses about a quarter full of some kind of liquor.

“Nothing, yet.” He added mischievously reaching into his coat pocket and producing a very familiar flask.

“Where did you get that?” Aphrodite gasped eagerly thrusting the glass towards him.

“I brought it with me when I came, seems a good a night as any to have a real drink wouldn’t you say?” Thor boasted tipping the flask first into his sister’s glass then his own.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She said raising the glass, “To Brunnhilde.”

“Brunnhilde.” Thor echoed clinking his glass against hers before they both took a hearty sip.

* * *

 “Sounds like a hell of a fight," Sam said as he and Steve climbed the stairs to the catwalk, taking the opportunity to checkout a passing blonde as he did. “Sorry I missed it."

"If I had known it was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called," Steve replied if only to humour his friend.

"No, no. I'm not actually sorry," Sam admitted, getting him an amused look from Steve. "I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing person’s case.” He added shooting the man a quick glance making sure he understood what he was getting at. “Avenging is your world." The two of them stopped at the catwalk looking out over the large crowd, both of their gazes landing on Aphrodite as she and her brother entertained a few war vets with their stories. "Your world is crazy."

"Be it ever so humble," replied Steve.

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam questioned taking a sip of the drink in his hand casting a glance over at the blonde man who sighed.

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn,"

"Well… Home is home, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve said with a contemplative look at him then back down at Aphrodite who he had yet to speak to for the night.

“You ask her yet?” Sam asked smiling.

“No not yet,” Steve responded. Sam was one of the few people who knew of his plans to propose. The other was Natasha of course, he needed her input on picking the ring. And obviously Thor, if he couldn’t get a blessing from her father, her big brother was the next best choice. “It just hasn’t been the right time.” He admitted.

Sam nodded in understanding. “Just try not to wait too long.” He joked giving him a playful nudge.

* * *

 Finally Steve had made his way to his girl’s side where she stood at the bar with Thor and the handful of war veterans the siblings had been entertaining throughout the night. “I gotta’ have me some of that.” One of the men exclaimed seeing Thor pull the flask from within his jacket.

“Oh no, you see this was aged for thousands of years in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunnhilde’s fleet.” Thor told the older men as he handed a glass to Steve before refilling his own then his sister’s. Steve gave the glass a curious look and took a whiff, it had a pleasant enough smell. Not like the gasoline Thor was implying it was

“It’s not meant for mortal men.” Aphrodite warned mockingly.

“Neither was Omaha beach blondies.” The small man on the couch said. “Stop tryin’ to scare us.”

Thor looked to his sister and she shrugged then nodded. “Alright.” He said then poured only a drop, if even that much into each man’s glass.

“C’mon,” Aphrodite said tugging on Steve’s arm, “I don’t want to see what happened next.” She explained beginning to lead him away, Steve went with her all too willingly the glass he had yet to take a sip from in his other hand.

“Sam had to head out,” Steve told her once they came to a stop. “Says he’s sorry he missed you.”

“I’ll call him tomorrow.” She said offhandedly as they came to a stop near the window, “Well go on.” She insisted tapping her glass against his before taking a sip. She watched him bravely down a mouthful over the rim of her own glass, he clearly was underestimating the effects of the ale on his super-soldier body.

Immediately Steve felt the start of a buzz in his head, he didn’t dive straight into being drunk but he would be well on his was if he continued on with the big gulps. He was in shock that there was actually something in this world strong enough to have such an effect on him, well it wasn’t of this world. Maybe that’s why.

“Easy,” Aphrodite warned him, “A couple of these and you won’t be able to remember the night.” She added and Steve smirked curling an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

“Really?” he asked his eyes trailing her shapely figure in that dress. “Have a lot of nights like that did you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased bringing her other hand up to rest on his chest. “I love this shirt on you.” She told him honestly, and she did. It also happened to be the same one he wore on their first official date way back when.

“Yeah?” he responded looking down at the shirt and her hand on him, it didn’t escape his notice that it was her left hand either, not that it made a difference to her. “I couldn’t tell from the last time I wore it.” Aphrodite laughed at his cocky tone and shook her head, the ale was getting to him already. “You look beautiful tonight.” He admitted not stopping himself as his eyes took her in once again.

“Thank you.” She responded not at all bothered by this wondering gaze and came to a decision, “Drink up, this could end up being an exciting night.” She instructed polishing off her own glass.

* * *

 When the party goers began to filter out later in the evening all that was left were the Avengers along with Maria Hill, Rhodey and Helen Cho all spread out across several couches and chairs.

Aphrodite, Steve and Thor sat on one couch though she was leaning more into Steve’s side with one of her legs cross one top of the other the toe of her heel just reaching out to stroke along his shin. Steve didn’t mind one bit with his unoccupied hand resting gently on her knee though he would squeeze it every few moments.

With the high flush on his cheeks and the slight glaze in his eye Steve felt lighter and more careful than he had in a while. He knew that some of it came from the ale he was still tossing back, although it was now diluted with his beer at Aphrodite’s insistence, but the majority came from the woman at his side.

“They are so cute.” Aphrodite whispered in his ear trying not to draw attention to the fact that they were watching Natasha and Bruce converse in low tones on opposite couches but leaning in close to speak to each other.

“Yeah they are,” Steve agreed absentmindedly, he had told her about the conversation he had with the scientist by the bar and she told him snippets of her own conversation with Natasha. “But I think she’s going to end up eating him alive.” He added in an amused tone.

“Oh, I know she will.” Aphrodite giggled. “But he’ll love every second of it.” She said pulling back to look him in the eye as she did. Steve wasn’t sure if they were still talking about Natasha and Bruce and he didn’t care and the distance between then started to diminish.

“It’s a trick.” Clint’s loud voice interrupted before their lips could touch. He was referring to her brother’s hammer which was innocently placed on the table in the middle of the group, sparking a conversation about its properties and the worthiness someone had to achieve in order to wield it. They had both been completely tuned out.

“No it is much more than that my friend.” Thor said with a chuckle passing the vial over to his sister before sitting back comfortably in his spot.

“’Whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power,’” Clint mocked in a deep voice gesturing to the hammer. “Whatever man it’s a trick.” He said in his normal voice shrugging.

“Well please be my guest.” Thor said extending and inviting hand out to his hammer.

“Really?” Clint questioned excitedly, at Thor’s nod he sprung up from his spot on the floor but calmly approached the hammer, not wanting to seem overly eager. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at her brother but he only shrugged bringing his glass up to his lips.

“Oh this is gonna’ be beautiful.” Rhodey teased setting down his cards to watch.

“Clint it’s been a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Tony joked from his spot on the other couch.

“You two know I’ve seen this before right?” Clint pointed out reminding the three of them of the first time they met,

“And you think you would have learned something from then.” Aphrodite taunted making everyone laugh as Clint wrapped his hand around the hammer’s handle and pulled, of course nothing happened.

“I still don’t know how you do it.” He said releasing the hammer with a laugh.

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony continued to gibe.

“Please Stark by all means.” Clint said waving a hand toward the hammer.

“Here we go.” Rhodey piped up as Tony stood unbuttoning his suit jacket with a flourish.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It’s physics.”

“Physics.” Bruce repeated knowing it was anything but.

“So if I lift it do I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes of course.” Thor responded easily.

“I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta.” Tony said slipping his wrist through the leather strap.

“I'd like to see you try.” Aphrodite commented.

Tony grunted pulling on the hammer but it didn’t move, like they all knew it wouldn't. “Be right back.” Tony said quickly leaving the room pulling off his jacket as he went.

When he returned he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and a detached Iron Man gauntlet on his hand. He gripped the hammer again and pulled even engaging the thrusters but still nothing. He coaxed Rhodey into helping him with his War Machine gauntlet but even together with both thrusters fully engaged they couldn’t do it.

“Are you even pulling?” Rhodey snapped panting.

“You on my team?” Tony shot back.

“Just represent pull.”

“Alright let’s go.”

Finally they gave up. “Banner you want a piece?” Tony asked on his way back to his seat.

Bruce rose to the challenge but took it much less seriously than his teammates pulling on the hammer with all his might and pretending to Hulk out but his teammate were neither intimidated or amused by his practical joke.

“Nothing?” He questioned awkwardly shuffling back to his seat missing Natasha’s fond little smile along the way.

“Cap?” Hill questioned seeing as he was the only man so far that hadn’t tried his hand at lifting the hammer.

Aphrodite shrugged when he looked to her for approval so he sighed and placed down his beer getting up to try his hand anyway.

“C’mon Cap.”

“No pressure.”

Steve rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, succeeding in nearly making his girl drool when his thick forearms were revealed, and sent a determined look at the hammer before wrapping both hands around the handle and beginning to pull. Silence fell when there was a squeak and the hammer moved ever so slightly.

Aphrodite’s mouth dropped open and she cast a quick look at her brother whose playful smile had been completely wiped off and was now staring intently at his hammer. Then Steve readjusted his grip on the hammer and pulled again gritting his teeth, then when nothing happened he released and held his hands up in surrender.

“Nothing.” Thor said hoping he could mask his relief to the team, he knew he had already failed with his sister.

“I saw that.” Aphrodite whispered into Steve’s ear when he took his seat once again.

“Saw what?” he shot back innocently and Aphrodite just gave him an exasperated look which he returned with an expectant raise of his eyebrows. Rhodey clearing his throat rather loudly made her turn to see all of the men wearing the same look.

“And?” Tony was the one who spoke up. “Ladies?”

“Oh no,” Aphrodite said immediately shaking her head, “I know my limits.”

“Yeah that’s not a question I need answered.” Natasha said also refusing the challenge.

“All deference to the man who wouldn’t be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony said bringing the attention to him as he got up to retrieve another beer.

“You bet your ass.” Clint said patting Tony on the back as he moved pass him to get his own beer.

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria said her voice taking on a mocking tone pointing at Clint innocently.

“Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve asked looking at Tony who ignored him.

“The handle’s imprinted right? Like a security code. ‘Whosoever’s carrying Thor’s fingerprint’ is I think the literal translation.” Tony said finishing up on his ridiculous theory.

“What an interesting theory?” Aphrodite said in mock fascination.

“I have a simpler one,” her brother finished getting up off the couch and easily picking up his hammer, giving it a little toss in the air for added teasing, “You’re all not worthy.”

Everyone began to protest in jest when a loud screeching noise caused them all to flinch before a very deep voice spoke from seemingly out of nowhere.

“Worthy?” It drawled out and the group turned to see a mangled half destroyed Iron Legion bot standing there. “No, how could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” The bot said gesturing to the group who had begun to stand in preparation.

“Stark?” Steve questioned tensely, instinctively raising his arm protectively in front of Aphrodite. In response Tony took out his handheld device and began poking around on it.

“Jarvis?” Tony questioned aloud when he was getting no responses.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream?” the robot continued speaking tilting it’s head as if trying to recall a memory it almost sounded confused.

“Robot, legionnaire we got a buggy suit.” Tony said continuing to poke at his device.

“There as a terrible noise and I was tangled, in strings.” The robot looked down at it mangled body, wire dangling uselessly. “I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve snapped.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call,” it said almost shrugging, “But down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor questioned with authority.

“ _I see a suit of armour around the world.”_ The robot responded with a recording of Tony’s voice.

“Ultron.” Bruce summarized with a horrified look.

“In the flesh.” The robot ‘Ultron’ tried to stand tall but failed. “Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis.” It said looking down at its body again. “But I’m ready, I’m on a mission.”

“What mission?” Aphrodite questioned though she dreaded the answer.

“Peace in our time.” Ultron said tilting its head it her and the wall behind it burst open and at least six more legionnaires flew out.

Everyone spring into action, Maria ducking down beneath the couch and firing at the robots, while Steve kicked up the coffee table to use for protection as Aphrodite dove for Helen Cho, the only person there with no defence training, and pulling her behind the piano for safety.

“Stay here.” She instructed the doctor who nodded fearfully.

Aphrodite stepped out to see her brother taking care of one of the robots with his hammer, Natasha running up a set of stairs with Bruce while firing at a robot just before Tony came out of nowhere and jumped on the back of it trying to jam a metal skewer into its neck.

There was a crashing sound and she spun around to Steve falling to the ground after having been slammed into the wall by a legionnaire. While Steve was winded the robot held out its hand ready to fire a repulsor but Aphrodite used her powers to pull the robot towards her and away from Steve. She took the robot’s head between her arms and twisted sharply the metal giving way easily.

Then a robot began advancing on where she’d left Helen, she grabbed it with her powers and tossed it over to where her brother was. “Thor.” She called out who brought down his hammer as the robot approached him.

There was one remaining legionnaire which Natasha was continuously firing at, but was running out of ammo. Tony crash-landed hard after disabling the robot he was working on the same time Clint threw Steve his shield while yelling out for him, Steve caught it and spun around throwing it into the last robot destroying it.

“That was dramatic.” Ultron commented still standing but swaying from side to side. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to change? With these?” It questioned reaching down to pick up one of the legionnaire’s disembodied heads, “These puppets?” it crushed it’ hand around the legionnaire’s head destroying it even further. “No. There’s only one path to peace, the Avengers extinction.”

Thor had heard enough as he threw his hammer with enough force that it burst through the middle of the robot. Steve looked at him in disbelief but Thor ignored it calling his hammer back into his hand.

But Ultron wasn’t done yet, just before it powered down completely the deeply unsettling voice spoke again.

_“I had strings but now I’m free.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Leave me a review too, as you can see I'll be answering/responding to the ones can. So feel free to say or ask me anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams." – S.A. Sachs_

Thor and Aphrodite were enraged stomping their way to where the tram was gathered in Tony's lab. In the aftermath of the small battle between the Avengers and Ultron, Bruce went to check the stats on the sceptre to see how Ultron managed to be alive when the trials had been such fails. What he found was that the sceptre was gone. Taken by Ultron and his small band of Iron Legion robots.

The siblings took off as soon as they realized. Aphrodite tracking the sceptre's energy. But being that the trail was so faint since it had taken them a while to realize the sceptre was gone. They lost it soon after.

Thor stomped over to Tony wrapping his hand around his throat and picking him up off of the ground.

"It's going around." Clint commented calmly.

"Alright, c'mon," Tony choked uselessly trying to pry of Thor's hand to no avail the God's grip was unrelenting. "Use your words buddy."

"We have more than enough words to describe you Stark." Thor sneered at the billionaire.

"Thor," Steve snapped sharply making Thor drop Tony. "The legionnaire?"

"The trail went cold about 100 miles north of here," Aphrodite answered. "And it has the sceptre, which means we have to retrieve it."

"Again." Thor added darkly glaring at Tony.

"Genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Natasha surmised crossing her arms over her chest looking as unimpressed in Tony and Bruce's actions as everyone felt.

"I don't get it," Helen Cho mumbled staring down at a dismantled legionnaire. "You built this program, why is it trying to kill us?"

To everyone's disbelief and further ire Tony started laughing.

"Uh-uh." Banner says, shaking his head a bit at Tony telling him that this was no laughing matter.

"You think this is funny?" Thor questioned in the same tone making a move towards Tony again but Aphrodite held him back.

"No?" Tony answers turning to face the group, trying and failing to look serious and stop his chuckles from escaping. It didn't work. "It's probably not, right? Is this so terrible? Is this very terrible? Is it so, is it so?" He laughed again. "It is, it's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided had you not played with something you don't understand." Aphrodite said trying to get him to see logic but Tony wasn't having it.

They hadn't seen what he'd seen.

"No, no I'm sorry," Tony interrupted though it was unclear if he was apologizing for the interruption or apologizing for creating Ultron. "It is funny. It's a hoot why you don't get why we need this."

"Tony, maybe this isn't the time-" Bruce started to warn only for Tony to cut him off too.

"Really? That's it for you? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder-bot."

"We didn't." Tony stressed nearly begging. "We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Bruce shrugs nodding to say that they were close enough.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here." Steve piped up glowering at Tony. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony said changing the subject in lieu of a real response raising his hand in the air.

"Nope, it's never come up." Rhodey sarcastically responded to his best friend while everyone else either groaned or rolled their eyes.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that."

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there?" Tony continued to try and get the team to see his side of things without them ever knowing what he's actually seen as his voice turned softer. "That's, that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." Steve told him his voice a lot less colder than it had been a moment ago.

"We'll lose." He said taking a step closer to the solider looking at him sadly.

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve said determined but assured. "Thor and Aphrodite are right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

* * *

Aphrodite stood by the window overlooking the city, the cars rushing below and the twinkling lights of the city that never sleeps helped to keep her at ease. If she concentrated enough she could even hear the sounds of the cars along the streets.

"You okay?" Steve asked coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not angry anymore, if that's what you're asking." she responded leaning into his hands as he began kneading into her tense muscles. "We should've let Thor take the sceptre to Asgard as soon as we found it. As was planned." She sighed shaking her head as a thought occurred to her. "You know what this all reminds me of?"

"What?" Steve asked wishing that she had the little flask of Asgardian magic juice so he could get his buzz back. He'd gone from slightly tipsy to stone-cold sober as soon as Ultron appeared.

"Way back when we all got together for the first time, nearly the exact same thing happened." She said turning around to slip her arms through his open shirt. He was in the process of unbuttoning it to get ready for bed when he approached her.

"That's right," Steve said also remembering that time that seemed so long ago. "If I had known then what I know now." He said his hand dipping low on her back settling at the top of her ass.

"Would you have done things differently?" she asked shyly.

"Not one day." He said before leaning closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. They separated slightly breaths mingling in the space between them before their lips met again. Steve pulled her closer with his hands on her back tilting his head so he could slide his tongue into her mouth. He groaned when she pulled away and tried to chase her but she resisted.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said slipping from his arms and heading for the bathroom leaving him standing there dumbfounded, until she spoke again. "Come with me Steve." She tossed over her shoulder teasingly.

"Be right there." He responded instantly almost ripping his shirt in his haste to get it off and join her in the bathroom.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a ding; Steve, Aphrodite and Maria exiting. The two of them having just been informed that the team was meeting in the lab, Hill had caught them boarding the elevator decided to give them a the report on what she had found out about Ultron so far, following them upstairs as she did.

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place,"

"Fatalities?" asked Steve.

"Only when engaged," replied Hill, beginning to type on her tablet while she continued to talk. "Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, things moving on their own, and 'something too fast to see'."

"Maximoffs." Aphrodite concluded.

"That makes sense he'd go to them. They have someone in common," Steve said nodding as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Not anymore." Maria replied handing the tablet over to the Captain. On it was a picture of Strucker lying on his bed in his cell; dead. On the wall behind him, the word 'peace' was painted in blood.

Aphrodite sighed looking down at the message, "Let us know if anything else comes up."

"Got it." Maria nodded as they went their separate ways.

"Bit of a mixed message don't you think?" Steve asked as they continued on to the lab.

"I don't know, if world peace was my mission. I'd probably take out Strucker too. Ultron's in any system, he could be pulling planes down out of the sky if he wanted."

"So could you." Steve pointed out.

Aphrodite smiled but continued, "What if he's just doing what he's supposed to?"

"If I thought Ultron was bringing peace I'd hang up my shield."

"Would you?" she questioned curiously.

Then they both heard Clint talking on the phone to someone, apparently someone with authority.

"Barton," Steve called redirecting the conversation. "We might have something."

"Yeah," said Clint absentmindedly before hanging up.

"Who's that?"

"Uh, girlfriend," Clint shrugged putting his phone away before he followed the two of them inside the labs where the rest of the Avengers were all seated.

As they walked in Aphrodite handed the tablet to her brother who glared down at the offending item and the picture it was displaying.

"What's this?" Tony asked moving to get a closer look only to have the tablet slapped into his chest by the obviously still annoyed God.

"A message," Steve replied. "Ultron killed Strucker."

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony said sarcastically waving the tablet.

"This is a smoke screen," Pointed to the picture. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Aphrodite suggested.

"I bet he-" Natasha mumbled searching something on the computers. "Yeah, everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

"Not everything," Tony said easily a thought coming to him.

Moments later they were all in a room where a bunch of files were kept. They pulled the boxes containing information on Strucker and it seemed to be most of them.

"Known associates." Steve said reading the label on his box. "Well Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well these people are all horrible." Bruce commented digging through his own box.

"Wait," Tony said pointing to the file Thor was flipping through. "I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." At Steve's glare he rushed to explain himself, "There are conventions. Alright? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab," he concluded.

"This?" Thor questioned, pointing towards one of the pictures of the man Tony had found.

"Uh, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it,"

"Those are tattoos, this is a brand," Aphrodite corrected, pointing towards a spot on the man's neck right underneath of his left ear which obviously was a mark that had been burned there as it still looked red and raw in the picture.

"Yeah," said Bruce as he placed himself in front of the computer, quickly searching what the mark meant. "It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief'. In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Uh, Wakanada – Wakanda," Bruce said jumbling the pronunciation a few times before getting it right.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trace goods," Tony mumbled to Steve both of them looking slightly distressed at the thought.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it,"

"I don't follow," Bruce interjected. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Steve and Tony shared a look before Steve stood to the side and gestured to his shield. "The strongest metal on Earth,"

"Where is this guy now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"We are more than the worst thing that's ever happened to us. All of us need to stop apologizing for having been to hell and come back breathing." — Clementine von Radics_

Ulysses Klaue's warehouse was located in a Salvage Yard off the African coast, since most of the crew on board, including Klaue himself, were distracted by Ultron and the twins surprise appearance it was easy for them to sneak on board.

Clint and Natasha quietly took out the remaining mercenaries while Thor, Steve and Aphrodite moved closer to the catwalk across from Ultron. Tony was slowly descending from over the top of the boat and Bruce had stayed on the quinjet until a code green was needed.

"Don't compare me, with Stark." Ultron exclaimed and a loud thump was heard followed by several more which sounded suspiciously like a body tumbling down stairs. "It's a thing with me, Stark is. He's a sickness!"

"Aw Junior," Tony said in a mock-reprimanding tone, "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron easily replied standing straighter. The twin's expressions changing from calm to incensed at the sight of the Avengers, or more specifically Tony Stark. Pietro tossed the vibranium aside and the moved to flank Ultron.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor warned calmly.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette." Ultron mocked waving his hand about casually, and Tony tossed over his shoulder, "He beat me by one second."

Thor gave him a confused look, but then his eyes quickly flicked back to Ultron and the twins as Pietro spoke, " Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable?" his eyes moved down to the missiles below that were lining the catwalk. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." Tony disagreed miserably.

Steve stepped forward, ignoring Ultron entirely eyes on the Maximoff twins as he said, "You two can still walk away from this."

"Oh, we will." Wanda, answered with a pretend sad pout, before she smiled wolfishly.

"I know you've suffered." Steve began sincerely hoping reach out to them believe that he could get them to see down a different path. They were only kids after all, but Ultron cut in with a loud groan.

"Captain America." He said throwing his head back. "God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war." Steve's jaw clenched staring at the robot with a blank look, "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Aphrodite interrupted sharply.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron countered as he stepped forward.

"Yuh-huh." Tony chimed in nodding impatiently. "What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Ultron answered, "because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!"

He said tossing his hand again then he suddenly activated a magnet, dragging Tony forward by his metal suit before blasting him backwards. At the same time, Iron Legions appeared out of nowhere, landing on the catwalk to attack Aphrodite, Steve and Thor.

Tony fired his repulsors to shoot back at Ultron, the two of them meeting in mid-air and beginning to fight high above everyone else. The other three had their hands full as they battled the Iron Legion and the twins, but before Natasha and Clint could help machine guns began firing from all around. Klaue's men had joined in and were shooting at everyone.

Aphrodite ripped apart a few of the robots with her powers, while Steve and Thor handled them with their shield and hammer respectively. Then a blur ran through the middle of them pushing Aphrodite over the railing and punching Steve in the face.

Aphrodite landed on her feet and seconds later had to duck when Pietro came flying towards her, he landed painfully in a pile of crates and Mjölnir flew back to its owner.

"That's what you get." Aphrodite told the dazed young man nodding in approval of her brother's actions.

"Thor, status." Steve suddenly called through the coms.

"The girl tried to warp my mind," Thor grunted taking down another mercenary, "Take special care I doubt a human can keep her at bay, fortunately I am mighty." He trailed off when he turned a corner and suddenly found himself back on Asgard in one of the palace halls. Filled to the brim with people dancing close together. He immediately looked around for this sister wondering if she too was caught it whatever this was when he caught sight of a figure cloaked in black heading for the hallway, he made to follow when the figure suddenly disappeared.

"Is it him?" a deep voice spoke behind him, making him spin around, his eyes widened when he saw Heimdall approach, his eyes entirely white instead of their usual gold colour, as if he were blind. "Is it the first son of Odin?"

"Heimdall," he breathed, when Heimdall placed his hands on top his shoulders, "Your eyes"

"Oh, they see everything," Heimdall waved it off, though his expression and tone grew harder, "They see you leading us to Hel!" he declared, glaring at Thor with such hatred. "Wake up!" he snapped lunging forward suddenly, his hands moving to Thor's neck, trying to strangle him.

"I can still save you!" Thor struggled, trying to get Heimdall's off of him without injuring his friend.

"We are all dead!" Heimdall snarled, "Can you not see?"

"Let go." Thor snapped shoving him off, as he did lightening overtook his body and lashed out hitting one of the Asgardians, killing them instantly.

"You're a destroyer, Odinson." Heimdall said nodding knowingly. "See where your power leads!"

* * *

The ship went strangely silent when Clint fired a final arrow that sent out a pulse taking down the last remaining mercenaries, all the legionnaires already being disposed of.

Aphrodite felt a tingle in the back of her mind and spun around, blocking the girl's powers with her own making the girl freeze in shock when the older woman's eyes turned golden. She wasn't expecting that. Wanda flinched hard when her magic rebounded back into her.

"Not today little witch." Aphrodite warned sending the girl flying back, but her brother caught her before she could hit the ground and glared at Aphrodite before speeding off with her in his arms.

"Whoever's left standing we need to move," Clint's voice came urgently, "Guys?" he questioned when he got no response.

"What's going on?" Aphrodite asked before she heard a nearby thud, she turned to see Steve dropping his helmet then stumbling down to a knee. "Steve?"

But he couldn't hear her, because he had just stepped back into a ballroom in 1940. Music was blasting from all around, everyone looked carefree and happy as they danced around.

Steve moved through the crowd but flinched when a camera flashed nearby, it looked like the flash of a gunshot, a bottle being uncorked sounded like one. There was a man laughing on the ground with red wine spilled on his shirt, it looked like he had just been shot. That's what Steve saw. All around him people were having fun, the time of their lives. But all he could see was war.

A very familiar giggle snapped him out of it momentarily and he found himself in the middle of the packed dancefloor, when he followed the sound of the laughter he saw his girl Aphrodite in a beautiful white gown being spun around by Bucky. Bucky in his old army uniform just like he was, with two arms intact.

Aphrodite's gown was gorgeous and seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the ballroom, despite apparently being back in the 40's right now, her hair and makeup wasn't right. She still looked the same as she always had. But she didn't  _fit_  with this time in his life.

"You're a lucky man, punk." Bucky said glancing up at him a tone of approval before he was distracted by a light touch on his arm.

"Might I have a dance with the groom." To his shock it was Peggy, the tapped her finger against his hand bringing his attention to the band that adorned his ring finger. Was this his wedding? Why was it in the 40's? But still he danced with Peggy, the same way he'd learned to dance with Aphrodite. When he spun her around suddenly, as if it was rehearsed, she and Aphrodite switched places and Peggy went off to dance with Bucky.

Immediately Steve felt better having her in his arms, but was no less suspicious of whatever was happening here. Still he relaxed into her adjusting his grip possessively to pull her closer but didn't start dancing right away, taking in the sight of her in a wedding dress.

"What's wrong?" her melodic voice questioned, blue eyes bouncing back and forth between his. "The war's over Steve," she told him smiling, "All of them." She added. "We can go home. Imagine it."

The party in the ballroom stopped. Everyone disappeared and the room went deathly silent. He was left with Aphrodite. He was still dancing with her, but here was no music. He couldn't hear or feel her anymore.

She started to vanish from between his and arms and he reached out helplessly to try and stop it. But she was gone.

* * *

Aphrodite was kneeled down next to Steve looking him over for injuries, he was on his back staring up at the ceiling with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Clint it was the girl," she reported looking into Steve's glassy eyes, "She's messed with their minds."

"Copy." Clint responded dealing with Natasha.

"Natasha, I could really use a lullaby." Tony begged through the coms.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Clint said sadly pulling Natasha to her feet. "The whole teams down, you've got no backup here."

"I'm calling in Veronica." Tony said, then it was silent on his end.

"Clint, get Natasha out of here." Aphrodite instructed. "I'll bring Steve and Thor."

"Roger that."

Aphrodite placed her hand on Steve's head and closed her eye's focusing on wrapping around Wanda's magic and pulling it out of his mind. The imagines and his confusion flooded her mind and she moaned slightly uncomfortable with the amount of guilt he felt, misreading what he had seen she thought that the guilt he was feeling was for her. In one moment he was dancing with Peggy, in another with her.

Steve gasped like he'd just been dunked under a bucket of water, he didn't have time to question before a familiar nauseating pull in his stomach came along with a sharp crack and Aphrodite was dropping him down onto one of the quinjet seats. She said nothing as she disappeared again to get her brother.

Thor was on his hands and knees his hammer close by when Aphrodite found him. She crouched down in front of him placing her hand on his head, pulling out the magic and images the same way she'd done for Steve. What bombarded her from Thor were the blurry images of six stones forming a shape in the sky, a pair of robotic eyes, a flash of lightening, and a golden shine of a bird. Before Thor gasped bringing his hand up to the side of her neck.

"Sister?" he croaked.

"I'm here." She said soothingly resting her forehead against his, taking his other hand in hers. "I'm here brother." She took him to the jet too and reluctantly left him to help Natasha.

The same process for her, only what she saw was of her past in the red room. Aphrodite frowned sympathetically when her friend blinked the fog away and took her seat beside her brother.

When Tony climbed on board the jet dragging Bruce behind him she moved to do the same to him, but Tony stopped her, after she explained what happened and how she'd helped the rest of the team Tony still refused to let her help Bruce. For one Bruce had already voiced his concerns about her being inside his head, and two Tony had already took care of it with a little cognitive recalibration.

* * *

The ride in the quinjet was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the hum of the jet's engines. Everyone keeping to themselves on completely different sides of the jet.

"The news is loving you guys." Maria Hill's voice echoed through the aircraft. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." She said sympathetically and Bruce tired his best to bury himself in his blanket.

"Stark Relief Foundation?"

"Already on the scene." She replies, then paused before asking, "How's the team?"

"Everyone's," Tony paused taking a moment to glance over at his teammates who are all vacantly staring off into space. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here." Hill advised it was the best they could come up with for now.

"So run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we." He said turning signing off before turning off the screen, he moved over to Clint who is currently flying the jet. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good." He said calmly looking over his shoulder at Tony. "If you want to get some kip, now's a good time cause we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours from where?"

"Safe house."

* * *

The arrived at the so called safe house early the next everyone stretching their limbs following Clint as he confidently led them all up to the porch.

"What is this place?" Aphrodite asked softly sticking close to her brother, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"A safe house?" Tony responded unsure.

"Let's hope." Clint opened the door and stepped inside, with everyone else curiously following close behind. "Honey? I'm home."

To nearly everyone's surprise, a woman walked out from the kitchen and into the living room. She had long brown hair and was holding a bunch of colouring books in one hand, but one thing that was hard to miss is that she was very pregnant.

"I brought company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint told the woman as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony muttered pointing at the couple trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

The archer then faced the team with his arms still wrapped around the woman's waist. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Laura."

"Hi," she greeted awkwardly with a small nod, "I know all of your names." Tony not knowing how else to react just gave a small wave was that was just as awkward.

"Oh, incoming!" Clint warned playfully as the scampering of feet was heard. Voices of young children were loud running down the halls. Everyone looked down and saw two kids, a boy and a girl, scurrying over to Hawkeye as they yelled "daddy". He opened his arms and the two children wasted no time in hugging their father.

"Hi sweetheart! Hey buddy!" exclaimed Clint while kissing the top of their heads. "How are you guys doing?"

"These are smaller agents." babbled Tony, adding to his previous statement.

"Did you bring Aunty Nat?" the little girl questioned innocently.

Black Widow smirked, stepping toward the girl. "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said, always one for keeping his manners.

"Yeah we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed." Tony remarked with his usual sarcasm.

"Yeah well Fury helped me set this up when I joined." Clint explained, "Kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D's files; like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low."

Thor, who was extremely quiet since arriving made to step closer to his sister, who had been just as quiet but a loud crunching noise stopped him. He raised his boot seeing the toy house he had just crushed. He glanced upwards and caught Steve's eye as he kicked the broken pieces underneath the coffee table.

Then he turned to his sister leading her hastily from within the house. She understood what he wanted and went with him willingly.

"Thor," Steve's voiced stopped them and they turned to see he had followed them outside, because of course he did. "Aphrodite?"

"I saw something, in that dream." Her brother explained. "We need answers, we won't find them here."

Seeing as Steve wasn't going to leave without a response from her she whispered to Thor, "Go, I'll catch up." Thor nodded and spun his hammer before taking off.

"We need to talk." Steve said taking a step down on the porch.

"No we don't." Aphrodite shot back instantly.

"Aphrodite," he sighed but she cut him off.

"Steve. I love you, and I'll do anything for you. But I won't compete. Not with your past." With that she disappeared with a sharp crack.

Steve stayed where he was for a moment with a furrowed brow wondering what the hell she was talking about. Compete? In his dream they had gotten married, no competition at all.

He turned to go back into the house but stopped just before the entrance staring in through the doorway.

 _"We can go home."_ Her voice echoed through his head.

Home? Where was that if she wasn't there?


	6. Chapter 6

_"Suffering can lead to transformation. And redemption. And marvelous mystery." — Dr. Allen Hunt_

Tony slammed his axe down on the piece of wood, trying to get his anger out. Right when he finished, Steve did the same thing. "They didn't say where they were going for answers?" Tony asked the Captain getting back on track with the conversation.

Steve huffed setting up another log. "Well sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," he said looking up at the Barton house then around at the farm. "I was hoping my girlfriend might be the exception, Thor too." He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah give em' time." Tony shrugged, "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed Thor."

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Steve scoffed. "Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away all right." He said nonchalantly staring up at him.

"Is that a problem?" Steve challenged raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." Tony shrugged slamming his axe down, and Steve didn't know whether it was a threat or not. "Call me old-fashioned."

"Well, let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve warned while swinging his axe down on the wood.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well, I guess you'd know." Tony's frown deepened at his immediate response. "Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner, and I were doing research!" Tony tried to defend now raising his voice, but Steve was unbothered and continued chopping his wood.

"That would affect the team!" Steve finally responded setting down his axe to pick up another piece of wood, Tony did the same setting his axe on the side of his stump.

"That would end the team!" Tony shouted taking a step closer. "Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'Why We Fight'? So, we can end the fight. So, we get to go home!"

Steve's anger spiked and without the buffer of his girlfriend there to step in and separate them, and keep him calm he took it out on the log in his hands, ripping it loudly in half. "Every time someone tries to win war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time."

"Mr. Stark?" a different voice called out shyly and they both turned to find Mrs. Laura Barton as the source. "I'm sorry but Clint said you wouldn't mind. Our tractor just doesn't seem to want to start at all?"

"Yeah it's fine I'll take a look at it." Tony said waving off her explanations, he'd be more than happy to look at the machine and get his mind off of this Ultron mess. "Don't take from my pile." He warned Steve as maturely as he possibly could after taking a look at the differences between their two piles of wood.

Aphrodite found Thor in a dense forest just outside of a city, which was a surprise to her. However they were going to find answers to his dream, she doubted it would be in a random forest. Thor looked to be patiently waiting for her to arrive.

"What?" she asked him when she landed.

"You're upset." He responded simply.

Aphrodite scoffed. "Really brother? Now is not the time." She turned and began walking towards the city.

"Now is a fine time." He countered stopping in front of her. "If we go to battle soon, you need to be going with a clear mind."

"I have a clear mind." She said moving quickly around him but what he said next stopped her.

"What has Rogers done?"

"Nothing," Aphrodite sighed and began walking again, Thor was quick to catch up, "He hasn't done anything. It's about what he saw." She explained to him what she'd seen when she pulled Steve from Wanda's nightmare, and of course how she'd interpreted it. "And I know it makes no sense, but I can't help but wonder if that is the life he would have preferred to this one, with me."

Thor was stunned silent, he had never known his sister to be insecure and now he was stuck on what to say to her. He couldn't exactly tell her that yes, Steve Rogers did indeed want a life and a future with  _her,_ and he'd seen and approved of the ring to do just that. "I know it's stupid." Aphrodite added taking his silence as confirmation that she was just being difficult.

"No," Thor forced out. "There are moments in all relationships where we are tested. This just happens to be yours. Do you love him?"

"In my nine-hundred years, I've never loved anyone more." She said honestly and Thor smiled, they would be fine and he told her as much. "Then all will work itself out."

Aphrodite wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him as the entered onto a college campus. "When did you get so good at relationship advice?" Thor didn't answer but looped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

They located the car that held the name of the person they were looking for, now all they had to do was wait for him to exit the building.

"I like the look." Erik Selvig said doing well to hide his surprise at seeing them while walking towards the car they were leaning up against. "If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss."

"We need your help." Thor said, turning around.

"It's nice to be needed." Erik said genuinely, opening the driver's side door and dropping his bag inside.

"It's dangerous."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't."

"We have to contact the Norns."

"The Norns? Like the Fates in Greek mythology?"

"A little bit different."

"In what way?"

"Well for one thing," Thor said, opening the backdoor for his sister to slip inside. "They're real." He nodded to Erik before getting into the car himself.

"I've read many stories about the Norns, all of them said that you killed them." Erik said glancing up at the rear-view mirror.

"That's partly true," Aphrodite told him and he looked at her curiously, "The Norns can't ever be killed, not really. They're the beginning of all life, and the end. You can kill their physical form, but their spirit lives on. Continuing the one job they've had for all eternity."

"Which is?"

"They water the roots of Yggdrasill, and within the water, they see the reflection of all life."

From there Erik was fully on board with whatever came next, Thor told him about his plan while he drove to his apartment to fetch a few things that would be needed once they found what they were looking for.

It took a few hours for them to find it, as soon as they approached the entrance Aphrodite could feel the energy buzzing around inside.

"So this is it?" Erik asked, approaching the pool of water clutching tight to the box in his arms.

"The Water of Sight." Aphrodite answered, too transfixed by the beautiful pool.

"I thought the Norn Cave was in Asgard."

"In every realm there's a reflection. The Norns see what no eye can, what is and what's to come." Erik opened the small chest they'd had placed the items in, and Aphrodite started taking out different vials and flasks.

"These are to invoke them." Aphrodite told him lowering herself down near the edge of the pools to start pouring them in. "It won't take much to invoke them, but it will take concentration."

"You think they'll talk to you?"

"I do," Aphrodite told the scientist while glancing over her shoulder, "We have a special relationship."

"They'll be drawn to her power." Thor simplified. "My sister will be able to get answers from them quickly. Now, the Norns expect a sacrifice for this privilege, they feed on life."

"You're the sacrifice?" Erik asked slightly concerned.

"I have more life than most." Thor said simply.

"He has a few thousand years over me." Aphrodite said standing and dusting off her hands. "Hopefully I can get what we need before they consume him completely. For the record, I think this is a bad idea." She told Thor in full honesty.

"So do I." he responded in kind, but they both knew that it had to be done.

"Don't die in there." Aphrodite told him opening up his ratty jacket and pulled the flask from within offering it up to him. " _Það sem þú óttast inniheldur það sem þú þarft."_

"What?" Erik asked looking back and forth between them.

"The thing I fear contains the thing I need." Thor responded accepting the flask.

"What's that for?"

"That's for me. The thing I fear is scary." He said before taking a long drink out of it. He took off his sweatshirt and his shirt before entering the pool.

"If you want them to accept you, you'll need to broaden your mind." Aphrodite told him, Thor nodded already shivering slightly in the pool. Aphrodite stretched out her hand and her gold magic surrounded Thor for a moment before moving like veins over his head and neck freeing up his mind for the Norns to enter.

He went underwater submerging himself for a moment. Erik took a seat on a nearby rock holding out a recording device.

"You know the men who enter that water, the legends don't end well." He told her nervously.

"None of them were my brother." She said as the energy in the cave shifted as Thor came back to the surface of the water as sinister chuckling filled the cave.

"Fools!" A distorted version of Thor's voice said.

"Who?" Erick asked extended the microphone even more.

"All of you." Thor grunted, lightning surrounding him for a moment. He looked down at his arms, his eyes were nearly completely white but keep shifting back to his natural blues showing that he was still fighting. "This one's special. Thinking we won't consume him."

"How do we stop Ultron?" Aphrodite asked squinted against the jolts of lightening coming off of Thor and hitting the water.

"Sacrifice."

"What kind?"

"Human, of course." Thor yelled almost in pain as lightning shot out from him again. "And we count the dead and they are legion. The stone draws you all to its brilliance and you to your end."

"The stone from Loki's sceptre?"

"It was never his." The voice snapped. "It is of the six. The infinite six. Cannot be joined, nor kept apart." Thor yelled out again, fighting the control of the Norns. "This one fights us. Sustenance! We will have sustenance!" He clawed forward and Erik immediately stood and backed away but Aphrodite stayed close to the pool.

"The stone?" Aphrodite yelled.

"The Mind Stone that rules perception that moulds the mind's monsters. It carved out your will, Erik, and still you don't see?" The voice taunted.

"If Ultron has the Mind Stone-"

"No. Your enemies are closer." He jerked back again. "God fear Father's ambition. And brilliance only blinds."

Thor was submerged again, disappearing under the water.

"We need to stop!" Erik hurried back to the edge of the pool. "Thor!"

Thor surfaced again, "Thor," he heard his sister's voice call out. "Thor, wake up!" at that her voice morphed into Heimdall's and he was once again back in his dream, on Asgard with Heimdall lunging at him.

He felt electricity surging through him like the power of Mjölnir, he saw Ultron. His voice drawing out one word 'Extinction'. A meteor hitting and destroying the earth. He saw the sceptre, the gem inside breaking apart and floating through space, an orb being spilt into two and a purple gem being released from inside, a gold gem forming out of nothing, the aether moulding itself into the stone, and a green gem transformed from a star, and finally the Tesseract breaking in half. The six of them converging onto a gold shape in space.

Aphrodite saw all this as well since their minds were still connected, which she broke as soon as Thor crawled out of the water

"Thor?"

"Don't touch him." Aphrodite warned Erik as he moved to do just that

Thor rolled on his back, breathing hard. "They don't see what's coming." He breathed.

* * *

Thor and Aphrodite stormed into Tony's lab for the second time in the span of a few very long days, but this time with a different goal in mind.

Thor jumped on top of the cradle ignoring Bruce's warning and lifted his hammer up summoning the amount of lightening it would take to power the machine, then he brought his hammer down on top of the cradle powering it exponentially, to the point where the machines around started beeping insistently with the overload of electricity.

Everything was silent for a moment, and Thor looked the slightest bit worried glancing at his sister when the machine exploded and he flew back.

"Thor!" Aphrodite exclaimed rushing to his side.

Smoke poured out of the cradle and a man emerged crouching on the edge. He was red in colour with the vibrant gold gem shining in the middle of his forehead.

He cast a cursory glance around the room before his eyes landed on the pair of siblings in front of him, she bristled slightly at the energy coming from the stone in waves a second before the man flew at them. She reacted quickly blocking herself and Thor and the man bounced off of her shield, through a glass wall and over the sitting area before stopping himself before the skyline view of New York. He stared curiously at the view before looking at his reflection.

She and Thor quickly followed through the broken window watching as the man floated back down, covering himself in a green suit. Thor held out his hand to stop the others that had made their way down from advancing any further. Then placed his hammer on a nearby table from the party, before they made their way closer to the red man who gently landed to meet them.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "That was, odd. Thank you." He added nodding respectfully to them, before his unnervingly human-looking eyes trailed over their capes thoughtfully. Then he rolled his shoulders and a cape of his own appeared and flowed down his back. Aphrodite raise a brow but nodded approvingly.

"Thor, Aphrodite, you two helped create this?" Steve asked glaring at the man who only wore a look of curiosity.

"I've had a vision, the world, where its starts, all hope and life and at its centre, it that." Thor responded pointing to the gold stone in the middle of the man's forehead.

"What the gem?" Banner asked in confusion. Thor nodded.

"It's the mindstone," Aphrodite explained. "One of the six infinity stones, the greatest power in the universe and it is unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to life?"

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end of times." Bruce sarcastically to Tony's shocked but proud expression.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor continued and the red man politely cut in.

"Not alone." The red man added.

"Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve questioned still cautious of this new being.

"We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix, to create something new." Tony replied as he walked up towards his masterpiece and examined him.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve replied sarcastically.

"You think I am a child of Ultron." The red man stated rather than asked.

"You're not?" Steve replied suspiciously still glaring.

"I am not Ultron." He said simply, "I am not Jarvis. I am" he looked down at his hands as if they would hold the answer. "…I am." He finally said after a pause.

"I looked in your head," Wanda stated stepping towards him, and that was the first time Aphrodite took note that she and her brother were there. "I saw annihilation."

"Look again." He responded in the same simple tone he's been using.

"Ha, her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint snorted.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the mindstone. And that is nothing compared to what it could unleash, but with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve cut Thor off then turned aiming his next question at him towards the red man, "Are you, on our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple." He answered truthfully.

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint said seriously.

"I am on the side of life," The man continued, "Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You." He stated easily.

"Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint supplied helpfully. "He's got Nat there too."

"If we're wrong about you," Bruce said approaching the man. "If you're the monster Ultron created you to be,"

"What will you do?" The red man asked and Bruce stayed silent. "I don't want to kill Ultron, he is unique, and he's in pain," The man paced slowly around the room, "and that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace and presence of him. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the other." He said turning back around to face everyone and looking at them all individually. Then he did something completely unexpected as he picked up Thor's hammer. "There may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go." He finished lifting the hammer for Thor to take. Thor looked at him in confusion and shock, he took his weapon back and the man walked away.

"Right, well done." Thor said awkwardly patting Tony on the shoulder and followed the red man out of the room.

"Three minutes, get what you need." Steve announced to the group before quickly rushing towards Aphrodite and taking her by the elbow stopping her from following her brother out of the room. "Aphrodite listen, I am not gonna' spend another night like last night, I can live without a lot but I cannot live without you. You're my girl and I love you, now we're gonna' work this thing out and we've got three minutes, let's go."

Aphrodite's resolve had crumbled to pieces entirely, he was using his 'Captain' voice on her and she'd be damned if it didn't make want to her please him in any and every way that she could. When Steve saw she wasn't following him paused. "C'mon." he added jerking his head.

Aphrodite cast a glance around the room and the people that were still there watching with varying degrees of interest, she swallowed on a suddenly dry throat and spoke to them. "We'll see you in three minutes." She squeaked out before rushing after Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Aphrodite does not know what inconspicuous means:  
>  __  
> Sorry for the delay, school just started for me on Monday and I’ve been trying to get myself settled. Also, you guys know how in the MCU no one ever really stays dead, well that’s the route I took regarding the Norns.  
>  I thought that the deleted scene version of Thor’s dream was much better than what was in the final cut and I really wanted to use it. Which is another reason why this update took so long because I was trying to figure how I could use the Norns after having killed them off back in book 1. Anyways I hope I did the scene justice and you guys could understand where I was coming from with the explanation Aphrodite gave.  
> So what do you think will go down with Steve and Aphrodite’s talk?


	7. Chapter 7

_"Faith is the bird that feels the light and sings when the dawn is still dark." — Rabindranath Tagore_

It took Aphrodite nearly five entire seconds to remember why she was upset with Steve in the first place, they were already on the clock as it was, but after following him into an empty room and being stared down by his determined 'Captain' look complete with the furrowed brow that had no business being as arousing as it was. Well, there were a lot of was this 'conversation' could end, the most preferred would be if one or both of them ended up without clothes on. But alas they were on a ticking clock and it looked like Steve actually did want to talk.

"I don't want to fight with you Aphrodite," Steve sighed dropping his hands from his belt.

"I don't want to fight you either." She responded crossing her arms over her chest.

But Steve wouldn't let her close herself off from him like that, he stepped closer uncrossing her arms and taking her hands in his. "If you let me explain what happened in that dream-"

"Steve I know what I saw." She whispered.

Steve blew out a breath through his nose and reached into his pocket, no not for the ring but for the compass. This wasn't going to be how he asked her to marry him, he had to get her to understand this first before she looked into his head again. "Are you sure?" he asked her voice just as low withdrawing the compass and opening it up.

She heard the click on looked down at the compass in his hand, he watched as what she was seeing registered in her mind. "Look again, please?" he whispered and she blinked before nodding and brining her hand up to the front of his head.

She didn't really need to touch him for this to work but it felt better that way. Then she was suddenly seeing his dream from his point of view, the 1940's style ballroom filled with a party, but she could also see and feel his subconscious fear every time a camera flashed or a champagne bottle was uncorked. All that though wasn't surprising, she knew full well about his PTSD and how it affected him. What was surprising though was the sight of herself in a wedding dress. Being danced around by Bucky Barnes. Then Peggy was there, offering a dance with the groom.

A second later she and Steve were dancing together, Peggy was off dancing with Bucky and they were left alone despite the party still going on. What happened next, was both shocking and heart-breaking at the same time.

"You know what my biggest fear is?" Steve asked in a low voice, and she shook her head. "Losing you. That part of my life is over, and I'm okay with it. I can live without it, but I  _cannot_ live without you." He emphasizes repeating what he's said to her moments ago.

"I can't live without either," she told him a little misty. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded relieved that their short dispute was over, as he kissed her then hugged her to him and whispered into her ear. "Let's not fight again."

"I don't know if I'd call that a real fight," she agreed laughing slighting at thought that they couldn't go a day without each other because of a confusing disagreement. Boy they needed to work on communication. "And we don't even get to have makeup sex."

It was his turn to laugh pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. "Oh don't worry, we'll get to that." He smirked kissing her again before pulling away completely, "Now c'mon we've got work to do." He said while opening the door and gesturing for her to leave before him, as she passed by he reached out with his other hand to land a smack on her ass cheek. She jumped and looked at him in shock before continuing on her way to find her brother and the Vision, while he joined Bruce and Tony outside the quinjet.

* * *

In the lounge, Tony murmured softly to the other two men present, "No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor."

"I've got no plans tomorrow night," Steve said cheekily looking up at the billionaire, at the same time Aphrodite happened to walk past making her way onto the jet and Steve had zero shame in watching the way her hips swayed, "The night after though," he let the comment hang. They could make of it whatever they wished.

"Well I get first crack at the big guy," Stark butt in bringing back his attention from his girlfriend. "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true he hates you the most." Vision said casually walking into the jet, Tony pausing staring after the android in disbelief, then at the amused faces in Bruce and Steve. When the Maximoff twins boarded the jet and everyone was accounted for, Clint started the jet and set the course for Sokovia.

"Ultron knows we're coming," Steve said suddenly standing, cutting through the silence that had settled in the jet bringing everyone from their thoughts and turning their attention to him. "Odds are we'll be running into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for, but the people of Sokovia they didn't. That's why our priority is getting them out." He looked towards the Maximoffs, as the least experienced in battle and with the best knowledge of the city they'd start the evacuation, Wanda looked down while Pietro nodded.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them and get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building," Tony nodded and Thor straightened up.

"We find Romanoff," He looked to Bruce then followed up with a look to Aphrodite and Clint. "We clear the field and keep the fight between us."

Steve paused and stared at the ground for a few beats, "Ultron thinks we're monsters," Tony looked down and Bruce gave little reaction, "and that we're what's wrong with the world, but this isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right."

* * *

The jet landed in Sokovia early that morning, the city had barley even began to wake up when suddenly they were being ushered out of their homes. Thor and Bruce went underground to Strucker's base to find Natasha and the vibranium, Tony and Vision went off to locate where Ultron was and confront him so that Vision could do his part.

Clint was perched somewhere on a rooftop overlooking the evacuations, and Steve was on one side of the bridge urging the cars out of the city. For some reason Aphrodite was with Wanda, it felt a bit like babysitting to her and she could feel the younger girl's panic even though she did well to try and hide it. Wanda used her powers to get the citizens of Sokovia moving and Aphrodite helped her by amplifying her range to that it reached the rest of the city.

The sun had just risen over the horizon when the sound of clanging metal was heard, robots began to appear climbing over the edge of the bridge and immediately being to fire repulsor beams. They fell dead when Clint began to fire his arrows at them from his perch, but for every one he killed it was like ten more took its place.

"C'mon," Aphrodite urged the citizens in a slightly more panicked voice them before blocking the robots repulsor beams with a force field as she led them off the bridge. "Move!" she yelled again using the force field to wrap around the congregation of robots in front of her crushing them together and tossing the ball of metal back over the bridge.

"Get off the bridge," Wanda shouted at her group creating a force field of her own, "Run."

Aphrodite turned at Wanda's following shout of pain, but she was alright. Not being well versed in sustaining force fields, all it took as a few hits from the repulsors to take it down, luckily though it absorbed the impact before she could get seriously hurt.

Aphrodite took up the space she'd just abandoned while the girl caught her breath and took out the remaining few robots while Clint left her perch to join them in the city during the small lull. Wanda looked up at Aphrodite confused, still a little fearful but grateful that the older woman helped her.

"You alright little witch?" Aphrodite questioned as soothingly as she could while in the middle of a battle extending her hand to help her up. Wanda nodded taking her hand and letting her pull her up. "Don't focus the shield itself, focus on your energy. That's what's keeping it together." Aphrodite advised and Wanda nodded no less surprised but nodded encouraged by the advice.

"Friday?" Tony's voice suddenly through the comms. "The Vision?"

"Boss it's working," The new UI responded. "He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there." How is it that Tony was able to make it seem as though his machine's had emotions, Friday almost sounded excited.

While everyone else in the streets were fighting, Thor still in the underground, waiting to get Bruce and Natasha out safely while fighting off the robots down there that he could, when he came upon the epicentre of the vibranium he stopped to stare at it in shock not sure where to begin destroying it. That was when the earth around him began to shake and he covered his head as debris and large pieces of rock started to rain down on him.

When the ground began to split Aphrodite pushed the last of the citizens off the bridge.

"Back up." She urged both Clint and Wanda standing in front of them watching the edge begin to crumble and fall about as the city rose.

Tony flew around the land that was slowly rising and stared at the city more than confused. "Friday?"

"Sokovia is going for a ride." She sounded terrified as she confirmed what exactly was happening.

"Do you see...the beauty of it?" Everyone still on the city began to look around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. All the Avengers stopping what they were doing. "The inevitability. You rise, only to fall." Without thinking much about it Wanda reached out a shaking hand to grasp onto the back of Aphrodite's cape near her shoulder, Aphrodite said nothing of it reaching her arm out in front of the little witch protectively.

Tony flew to the land that kept rising high and was clueless as to how to stop it. "You, Avengers, you meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing."

Clint appeared saying nothing of Aphrodite's new found protectiveness, firing an arrow at the red eyed robot. Only for another to take it's place. "When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world, will be metal."

* * *

"The vibranium core's got a magnetic field. That's what's keeping the rock together." Friday explained analysing the structure.

"If it drops?" Tony urged already dreading the answer?

"Right now," Friday started out, sounding nervous for the whole team. "The impact can kill thousands. Once it gets high enough? Global extinction."

"Clint," Aphrodite huffed getting the archer's attention, "Take care of her." She nodded to Wanda who had let her go when more robots appeared to take them down who looked terrified once again when she heard the older woman was about to leave her. "You've got this." She encouraged before disappearing with a crack leaving dust in her wake.

Across the city Steve grunted as he was slammed into a windshield after a robot tackled him sending him flying back.

"Cap you've got incoming." Tony warned a second too late.

"Incoming already came in." Steve groaned as he pulled himself from the windshield then jumped at the sound of shattering glass as the next wave of robots hit. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job," Steve continued on once he was standing up. "Tear these things apart, you get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed...walk it off."

Pietro stood leaning against a building for support as he caught his breath the Captain's message, but he then shrugged, figuring it was good enough. He let out a huff before hurrying through the streets again.

As the fight continued on in another part of the city, Wanda was being to panic, she was trying to be brave like Aphrodite but she was failing miserably. She ducked behind a car as one of the robots hurried towards her, and Clint flipped over the car to shoot an arrow in its head.

Wanda had started to hyperventilate as more robots came their way and Clint was quick to grab her diving through the window of one of the abandoned houses. Clint poked his head out the window as Wanda crawled on her hands and knees like the little child she suddenly felt like to hide underneath the window.

"How could I let this happen?" She whispered to herself. Clint turned around to look at her.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Clint questioned doing what Aphrodite had hoped he would and what he seemed to be so good at

"This is all our fault." She whimpered. Clint gave her a frown leaning down to meet hr eye.

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this?" She just continued to look up at him with panic in her eyes. "Are you? Look, I just need to know. Because the city is flying." Once Clint said that, he realized that nothing could really surprise him anymore. "Okay. Look, the city's flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense." One of the robots shot through the wall, and Clint shot right back with an arrow not missing a single beat before turning back to her. "But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay?

Wanda just watched him talk, taking what he was saying very seriously. "And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll tell your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."

Wanda sat there, letting everything he said truly sink in. He was right. She had to make a decision. "All right. Good chat." Clint said as he pat her leg then stood up and moved to the door, leaving Wanda to think. "Yeah, the city is flying." He muttered before kicking the door open and continuing fighting.

* * *

Steve ran to edge of the bridge, hurrying to a car that was about to fall off. He grabbed hold of the bumper and grit his teeth trying to pull it up but the bumper separated from the car and it fell over the edge. He stared at the bumped in his hands in shock but was relieved when he saw a familiar red cape.

Thor was flying up to the city and dodged the falling cars before realizing that there were people in them and changing his course. He landed on the convertible first, grabbing the woman's arm and then glancing back up at the bridge where Steve was waiting before giving her a bright smile and tossing her up in the air.

She screamed absolute bloody murder before Steve jumped down, grabbed onto the road of the bridge for support and gripped the woman's hand tight. "You're alright." He promised the woman as she screamed urging her to look up at him and not at the long way down. "Just look at me."

Once they were on the bridge again, a robot began to hurry towards them. "You can't save them all You'll never–" Ultron spoke just before Steve threw his shield into its chest, then called it back to him using the magnets on his arm and threw the robot off the bridge.

"Never what?" Steve quipped at the falling remains. "You didn't finish!"

Then an SUV landed next to him and Thor climbed off the top. Then the two of them began to make their way back into the city where the largest congregation of robots was gathered. "What?" Steve scoffed to Thor. "Were you napping?"

* * *

Natasha and the Hulk had just joined the fight, the Hulk smashing and tearing apart everything he could, and Natasha electrocuting the robots with her batons.

Thor threw his hammer, and called it back to him after it took out a line of robots. Steve kicked his shield in the air, and Thor hit it with his hammer and take out more of the robots.

Thor then flew in the air, throwing one of the robots into a nearby gas truck making it explode Aphrodite took control of the fire, a skill she hadn't executed in quite some time, and doubled its size using it to torch a significant amount of the robots present.

Ultron looked around as he flew through the city, noticing how much damage the pair of them were causing to his bots and deciding he had to separate them. "Thor," he spoke before flying in his direction. "You're bothering me." He then grabbed Thor and flew away fighting him.

"Thor!" his sister exclaimed panicked and flew to go after them but a new bunch of robots ascended on her. "Dammit." She groaned and began fending them off

* * *

Clint was getting surrounded, he was shooting off as many arrows as he could but wasn't hardly making a dent. He flipped over the side of a car to avoid of the blasts and landed hard.

"Ow." He groaned as the robots blasts rocked the car he was hiding behind. He sighed and was about to continue on when a noise stopped him.

Wanda threw the doors to the house open, taking out all the robots she could with her red energy. She was crushing them with her power and throwing them into the ground giving Clint a chance to get up and take out the remaining few. Once they had gotten all the robots in their area, Clint gave her a little smile and a nod and she responded with a shy smile of her own.

"Alright," Clint spoke into the com as they walked, making sure to look around to make sure there were no straggling robots. "We're all clear here."

"We are not clear!" Steve snapped. "We a very not clear!" He shoved his shield into one of the robots, and jumped up, kicking it all the way through it, severing its head.

"Alright." Clint picked up into a jog. "Coming to you!" He said calmly.

That's when Pietro sped past him, letting the wind blow up Clint's jacket as he picked up Wanda. "Keep up, old man!" Then in a flash, they were gone, sending debris in Clint's face as he brought up his bow, keeping Pietro's blur in his sight while letting out an angry sigh.

"Nobody would know. Nobody." With another angry sigh, Clint tucked his arrow back into his quiver before jogging after them. "'Where's the kid? Last I saw him, an Ultron was sitting on him. Yeah he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already.'"

* * *

"The anti-gravs are rigged to flip," Friday informed and Tony cursed under his breath figuring out what was coming next. "Touch em' they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow."

"Well the spire's vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it-"

"It'll crack that's not enough."

"If Aphrodite caps the other ends, we could keep the atomic action doubling back."

"That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it."

* * *

There was another short lull in the robots so the Avengers focused their attention on getting the civilians into the buildings that weren't completely destroyed.

"The next wave is gonna hit any minute." Steve announced as he guiding another group. "What do you got, Stark?"

"Nothing great." Tony sighed. "Maybe a way to blow up the city." He said quietly. "That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said firmly.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice."

"Cap, these people are going nowhere." Natasha said knowing that it was the only option that might work. "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock,"

"Not till everyone's safe." Steve insisted.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there?" Aphrodite interjected "There's no math here, love."

Steve turned to her. "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

"We didn't say we should leave." Natasha said softly, and Aphrodite nodded agreeing with her. Slipping her hand into Steve's and slotting their fingers together.

"There's worse ways to go." She said responding to his silent question.

"Besides," Natasha shrugged before looking out at the morning sky. "At least we've got a good view." Both women looked out at the endless clouds in the sky, but Steve didn't take his eyes off the woman by his side.

" _Glad you like the view, Romanoff."_  Everyone started at the very familiar voice that came through the coms. " _It's about to get better."_

That's when the helicarrier came right into their view and they all smiled for the first time in a while.

_"Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty_ ," Nick Fury said nonchalantly.  _"But she'll do."_  Slowly, Wanda and Pietro came out of the store in awe while all the citizens went to the windows to watch.

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve spoke in almost a whisper while shaking his head.

Fury let out a whistle before responded to Steve teasingly.  _"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

The helicarrier's lifeboats then came out, going towards the land. Pietro had a little smile on his face as he watched.

"This is Shield?"

"This is what Shield's supposed to be." Aphrodite told him feeling the same encouragement to see him succeed as she'd felt with Wanda.

His smile got just a little wider. "This is not so bad."

As the people began exiting their hiding places heading for the life boats, the second wave of bots hit but before they could do any damage War Machine came out of nowhere firing down every single one of them.

"Yes!" Rhodey cheered. "Now this is gonna be a good story!"

"Yeah, if you live to tell it." Tony mocked flying up beside his best friend.

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"If we make it through this, I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird." Rhodey sighed.

* * *

"You think you're saving anyone?" Ultron asked wrapping his hand around Thor's throat. "I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast..." His voice was getting hoarse as he was running out of air. "I am running out of things to say!" He looked to Vision behind Ultron, giving him a little smile and a nod. "Are you ready?"

Right when Ultron turned around in confusion, Vision hit him with Thor's hammer, sending him flying back a few hundred feet before tossing the hammer back to Thor.

"It's terribly well-balanced." Vision complimented.

"Well," Thor spoke while moving to a swinging motion. "If there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so..." he shrugged.

"I got it!" Tony suddenly spoke while continuing to take out robots. "Create a heat seal. I could supercharge the spire from below."

"Running numbers!" Friday yelled just as the first boat made it into the helicarrier. "A heat seal could work with enough power."

"Thor! I've got a plan! Aphrodite, I gonna need you too!"

"On my way!" the woman in question responded.

"We're out of time!" Thor yelled back. "They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey," Tony commanded while switching gears to fly toward the church. "Get the rest of the people on board that carrier."

"On it." He reported before flying off.

"Avengers!" Tony called out, "Time to work for a living."

Pietro and Tony meet Thor at the church first having their own speed advantages. They worked to out as many robots as they could. When the robots that escaped were trying to make it out, Aphrodite and Steve arrived there just in time to take them out with his shield. Wanda then showed up, Pietro going to her immediately to check on her.

Tony looked around, knowing there were only two people missing. "Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini'."

"Relax, shellhead." Natasha responded dryly mowing down robots and cars alike in the truck she'd commandeered. "Not all of us can fly." When she got to the church she got out and quickly jogged to the rest of the group. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." Tony spoke while pointing to the core before looking back to Natasha. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

Hulk finally joined the group just as Ultron flew down, across from them, near the church. Thor moved forward. "Is that best you can do?!" he yelled at the android.

Ultron was unbothered as picked his hand up, and what seemed like a million robots began to advance towards them.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the swarm Steve turned to look at Thor, annoyance all over his face. "You had to ask." He deadpanned and Thor at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron continued on. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the old man said," They all turned to Tony, and he smirked looking at Steve. "Together." Hulk then let out a loud roar and the swarm of robots attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." — Kahlil Gibra_

The robots began running into the church by the hundreds it seemed, but everyone was ready. Clint fired his bow in succession at the first of the robots to enter the church. Steve slammed his shield and fists into as many as he could. Aphrodite and Wanda ripped dozens of the robots apart with their red and gold energies respectively. Thor smashed every one of them that got close enough with his hammer while Tony shot at them with his repulsor beams.

Natasha used her guns to shoot and fought with the ones that she didn't. Pietro was everywhere, leaving just nuts and bolts in his path. Hulk slammed them all into walls, and Vision flew around the group vaporizing every single one of them. Tony then flew through the air, shooting ones that got particularly close to the rest of the team shocking Wanda as he fired at one of the robots she had held frozen with her powers, as Vision ripped the insides out of the one robot he was struggling with.

Vision then flew above the core and grabbed one of the robots in the air, crushing it in his hands. Aphrodite joined him in the air and grabbed a robot around the neck before twisting sharply dismantling it.

The church was lit up momentarily with the bright flash of the lightening Thor brought down on the robots, but that was not stopping Hulk from ripping open one of the robots and going onto the next one on his back and yanking it off before tearing it apart with his teeth.

Ultron joined the fray and Vision nudged Aphrodite aside so he could clash with the AI. Ultron punched Vision into the wall but he retaliated by using the mind stone in his forehead to shoot at Ultron making him stagger back and out of the church.

Vision didn't let up even as Aphrodite joined him shooting a gold beam of pure energy at the android. Thor and Tony each joined them on either side of Aphrodite with lightening and repulsor beams respectively. The four of them combined melted away the outer layer of vibranium that covered Ultron, which was when they stopped. He could be taken out easily now.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight – " Ultron began to say but roared Hulk then punched him so hard he went flying across the city.

Hulk growled at the remaining robots who immediately turn and ran away.

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor called out.

"We can't let them, not even one." Tony spoke frantically, calling on their other eye in the sky. "Rhodey."

"I'm on it!" He announced over the radio right when Vision flew off after them to help.

"We gotta move out." Steve spoke, "Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint asked while turning to look at it.

Before Aphrodite could volunteer another voice spoke. "I'll protect it." Everyone that remained turned to Wanda, giving her a worried look. She couldn't watch it by herself. "It's my job." She clarified nodding to Clint who gave her an impressed look.

"Nat?" Clint called over the redhead and began leading her out of the church.

Aphrodite ushered Steve out and he did so taking off in a run while latching his shield onto his back. Then she turned her attention to Wanda standing confidently in front of the key ready to continue protecting it from Ultron's droids. For some reason she felt a sense of pride seeing her there, so drastically different from how she was earlier in the day.

Pietro ran back into the church and hurried to his sister, giving her a worried glance. "Get the people on the boats." She ordered not sparing him a glance.

"I'm not going to leave you here." He protested. And Aphrodite just watched, their dynamics reminding her a lot of her own relationships with her brothers.

"I can handle this." She took down another robot with complete ease, leading to Pietro shrugging, knowing she was qualified to handle it, but he still didn't like the thought of it. "Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before." Pietro pursed his lips, still not liking the idea, but he was going to do what she said. "You understand?"

Pietro turned around to look at her, a smirk on his face from how commanding her voice was. He didn't know what happened to her earlier, but she was so much more confident and he had never been prouder. "You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."

Wanda let out a loud chuckle while shaking her head at her brother. "Go." Wanda then turned to the older woman who still hadn't left yet. "I'll be fine." She assured.

"I know," Aphrodite responded easily, "I'll see you on the boats little witch."

Wanda grinned at what had become a term of endearment for her and watched as Aphrodite flew out of the church in the same direction as her boyfriend, before returning he focus on the task in front of her.

* * *

Aphrodite dropped the last of the people she'd found onto the boat then joined her brother and Steve on the outside of it. Tony was beneath the floating city still working on disabling the core. "Thor," Tony spoke through the radio. "I'm gonna need you back at the church. Aphrodite get to the outskirts of the city."

They nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see them, Thor looked to Steve, breathing heavily, feeling exhausted. "Is that the last of them?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Aphrodite answered instead, quickly looking around at the evacuations taking place.

"Everyone else is on board the carriers." Steve finished.

"You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away." Tony said quietly,

"Maybe not." Thor agreed in a whisper.

The three of them shared a glance but before another word could be spoken a hail of gunfire suddenly erupted where they were standing. Steve held his shield up just in time and Thor grabbed his sister diving to the side and covering her body with his avoiding the bullets that had luckily been fired in a straight line between them.

Coughing and waving away the dust that had been stirred up by Ultron's attack the three of them began to stand again to assess the damage. Across the lot Clint had turned and shielded the little boy in his arms and waited for the inevitable piercing of the bullets. But it never came, what instead happened was Clint slowly lifted his head and was shocked to see Pietro standing there with bullet holes riddling his torso.

"You didn't see that coming?" the blonde man attempted to joke weakly then wobbled before falling face first into the ground.

Steve immediately jogged over to them, while Thor and Aphrodite turned away to prepare and do what needed to be done when a thought struck.

"Wanda." She spoke quietly as her heart dropped. She could only imagine what the girl was feeling right now. Aphrodite may have lost her brother in the past, but Wanda had just lost her twin, her other half.

Thor nodded in understanding before spinning his hammer and taking off toward the church while Aphrodite went to find Wanda.

* * *

Wanda turned in shock at the sound of her name dropping Ultron's mechanical heart in her hand, Aphrodite ignored the mangled robot and dropped to her knees in front of Wanda the same time the city of Sokovia starting falling from the city. Aphrodite held them down on the floor of the bus even as it began to float upwards taking Wanda's face between her hands.

"The core. I'm sorry. I didn't-" she tried to speak but it came out jumbled as she began to sob again gripping Aphrodite's wrists, she'd failed.

"It's okay!" Aphrodite said frantically. "It's okay! Look at me!" She said sternly forcing her to make eye contact. "It's okay. Wanda you have to go. You have to get on a boat now!"

"I can't-" Wanda began to shake her head when all of a sudden Vision flew in.

Aphrodite decided then that they couldn't waste any more time and stood pulling Wanda up to her feet as well holding her close when she wobbled.

"Get her on a boat." She said in a tone that left no room for argument and Vision nodded taking Wanda into his arms and flying out from within the bus.

* * *

"Aphrodite?" Tony called while firing the repulsor beam from his chest into the center point of the vibranium.

"Ready." Aphrodite responded keeping pace with the falling city and reaching out for as much of the vibranium's energy as she could and beginning to pull it apart, eyes glowing gold as she did.

At the center of the city in the church Thor thrust up his hammer called down as much lightening as was needed to destroy the city.

"Thor on my mark." Tony continued waiting until he could see the gold colour wrapping around the vibranium where he was before giving the signal.

"Now!" he shouted and Thor struck the top of the core with his hammer and Aphrodite forced all of her energy into further disintegrating the vibranium pieces along with the rest of the city.

The city of Sokovia exploded from the inside out crumbling to pieces and raining down heavily into the ocean below.

Amidst the falling pieces of the city Aphrodite spotted a flash of red hitting the water without giving it a second thought she dove down into the water after it.

Underneath the water Thor seemed to be unconscious being tossed about in the waves by the larger pieces of debris breaking through the water. Swimming closer she wrapped an arm underneath one of his then began kicking upwards. When they finally broke the surface the falling debris finally began to ebb but the waves were still cresting violently due to the disturbance in the water, heaving a deep breath and gathering her brother in a more secure hold Aphrodite began kicking towards the nearest shoreline.

* * *

"Sir," a Shield officer called out to Steve breaking him from his worrying thought about Aphrodite. There had been radio silence from her end after Sokovia exploded. He didn't think that she was dead or anything like that, he wouldn't let himself think those kinds of thoughts. She was stronger than that. "They've got two heat signatures just outside of city limits on a beach. We think it's them." Of course it was, it would take a lot more than a city falling on top of her to keep his girl down.

"How soon can we get a jet down to them?" Steve questioned with authority.

"A quinjet is currently being prepped for extraction."

"Good," Steve responded nodding. "I'm going with it."

"We expected nothing less sir." The officer responded with a hint of mirth before leading him towards one of the quinjets that lined the deck of the Helicarrier.

* * *

Finally making it to the rocky beach Aphrodite groaned while dragging her brother along behind her. "Gods, you're heavy." She mumbled dropping him in the sand and kneeling down beside him wiping her face of the salty water.

"Thor?" she murmured again when he had yet to rouse. "Thor? Brother? Brother, wake up?" she moved his hair from in front of his nose and mouth and began gentle tapping his cheeks. "Thor, c'mon. Wake up. Please?"

Then he heaved a breath and began coughing straight after clearing his lungs of the salt water he'd accidently inhaled, pushing himself up on his elbows to breath better.

"Are you alright sister?" Thor asked after catching his breath.

Aphrodite let out a watery giggle at the fact that that was his first question when he had begun to breathe properly. "Yes, I'm fine." She responded before throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly. "You scared the Hel out of me." Thor returned the embrace just as fiercely and they just stayed like that for a moment. When they broke apart she kept a hand on his shoulder and his went to the side of her neck, "You can't die on me too." She told him softly.

Thor smiled gently and tugged her closer to rest their foreheads together, his other hand moving to cup over the snake arm band that still adored her upper arm.

_"Never."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"A heart filled with love is like a phoenix that no cage can imprison." — Rumi_

Days after the battle of Sokovia around 2 in the morning found Aphrodite sitting on the edge of her brothers bed as he tried his very best to console her.

To say he'd been startled when she appeared in his room was an understatement. And frankly he was concerned, not since they were young children had Aphrodite come into his room seeking comfort and protection from her big brother after a bad dream. Crawling into his bed so he could protect her from the monsters that lingered in the shadows.

Thor rubbed his hand gently across her back as he spoke softly to her.

"It's strange," Aphrodite told him. "I'm not one to usually get visions like this. But it seemed so real."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Asgard, falling into ruins. I saw the infinity stones, all of them. Together."

"That's not possible, even if it were no one alive has ever seen the soul stone." Thor said reassuringly.

"They could just be dreams, a reaction from being so close to the Mind Stone."

"But, it is the fourth of the infinity stones to appear in the last few years."

"That can't be a coincidence." Aphrodite concluded looking at him. "I told father once, that the last time I had a dream like this was when Loki was sent for the Tesseract. The mind stone, the moment he was handed the sceptre. I saw it, felt it, and I knew something was coming. Something bad. I think it's happening again."

"What's coming?"

"Destiny."

Thor nodded tensely, "I'm happy, amoung other things, that you've chosen to stay on earth and watch over the mind stone."

Aphrodite smiled at the way her brother had phrased it, the mind stone wasn't the only reason she was staying on Midgard. "You know that if you need me, for anything, you call me and I'll be there."

Thor's smile turned soft as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I know." He whispered into her hair. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said before standing, "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight."

Aphrodite made her was to back to her and Steve's shared bedroom, carefully manoeuvring around the cardboard boxes that lined the living area. They had moved to a new facility courtesy of Tony Stark and was now the Avengers' base of operations and living facility seeing as the Billionaire wanted to take time to focus on his personal life and endeavours, and no one could blame him.

Aphrodite and Steve hadn't got around to unpacking just yet. Out of pure laziness more than anything else, their living quarters was quite spacious compared to the others in the facility because it was for the two of them. There was no use in giving them separate rooms this time around. Also it was well out of earshot of the other residences on the far side of the facility. Because why not?

When she entered the bedroom she couldn't help the fond smile that grace her face at what she found there. Steve had migrated over to her side of the bed in her absence, awake enough to realise she had left, but not enough to get up and go look for her. Instead her solider had his arms wrapped around the pillows she slept with using them as a makeshift cuddle partner.

That was to be expected, Aphrodite mused to herself as she crawled into bed behind him, Steve as much as he liked to deny it, had the tendency to turn into an octopus as he slept wrapping every limb that he could get around her. It was a wonder how she got from beneath him to go and speak to her brother in the first place.

She settled herself behind him moving close to his back and tossing an arm around his waist to lace her fingers with his, needing the contact with him but not really expecting to get back to sleep anytime soon.

Steve shifted slightly then released a deep breath before he tightened his hand around hers, "You okay?" he questioned huskily not turning around to face her just yet.

"I'm fine," she responded resting her head on his bare back.

"Dream?"

She nodded against him, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I never sleep as well when you're not there." He shook his head as he rolled over onto his other side to face her, his bleary eyes adjusting in the dark room just enough to make out her features, her bright blue eyes stood out the most. "You wanna' talk about it?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"No," she said smiling at how obviously tired he was despite his attempts at hiding it. "Go back to sleep."

Steve didn't listen, instead he frowned looking her over. "You're not going to stay awake the rest of the night, are you?"

"I usually do," she responded leaning forward to place a small chaste kiss on his lips, "Go back to sleep." She repeated in a whisper, and once again he didn't listen.

What he did do however was lean forward to kiss her again, still gentle but with more purpose to express where this was headed. Steve figured he'd gotten her to sleep once already that night, who's to say he couldn't do it a second time. When they broke away he could detect a slight flicker of surprise as his hand went the side of her head to angle it just right to deepen their kiss.

He took the bottom of her nightshirt that was actually one of his t-shirts that she stole, in his hand and began to tug it upwards. He eased her onto her back when the separated again to pull the shirt off of her completely.

"If you're trying to get me to sleep," she murmured in between increasingly dizzying kisses, "I don't think this is the best way."

"Doesn't hurt to try," he responded with a shadow of a smirk and he leaned down to begin working his lips against that spot behind her ear that seemed to drive her mad every single time, and this was no exception as she moaned and her hands moved up to tangle in the short hair at the back of his head. When he moved down to cover her breast with his mouth next, his other hand moved between them to push aside the flimsy fabric of her underwear and stroke her core with his fingers. Finding the flesh there soaked and hot and ready.

He pulled away ago long enough to rid her of her underwear and push his pyjama pants down and far enough out of the way to free his throbbing length. It was almost embarrassing how easy it was to get hard around her, sometime just her mere presence could do the trick. He settled himself above her again and locked eyes taking her left hand in his as he slowly began to push into her.

They moaned simultaneously at the intimate connection, Aphrodite's eyes rolled back at the exquisite stretch inside her and Steve began to move his hips slowly, methodically. Their intimacy hadn't dwindled in the least over the time they'd spent together. The past year had proven that Steve had quite the insatiable appetite for the act and could go for a few rounds thanks to his stamina. But unlike the almost frenzied but no less sensual times they'd been joined like this before. This was much slower, lazier, and almost a bit sweeter too.

His thrusts weren't measured, hardly putting much effort into moving at all keeping their hips joined and rocking them together, one hand on her hip keeping her close to him and the other entwined with hers on the mattress below them.

He hooked her leg over his hip to find a deeper seat within her, he knew he found it when she released a shaky moan and her fingers tightened around his. Then he leaned down again, nearly smothering her with his mass, not that it mattered to her in the least and kissed her keeping his thrusts aimed at that spot.

It was his turn to break away in order moan against her cheek when she clenched around him which let him know that she was edging close to her release. They're time together like that could have lasted hours for all they knew, or cared, but eventually it did have to come to an end.

Their lazy pace continued on to that very end, and Steve snuck a hand between them to stroke his thumb against the spot right above where they were joined and she was done for. Her moans soft and breathy into his ear, sent him over the edge right behind her and he gasped clingy tightly to her as his release overwhelmed him and he spilled inside her.

Aphrodite was surprised to find herself feeling the pull of sleep beginning to tug at her, maybe that was the best way to get her to sleep comfortably.

Steve rolled off of her pulling her with his so she could drape herself across his chest the way she liked and covered them both with the sheets, feeling more tired and stated than he remembered being earlier that night. Their time together was slower but no less intense and had them both succumbing to the pull of sleep in no time at all. As they drifted Steve pressed a final kiss to the top of her head before finally giving in and letting sleep take him.

* * *

The next day while Steve had gone to see her brother and Tony off. Aphrodite, having already said her farewells to her brother the night before, not goodbye because they would be seeing each other again in the near future, went to visit someone else before training started officially.

She knocked on the door of one of the rooms in the facility before hearing a gentle call to enter from the other side.

Wanda was stood scrutinizing herself in front of the mirror in her new uniform. Aphrodite had taken a liking to the Maximoff girl and one of the Avengers' newest recruits. Similarly Wanda seemed to have taken quite the shining to her.

"It looks good." Aphrodite complimented.

Wanda still seemed unsure, tugging at the sleeves and adjusting things that didn't need to be adjusted. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she said approaching the younger woman and turning her analysing gaze from the mirror. "You're ready for this." She said confidently. Wanda was another reason she'd opted to stay on Midgard, to help her hone her abilities and she had grown to care for the girl a great deal.

"You really think so." The younger telekinetic questioned shyly.

Aphrodite nodded and responded, "I know so." Then began leading her from the safe haven of her room. "Don't be nervous, you're going to do great. I have the utmost faith in you."

"Thank you." Wanda said earnestly as they came to a stop outside the hanger that would serve as a training room for the time being.

"You're welcome," the blonde responded then nodded towards the doors. "I'll see you in there."

Wanda nodded and took a deep breath, steeling herself before pushing open the doors and disappearing inside.

Now alone, Aphrodite made her way over to a window peering out of it as the bright light Bifrost lit up momentarily before vanishing leaving behind its trademark symbol. Then watched as her lover continued a leisurely stroll with Tony.

* * *

"The rules have changed." Steve continued on with their light discussion on Thor's hammer as they walked.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony agreed.

"Well, technically the Vision's artificial intelligence." Steve tossed, and Tony added backing him up, "A machine."

"So it doesn't count." Steve finished satisfied with the conclusion he'd come to, and Tony continued to back him,

"No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer."

Thor smiled as he walked between the two men, completely amused as Steve went on, eager to express his point, even extending his hand in Tony's direction, "Right. Different rules for us."

"Nice guy, but artificial." Tony continued with a shrug.

"Thank you." Steve said smugly.

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone." Thor interjected stopping the petty but highly entertaining conversation and turning a bit serious. "It's safest with the Vision and my sister guarding it, these days safe is in short supply."

There was a moment of silence but Steve couldn't help but pipe up one more time about the previous conversation, "But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"It would still go up." Tony was quick to agree.

"Elevator's not worthy." Steve sang fighting a smile.

Thor laughed before he patting Steve on the back, saying mockingly, "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours."

"Well, not if you don't leave." Tony pointed out as he gave the taller blonde man a meaningful look.

Thor chuckled again, but grew serious as he explained why he had to leave, "I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years, we don't think that's a coincidence." The three of them stepped out onto the green grass as Thor continued, "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony suggested as he reached into his suit jacket retrieving his sunglasses.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked curiously.

"I do." Thor confirmed confidently. "My sister's dream may have just been the start, you take care of her." He told Steve a tone that left no room for questions.

Still Steve nodded as he responded, "I will."

"Then besides this one," Thor patted Tony on the chest, "there's nothing that can't be explained."

Thor stepped forward, turning back to nod one more to his teammates before he raised his hammer and, in a burst of light, disappeared and returned to Asgard. Only thing that was left behind was the Bifrost's trademark symbol.

Steve glanced down with some feeling of sadness at his friend's departure, but his lips quirked when Tony broke the silence with a quip, "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." He glanced over at Steve as the blond gave him an amused grin, before the pair began to walk down to the driveway that spanned the facility. "I'm gonna miss him though." Tony added suddenly and Steve raised a brow in question and surprise. "And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

Steve had to smile at Tony's jesting tone knowing that the man wasn't that great with expressing his feelings to anyone that wasn't Pepper, "I will miss you, Tony." He said seriously as the billionaires orange sports car pulled up.

"Yeah?" Tony answered cockily. "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life." Steve mused as he stood next to the car.

"You'll get there one day." Tony said meaningfully as he glanced at Steve and then back at the facility.

Steve smiled then his expression turned thoughtful, "I don't know. There is a part of me that still wants that- family, stability. But I don't think the simple life is meant for me. For us. Maybe the guy who wanted only that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. Someone else came out."

Tony nodded once in understanding, making to get into his car but he stopped. Turning back to Steve, he asked seriously "You all right?"

Steve took a deep breath and looked back at the facility not even really seeing the building for what it was, instead thinking about the woman inside of it. "I'm home." Steve murmured.

Tony nodded again and extended his hand out, "Take it easy Cap."

Steve took his hand and shook it firmly. "Take care Tony."

Before he climbed into the car he couldn't help but quip one more time, "And I expect and invite to the wedding to be personally delivered."

* * *

"You done eavesdropping?" Steve asked as he passed by Aphrodite pulling her along with him from her spot where she was nearly plastered to the window.

"Aw, you done saying goodbye to your other lover?" she teased wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You sound jealous."

"No hardly." She responded coolly as they approached the bare room where Natasha was alone in the center gazing somewhat pensive at the wall across from her.

"You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work?" Steve called from the doorway. Natasha turned around in mild amusement to look at the very content looking couple, as Steve continued to joke, "I mean it's a pretty interesting wall."

"I thought you two were still gazing into each other's eyes." The redhead retorted as she made her way over.

"No, he saved that for Tony." Aphrodite mocked, making Steve roll his eyes.

Natasha fondly shook her head at her friends' interactions before getting down to business "How do we look?"

Steve handed over the tablet he was carrying and Natasha skimmed through it. "Well, we're not the 27 Yankees."

"We've got some hitters." Natasha replied the playful nature between the two of them coming easily, as the three of then approached the hanger where the new recruits were waiting.

"They're good." Steve acknowledged shrugging, then he added, "They're not a team."

"Let's beat them into shape." Aphrodite added from his other side as they stood outside the doors.

Natasha grinned and the two of them followed Steve inside as he pushed the doors open, flanking him on either side as Rhodey lifted the visor of his War Machine suit, Vision turned to face them expectantly. Behind them Sam landed in his Falcon suit and folded back his wings, and Wanda floated down gently from the upper level.

Natasha stood at ease with her hands behind her back the tablet within them while Aphrodite looked out at the recruits impressed by what she saw. Steve straightened his back as he also surveyed the group, who watched the trio on the steps with varying degrees of anticipation and respect, before he called, "Avengers...!"


	10. Chapter 10

_"What matters most is how well you walk through the fire." — Charles Bukowski_

A red mist encapsulated the small handgun resting on the table, it rose up and shuddered in the air before stilling the barrel pointing towards the other end of the room. The gun hovered in the air for a few long tense moments, the tiny screws and the other mechanisms that made up the gun moving ever so slightly before it dropped from the air. Aphrodite caught it before it hit the floor and Wanda puffed out a breath dropping her hands in frustration.

"I can't." She said breathing deeply. "I'm sorry, I can't concentrate. It's too small. It's too difficult."

"It's alright." Aphrodite said calmly letting the younger woman take some time to control her breathing. "I know that's it's not what your used too. But learning to use your powers on larger objects right from the start did you no favours."

Wanda huffed but nodded, "I want to try again." She said gesturing for Aphrodite to set the handgun back on the table. At the moment they were the only two in the training room. Mostly everyone else was either off the compound grounds, like Natasha and Steve, or in a different training room built specifically for flight simulations, Sam and Rhodey. Vision was off doing who knows what, most likely denting the walls of his quarters with continuously trying to walk through them and not succeeding. They were still working on that one.

Instead of placing the gun back Aphrodite held out her other hand. "Take my hand." Wanda hesitated clearly wanting to continue on with trying to disassemble the gun. "Trust me. I want to show you something." Wanda still looked unsure but took Aphrodite's hand and she took them to the field surrounding the outskirts of the facility.

"My mother trained me from a very young age to control my powers, despite my father's wishes. For her I always tried to be the best I could be. Be stronger. Be faster. Be braver." While she talked the raised the gun in her hands and let it float the same way Wanda had done earlier, "But the truth was, I was terrified of what I could do." With that bits of the gun began to fall away with an ease that Wanda was jealous of. "Sometimes I still am," Aphrodite's eyes glowed and the gun snapped back together at once then disintegrated into small molecules that reformed around itself into a ball of pulsating light. It was bright and beautiful, the winds coming from it blew back their hair and Wanda took a small step back at the heat that followed, but it was mesmerizing.

"I want you to try something." Aphrodite said suddenly and Wanda snapped back, the ball of light fading. "And I need you to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

When the younger brunette nodded Aphrodite instructed. "Close your eyes," she did, "I want you to clear your mind,"

"I can't," Wanda interrupted sadly.

"Shhh," patiently she continued, "Try harder for me. If you want full control over your powers, you must try and break down the barriers that Hydra put there, the ones that made you afraid. Clear your mind. Relax. Your hands are shaking, it's difficult I know but it's a necessary part of your training. Good. Whenever you're ready, tell me anything you remember about your life. When did you start being afraid?"

"When we were children, the apartment we lived in was small. My parents, Pietro and I, we didn't have much. But we had each other. We were happy. When the shell hit and our parents died that was the first time I'd ever been so afraid, we were on our own. We struggled but we got by. We were Maximoff's, all we ever had was each other."

"Good," Aphrodite said softly sounding almost airy to Wanda. "Tell me about Hydra."

"We volunteered." She said after taking a deep breath. "They said that they would made us super-human, like Captain America. They didn't say what it would cost. The experiments. The constant pain. We were so scared we were going to die."

"Is that what activated your powers the first time?"

"Yes." Wanda's voice was shaking and there were tears rolling down her face.

"When Pietro died, tell me what you felt."

"Anger," Wanda replied instantly. "Pain, but most of all I was terrified. All we ever had was each other." She repeated and Aphrodite frowned. "And more than ever, I hated Hydra for cursing us with these gifts."

"What bitter irony," she began mirthlessly watching Wanda's hands begin to glow red, "That when we met you spent so much time showing the team their worst fears, and yours was the one that came true." Wanda was full on crying by now, quietly but still Aphrodite heart ached for her when she nodded. "Open your eyes." Wanda did and her eyes were glowing red the same as her hands, "See that trailer in the distance?" Wanda nodded, it was a ways away, nearer to the storage part of the facility. "Turn it to face us."

Wanda raised both of her hands and started moving them back and forth, the red mist covered the trailer and much easier than she'd done with the gun she began to move it. Slowly at first it turned in their direction then it began to drag across the crisp green grass of the compound, some parts getting caught in the weeds and dirt and it tumbled onto its side.

"Just as I thought." Aphrodite mused when Wanda maxed out. "Your powers are heavily impacted by your emotions, the more emotional you are. The stronger it gets and the result could be  _chaos_." She stood in front of Wanda and made sure to meet her eyes, "What you have is not a curse, but it's not a gift either. You can hurt people, or yourself if you don't learn to properly control it."

"I don't want to be afraid."

"We can only control our own fear, no one else's." Aphrodite pulled Wanda into a much needed hug and she all but melted into the embrace, "I think that's enough for today." She nodded into her shoulder and Aphrodite took them back to the training room.

They went to get a drink of water but failed to notice the presence of a certain android in the room, his voice startling them was half of the reason Aphrodite choked on the gulp of water she'd just taken. The other half was how he'd addressed her.

"Mrs. Rogers," Vision said politely announcing his presence and forcing Aphrodite gulp of water to go down her windpipe, "I'm very sorry for startling you." He said as Wanda helpfully pat her back.

"It's alright." She said waving off Wanda and thanking her.

"Colonel Rhodes asked me to inform those that are present of the sensor trip on the outer perimeter of the facility."

"Did he send someone out there?"

"Mr. Wilson is currently locating the source of the trip."

"Good, I'll check in with Rhodes in the control room." Aphrodite said absently before she recalled what Vision had said when they noticed him, and reminded her why her throat was momentarily sore. "Vision, what did you call me?"

"Mrs. Rogers," Vision responded innocently. "Is that not correct?"

"No, Steve and I aren't married."

"Oh, my apologies. From what I've learned about relationships from Mr. Stark it seemed to be logic to assume that, that was the nature of your relationship." Aphrodite nodded then shrugged, his reason made sense.

"I thought you were married too." Wanda piped in raising her hand a little, "It's the way you look at each other. You remind me of my parents." Unlike earlier that day, those memories actually made Wanda smile, albeit a sad one. Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder and it looked like Vision was about to do the same, but he stopped himself.

"Well, we're not married. And just Aphrodite is fine from now on." She addressed the android and he nodded, she then realized that before that moment Vision had never addressed her by name. How embarrassing would that have been if Steve was there? No to mention awkward. "Vision, why don't you escort Wanda back to the housing floors, while I go see Rhodes about the trip."

Wanda looked panicked before she began stammering out excuses. "Oh that's fine, I can go back on my own. He doesn't, if he doesn't want to-"

"I would love to escort you back." Vision interrupted softly.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow." Aphrodite told them and they both bid her farewell before she turned and left the room.

* * *

"What's going on up there, Sam?" Aphrodite entered the room just as Rhodey asked the question over the coms system. Rhodey nodded to her in greeting as she leaned over the back of his chair, he then turned back to face the monitors as Sam responded.

"I'm at the location of the sensor trip, but I'm not seeing anything," They could see the feed through the lens of his googles as he glanced around the rooftop. "Wait a minute, I can see you." He suddenly called out loudly.

They didn't know what Sam was talking about until out of nowhere a man in a red and silver suit suddenly appeared in front of Sam.

"Who the Hel's that?" Aphrodite questioned and Rhodes shrugged, luckily the man was awkwardly introducing himself to Sam, The mask on the man's suit lifted to reveal a shaky smile as he waved. "Hi, I'm Scott."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked seriously, his voice not betraying his confusion if he felt it.

"First off," Scott started trying to hold back his enthusiasm and motioning towards Sam with a chuckle, "I'm a big fan."

"Appreciate it. But who the hell are you?" Sam echoed Aphrodite's earlier sentiments.

"I'm Ant-Man." Scott or Ant-Man answered confidently. Rhodes and Aphrodite shared an incredulous look and she mouthed the name back to him and he shrugged.

"Wanna tell me what you want?" Sam questioned Ant-Man even as the man tried to explain why he wouldn't recognize his moniker.

Scott pointed towards a building separate from the one they were standing on, though he maintained eye contact with Sam as he spoke. "I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology. Just for a few days, then I'd return it. I need it to, uh, save the world- you know how that is."

"Yeah, I know exactly how that is," Sam said to Scott before speaking into the com on his wrist, as he walked towards him intending to bring him in. "Located the breach, bringing him in."

"I'm really sorry about this." Scott rushed out as Sam reached out to him, he vanished just as quickly as he had appeared earlier. While he was unseen to the naked eye, he knocked Sam stumbling back. When he caught his footing, spread his wings and took off after the seemingly invisible man.

"Breach is an adult male, with some kind of shrinking tech." San reported flying over the grassy area of the facility.

Rhodey and Aphrodite watched highly entertained as Sam wrestling with then shooting at the man who could shrink and grow seemingly at will.

"Are you recording this?" Aphrodite asked amused.

"All over it." Rhodes responded with a grin.

"That's enough." Sam snarled punching the man out of the air who and grown to full size again at the contact. It was when the entered one of the storage units that Ant-Man had wanted to break into in the first place that Aphrodite got concerned.

"Do we have cameras in there?" she questioned straightening up.

"Uh, I don't think so." Rhodey answered while pressing some buttons on the console. But visual inside the unit was unnecessary because seconds later Sam flew out, breaking through the metal door. His flight pattern was jerky and off and he was gripping at his pack on his back.

"He's in my pack!" Sam shouted before he landed hard in the dirt. He groaned pulling himself into a standing position, then he pulled off his googles after seeing that the systems embedded were failing. Sam sighed bringing his wrist com up to his mouth. "It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this."

* * *

After that escapade, and making sure that Sam was actually hurt. He wasn't, his pride was only a little bruised. Aphrodite made her way to Steve's office to wait for him there, she didn't expect him to already be there.

"Hey," she said dropping a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't know you were back yet."

"Yeah we just got in." he responded putting down the file he'd been flipping through.

"Anything?" she asked him. He and Natasha had gone to investigate a tip they'd got on ex-Shield/Hydra agent Brock Rumlow. Apparently he wasn't as dead as they had originally thought after he'd been buried alive in the Triskelion when the helicarriers fell.

"No," Steve sighed roughly running a hand over his face. "Another cold lead."

Aphrodite hummed. "Well you missed an exciting day."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"It have anything to do with the overturned trailer we saw in the way back in."

"Not fully." Aphrodite teased.

"You gonna tell me what happened to that?"

"No." When he pouted a little Aphrodite went behind him to massage his shoulders, he leaned back in his seat to give her better access. "You're always so tense." She mused and he left out a breath through his nose. She looked around his office, it was far more modern than their living quarters were, everything silver and black. She then glanced over the pictures that sat on the edge of the clear top desk. Framed there was a drawing of a little circus monkey dressed in his Captain America uniform, Steve had explained her that that was how he felt touring America in the 40's. Along with that was the picture of Peggy that used to be in his compass, and the first original photo of the Howling Commandos.

"You know what I think?" Aphrodite questioned rousing Steve a little, he hummed noncommittedly, Jesus her hands were like magic.

"I think, you deserve a little break." She said leaning forward to wind her arms around his neck from behind and lean her head on top of his. "You know, like a vacation," she added running her hands up and down his chest from behind.

"I don't know about that."

"C'mon, after we settle this Rumlow business. Once things have calmed down. Just me and you, it'll be fun." She said moving around to stand at his side. "Besides I'm dying to show you the beauty of the other realms."

"I don't know sweetheart." Steve said earnestly.

"I think I could persuade you," she said casually strolling around to stand in front of him then tossing her leg over one of his.

"Really?" he asked smirking.

"Really."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

She shrugged lowering herself so that she was straddling one of his strong thighs, one of her hands sliding around the back of his head to tangle in his hair the other settling on his shoulder. "Let me show you." She said slyly before using her hand in his hair to pull him forward and connect their lips. Steve kissed her back immediately bringing his hands up to wrap around her back and pull her closer. He groaned when her tongue touched his and reached down with his hand to throw her other leg of his so she was fully straddling him then he put his hands back on her, slipping one up the back of her shirt to touch bare skin.

She began to rock her hips on top of him grinding down on his growing hardness and they both missed the soft knock that sounded from the door. It was only when a raspy voice came from the same direction did they break apart.

"If you two suck face any harder you're gonna' have one head." Natasha scoffed from the doorway.

Steve sighed dropping his head onto Aphrodite's chest, why did Nat have to have such bad timing?

"Hi Red," Aphrodite said politely smiling at her friend.

"Hey," she mocked. "C'mon I need your help with something." The redhead said giving her a pointed look and Steve's arms tightened around her in protest. "Relax Rogers, I'll bring her back." Natasha said noticing the movement.

"I'll be right over." Aphrodite smiled running her hand down the back of his head as Natasha nodded and then left. She tugged Steve's head up by his hair and pressed a final kiss to his lips. "To be continued."

"Damn right." He responded huskily and she slipped out of his grip and then sauntered towards the door. Steve sighed and rolled his chair back underneath his desk picking back up Rumlow's file to see if he could figure out where he may strike next. As he did so though, he mused that the next vacation he and Aphrodite take would be their honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Ready must thou be to burn thyself in thine own flame; how couldst thou become new if thou have not first become ashes!" — Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Vision," Aphrodite sighed bringing the androids attention back to her, "You synthesize clothes out of nothing, this is no different. Try again." She encouraged.

Vision's red skin shimmered and shifted from his natural red vibranium hue to something slightly resembling flesh before it went back to the red colour.

"I don't understand," Vision chided to himself softly. "I've mastered manipulating my own molecular density. Phasing form one form to another should require the same amount of focus. Shouldn't it?" he aimed the last question at her.

"It should," Aphrodite agreed nodding. "May I?" she asked raising her hand, when Vision nodded politely she took a step closer placing her hand in front of the gem that rested within his forehead and allowed her powers to mingle with the stone. Unlike the aether that was within Jane Foster that had lashed out because it was protecting its host body, the mind stone was quite comfortable residing within Vision and its powers gave no protest when she began to poke around in it.

"The mind stone is very unique, almost sentient it's intelligent, it learns as much as we do. It powered Loki's staff before we even knew it was in there, and it gave Wanda and her brother they're abilities. But despite it now being apart of you, It's still its own entity."

"You mean it's in control?" Vision surmised as Aphrodite pulled back from the stone.

"For now, the stone enhances the characteristics of its host, broadening their minds so to speak. The more you understand about yourself, the more the stone will be under your own control. Not you to it."

"Do you believe that? I may one day control it."

"I do, truly."

"Thank you, Ms. Aphrodite."

"No need, I swore I would protect the stone, that means you too." Vision nodded and Aphrodite smiled gently then patted Vision on the shoulder taking a few steps back. "Now we get back to work, hand to hand combat. Can't rely on the stone to do all of your fighting for you." She teased.

Training with Vision was always an experience, he was the only other person in the facility that could match her in terms of abilities. Whenever they wage battled it was a blur of movements to anyone watching, since they were both able to change molecular density at will it made for fists and legs moving right through each other. Which was something she hadn't yet experienced with another opponent.

Wanda was a different story when it came to training, she relied on her powers so much that it was difficult sometimes for her to focus on the right physical movements. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, her powers were her strengths for a reason. But mother always said that your powers were one thing, being able to defend yourself without them was another. Wanda was getting better though, slowly but surely, in the interim though Aphrodite found herself pulling her hits and punches whenever she sparred with the girl.

She and Vision were in the thick on an intense session when a voice from the door interrupted them, they stopped when they were doing and turned to see Rhodey stood in the doorway looking grim.

"You need to come and see this." Was all he said, but it was enough for Aphrodite to be immediately concerns as she and Vision followed him up to one the communal area of the facility where the television was already on and showing the destruction caused by an explosion that must have taken place in Lagos, Nigeria hours ago.

"I should've gone with them." Aphrodite muttered to herself twisting one of her hand nervously on top of the other.

* * *

Earlier in the day the entire team, sans Tony and Rhodey were in a meeting room staring up at the picture of Brock Rumlow on one of the glass plane television screens.

"Here's what we know," Steve began to explain. "Rumlow's been targeting former Shield labs and police stations all over the country and selling products on the black market. We're still not sure who his buyers are, only whenever he sold to what was left of Hydra he killed them."

"Well he's doing half out job for us," Aphrodite thought out loud. "Where is he now?"

"Lagos, Nigeria. Our sources say that that's the next police stations he's going to hit." Natasha informed.

"So what's the plan?" Wanda questioned eager to get out on the field.

"We want to keep off of Rumlow's radar until we know exactly what he's up to, that means this time we go in quiet."

"Well, stealth isn't exactly Vision's forte." Aphrodite tossed out and Vision nodded deprecatingly, "We're still working on that."

"Sorry Vision." Steve said.

"It's quite alright Captain."

"For those of us that will, suit up. We're wheels up in fifteen." Steve said dismissing everyone who immediately went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming mission.

Wanda ran to intercept Aphrodite as she too, went to take her leave. "You're not coming?" she questioned earnestly.

"Not this time little witch," Aphrodite responded placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, this is by far the easier first mission for you to go on, you've got this. I have faith in you."

Wanda nodded and they left to go and get her dressed in some clothes that would blend in well with the civilians in Lagos.

* * *

A heavy hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie, she turned to see Rhodes with a sympathetic look.

"There's nothing you could have done." He said softly.

"I should have been there," she repeated but accepted Rhode's comfort nonetheless, she like Rhodes he was a good man. "Where are they?"

"Quinjet should be back soon, last transmission said they were less than an hour out."

Aphrodite thanked him and the three of them went out to the jet hanger in a somber silence to wait for the rest of the team to arrive.

Natasha and Sam were the first to exit the jet, covered in grime and filth from the mission itself and the subsequent clean-up as a result. They nodded to the group that was gathered there before making their way inside, Rhodes went with them.

They next to exit was Wanda, eyes downcast and hugging her arms around herself in an attempt to either make herself smaller, or hold herself together.

Aphrodite waited until the girl had moved inside, before she made to follow her, just before she could though Steve was the last to step off the jet, he looked eyes with her straight away and gave a look of understanding before nodded for her to coming perusing Wanda.

She caught up to the younger girl in one of the hallways, slumped down against a wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Aphrodite made her way to her side and slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she questioned gently.

Wanda sniffled but raised her head. "It's all my fault."

"And how's that?"

"There was a bomb, Steve and all of those people would have died," she took a deep breath, "I thought I could contain it, I couldn't."

"You did all you could."

"I should have thrown the bomb somewhere else, not at the building, I didn't even realize what happened until it was too late." She whispered.

"You did what you thought was right at the time. We don't get to control the outcome of what happens darling, we act only act in the moment. And we don't let the consequences define us." Aphrodite told her and Wanda turned her glassy eyes on her. "You did all you could." She repeated for good measure and what was when Wanda broke down. She cried and threw herself around her mentor and friend sobbing into her shoulder.

Aphrodite just held onto her and encouraged her to let out all of her emotions.

* * *

Steve lifted his head from the sink before turning off the water and reaching out for the face towel sitting nearby, and he dried his face he glanced in the mirror and caught sight of his girl leaned up against the door-frame.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she questioned locking eyes with him through the mirror.

"You talked to Wanda?" Steve volleyed back.

"Yeah,"

"And you saw the news?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what happened sweetheart." He said sighing and letting his shoulders drop as he tried to brush past her to exit the bathroom.

"I'd rather hear your side." She breathed out blocking his exit.

"One word," Steve said as he guided them to the bed, "One god damn word and I froze, I lost focus."

"What did he say?"

"He said Bucky, and it was like I was a little kid in Brooklyn again." He said hanging his head, "And Rumlow was wearing that vest right from the start, I should've gotten rid of it right away but-"

"But it's not your fault," Aphrodite said cutting him off. "Bucky means a lot to you, it's human for you to react the way you did when you heard his name."

"I'm supposed to be the leader," he said almost to himself. "I'm supposed to stay professional no matter what, but I don't know if I could do that when it comes to him. Or you." Aphrodite smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "I mean it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

"You won't," she said pulling back, "And you haven't lost Bucky either, he's still out there. And we're going to find him."

Steve nodded, "You know for a minute, I wondered what would have happened if Wanda wasn't there. So many people would still be alive."

"But not you," she said looking him straight in the eye. "Don't ever trade yourself to save a life, or lives. Doesn't matter whose it is, mine or someone else's, we don't trade lives love."

Steve nodded sensing that that probably had a deeper meaning for her, but deciding to let it go for now.

"How's Wanda?"

"Upset. She'd taking things really hard. Give her a few days."

"I wished we could have done things different." Steve mumbled angling his body so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"So do I love," she said running her fingers through his hair. "So do I."

* * *

_"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation... between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred."_

Aphrodite sighed entering Steve's office as he sat behind his desk with a deep furrow in is brow as he stared the television screen that was covering the attack that happened last month. So far the press had been relentless, calling out the Avengers for their 'reckless' actions. She walked up behind him and draped her hands over his shoulders, she felt him tense when the King T'Chaka of Wakanda came on the screen.

_"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil, not only because of the actions of criminals. But by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all."_

Aphrodite leaned forward letting her hands slide down his chest as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He covered her hands with his before reaching forward to turn off the screen.

"We'll get through this," she said softly before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "We always do."

Steve nodded but didn't reply, but instead turned his head to the right, as they both heard the news broadcast being continued in someone else's room.

"Go and talk to her." she said quietly, standing back up straight so he could stand as well. "She's still taking it pretty hard."

Without a word, Steve stood up and walked away and pecked her lips before he left.

Sitting down in his abandoned seat and using her powers, she turned the screen back on continuing to watch the news as they spoke of Wanda's 'impulsive and destructible' actions in Lagos.

Aphrodite cursed herself again, this all could have been avoided if she'd gone along with them, then Wanda wouldn't have had to strain herself the handle that bomb. She could have got rid of that easily.

_"I for one can't say that I'm at all surprised by Wanda Maximoff's actions, we've recently learned that she is under the tutelage of the one they can Aphrodite, who for all intents and purposes an extra-terrestrial and who has no business involving herself in matters that-"_

The screen turned off again this time due to Sam rushing in and turning it off by the button on the side.

"What's going on?" Aphrodite questioned when he turned around.

"Stark's here, he called a team meeting." Sam responded coming around the desk and looping his arm around her shoulder to guide her from Steve's office. "And he brought someone with him."

"Who is it?"

"The secretary of State."

* * *

"Five years ago," Secretary Thaddeus Ross spoke with the confidence of a man that new the power he held and wasn't afraid to flaunt it as he stood before the gathered Avengers in the general meeting room, "I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back swing." He mimed holding a golf club and swinging it halfway, before he dropped his arms and stood up straight once more as he continued, "Turns out, it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the army never taught me: Perspective."

He locked gazes with each of the Avengers, most of whom were sitting around the conference table. Save for Tony who was apart from the group sitting in the corner at the back of the room. "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt." He looked to the right side of the table, where the newest recruits were seated as he continued, "You have, fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives." His eyes moved across to the other side of the table, towards four of the original Avengers present, as he went on," But while a great many people see you as heroes. There are some" he looked directly at Steve, "that would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked politely from her place beside Aphrodite.

"How about 'dangerous'?" Ross answered. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignores sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind." Natasha glanced back at Aphrodite who only raised a pointed brow in response her expression unchanging.

Steve took a breath casting a glance around the table at his team and place his head in his hand before turning his attention back to Ross as stood to the side of a screen that had turned on behind him and began showing the footage from the battle of New York.

"New York." Ross said flatly as the screen zoomed in on the location, showing footage from the Chitauri invasion in 2012, and more specifically videos of people dying and screaming result of the battle. Hulk appeared jumping off of one building to land on another and the debris fell onto the civilians and whoever was filming, presumably killing them.

Rhodey bowed his head, averting his eyes, but Ross continued on with the clips.

"London."

The screen switched to show the battle with Malekith and his dark elves, the Ark ship that he arrived in cutting through streets and cars alike. Thor and Aphrodite destroying building as their fight with Malekith dragged them all through the city.

"Washington DC."

The screen switched to show footage of the three Helicarriers from Insight, careening into the streets and flooding them when they landed in the lakes. Sam was the next to look away, as people screamed and ran but many of them were unable to escape from being crushed. Steve stiffened minutely at her side and she reached over beneath the table to place a hand on his knee.

"Sokovia."

The footage switched to show the flying city, the edges of it crumbling away and dropping buildings as it lifted into the sky. Wanda's jaw twitched as she watched her home be torn apart, buildings crashing down and possibly killing hundreds of people that they might have missed in the evacuation. Tony bowed his head, unable to watch and knowing that there was at least one person in those buildings that had died.

"Lagos."

The screen switched to show the most recent mistake that was made on their behalf. The footage showed people being rushed out of the destroyed apartment building, medics were running everywhere as they tried to save what people they could. The video zoomed particular on a young girl, lying dead among the rubble and flames, and Wanda finally turned her head away as well, unable to watch any more.

"Okay." Steve finally called sternly after seeing Wanda's reaction. "That's enough."

Ross looked at the Captain sitting in the chair near the head of the table for a moment before he switched the screen off.

He stepped up to the front of the table so he could address the group once again, "For the past 4 years, you operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That is an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. "He paused, then said slowly, "But I think we have a solution."

He held out his hand towards his attendant, accepting a thick paper packet. He placed it on the conference table, sliding it across to Wanda.

"The Sokovia accords." Ross explained shortly. Aphrodite's eyes narrowed while Wanda picked the packet up, glancing at the cover page warily as Ross continued, "Approved by 117 countries."

Wanda was confused and looked at the person across the table from her for guidance, Rhodey frowned before he held out his hand, and Wanda slid the packet over to him.

"It states," Ross continued as he began to stroll around the conference table as he continued to address them. "That the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations Panel, only when and if that Panel deems it necessary."

He stopped behind Aphrodite and Steve, looking toward the Captain expectantly almost challenging him to respond. Which he did in a deceptively calm voice. "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

Ross countered, "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" he then turned the question to the woman by the Captain's side. "Have you any idea where your brother is?"

Aphrodite met the man's gaze with defiance but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a response, "If I misplaced a couple of 30 mega tonne nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." He said quietly then continued on to the front of the group. "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this," he pointed at the Accords, "is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies?" Rhodey piped in letting the question hand, looking up at Ross expectantly.

Ross nodded in confirmation, "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords."

Steve frowned, turning to glance at Tony but the other man lowered his head once again, avoiding Steve's accusing gaze. When glanced up cautiously, and Steve immediately understood his position on the matter then Tony lowered his head once more as Steve turned back to the front, his jaw tightening as looked down the table at the book.

"So," Ross finished as he gestured at the Avengers, "talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Nat questioned before Ross left who paused halfway out the door then responded.

"Then you retire." He said flatly and Nat smirked mirthlessly, all of them hearing the thinly veiled warning. Ross walked out, leaving only silence behind as they all mulled over what had just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been a crazy weekend, but we've officially started Civil War and I'm super excited. Also I have a four day mid-term coming up this week where I plan to write into my fingers fall off. So if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen throughout Civil War and beyond feel free to flood my inbox with them.
> 
> How do you guys think she and Bucky would interact? Bucharest? The facility fight in Germany with the Winter Solider? That helicopter scene? Any and everything you guys have, give it to me.
> 
> And ohhh, why do you guys think Aphrodite is so passionate about Steve not giving his life to save some else's (again).


	12. Chapter 12

_When you tell your story, you free yourself and give other people permission to acknowledge their own story." — Iyanla Vanzant_

The Avengers had reconvened in the communal lounge to further discuss the accords, the more casual setting hopefully would defuse the seriousness of the situation. But that hope got thrown out the window when Rhodes and Sam started going at it. Steve was sat in the single arm chair carefully reading through the accords packet with a deep frown, Aphrodite was sitting on the arm of the chair reading over his shoulder. Tony was reclined on the chaise to her right with his hand covering his faces as the two men argued, Natasha sitting patiently down by his legs waiting for them to be done. Vision and Wanda were on the chaise on Steve's other side.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional medal of Honour," argued Rhodes from behind Aphrodite and Steve. "Which is one more than you have." He said mockingly to Sam.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they Low-Jack us like a bunch of common criminals?" asked Sam tossing a hand towards the packet.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it,'"

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam snapped.

But, Vision interfered before Rhodes could respond. "I have an equation," he said loudly, causing both men to quiet down, while the others all looked over at him, even Steve lifted his head from the packet bringing his arm up to rest on Aphrodite's thigh.

"Oh, now this will clear it up," said Sam sarcastically.

Visions either ignored or didn't catch onto the sarcasm as he leaned forward to address the group further now that he hand their full attention. "In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked tensely.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe," Vision said solemnly. "Oversight. Oversight isn't an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom," Rhodes exclaimed agreeing with the android and believing that he hand only solidified his point.

Aphrodite shook her head sighing, "Sorry Vis, I disagree." She said bringing everyone's attention onto her. "Oversight is one thing. But to give up control. Control of what we do, when we can do it. That's what these accords mean." She said as Steve's arm slid from her leg to wrap around her back. "And more than that, clearly these accords have been in the works for quite some time and if it affects us so much why are we just now hearing about it? And three days to come to a decision on something like this, I don't like it." She finished simply.

"Boom," Sam repeated proudly smirking when Rhodes glared at him.

"Tony." Natasha addressed the billionaire who removed his hand from his face, as he once again rolled his eyes. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal,"

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve stated knowingly.

"Boy you know me so well," Tony scoffed then groaned, standing up and moving over to the kitchen area. With a sigh, he continued, "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." Another frustrated sigh escaped him as he turned away from the sink, "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Tony moved to the other countertop slapping down the coffee mug and kettle before pulling his phone from his pocket and dropping it onto the fruit basket, then turning it on revealing the hologram of a young man.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way," said Tony with fake carelessness. "He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk; see the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun." He spat sarcastically, "He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor guess where: Sokovia." He slammed his mug down as he stared at the team in anger, while Aphrodite looked over at Wanda who bowed her head the moment her home was mentioned.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were 'kicking ass'." Tony ran a hand down his face before taking a shaky sip of his coffee. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, better than the bad guys." He concluded walked around the counter to lean back against it holding his arms over his chest.

"Tony," Steve began calmly. "If someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony questioned.

"We are for not taking responsibility for our actions," continued Steve. "This document just shifts the blame."

"I'm sorry, Steve. That is dangerously arrogant," Rhodes interrupted standing his ground. "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not Hydra."

"No, but its run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve shot back not backing down either.

"That's good," Tony answered, re-joining the group in the living area. "That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing."

"But, Tony, you chose to do that." Aphrodite said slowly, "You sign these and the next time something like that happens you won't have the right to choose."

"What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go?" Steve continued off of his girlfriend's point squeezing her hip, happy that they were on the same page with this. "What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own,"

Tony looked down at the couple both looking up at him with boldness and clear in their stance the rolled his eyes again.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty," Tony explained seriously, softly nearly pleading with them to see things from his point of view.

"You're saying they'll come for me," said Wanda quietly.

"If they come for you, they come for me too. I won't let that happen." Aphrodite told the young woman passionately.

"We would protect you," Vision added quietly placing a gentle hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha said suddenly surprising everyone with what she had said and the fact that she had been mostly silent throughout the debate, but she paid them no mind keeping her eyes on the two blondes across from her trying to get them to see her point. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-" she went on to explain but Sam cut her off in disbelief.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

"I'm just reading the terrain," she explained. "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up – I'm sorry, did I just mishear you, or did you agree with me?"

Natasha shared a look with Aphrodite which said that she should have known that was coming, "I want to take it back now," she groaned but Tony was quick to cut in.

"No, you can't retract it," said Tony, waving a finger at her before becoming serious, "Thank you. Unprecedented. Case closed I win."

While Tony bragged Steve was distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket, Aphrodite watched as he pulled it out to read the message, then his face dropped and he paled a little.

"I have to go," he breathed out, handing the accords to Aphrodite before standing and leaving the room quickly without meeting anyone's eye.

There was a tense silence left in his wake and Natasha was the one to break it asking Aphrodite, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she responded standing up and handing the book over to Rhodes, "Excuse me."

She went after Steve entering the stairwell because she assumed that he was going downstairs to the ground floor, but she found him sitting down on one of the bottom steps, his back to her shoulders shaking slightly and in his hands was the phone that had made him leave so abruptly.

Aphrodite said nothing until she had made her was down the steps to him, wedging herself on the step beside him between him and the wall. "Steve?" she asked quietly inspecting his face, she saw the tears in his eyes that he was clearly trying to hold back, carefully she reached out and turned over the phone in his hand so she could read the message, it said  _"She's gone. In her sleep."_ Which could only be one person.

"Oh, Steve," she muttered sympathetically. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked cautiously.

He sniffled then shook his head before his lip quivered and Aphrodite opened her arms to him, which he immediately fell into. Sometimes it was much too easy to forget how young Steve actually was at heart, as he sought out comfort in her by nuzzling into his chest as best as he could with his large frame. She felt his tears hit her neck and rolled down, and she only could card her fingers through his hair and provide him with as much comfort as he could.

There were no words to be said, because there were no words that  _could_ be said. His first love was gone, but his current love was right here holding him tight, holding him together really and that helped ease his pain in ways he would have never thought possible.

"Will you come with me?" his voice was hoarse and muffled but she heard him clear as day. "To her funeral?"

"Of course."

* * *

Peggy's funeral was held two days later in London, England, the place she was born and without a doubt wanted to be buried when her time came. The funeral was much different than the one's she was used to on Asgard Aphrodite thought as she stood in the front pew beside Sam, listening as the church's choir sang a beautiful, song to mark Peggy's passing and Steve held the front right-hand corner of the coffin, carrying it with stiff steps down the center of the church as tears shone in his eyes.

Once the coffin was placed down at the front of the church Steve moved to stand beside Aphrodite, she and Sam sliding down to make room for him, taking her hand in his as he stared picture to the side of the coffin. It showed the Peggy he had known, back in the 40's days, standing tall and proud in her uniform.

When the choirs song ended they all sat, Steve staring down at Aphrodite's hand wrapped in his and began playing with her fingers, sitting in silence and barely moving as the funeral went one.

"And now," the priest said, "I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words."

Aphrodite looked up and was shocked to see how exactly was taking the podium, she squeezed Steve's hand a little harder prompting him to look up at her, when he did she nodded her head in the direction of the podium, he followed then did a slight double take at who was stood there. Agent 12 of Shield special service and their ex-neighbour.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of Shield." Sharon began, sounding nervous. "But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy."

Steve blinked once before glancing at Aphrodite who gave a slight shrug before turning their attention back. "She had a photograph in her office, Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I barely told anyone we were related."

She glanced down at Steve like she was offering him an explanation, to which he nodded. "I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either." Sharon swallowed before she continued, her voice becoming stronger. "And she said, 'Compromise when you can. But when you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, 'No, you move.''"

Those words were powerful, and for Steve it felt like Peggy was speaking to him, and still giving him advice even in her death.

* * *

When the funeral was over Steve wanted to stay behind and say his final goodbyes to Peggy, Aphrodite and Sam respected that and the former pecked his cheek before Sam led her to funeral's reception. A less somber dedication to Peggy's life.

Once there Sam excused himself to fetch them some drinks while Aphrodite sought out Sharon herself.

She found her standing amoung a group of people, making polite conversation but clearly looking for a way out. Aphrodite was more than happy to provide her with one, moving closer to her and gently touching her shoulder.

"Neighbour," she teased and Sharon breathed a laugh.

"Aphrodite," she said in respond before gesturing for them to take a seat at a nearby vacant table.

"I'm not exactly sure what the protocol is for these kinds of things," Aphrodite admitted. "But my deepest condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Sharon said softly. "That means a lot. You know she liked you?"

"Really? She remembered me?"

"On her good days, she was happy that Steve found someone."

"And you? Do you have someone?"

"No," Sharon dragged out shaking her head. "CIA keeps me pretty busy. It's kind of hard to find someone special."

Like she could sense his presence whenever he was in the room Aphrodite glanced over at a tall table not too far away where Steve had joined Sam and were nursing drinks as they carried on their own conversation.

"Perhaps I could offer some assistance there." She said prompting Sharon to follow her gaze the same time and her lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners. "Sam's a wonderful man."

"So this accords thing?" Sharon said changing the subject. "It's really happening?"

"Looks that way, yeah."

"And where do you stand on it?"

"Maybe we'll take some time off, rest a little. Plan a future."

"Future? Does that mean wedding bells are on the horizon?"

"Possibly," Aphrodite said thoughtfully. "Truthfully if I was going to make another attempt down the aisle. I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else." Their conversation ended there leaving Sharon's curiosity piqued, as her boys joined their table.

"Ladies," Sam said smoothly sitting in the seat next to Sharon and setting down a drink in front of her, which surprised her but she accepted, while Steve sat next to her handing over her own drink while pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"You okay?" Aphrodite whispered before he pulled away completely.

"Yeah, Nat came. She's going to Vienna to ratify the accords."

"And for us?"

"How do you feel about an early retirement?"

"As long as I'm with you."

* * *

"Cheers to an honourable discharge," Sam said tapping his glass against Steve's.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Steve asked once again to be sure, he didn't want to push Sam into something he didn't want to do.

"Nah, I'm not worried about me I make a great civilian, you could too." He added pointedly and they both looked up and over to where Aphrodite sat in conversation with Sharon, he gave his girl a small smile which she returned before she and Sharon continued on with their conversation. He and Sam joining them moments later.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel they were staying at, was with easy conversation flowing between the four of them, Sam and Sharon mostly kept the conversation between them as they walked ahead of the couple, but Steve kept mostly silent only interjected here and there. There was something weighing heavily on his mind and Aphrodite had a feeling she knew what it was.

So when Sam said he was going to head up to their shared room to settle in, Aphrodite was quick to join him so that Steve could get the answers he needed from Sharon.

Sam curled his arm around Aphrodite's shoulders as they left so he could speak to her lowly, "Did I ever tell you, you make a great wingman?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Aphrodite teased tossing her arm around his waist.

"I think she digs me." He said grinning as he opened the door to the hotel room and gesturing for her to enter first.

"Well, we'll be sure to get you her number before we leave." Aphrodite said happily sitting down on the couch while reacting for the television remote to turn it on for some background noise, that ended up not being the case as the news was the first thing on, and what it was showing was nothing good. "Sam," she called out and the man emerged from the kitchenette and took one look at the television screen, "Get Steve." She ordered gently and Sam quickly did as asked.

* * *

Sharon watched Aphrodite and Sam leave a little uneasily before turning to Steve as a slight awkward silence fell between them. She knew what was coming, she only wished he would get it over with. When Steve met her gaze evenly without hostility she relaxed a little.

"My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but um, not Aunt Peggy." She spoke with a small grin hoping to break the awkward silence. "She brought me my first knife holster."

"Very practical." Steve commented with a nod.

"And stylish." She said teasingly.

Steve answered with a small smile before glancing around them then questioning curiously. "CIA has you stationed around here now?"

"In Berlin," Sharon explained, "joint terrorism task force."

"Right." Steve said nodding, not really knowing what else to say. "Sounds fun."

"I know, right?" Sharon said sarcastically.

Steve paused and took a breath to steal himself, before he began slowly, "I've been meaning to ask you." Sharon looked at him expectantly, "When you were spying on us from across the hall-"

"You mean when I was doing my job?" Sharon corrected gently

"Did Peggy know?" he finally forced out.

Sharon paused, examining Steve for a moment before she shook her head. "She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you." She explained, and Steve nodded in understanding.

Sharon smiled a little, and then she added, "And thanks for walking me back."

"Sure. No problem." Steve replied lightly, before blinking a little in surprise when Sharon added. "And tell your friend thanks too." She said with a hint of something else in her voice.

Steve blinked, not sure what to say to that but before he could respond the elevator opened up and there stood the man himself, he spared Sharon a glance then focused on the Captain. "Steve." Steve's brow furrowed at the seriousness in Sam's voice and his thoughts immediately turned to Aphrodite. "There's something you've got to see."

* * *

The four stood in the hotel room after moments after Sam had relayed a shortened version of what he and Aphrodite had seen on the news. The mention of his oldest friend was enough to get Steve moving and Sharon joined him because it could very well end up being a CIA matter.

Sam himself was leaned over the back of the couch while Steve stood rigidly behind Aphrodite where she sat on the actual couch, with his arms folded. Sharon paced behind them as she talked quietly to her phone.

_"A bomb hidden in a news van, blast through the UN building in Vienna."_  The reporter informed grimly.  _"More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead. Including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier."_

Steve stiffened as the screen showed a fuzzy video of the suspect, but despite the grainy footage the highlighted picture of the suspect did resemble Bucky to a worrying degree. Sam and Aphrodite glanced at Steve with his set jaw as the reporter continued.  _"The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations-"_

Sharon re-joined the trio as she finally hung up her phone, and she murmured quietly, "I have to go to work." She said before glancing around at the three of them, "I can give you a ride to Vienna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  Here's the first of my mid-term inspired writing spree. I hopefully plan to upload at least 2 maybe possibly 3 more chapters before the end of mid-term, but I am also working on actual school projects at the same time. So we'll see how it goes.
> 
> How do you guys think Aphrodite and Bucky would interact? Bucharest? The facility fight in Germany with the Winter Solider? That helicopter scene? Any and everything you guys have, give it to me.
> 
> And how do you guys think Steve should propose? Asking for a friend.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Leave me a review too, as you can see I'll be answering/responding to the ones can. So feel free to say or ask me anything.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Just like moons and like suns, With the certainty of tides, Just like hopes springing high, Still I'll rise." — Maya Angelou_

The UN building was still on fire by the time they arrived in Vienna, firefighters, paramedics, police men, men and women in suits FBI and CIA alike. The formers assessing the damage done to the building itself and helping the injured, removing the dead. And the latter, of whom Sharon left them to join were scanning for the cause of the explosion, and the motive.

"I don't see Red." Aphrodite muttered concerned. She, Steve and Sam stood a ways away from the destruction in their civilian clothes that were packed to be worn after Peggy's funeral. With their brilliant disguises of hats and sunglasses to keep the possibility of recognition to a minimum.

"I'll call her, see if she'll answer." Steve said already pulling his phone from his pocket. "Stay with Sam." He said before taking a few steps to the side.

Aphrodite turned to say something to Sam but found that he wasn't by her side anymore, she tossed her hand in exasperation when she caught sight of him seated comfortably inside of a café enjoying a meal.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked upon entering the café and standing at his side. "You're eating at a time like this?"

"I got you food too, A." Sam said lifting his head and sliding a plate towards her.

"Well, since we're waiting." She sang settling down in the high chair next to him and digging in. it had been a while since they'd last eaten.

* * *

"Yeah?" Natasha answered her phone immediately once she saw who was calling.

"You alright?" Was Steve's first question.

"Yeah I am. I got lucky."

Nat paused uneasily standing from the bench she was seated on and casting a glance around before she murmured quietly. "I know how much Barnes mean to you. I really do. Stay at home. Stay out of it, both of you, all of you. You'll only make this worse. Please."

"Are you saying you'll arrest us?" Steve challenged already knowing the answer.

"No." She answered instantly firmly. Then hesitated before confirming Steve's next thought. "Someone will, if you interfere. That's how it works now."

Steve sighed, shaking his head even though she couldn't see him. He answered just as firmly as Natasha had. "If he's this far gone, then I should be the one to bring him in."

He looked across the street towards the destruction of the UN building and where he could see Natasha standing rigidly with her phone to her ear.

"Why?" Natasha demanded frowning deeply.

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying." He said flatly before ending the call without another word.

"Shit." Natasha muttered down to her phone.

Steve walked quickly back into the cafe pulling his cap down further just in case as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

"Nat's okay." Steve said upon joining the pair of them at the counter and Aphrodite sighed in relief.

"She tell you to stay out of it?" Aphrodite asked, getting a nod from Steve.

"She might have a point." Sam finished as Steve picked off a piece of Aphrodite's croissant and popped it into his mouth.

"He'd do it for me," Steve said sternly defending his friend.

"In 1945 maybe," said Sam, earning a look from both Steve and Maria. "Look, I just want you to consider all of our options because the people that shoot at you, usually end up shooting at us too."

"Let them try," Aphrodite said confidently.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public," Sharon's voice came as she suddenly appeared on Steve's other side. "Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise. Except for this." She slid a file over to Steve which he took and carefully opened. "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now, so that's all the head start you're gonna' get."

"Thank you," said Steve quietly sincerely, glancing at her.

Sharon made to leave but rushed out a few more words. "You're gonna have to hurry, we have orders to shoot on sight."

Sam groaned something about him getting shot this time around but Aphrodite was focused on Steve's clenched jaw as he stared down at the folder.

"Where is he?"

"Bucharest."

* * *

"Nice place." Aphrodite commented sarcastically upon entering the old rundown apartment that Bucky Barnes called home. Steve gave her a swat on her backside for the comment but was inclined to agree with her as he carefully closed the door behind them. Only the two of them went in to confront Bucky, Sam perched on a nearby rooftop to alert them as to when the Special Forces they knew were on their way would be there. "Nobody's home." Aphrodite said a moment later not sensing any other presence in the room. "No weapons either." She added as an after thought.

Steve nodded as they ventured further into the small darkened apartment, the windows had been taped over with old newspapers keeping out most of the sunlight but more than likely it was to keep out prying eyes. The bedroom and the living area were one, a dirty tattered mattress placed just beneath the window a small desk and lap next to it. Across from the bed near the entrance was a metal table with two chairs next to it. There was one other door in the apartment which presumably led to the bathroom then there was the kitchen, which Steve was standing in examining a book in his hands.

_"Heads up guys, German Special Forces approaching from the South."_  Sam's voice came through the comms.

"Understood." Steve replied calmly Aphrodite was still near the bathroom so she saw when the person they were here for arrived, he paused in the middle of the room and looked at her with a cautious sort of curiosity before his eyes found Steve and he went ridged. Even more when Steve turned around spotting him.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked carefully, setting the book he was flipping through down on the cluttered counter.

"You're Steve," Bucky said roughly, "I read about you in a museum." From behind him she saw him nod to himself like he had said the correct thing. Like he'd rehearsed those words and finally got it right, when Steve caught her eye she shook her head.

_"They've set the perimeter."_ Sam said again.

"I know you're nervous, and you've got plenty of reason to be, but you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna," Bucky explained tense and uncomfortable. "I don't do that anymore."

" _They're entering the building."_

"Well the people that think you did are coming now," Aphrodite said making him glance over his shoulder slightly. "And they don't plan on taking you alive." She said bluntly.

"That's smart," he said nodding to her. "Good strategy." The three of them looked up when they heard the sounds of rushed footsteps approaching the apartment.

_"They're on the roof, I'm compromised."_

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck," Steve said desperately while Bucky simply walked over to the table set down his plastic bag and pulled off his glove to reveal his metal hand.

"It always ends in a fight." He said balling the metal into a fist.

_"Five seconds."_

"You pulled me from the river," Steve nearly shouted. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bucky said in frustration finally looking up at Steve and locking eyes with him.

_"Three seconds."_

"Yes you do." Steve responded, before Sam started yelling 'Breach' into their earpieces.

At his yells Aphrodite and Steve looked towards the window prompting Bucky to do the same, in the next second a flash bomb was thrown through the window but was knocked right back out when Steve hit it with his shield. A second bomb was thrown through the other window and landed near Aphrodite but Bucky acted quickly kicking it away from her and towards Steve which he covered with his shield so that it was contained when it went off. A loud bang was heard as battering ram was used against the door to the apartment, moving quickly Aphrodite kicked the edge of the table so that it wedged between the door and the wall blocking the German Forces entrance for now.

While she was distracted with that a final bomb was thrown and Bucky lifted up the dirty mattress using it as protection for them both, she nodded to him when he tossed it away, then soldiers began breaking through the windows. The first was through the kitchen window who trained his gun first on Steve then across the apartment towards Bucky but before he could shot Steve pulled the rug from beneath him and he ended up firing into the ceiling.

The next soldier came in through the window right next to Bucky but he punched him in the face, throwing him over to Aphrodite while he made his way to the kitchen there through the backdoor another soldier arrived.

The soldier she was dealing with made to shot at her but she grabbed his gun twisting it away and around her back as she turned knocking him out with a back hand. She heard Steve yell sometime at Bucky then a thud before she brought her other arm down around the gun she still had behind her back and breaking it in half. Then immediately blocking another soldiers attempt at attacking her kneeing him hard before throwing him out the window which he came from.

She looked over in time to see Bucky throw Steve out of another window shield first as well see him impressed look. He moved closer to her metal hand outstretched blocking the bullets that were being fired at him before Aphrodite kicked the solider hard into the selves and cinder-blocks against the wall. Bucky nodded to her again then picked up one of the cinder blocks and punching through it to knock out the last solider in the building before he headed for the door removing the blockade of the table.

"Hey," Aphrodite called out making him pause as shots rang out from the other side of the door, "You sure about this?"

Bucky's only response was punching a hold through the wall next to the door before bashing it open and continuing to fight his way out. Taking that as his answer Aphrodite followed and flew down the steps landing her knees into a soldiers and leaving a dent in the wall, taking out the soldiers that Bucky didn't.

When Steve exited the apartment the last thing he expected to see was his girl and his best friend working together to fight off the German soldiers, he was distracted though when he heard one of the Germans that wasn't unconscious speaking quickly into his radio and suspect breaking containment with backup. He gritted his teeth and snatched the radio from the man's hand crushing it to pieces before jumping down the flights of stairs to get to them faster.

Across from her Bucky was punching soldier's left and right until he ducked as he hit another accidentally sending him over the railing, but Aphrodite was quick to catch him by his vest, Bucky looked surprised and impressed by her strength while Steve whined from behind her, "Come on, man."

Bucky's only response was a shrug which he emphasized by elbowing the soldier that was behind him, while Aphrodite pulled up the other soldier and tossed him into a wall. Bucky jumped over the railing down several flights of stairs before a yell was heard.

"Go after him." Aphrodite instructed punching another soldier.

Steve nodded before taking the same route Bucky did while Aphrodite alone finished up with the German soldiers in the stairway.

" _Sam southwest rooftop."_ Steve suddenly reported.

_"Who the hell's the other guy?"_

_"I'm about to find out."_ Steve responded then a grunt was heard.

"What other guy?" Aphrodite questioned but received no response, heading out to find out for herself. She flew out of the building in time to see Bucky jump from the roof, followed closely by. . . Who the hell was that?

"Who's the cat?" Aphrodite asked.

_"We don't know."_  Both Steve and Sam responded.

Then Bucky dropped down into a tunnel onto the road, followed closely by the cat man, then by Steve. Aphrodite flew down moments later and followed the three blurs that resembled her people rushing through the road and through traffic faster than most of the cars down there.

A black vehicle suddenly pulled up beneath her which gave her and idea. She flew ahead of the vehicle before abruptly dropping down in front of it making the driver slam on breaks, moving around to the driver's side she opened the door and pulled him out settling herself in the seat and beginning to speed off. Steve was lagging behind the other two men, just as fast as them but not quite able to catch up since they'd had a significant head start.

Aphrodite began to honked the horn to get his attention, when it did he stopped but she didn't and then Steve knew what was coming and still didn't like the feeling it gave when she passed her phasing onto him. Her eyes glowed as she pressed on the gas harder and to anyone looking it looked like she was about to run him over, but at the last second he phased through the car and landed in the front seat.

"I still hate it." He groaned once the feeling wore off.

"Well, I don't." Aphrodite muttered speeding up even more to catch up to Bucky and the cat man.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Steve questioned when the thought occurred to him.

"I'm doing it aren't I?" she responded switching lanes and cruising past the cat man, "Now hush your distracting me." She added before a thud was heard and Steve glanced back to see that the cat had latched himself onto the back of the car.

"Honey?" Steve warned.

"I see him." She said before swerving the car to the right then the left hoping to dislodge him but no such luck. She even rammed the side of the car into another Special Forces vehicle but nothing, he hung tight.

"Sam we can't shake this guy." Steve reported.

" _Right behind you."_

When Bucky jumped the barrier to the other side of the road Aphrodite muttered for her boyfriend to grab onto something, which he did reaching for the handle bar above the door before she pressed harder on the gas breaking through the barricade. A quick glance through the mirrors told her that it was enough to slow down the Germans but not to dislodge cat man.

Then Bucky decided he needed his own mode of transportation, and as a man on a motorbike zoomed towards him he slowed long enough to grab the handle bars, dislodged the man in mid-air while the bike spun and throw his leg over the seat all in one fluid motion. As he landed and sped away.

"Oh my," Aphrodite muttered jaw dropped at the impressive display, glancing over at Steve in the passenger seat.

"Eyes on the road." He instructed noticing her amazement and not liking it one bit, and he hated that he knew the reason why.

"Can you do that?" she asked him but before he could respond there was a thud on the roof as the cat man climbed on top of the car and then launched himself at Bucky.

The soldier on the bike was prepared though grabbing him around the throat, then flinging him over his head. But the cat was persisted handing on even as the bike tipped and Bucky was forced to use his metal hand so that he didn't fall off the bike completely. He kicked the cat man away before straightening his bike and speeding ahead.

Aphrodite swerved to avoid running him over while he caught other means of transportation, meaning he grabbed onto Sam's legs as he was flying by.

Ahead of them Bucky threw a bomb at the top of the overpass which immediately went off and began raining down debris. She slammed on breaks turning the car sharply and grabbing onto a strap and Steve's shoulder so she could teleport them both out of the that car had begun to flip on its side and onto the other side of the rubble where Steve took off to where the cat man was mounted on top of Bucky ready to rip his throat out, and Aphrodite took care of the rolling car and falling rubble.

Sam emerged from the dust the same time a loud clang was heard as War Machine landed holding up his hand with repulsor beams at the ready in warning. More German Special Forces arrived as she and Sam went to stand behind Steve who held out an arm in front of Bucky.

"Stand down now." Rhodey spoke with authority and the Special Forces aimed their guns at them. Steve relented placing his shield onto his back harness showing compliance. "Congratulations Cap, you're all criminals." Rhodes said sarcastically. As soldiers surrounded Bucky forcing him down to his knees so they could hand cuff him tightly.

Steve, Aphrodite and Sam raised their hands in surrender as the soldiers approached them too. The cat man was the last to comply retracting his claws before reaching up to remove his helmet.

"Your Highness." Rhodes said, but King T'Challa gave no response staring down at Bucky. Aphrodite raised a brow at the handcuffs they were applying to her but let them continue for their own peace of mind.

* * *

At least this time they didn't put her in a separate vehicle Aphrodite thought to herself sitting next to Steve in a van that sped through the streets of Berlin. Unfortunately Bucky didn't have quite the same luck having been contained in a heavy duty containment unit. While Sam and Steve had been stripped of their gear, wings and shield included.

"So you like cats?" Sam asked the only other royal in the van breaking the thick silence that had been there for most of the ride.

"Sam." Aphrodite scolded even as she smiled.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna' know more?"

"Your suit. It's Vibranium?" Steve asked in interest.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations." T'Challa began slowly. "A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" T'Challa turned his head to look Steve directly in the eye then turned back around without another word as Steve clenched his jaw and tightened his hand around Aphrodite's leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> __
> 
> There goes Aphrodite again not knowing what incognito means. Sigh, that's a princess for ya.
> 
> My fingers hurt, but this chapter was really fun to write. I'd love to hear what you thought about it. And about the showdown in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_Falling apart has proven itself to be cause for arranging something new. - Unknown_

They arrived at the CIA base in Berlin in record time thanks to the police convey that keep the streets clear. The base was crawling with heavily armed soldiers as Aphrodite, Steve, Sam and T'Challa stepped out of the van and were led inside. Bucky's cage following shortly after his entire body was clasped in heavy restraints, keeping him locked in a sitting position in the center of the cage as several soldiers drove the cage off in a small forklift.

In the cage Bucky looked over at Aphrodite with a resigned sort of expression and she did a quick scan of him and the cage alike, "The restraints are shocking him." Aphrodite whispered to Steve who stiffened then also looked over at the cage. Bucky looked at him before looking away as he was taken off in a separate direction, and Steve turned forward to see Sharon standing with three guards beside a well-dressed man that was obviously her boss.

Steve marched up to the man, demanding flatly, "What's going to happen to him?"

"The same thing that ought to happen to you." The man answered equally as flatly tossing a hand towards them. "Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"This is Everett Ross," Sharon introduced meekly rocking back on her heels and nodding her head towards the man, "deputy task force commander."

Steve didn't care, not acknowledging the introduction as asked Ross firmly, "What about a lawyer?"

"Lawyer," Ross snorted, "that's funny." He smiled mirthlessly, before turning to his nearby guards, "See to their weapons are placed in the lock up. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He added mockingly.

Steve glanced to the side as the guards from the van carried off his shield and Sam's suit and wing pack. Sam snarled as he watched his suit being taken away before he threatened, "I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that."

Ross didn't bother to answer giving Sam a look that said he was less than amused by the threat as he simply turned, walking off and clearly expecting them to follow. The three of them did, as did T'Challa who had remained quiet and observing. Steve looked back over his shoulder once last time. Bucky had been watching them and the interaction, and his eyes met Steve's just as heavy doors closed on him, locking him somewhere else.

"You will be provided with an office instead of a cell." Ross told them as he led them down a glass walkway which linked the one office building to another across a large river. Many guards and security flanking as they did. "And do me a favour, stay in it."

Steve looked past Ross as he saw a familiar redhead walking towards them. Natasha's face was a cold mask as she strode down the walkway towards the group, while T'Challa responded to Ross blankly, "I don't intend on going anywhere."

"For the record." Natasha snapped as she joined the three of them and turned to walk beside them as she continued. "This is what making things worse looks like."

"He's alive." Steve answered shortly, not looking at her as he walked.

She just glared at him before she walked quicker, pulling ahead of the group as they reached a large security office.

Ross left them as Natasha led the way in, and they could hear Tony's voice from inside, "The remaining of us are now at court-section." As they entered they saw Tony standing in the center of the office, talking into his phone with his back to the door as he added, "And, Colonel Ross is supervising the clean-up."

Natasha snapped again as they entered an office, "Try not to break anything while we fix this."

Tony turned to face them, his face set in a deep frown as he barked into his phone, "Consequences? You bet there will be consequences." Whoever was on the other end of the phone said something and Tony responded, "Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

"Consequences?" Steve repeated with a smirk.

"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted." Tony answered, "I had to give him something." He added accepting something that Natasha handed him.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked in an almost monotone voice, as if he didn't really care.

"Technically, it's the government's property." Natasha said cheerily. "Wings too." She added.

"That's cold." Sam countered, and Tony tossed over his shoulder, "Warmer than jail."

Natasha led them to their assigned 'office' but Sam excused himself to the bathroom giving the couple a few minutes to themselves.

"Tony's going to want to talk to you," Aphrodite said after a beat of silence when they sat down, "Try and hear him out, without judgement. You're both rather biased when it comes to each other."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Well you view him through the same lens you saw his father," she explained, "He sees you as the man that out shined him his entire life. Whether or not either of you admits it." She tapped her temple, "I know."

"Alright." Steve said nodding thoughtfully.

Aphrodite sighed before voicing what had been nagging at her since the accords became a concern. "Why do I have a feeling that this entire thing is going to go beyond just documents?"

Before Steve could respond an agent appeared at the door, "Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark wishes to have a word with you."

Aphrodite followed them out the room but went in the opposite direction catching Natasha as she exited the office that T'Challa was in. Neither of them said anything as they entered the empty control room.

"You know I wouldn't have expected you to be on the other side of this accords thing." Aphrodite commented casually.

"Well sometimes the path of least resistance, make us make some tough choices."

"And why'd you chose this?" Aphrodite asked turning to face her. "Why'd you sign Red?"

Natasha sighed leaning back on a desk and crossing her arms defensively. "During my little hiatus after the whole thing with Shield, I went back to Russia and tried to find my parents. Two little gravestones by a chain link fence, I pulled some weeds and left some flowers," she shrugged. "We have what we have when we have it."

Aphrodite nodded and stepped closer to her friend uncrossing her arms, "And this is what we have now." She concluded and Natasha nodded in confirmation. "It's not about the accords at all is it?"

"Staying together, is more important than how we stay together."

"You think I don't feel the same way?" Natasha was surprised to hear her agree with her on that point, "Where does Clint stand on all of this?"

"Says he's retired."

"Figures." Aphrodite said nodding, she expected nothing less from the archer. "Look we all may not agree on the accord, I for one am not giving up that easily. But whatever happens, we'll all end up together. Fate has a way of working itself out."

"There's one more thing you should know," Natasha said stopping Aphrodite from leaving, "It's about Wanda."

* * *

Steve watched Aphrodite and Natasha interact with each other for a moment, wondering if Nat was telling her the same thing she told him in trying to persuade him to sign, then turned his attention to the various monitors that lined the walls honing in on the one showing Bucky's containment unit.

"Hey," Tony's voice suddenly called from the conference room doorway, "you want to see something cool?" Steve turned in surprise to look at the billionaire as he walked in, holding up a small black case. "I pulled something from dad's archives." He went on to explain then muttered under his breath as Steve sat down in one of the chairs in the conference room. "Timely."

Tony tossed his suit jacket onto another seat, glancing at Steve before he opened the case and placed it on the table before him. Steve glanced down at the pair of gold-tipped fountain pens, settled nicely in the leather case as Tony went onto explain what they were, "FDR signed the Land-Lease bills with these in 1941." Steve nodded slightly, beginning to see where Tony was going with presenting him with these. "Provided support to the allies when they needed it the most." He finished quietly.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve countered, a humourless smile on his face as he looked back up at Tony.

Tony's eye twitched as he met Steve's eyes evenly as countered with his own point, "See, if not for these, you wouldn't be here." Steve's brow rose, while Tony continued, "I'm trying to, what do you call it?" He took the seat beside Steve. "An olive branch. Is that what you call it?

He looked at Steve, leaning his face against his fist as he waited expectantly. Steve pursed his lips unhappily. He couldn't tell Tony what he wanted to hear because he didn't believe in it.

"Is Pepper here?" Steve instead switching topics as glanced around the office then added, "I didn't see her."

He looked back at Tony as a strange almost regretful look came over his face. Steve's brows furrowed in confusion as Tony said slowly, measured, "We are... kinda, well not kinda-"

"Pregnant?" Steve interrupted in surprise.

"No, definitely not." Tony said immediately face souring slightly. He paused, before finally admitting the truth, "We're taking a break." Steve's face fell and he bowed his head as Tony added quietly, "It's nobody's fault."

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve spoke softly as he looked back up at the other man apologetically. "I didn't know."

Tony's lips twitched like he was going to smile but didn't, "Few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to muck up Hydra. And then Ultron," he tapped himself in the chest, "my fault." He sighed again. "And then, and then, and then- I never stopped. Cause the truth is, I don't wanna stop." He looked Steve straight in the eye as he added sincerely, hoping Steve would understand his next point, "I don't want to lose her." Steve lowered his eyes in understanding, "I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference." Tony stood quickly turning his back on Steve so he couldn't see his hopeless expression. "In her defence, I'm a handful."

He smiled without it reaching his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, pacing a little by the glass walls, before he reached up to adjust his tie as he continued bitterly: "Yet, dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."

"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single." He said doing the one thing Aphrodite warned him about, when his words caught up with him he realized that she was right. Especially with what Tony said next.

"Oh really?" Tony asked sarcastically as he looked back at Steve. "You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times." Steve winced, dropping his head and while Tony picked up his suit jacket. "God, I hated you." He spat pulling the jacket on.

Steve sighed, and he looked back at Tony with sad eyes, "I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know. Because you're a very polite person."

Tony walked behind Steve, pacing a little. Steve turned to keep his eyes on Tony as he continued strongly, "If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometime I wish I could."

"No, you don't." Tony challenge flatly.

Steve paused, before he admitted with a small, wry smile shaking his head a little, "No, I don't." He sighed, "Sometimes-"

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony interrupted bitterly. He shrugged like it was a fact, before he added softly "But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap." Steve stared at Tony as he considered his words, and Tony continued pleadingly: "So far, nothing's happen that can't be undone, if you just sign." He gestured at the pens, as he nearly began to beg, "We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych center instead of a Wakanda prison."

Steve stared at the pens, weighing Tony's words and this options if he were to sign. He finally reached out, pulling a pen slowly from its holder. Tony almost sighed in relief folding his arms across his chest as Steve stood playing with the pen in his hands.

Steve glanced back at Tony, warning, "I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards"

"Sure." Tony was quick to assure. "Once we put out the PR fire, its documents they can be amended." Tony sat back down at the table while Steve nodded, but then his head shot up as Tony added, "I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated."

"Wanda?" Steve asked curiously, his brows furrowing. "What about Wanda?"

"She's fine." Tony promised, although wariness had leaked into his tone like he knew he has just said the wrong thing. He knew that Aphrodite had grown to care for Wanda and but extension Steve did as well. "She's confined in a compound currently. Vision's keeping her company."

"Oh God, Tony!" Steve groaned as he turned away in exasperation and utter disbelief. "Every time. Every time I think you're seeing things the right way-"

"What?" Tony cut in, "It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. I had to talk Ross out of confining your girlfriend along with her. Trust me, there's worse ways to protect people."

"Protection?" Steve repeated incredulously temper rising at the mention of Aphrodite. "Is that how you see this? This is protection?" Tony gritted his teeth as Steve continued to accuse. "It's internment, Tony."

"They are not US citizen's-" Tony spoke loudly while Steve groaned, "Oh, come on, Tony."

"- and they don't grant visas to Weapons of Mass Destruction." Tony finished taking a deep breath

"Tony that's my wif-" Steve could himself off before he declared Aphrodite as his wife, he hadn't even proposed yet. "Wanda's a kid!" he spat out instead.

"Give me a break!" Tony shouted back angrily.

Steve's eyes narrowed furiously, but Tony took another deep breath as he visibly tried to calm himself down, "I'm doing what has to be done," He paused to look Steve in the eye before he finished flatly. "To stave off something worse."

Steve's shook his head and set his jaw before grounding out. "You keep telling yourself that." Tony blinked but keep his mouth shut as Steve held up the pen for emphasis, "Hate to break up the set." He said dropping the pen down onto the desk before leaving the office, and Tony to stew in his disappointment. That didn't go the way he imagined.

* * *

Aphrodite entered the conference room when Steve and Sam were already settled in just before Bucky's interrogation began on the monitors outside the room.

She nodded to Sam and approached Steve as Natasha walked around the outside of the conference room finding a spot where she could clearly see the monitors and the doctor that was settling in. She knew that Aphrodite would be upset but she had to tell her.

"He tell you about Wanda?" Aphrodite asked Steve when she reached his side.

"Yeah," Steve said raising a hand to rub the back of her neck in comfort. "I'm sorry sweetheart, if I knew we wouldn't have left her."

"It's okay." Aphrodite sighed. "She's probably so scared, and upset."

"Hey," he said squeezing the back of her neck a little prompting her to lift her eyes to his. "We're gonna' get her as soon as we can."

She nodded and he pressed kiss to her forehead, then Steve stiffened as the doors to the conference room opened again, just catching the end of the Doctor's first question as Sharon walked in, before the sound cut once more.

"The receipt for your gear." Sharon murmured to Sam as she handed him a piece of paper and placed their file on Bucky, on the table beside him. Sharon looked around warily making sure no one on the outside was paying them any attention as Sam took the paper, glancing down at it.

"'Bird costume'? Come on, girl." Sam spat incredulously reading the receipt.

"I didn't write it." Sharon shot back. Sam raised a brow as he watched Sharon, noticing her movements and the slightly uneasy air around her before she reached past him and pressed a button in the middle of the conference table.

The screen inside the conference room, right next to Steve and Aphrodite, switched on, showing them Bucky's footage and providing sound into the room. Steve looked at Sharon in surprise and she nodded back to him.

Aphrodite gave her a look of appreciation as well and Sharon averted her eyes beyond the conference room, Aphrodite followed and saw Natasha looking furtively over her shoulder, and once Aphrodite saw her and realized her involvement turned back around green eyes thoughtful as she watched her own set of screens.

_"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"_ The man in the cage can no response so the doctor tried again.  _"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

_"My name is Bucky."_  Bucky answered voice rough, a hint of defiance in his tone. Four simple words that made a massive impact on Steve.

Steve's lips pursed, and he turned back to the table with a frown. He picked up the discarded file, pulling out the Vienna security camera photos that showed the man the task force identified as Bucky from near the bomb site.

"Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked aloud the question that had been on his mind since this footage went public handing the picture over to Aphrodite who perched on the table beside him.

Sam frowned, while Sharon shrugged and answered the best way she could, "Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?"

"Right." Steve said flatly nodding but it wasn't enough for him. "It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken." Sam's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward on his arms, while Steve continued, "You've got 7 billion people looking for the Winter Soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." Sharon said slowly summarizing his point.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam pointed out.

"We didn't bomb the UN." Steve answered. "That turns a lot of heads."

"Yeah," Aphrodite joined in quietly, "but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him, it guarantees that you all would." She said nodding to Sharon before they were all struck with the same realization.

Steve turned around sharply to look back at the screen showing Bucky and who was supposedly the UN psychiatrist, before he muttered. "Yeah."

_"Tell me Bucky."_ The man interrogating Bucky continued on. _"You've seen a great deal, haven't you?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_ Bucky answered flatly keeping his response short.

_"You feel that, if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop."_

_"Don't worry_. _"_  He tapped at his screen as he received a message, then man turned his eyes back to Bucky as he said darkly, _"We only have to talk about one."_

The building suddenly went dark, the power going out leaving on the emergency red lights flashing ominously. Aphrodite hoped off the table and Steve turned urgent eyes on Sharon.

"Sub-level 5, east wing." She answered the silent question quickly.

Steve looked at Sam and he nodded then the three of them ran out of the office, using the distraction of the power outage to their advantage as they raced down the stairs to get to the level Bucky was on. Hopefully before the doctor could do anything bad to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> Minus the sunglasses.


	15. Chapter 15

_The pain becomes the ashes we are now entombed in. It is only when we find ourselves at this most imprisoned of junctures that we emerge again, - TEAL_

Steve, Aphrodite and Sam ran down two flights of stairs before they finally reached the hallway that led to Bucky's holding room, pausing when they reached the last corridor and spotted the guards lying on the ground. Steve glanced back to exchange looks with Sam and Aphrodite as they came to a stop behind him. Now wary of what they were walking into the trip made their way down the corridor, Aphrodite bending down to check the fallen soldiers, while Steve moved security room beside the cell, Sam close behind.

The further into the room they went the more dead soldiers they encountered when a sudden raspy voice came from in the room that held Bucky's containment unit. "Help me."

Steve looked ahead to see the man who had been interrogating Bucky, lying on his side by the empty cage, clutching his side as if in pain. Steve stomped into the room angrily, ignoring the man as he begged for help again.

"Get up." He snapped reaching down to grab the man by the front of his jacket, hauling him to his feet. The man eyed him carefully as Steve glared shoving him into a wall and snarling. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man met his gaze, his eyes becoming cold and dark as answered lowly, "To see an empire fall."

Sam finally followed Steve into the holding room, when movement in the corner of the room caught his eye. He ducked just in time as the Winter Soldier leapt from where he had been lurking in the shadows, throwing a punch towards Sam. He missed, hitting the concrete doorway and punching a hole through the rock.

Sam acted quickly, punching at the Winter Soldier's side, but it didn't even faze the super-solider as he punched Sam straight in the stomach Sam winced, and doubled over, and the Winter Soldier used the moment to grab Sam's chin in his metal hand, before throwing Sam across the room sending him crashing into the metal cage.

Steve quickly ran at Bucky, ducking as the Winter Soldier swung at him. He stood up once the metal arm passed over his head throwing a punch of his own. He hit the Soldier right in the face, and the ma snarled as he swung his fist back at Steve, who dodged it but the Winter Soldier suddenly kicked out, landing a solid kick right in Steve's stomach. Steve grunted as he was thrown backwards, landing in the security room. He quickly got back to his feet as the Winter Soldier strode after him, and Steve blocked the next kick with his bare hands.

Steve leapt up, throwing a kick of his own at the Winter Soldier, which the man blocked with his metal arm before he swiped at Steve with his other hand. Steve dodged again backing away as the two of them moved back through the office continuing to throw punches and kicks and blocking each other's move.

The pair continued to fight, throwing kicks and punches while parrying and blocking the other's moves, moving through the office and back out into the corridor. Steve fell through the doorway again the Solider stalking toward him when there was a sudden backhanded fist to his face followed by a kick to his chest making him stagger back.

The soldier was none too happy about that marching forward again and throwing a metal armed punch straight for her head, Aphrodite dodged to one side jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow then again in his leg before she ducked underneath his arm. He caught her with his flesh arm spinning her around with her back to his chest before pushing her into Steve who had pulled himself up against the elevator doors.

Steve grunted as he caught her but quickly tossed her aside more harshly than be probably intended too as the Winter Soldier's fist landed right where her head would have been leaving a harsh dent in the metal. Steve blocked the next blow by catching the metal fist in his hand trying to hold it back, but a slight whirring sound was the only warning he got before the Soldiers shoved his whole weight into the punch to Steve's chest, blowing him straight through the metal doors and down the elevator shaft.

The Soldier spun around quickly to throw another punch at the blonde woman but she blocked it hold her, grabbing his wrist to tug on his arm pulling him into a knee to the gut that dropped him to his own knees. When she tried to kick him again he raised his metal arm to take the brunt of it, when she hooked her knee around his elbow like he knew she would be stood bending the arm so that he leg was trapped between his arm and chest then grabbed a handful of her shirt with his other hand lifting her and tossing her through the glass of the security room.

The Soldier knew that wouldn't be enough to keep her down and quickly vacated the room, a battle with her was not one he would win today.

Sam stirred when he heard the breaking of glass and opened bleary eyes to see the doctor standing over a familiar head of blonde hair surrounded by broken glass then peering down a broken elevator shaft.

"Hey!" he called out groggily to the doctor who immediately ran away, Sam scrambled to his feet rushing to Aphrodite's side who was already pushing herself up out of the broken glass like it was nothing, "Hey, A? You alright?"

"I'm fine." She said letting him help her up anyway, Sam was a gentleman like that. "C'mon," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs that the so called doctor had just exited from. "He's getting away."

Before they could got to the hallway though a grunt caught their attention, it was Steve climbing his way out of the elevator shaft filthy, the dirt making him look far better than he had any right to at the moment. Maybe the Winter Soldier had hit her harder than she realized if a dirty Steve was suddenly turning her own. Ignoring her hormones for the time being she helped pull him the rest of the way out.

"Bucky?" Steve immediately questioned only slightly out of breath from the climb.

"He went that way," Aphrodite said pointing down the opposite corridor that the doctor had went door, "Back out to the facility."

"A, the doctor." Sam cut it.

"He's right," Steve said quickly nodding, "You two go after him, I'll get Bucky and met you outside."

No further discussion was had as the three of them split up, Aphrodite and Sam one way and Steve the other. Since he'd had a head start on them the doctor was already halfway up the flight of stairs but looked down between the rails when he heard the doors at the bottom of the stairs open.

When he saw Aphrodite and Sam peering back up at him he sped up his pace to get out in the open faster and they were moments behind.

The lobby of the facility was utter chaos where employees were all crushed together rushing to get out the doors and get to safety. Aphrodite held onto Sam's hand so that she didn't lose him to the crowd too as they moved outside the building. The large crowd was perfect for the doctor to lose himself in, and lose himself he did as Sam picked up a discarded jacket that could only have belonged to one person.

"Dammit." Sam groaned glancing around the civilian crowd as if the fake doctor would suddenly appear, of course he didn't.

Aphrodite too cast a fruitless glance around at the people feeling an almost overwhelm rush of their, confusion, fear and panic before Sam's gentle touch brought her back, she looked down to see him offering her his leather jacket, when she looked at him in confusion he have a pointed look down near her chest before respectfully focusing his eyes elsewhere. When Aphrodite glanced down she saw that a significant portion of her shirt had been ripped open, probably during her fight with the Winter Soldier, and was exposing more of her chest than she realized. At least she'd worn a bra that day she thought to herself shrugging on Sam's jacket.

At the same time she happened to glance up towards the sky or rather the top of the building where a helicopter was attempting to take off, but was being stopped but something, Aphrodite had a feeling she knew exactly what that something was.

"Sam," she said tapping his shoulder before forcefully grabbing it and making him look in the same direction she was. When he did he was stunned into the same silence that she was as they watched whoever was in the helicopter, probably Bucky, still try in vain to fly the helicopter off. But the two-hundred plus pounds of super-solider hanging onto the landing skids was tenacious not letting go that easy.

"C'mon," Aphrodite said pulling on Sam's hand again. "We've got to get around there." They ran through the crowd and around the building but were stopped by the large body of water just outside the building, but from there they had a perfect view of Steve, one hand holding onto the skids of the helicopter the other onto the railing of the building.

The blades of the helicopter spun rapidly but it was going nowhere as Steve switched his grip on the railing so he could start pulling the helicopter back with one hand.

There go those hormones again at the most inopportune moments, Aphrodite thought to herself as Steve's muscles bulged and threatened to tear his shirt in half, not such a terrible idea in her opinion. But arousal was cut short when the helicopter did a sharp turn towards Steve inside of away from him and he disappeared from their sights again. She and Sam could only wait in agonizing silence as the blades on top of the building broke to pieces and the tail end of the helicopter hung off the end.

Then the helicopter began sliding off the side of the building and Sam winced when Aphrodite's grip tightened around his hand as they spotted Steve's figure still attached to the helicopter as it fell into the lake.

Sam had to act quickly then to stop Aphrodite from throwing herself after it and wrapped both arms around her waist doing his best to restraint the scrappy goddess. Luckily he didn't have to fight her back for very long before a head broke the surface of the water, Steve dragging Bucky up beside him.

She and Sam rushed to the edge of the river where Steve made sure they got Bucky out the water first, the super-soldier doing his very best impression of a sack of potatoes to make things extra difficult. As Steve hauled himself up beside them.

Sam turned his attention to Bucky making sure he was only unconscious and still breathing while Aphrodite focus on her boyfriend. Throwing herself into his arms, not caring that he was soaking wet as he wrapped his arms around her underneath Sam's jacket.

"I know, I know." He muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back to look him in the eye before lightly slapping his cheek, "Don't do that to me again." She ordered sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded proudly pecking her lips quickly.

* * *

A few hours later in an abandoned warehouse far from the CIA base Sam stood with his hands in his pockets while Steve had his arms across his chest both of them watching carefully as Aphrodite kneeling down in front of where they had Bucky restrained, metal arm locked in a vice, as she quite literally worked her magic in his mind.

"It's strange," Aphrodite said gold flowing from between her fingers evenly, "It's like whatever the doctor said or did to him flipped a switch. A part of his mind is in darkness, like the Winter Soldier is waiting to be called forth."

"Can you get him out of it?" Steve questioned.

"He's already out." She answered absently. "Cognitive re-calibration will do that. But whatever it is that Hydra put here, it's deep. His mind right now is far too delicate for me to try and remove it. There's something else."

"What is it?"

"A memory." Aphrodite responded but before she could dig deeper to see what it was Bucky groaned, quickly backing out of his mind and standing to take a few steps back to stand in between Steve and Sam as they adopted more defensive stances.

"Steve?" Bucky questioned in a hoarse voice, wincing a little as he tried to straighten up a little from the stiff sitting position he'd been slumped in.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked suspiciously, needing to hear confirmation from the man himself and Bucky glanced at him, blinking slowly.

"Your mom's name is Sarah." He said slowly and as the thoughts came back to him he laughed a little, "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

Steve raised a brow, and his face relaxed, "You can't read that in a museum." He said lightly.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked, doubtingly.

"What did I do?" Bucky interrupted picking up on Sam's anger easily.

"Enough." Steve answered flatly, his face becoming serious once again.

Bucky sighed, breathing out in horror and disbelief, "Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do is say the god damn words." He muttered miserably.

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Bucky admitted shrugging as best he could.

"People are dead." Aphrodite said in a no nonsense tone bringing Bucky's attention to her. "The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. You need to do better than 'I don't know'."

Bucky's frown deepened, as he tried to recall why the doctor had activated the Soldier in the first place. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where…" he said slowly.

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked, frowning, and Bucky paused.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." He answered darkly.

"There's more of you," Aphrodite blurted out and Bucky nodded glumly. "How many?"

"Five." He confessed and she nodded eyes glowing before Bucky's metal arm suddenly fell out of its clamp with a clang. Since he wasn't expecting to be released he was shocked for a moment before nodding to her in thanks shifting his body to a more comfortable position resting both arms on his knees.

"Who were they?" Steve questioned getting back on track.

"The most elite death squad." Bucky answered quietly, like this was amongst the last things he ever wanted to talk about. "More kills than anyone in the HYDRA history. And that was before the serum."

"They all turned out like you?" Sam asked curiously with a hint of sarcasm.

"Worse." Bucky answered flatly.

"The doctor," Steve asked next, "he could control them?"

Bucky glanced at Steve before lowering his head, saying softly, "Enough."

Steve frowned, looking at the ground and then Aphrodite thoughtfully as he repeated what the doctor had told him, "He said he wanted to see an empire fall."

Sam glanced at him in disbelief, but their attention went back to Bucky as he warned, "With these guys he can do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, they can infiltrate assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night and you'd never see them coming."

"This would've been a lot easier a week ago." Sam said walking closer to the couple and speaking lowly

"If we call Tony-" Steve began in the same hushed tone.

"He won't believe us." Aphrodite cut in.

"Even if he did-" Steve sighed.

"Who knows if the Accords will let him help?" Sam finished with a straight look.

"We're on our own." He said pointing out the obvious.

Sam nodded then paused before saying slowly. "Maybe not." Steve stared at him in a mix of surprise and expectancy, and Sam shrugged. "I know a guy."


	16. Chapter 16

_"Life tried to crush her, but only succeeded in creating a diamond." — John Mark Green_

Sharon Carter had retreated to the bathroom to catch a break from Ross and his questioning. There was only so long she could hold out on how exactly Rogers, Wilson and Aphrodite had gotten out of their office/cell and down to where Barnes was being held. She was sick of his questioning and her back was sore from trying to fight off the Winter Soldier to no avail.

At least she didn't have to lie about not knowing the trio's whereabouts or Barnes'. Security footage showed the four of them disappearing from the side of the lake, literally thanks to Aphrodite's powers. So there was no way of tracking them and as a right now, no leads.

That was a part of the reason why she nearly squeaked when she looked up in the mirror and saw there the very same blonde woman who was presumed to be far, far away from the base staring back at her.

"Aphrodite?" she hissed lowly. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here?"

"I'm not." Aphrodite responded simply and confused, Sharon took a glance around the restroom and it was still as empty as when she'd first entered.

"How-" she began to ask but the reflection in the mirror cut her off.

"It's not important." She said quickly. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked nod letting herself be freaked out about taking to a reflection in a freaking mirror, she was sure that there was some magical explanation for it that she didn't have the time to hear about right now.

"I need my boys' gear. Wings. Shield. Suits. All of it."

Sharon scoffed. "That may be easier said than done."

"This entire building is on a manhunt for us right now, I highly doubt they'll be paying much attention to where the gear is being stored."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am," Aphrodite said tilting her head to the side slightly. "You have a window of about 12 minutes to get the gear, I'll meet you in your car."

"Alright," Sharon said nodding before she thought about something. "Wait how do you know which car is mine."

Aphrodite didn't responded only smiled and winked then disappeared leaving Sharon only staring at her own reflection.

* * *

In less than the proposed 12 minutes Sharon had the requested gear stowed away in back truck and was sitting in the front seat of her car awaiting the appearance of the goddess who said she be there. Cautiously she cast another glance around the parking lot to be sure that she hadn't been seen or followed. When she turned back around that time she did squeak upon seeing the goddess herself sitting there in the passenger's seat like she'd been there all along.

"Hi." Aphrodite said smiling brightly.

"Hey," Sharon said placing a hand on her racing heart. "Jesus you've gotta' stop doing that."

"Sorry," Aphrodite said though she didn't look the least bit apologetic. Amused was a much better word as Sharon started the car.

"Where to?" she asked making her way out of the parking lot.

"Just drive, I'll tell you when we get there."

Sharon was sceptical but did as she said.

"Hey listen," Sharon said after a while of driving in comfortable silence. "You said something, back at Aunt Peggy's funeral," Aphrodite hummed to show she was listening. "You were married before?"

"No, we never quite made it to marriage."

"Who was he?" Sharon asked then quickly went onto explain. "I just wanna know if there's any truth to the stories about you."

"Some, but very few." She explained with a small smile. "It was Ares, God of War. And he certainly lived up to his namesake."

"What happened?"

"He addicted to it, war, and violence. He lived for it, yearned for it. Our courtship was something of convenience for our realm. But I did love him." They had arrived at the bridge but Steve wasn't there yet so she kept on regaling the story to Sharon who was entranced. "But I wasn't in love with him, I don't think."

"You left him?"

"He left me." Aphrodite corrected much to Sharon's shock. "On the eve of a wedding on Asgard it's customary for the couple to get together along with their families and closest of friends, to celebrate their union with their loved ones before the wedding. He didn't show up. I found out that he went to the front, he had a choice. He choose war over me."

"That's awful. I'm sorry." Sharon said sincerely.

"It was a long time ago, in fact I haven't told anyone that in decades."

"Does Steve know?"

Shaking her head Aphrodite responded softly, "No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Just as she was about to answer a small vintage blue bug rolled up in the spot behind them and stopped. The super-soldier in question unfolding himself from the front seat making Aphrodite smile at the sight of him. She was more sure now than ever that she didn't really love Ares, not anything like the way she loved Steve. "If we have the time." And with that both women exited Sharon's much fancier car, especially in comparison to Steve's chosen mode of transportation.

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." Sharon commented lightly once out of the heavy atmosphere that had settled in her car.

Steve shrugged as he walked away from the old Bug heading straight for Aphrodite, "Its low profile."

Aphrodite met him at the back of the car and he raised a hand to the back of her neck wordlessly asking her if she was alright, to which she nodded.

"Good, 'cause this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Sharon said interrupting the couple's moment and forcing them both to refocus as she opened the boot of her car, revealing Steve's shield and Sam's wings along with their respective uniforms.

"I owe you again." Steve said to Sharon gratefully.

"Keeping a list." Sharon answered shrugging before glancing back at the bug where Sam was seated comfortably in the front seat and Bucky had just slid over to the other side of the backseat with a glare directed at Sam. "You know he kind of tried to kill me."

"You're not the only one," Aphrodite commented lightly. "We'll put it on the list too."

"They're gonna come looking for you." Steve told her seriously.

"I know." Sharon said simply, it was a statement. Not a question.

"How about, when everything is settled, I get Sam over there to buy you a drink sometime." Aphrodite teased nodding her head over to the bug.

Sharon laughed looking down before nodding, "I'd like that."

"Thank you, Sharon." Aphrodite said smiling at her bashfulness. Sharon looked up as Aphrodite pulled her into a hug, she was shocked but returned the embrace.

"For everything." Steve added when they released from the hug wondering when exactly they became you close.

"Of course." She said nodding then curling her hair behind her ear. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too."

Sharon smiled then glanced down at the watch around her wrist. "I should go."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding before sharing another look with the woman, as she placed her hand on Steve's arm bidding him farewell as well, then she nodded to Sam before retreating back into her car.

Steve and Aphrodite worked together to unload the back of Sharon's car and stuff the gear into the back of Steve's stolen beetle.

"Did I miss something?" Steve questioned lightly after they shut the trunk leaning his side against the car to look at his girlfriend.

"No," Aphrodite said tossing a hand at the retreating taillight's of Sharon's car. "We just understand each other, that's all."

Steve didn't respond only stared at her with an unfamiliar glint in his eye, before he reached out for her pulling her close to he could mould his lips to hers. She responded instantly sliding a hand up to tangle in his soft hair as she kissed him back.

"What was that for?" she breathed out when he pulled back keeping their faces close together.

"I just-" Steve shook his head, words failing him. "Just happy you're mine."

"Damn right." She said smirking as they separated, then they both happened to glance at the window of the backseat at the same time to see the car's occupants both looking highly amused. Sam with his eyebrows raised and Bucky with a hint of a smirk as they nodded in a synchronized motion that they seemed to be unaware of.

Steve made a face of exasperation as he didn't think they'd be watching and Aphrodite only giggled moving around the side of the car to slide in the seat behind Sam, while Steve went to fold himself back into the driver's seat. Sam hopped out of the care and pushed the seat forward so she could climb in next to Bucky, who gave her a polite smile.

"Sam," Aphrodite called as she settled herself in the backseat. "Can you move your seat up?"

"Sure I can." Sam responded happily almost giddily reaching for the handle of the chair to do just that, ignoring Bucky's undignified scoff from beside her. But she didn't turning questioning eyes on the giant beside her but he paid her no mind glaring daggers into the side of Sam's head.

"Really man?" the metal armed man questioned.

"Nothing personal Frosty, she's a lot nicer than you." Sam responded happily settling himself back in his seat after having pulled it forward enough for Aphrodite to have a bit of leg room.

"She said the same thing I did." Bucky argued in disbelief.

"Well I like her more than you." Sam responded shrugging nonchalant.

"Are you serious-"

"Alright enough." Aphrodite snapped cutting off the petty argument and placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder to push him back into his seat as he had started to lean forward in order to better argue with Sam. "Both of you." She snapped again whipping her eyes to Sam who had begun to open his mouth probably to brag about Aphrodite having his back.

"Now you two are gonna' play nice during the drive to the hotel, because you're sharing a room tonight." When then both opened their mouths to protest she spoke loudly over them. "And that's that. Nothing either of you say can convince me otherwise. Understand?" she added in a sweet tone looking first at Bucky who had taken a sudden interest in the back of Steve's headrest, but he nodded none the less, then Sam who looked like a petulant child but he nodded as well. "Good." Finally she looked at Steve who was watching the interaction in shock. "Steven," she called shaking him out of his stupor. "Drive." And he didn't dare disobey her.

* * *

The motel they were staying at for the night was old, but decent enough for a night's rest, and more important was far away from the CIA base, and within reasonable distance of the airport which was their rendezvous point for tomorrow.

It was Steve that actually ended up purchasing the rooms, and would have thrown a bone for his friends, but a glare from his girlfriend stopped that thought in its tracks. So he ended up purchasing two room keys, one with two queen sized beds one with only one. With childish pouts Bucky and Sam made their way to their shared room, pushing each other like little children to get to the door first.

He and Aphrodite watched shaking their heads at the antics of the grown men.

"They'll be best friends by morning." Aphrodite said mockingly.

"You think so?" Steve questioned in the same tone.

"No, absolutely not." She responded flatly as Steve opened the door to their room. "Let's just hope they don't kill each other by then."

Aphrodite sat on the bed and shrugged off Sam's leather jacket that she still wore protecting her decency, it was only her and Steve now, and he'd seen it all before. She found her thoughts straying to the conversation she'd had with Sharon in her car.

"Hey," Steve said softly taking a seat on the bed beside her. He recognized the look on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"Marriage," she responded simply, honestly. "You." She added turning to look at him. "We never talk about it."

The velvet box in his pocket had never felt heavier than it did in that moment, but instead of blurting out what he really wanted too, he asked her something else. "If I asked you, right now. What would you say?"

"I'd say that had better not be you're idea of a proposal." She said smiling and bringing a hand up to rest along his cheek, "Is marriage something you would want."

"Yes," he responded easily bringing his hand up to cover hers, he responded so easily in fact that he hoped one day the next time he said something in the same tone would be the words 'I do.' "When I picture a future, I don't picture it without you."

"I was engaged once," she said next surprising him, "Our marriage would have been one of convenience, I was well aware of that. And I thought I loved him. But the love I felt for him, was absolutely nothing to what I feel for you."

Steve was overjoyed by her declaration but could only focus on one thing at time. "You never mentioned- is he. The guy? Is he still-" he couldn't quite get the words out but of course she was there to help him.

"No. In fact I haven't heard of him in decades."

"Who was he?" Steve questioned tensely not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It was Ares," then she began telling him the same story she told Sharon in the car, he had a right to know.

* * *

_It was some years after the whole Phoenix incident with the Norns, and Aphrodite was mostly back to her normal self. In control of her newfound powers as well as enjoying her newest title. But of all the joy she felt nothing could compare to the glow she held continuously for the past few months due to her upcoming union._

_She'd met Ares on one of his visits to Asgard to discuss war strategies with their warriors, that's all h even seemed to do. But for some reason he put it all aside the moment he saw her. He was entranced by her and they immediately hit it off._

_By some miracle he hadn't been scared off by her brothers like her past lovers had been, which was a testament that he did indeed live up to his namesake. And was either brave enough or foolish enough to ask for her hand. Odin had blessed the union without question seeing it as a pawn to untie Asgard's armies with that or Ares'. Aphrodite knew that and was fine with it for the most part._

_So she patiently waited in the middle of the empty dancefloor of the celebration room, everyone else had taken their seats so that the couple could perform their dance before they were separated for the night to be wedded in the morning._

_When the doors to the hall opened she turned expecting to see her betrothed but was met with the sight of a palace guard rushing to her instead. He bowed respectfully before handing her a piece of paper then resuming his position outside of the hall. Aphrodite didn't need to read the paper to know that Ares had dismissed their union in favour of continuing to fight and search for war all across the realms. A wife would only hold him back, and he didn't need the Asgardian armies that their marriage would have provided to aid him._

_Shaking her head, Aphrodite turned to the head table that her family sat at and wondered what she was supposed to do next. Frigga subtly whipped the corners of her eyes before standing from the table with the grace only a queen could possess and gliding across the floor to her daughter offering her, her hands. Aphrodite accepted with a watery smile and Frigga pulled them into the dancing position with her taking up the male role._

_"I've got you." She whispered to her daughter and Aphrodite smiled pressing her forehead to hers as they began to sway from side to side. Moments later at the table Loki stood adjusting his tunic before joining them on the floor. He saddle up behind his sister covering both hers and their mother's hand with his joining their little dance placing his other hand on her waist._

_Aphrodite smiled over her shoulder at him and he nodded in response as she let a tear escape from the corner of her eye and rested her head back on her brother's shoulder, Frigga looking on approvingly. Thor was next to join them, his massive frame covering Frigga and he reached over to place his hand on his sister's shoulder._

_"I'll be fine." Aphrodite said after a few long moments of silence. "I will be."_

_"We know." Frigga responded smiling._

_The four of them swayed together like that for some time, Odin didn't join them. They knew that he wouldn't either, he wasn't the touchy-feely type. Although his one good eye did narrow into a slit and his hand tightened around Gungnir as he thought about the man that hurt his daughter and broken the truce they'd settled on._

* * *

"And then after that, I thought I'd never want to marry again," she went onto say as she finished her story. "But when I think of it now, there isn't anyone else I'd want to be mine forever."

Steve's eyes slid close as the words left her lips,  _forever,_ that's what she wanted with him, and it was damn sure what he wanted with her.

"Yours?" he repeated in a whisper leaning forward to catch her lips with his. "Mine." She confirmed breathlessly between kisses and he responded by reaching over and lifting her easily to straddle his lap. Letting his tongue dip into her mouth once she was settled, his large hands going to her ass to make her rock against him. She pulled back enough to rid him of his dirty shirt them he turned his attention to her neck.

After removing his shirt she realized that he was still covered in dirt from wrestling with a helicopter earlier today, and was smelling like the water of the lake that had dried into his clothes and hair. "Steve," she moaned tugging on his hair but that only seemed to spur him on. "Steve," she said more firmly this time and he hummed looking up at her, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Without a word he nodded and stood with her in his arms hitching her a little higher on his waist to walk them to the bathroom some feet away. While that was happening Aphrodite ran her fingers all along his biceps already aware of the strength he held in them but watching him hold back a helicopter earlier in the day seemed to ignite something else within her.

In the bathroom he set her down and turned on the shower to let it heat up then worked on removing her already ruined shirt while she went to work on his belt. Once he got that off it was a fight to rid her of her leather pants which seemed determined to stick to her skin like glue. Steve had to kneel down to finally remove them, and since he was already down there, he set his mouth to her. Holding her up when her knees threatened to buckle in surprise with his arms wrapped around her thighs, as he covered her center and panties alike, soaking the fabric even more than it already was. He pulled back enough to remove then soaked garment before putting his mouth back onto her making them both groan in delight.

He took her leg and hooked it over his shoulder to help steady her as he continued to work her skillfully as he could. He had become quite the pro at the act if he did say so himself, especially since his first time trying it, he found that he loved the taste of her on his tongue. She held onto his hair tight between her fingers as he shook his head from side to side and worked his tongue with reckless abandon.

"Steve, oh Steve." She babbled fingers tightening in his hair signalling that she was close to her release and he doubled his efforts all but worshiping her, inserting two fingers inside her and that was it. She shot off like a rocket muffling her cries beneath her own hand. Steve gave her a few more gentle licks but she pushed him away mumbling something about sensitivity and he obliged licking the last traces of her from his lips before rising to his full height.

She had already removed her bra on her own, so all that was left were his boxers. Which she quickly did away with before pushing him back into the running water of the shower while attaching her mouth to his pulling the shower door shut behind her as he back hit the cool tiled walls.

Neither of them paid the least bit of attention to actually getting cleaned up, instead they kissed and held each other under the spray of the water, tongues dancing together and hands sliding along slippery skin, squeezing and kneading where they saw fit. Eventually the teasing touches weren't enough and her hands went in between them to stroke him. He was more than ready, solid as a rock in her hand so he spun them around so her back was to the wall, dipping his head briefly to take a nipple into his mouth. One hand lifted her leg and hooked it over his arm to keep her open to him and the other moved to his throbbing length to guide it inside of her.

"Fuck," Steve breathed out shakily against her lips hand grasping for purchase on the steamy shower wall and when he found none settle it back on her ass then began pumping his hips, in and out. He used the hand on her ass to grip and lift her onto his hips so that she could wrap her other leg around him and her arms around his neck so she could hang on for the ride. Kissing, biting and sucking at the skin on his shoulder and the water that continued to rain down on them, while he buried his face in her neck working on his own bruises there and she felt a second release creeping up on her.

"Oh god," she moaned dropping her head back. "I'm gonna come." She moaned and that made him double his efforts sliding a hand around the back of her head to keep her eyes looked on his.

"C'mon sweetheart. Come for me." The continuous rough brush of his pubic hair against her bud set her off for the second time and she came with a silent scream that he recognized as a sign of how far gone she was. Steve slowed his thrusts and held onto her while she shook his arms and pumped gently to help guide her through it.

"Good?" he questioned lowly the pumping of his hips slowing to grind against her slowly.

"Mhm." She mumbled dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"Good," Steve hummed in a dark tone, before biting her neck once to get her attention, "Because your gonna' do that again." He was before adjusting his hold on her to set her down on shaky legs and manoeuvre her so that her back was facing him and with his hands on her hips he slid into her once again.

Her back bent into a curve with Steve's hand in her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and his other hand moved to toy with her breast. Even with his lips right next to hers his kiss still took her by surprise, sloppy with passion and affection that hand her gripping the forearm that covered her chest digging her nails into the skin there.

"You feel so amazing." Steve muttered against her lips. "I love you so fucking much." His words alone made her moan outright. Steve didn't dirty talk often, and he curses even less so. So whenever he did lose himself enough to start doing it during their love making was a testament to the love between them and what made their sex as amazing as it was.

"I love you too." She whimpered breaking free from his grip across her chest and leaving forward bracing one hand on the wall for support so she could begin working herself back onto him. He'd been doing all the work so far, and while it wasn't the best position to do so she tried to give back just as much as he did.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck," he growled his hands kneading her cheeks between them. "Just like that." He released her so he could lean forward and take her breasts in both of his hands pulling her back up to meet his chest, still she continued to work him as best she could. "Your mine?" he whispered hoarsely into her eye thrusts speeding up.

"Yes," she moaned covering one of his hand while the other slid down between her legs to take her into sensory overload.

"Say it."

"I'm yours," she cried his fingers starting to move faster as his hips began to falter their rhythm. "Fuck! All yours."

"That's right sweetheart, now come for me Aphrodite," he growled into her ear and she was hopeless to do anything but obey as Steve began to lose his battle against his self-control and started to spill himself inside her. He bit down hard on her shoulder as he came and that seemed to spur her on moaning loudly as they both finished together.

"One day," Steve began roughly pressing a soft kiss to the spot he just bit down on, "I'm gonna ask you to marry me."

"One day," Aphrodite repeated rolling her head to kiss him and slide her tongue lazily against his, "I'm going to say yes."


	17. Chapter 17

_"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive." - Haruki Murakami_

The next day Steve drove the bug to the airport, bypassing the first two floors of the parking garage to the third level where it was agreed that they'd meet up with the rest of the team. Due to the location and the level they were on there were hardly any other cars parked there, which was why they chose it. He parked the car a few spaces down from the non-descript white van that Clint had described he and his companions climbing out of the bug while Clint and Wanda climbed out of the van.

"Cap." Clint greeted, walking over to shake Steve's once the solider had freed himself from the confines of the small car, Sam and Bucky following suit. While Aphrodite breezed past them to get to Wanda immediately wrapping her up in a warm hug.

"You alright?" Aphrodite asked pulling back slightly to look Wanda in the eye. Wanda pursed her lips but nodded and Aphrodite took it as enough for now, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and entwining the fingers of her other hand together with hers.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve said to Clint appreciatively releasing his hand.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favour. Besides," Clint answered lightly shrugging, before he turned serious as he added nodding over his shoulder slightly, "I own a debt."

Steve nodded once gratefully, looking over at Wanda comfortably wrapped up in Aphrodite's arms, "Thanks for having my back."

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda answered casually, sharing a meaningful look with Clint.

"How about our new recruit?" He asked loudly nodding towards the van.

"He's rearin' to go." Clint answered moving back over to the van to grab the handle. "I had to put a little coffee in him, but," he pulled open the van's side door hard, startling the sleeping occupant across the middle seat. The newcomer literally jumped, blinking a few times hard to clear his mind of the sleep, "He should be good." Clint finished.

The brown-haired man groaned as he rolled out of his seat stepping down from the van while complaining to Clint, "What timezone is this?"

"Come on." Clint answered impatiently urging the man from inside the can, "Come on." He repeated pushing the man out of the van and towards, Scott Lang stumbled a little, before freezing and seeming to sober up in shock as he found himself staring at Steve.

Scott's mouth fell open a little, and he blinked at the super-soldier a few times to make sure that what he was seeing was real, while Clint took a causal seat on the van to watch the show, and Aphrodite held Wanda close as they stood slightly behind Scott as he continued to stare at Steve in amazement.

Finally Scott closed his gaping mouth, then opened it up only enough to breathe out. "Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." Steve said professionally offering his hand to the other man, which he took without hesitation.

"It's an honour." Scott answered, still sounding more awed than anything else as he shook Steve's hand enthusiastically, shaking Steve's entire body as he did. Which he seemed to realize after a few seconds because he said awkwardly, "I'm shaking your hand too long."

Steve smiled little in amusement as Scott finally let go of his hand, but was staring at Steve in awe, "Wow. This is awesome."

He turned back to Clint, pointing at Steve as he excitedly, "Captain Americuhh," his words trailed off and his jaw dropped yet again when he caught sight of Aphrodite. If he was shocked by meeting Captain America he was absolutely floored to be staring a real life goddess in the face. Cassie was never gonna believe this. Then he realized he was still staring at her and that words were a thing, so he tried to make them work. "You're- Hi." He said lamely and about melted when she smiled at him and gave him a small wave. "Hey I know you too," he added pointing to Wanda, "You're great." He added making her smile and Aphrodite squeeze her shoulders proudly.

Scott Lang was a professional adult so he turned back around to Captain America and was amazed by his sheers size, just to be sure that he was really real he reached out and grabbed both his shoulders and felt the muscles there. Yup he was real. "Jeez." Scott muttered before letting go. Even Steve couldn't stop the small smile forming on his face as he glanced back at Sam and Bucky. "Look, I wanted to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so, Thinks for thanking of me." Professional adult, that's exactly what Scott was. Then he noticed the man by Captain America's side.

"Hey, man." Scott greeted pointing at him showing that he remembered him.

"What's up tic-tac?" Sam said flatly nodding to him in greeting.

"Good to see you, uh" Scott answered hesitantly then looked a bit sheepish as he went on, "Look. What happened last time was-"

"It was a great audition," Sam cut him off, "but it'll never happen again." Sam finished with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked Scott steering the conversation back towards the matter at hand.

"Something about some, psycho assassins." Scott answered unsurely having gotten the abridged version from Clint earlier.

"That's one way of putting it." Aphrodite mumbled to Wanda getting a smile out of the younger girl.

Steve nodded, he wasn't wrong. It was just a tad bit more serious than that. "We're outside the law on this one." He warned. "So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well," Scott muttered with a light shrug, "what else is new?"

"We should get moving." Bucky suddenly chimed in from his spot where he had remained silent on the other side of the bug unconsciously keeping himself separated from everyone else.

"I got a chopper lined up." Clint informed them standing from where he hand been seated just inside the van.

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare, and an intercom began to speak in rapid German.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky informed as the rest of the team glanced around uneasily.

"Stark." Aphrodite said when Steve caught her eye and he nodded.

"Stark?" Scott repeated in shock.

Steve took a look around at his team and he knew that they were ready for this. "Suit up." He announced and everyone moved to do just that.

* * *

"If Stark's here that means he brought a quinjet. That could get all of us to Siberia faster than any jet could." Aphrodite said as all of them were dressed in their gear discussing what would be the plan.

"She's right," Clint chimed in, "Stark's not stupid he knows that'll be the first place we'll go."

"He'll be waiting for us." Aphrodite concluded. "And we don't know who he's brought with him."

Steve had been listening to their points intently and nodded already formulating a plan, "Alright here's what's gonna' happen. We split up, Sam you and Bucky go to the terminal see if you can locate the jet. Aphrodite, take Clint and Wanda to the first level of the parking deck, as soon as Sam locates the quinjet we all run like hell." Everyone nodded then began to head off to their various positions. "Lang," Steve called to Scott who immediately perked up, "I have a very important job for you."

"Steve," a soft voice interrupted and he turned to see Aphrodite there having not left with Clint and Wanda just yet. "At least try, to get Tony to see our side. He's only doing what he thinks is right."

Steve nodded, he could do that. He could be reasonable. "I'll try." He moved closer to her to press a quick kiss to her lips, "Go." He instructed nodding off in the direction Clint and Wanda had taken off in.

"Focus up Lang." Steve said sternly and the man straightened standing at attention like a soldier. "Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

Steve strode slowly towards the airport landing area, hidden in the shadows for now, until he spotted the helicopter that Clint had mentioned sitting out in the open just waiting for them. He broke out in a run leaving the cover of the airport but was stopped short immediately as a small gadget hit the chopper's wings, immediately sending up an electric current and short-circuiting the entire helicopter.

Tony flew down towards him Rhodey by his side both of them covered in their suits as they landed in front of him, between him and the now useless helicopter.

"Wow," Tony said sarcastically, "it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." He removed his helmet, revealing the black eye he'd received from Bucky, turning to his best friend as he asked lightly. "Isn't it weird?"

"Definitely weird." Rhodey replied.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Reasonable, that's what Steve was. Try and get Tony to see their side, that's what he was doing. Just like Aphrodite said.

Steve tensed slightly as he heard the sound of a person landing gently near his side, he turned to see a very familiar black covered figure.

"Captain." King T'Challa greeted politely.

"Your highness." Steve returned in kind nodding.

"Anyway." Tony cut in, and Steve turned his attention back to him. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve answered simply, standing by his point even as Tony's expression hardened.

"Your judgment is askew." Tony accused quietly. "Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday-"

"And there are 5 more super soldiers just like him." Steve interrupted, trying to get Tony to see the bigger picture. The bigger threat that they were trying to stop. "I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony." Steve told him more calmly. "I can't." he added shaking his head at the thought of it.

"Steve." He followed the woman's voice in small surprise but should have expected that Natasha be there as well. "You know, what's about to happen." She warned with her eyes trained steadily on him. "Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

Steve slowly turned back to look at Tony, his gaze softening. He really didn't want to fight with these people he considered friends but it looked like he wasn't going to have a choice. Tony must have picked up on his decision because he snapped.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!"

Steve frowned at the seemingly random call, before blinking in shock as something whipped through the air and caught his shield, pulling it out of his grip. At the same time as the shield was pulled up, something came down to bind his wrists together, and he glanced down in surprise at the sticky, web-like material. Before lifting his head back up to see the figure that had stolen his shield landing crouched on a nearby truck.

"Nice job, kid." Tony called approvingly as Steve continued to somewhat gawk.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better." Steve frowned when he heard the kid's voice, because he was just that. A kid. Oh great, another kid for Aphrodite to adopt he thought to himself. "It's just, the new suit. Well," he said hastily pointing at Tony, "it's nothing, Mr. Stark It's-It's perfect, thank you."

"Yeah," Tony interrupted with a small sigh, "we don't really need to start a conversation."

Steve was amused by the interaction and by Tony's new and apparently young apprentice. "Okay." The kid glanced at Steve, and gave him a shy salute as he greeted in an equally shy voice: "Cap. Captain." Steve nodded at him, his amusement of the situation rising despite the circumstances. "Big fan, I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah," Tony interrupted again, looking frustrated, "we'll talk about it later. Just..."

He trailed off, and 'Spider-Man' greeted the whole group shyly, he and Scott seemed to share the trait of not knowing when to stop talking. "Hey, everyone."

"...Good job." Tony finished with a sigh.

"You've been busy." Steve commented not bothering to hide his amusement.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony snapped not finding anything funny about the situation and the anger in his voice said as much. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing Wanda' form a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath to calm down before almost pleadingly he to Steve, "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

Steve met his gaze evenly all traces of humour gone as he answered steadily, "You did that when you signed."

Tony's eyes turned cold, "Alright, we're done." He said quietly before raising his voiced sharply once again

Steve tensed as Tony raised his voice once more, shouting sharply: "You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us!" he tossed his hands wildly indicating to his team. "We're a squad a JSOC, guys with no compunction about being impolite."

Steve turned his head away, which looked like defiance to anyone else, and to Tony it was as his face fell even further, but in reality Steve was listening as Sam's voice finally came through the comms. "We found it." Steve turned his eyes back on Tony, watching intently as he waited for the right moment as Sam continued "The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

That was the signal to start running Steve thought as he lifted his bound hands high above his head, catching Tony by surprise as an arrow came flying from out of nowhere and cut through Steve's bonds without a problem. Tony's face harden turned to look towards the arrow's source, his helmet reconstructing around his head and shielding him once more.

"Alright, Lang." Steve murmured, quickly taking advantage of Tony's momentary distraction.

"Hey, guys." Spider-Man began to warn as he felt the small movement on his side. "Something-"

He was cut off as Scott suddenly enlarged, kicking him sharply in the chest as he did. The force of the blow sent the boy flying backwards, dropping the shield as he did. Scott quickly grabbed and jumped off of the truck.

"Whoa. What-What the hell was that?" Rhodey questioned in shock.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Scott said in a deep voice handing the shield back over to Steve, which he took and replaced on his arm with a small grin while Tony groaned at the newest addition.

"Oh, great." His head then tilted slightly as he glanced up at the airport building, quickly running a scan informing his team. "Alright, there's three on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her." He flew up quickly, making to chase the trio as he tossed over his shoulder, "Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

Rhodey also took to the air, but did another scan of the opposite side of the building. "Got two in the terminal." Rhodey called to the team. "Wilson and Barnes." He added.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa said sharply immediately taking off to the building. Steve threw his shield at Rhodey slowing him down for a moment while he chased after T'Challa.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Spider-Man called quickly pressing his fingers to his ear, sounding very uncertain, "what should I do?"

Steve ran off not hearing Tony's response to the kid as he threw his shield at the Black Panther knocking the other man down. He pulled him into headlock before the other man could get up, using his grip to throw T'Challa back towards the airport landing area.

T'Challa landed in a crouch like a cat, and he slowly stood back up, facing Steve as he growled, "Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time."

Steve had no intentions of moving gripping his shield as T'Challa suddenly jumped at him, and he used his shield to block T'Challa powerful kicks that came his way.

Off to the side, Scott had moved to run after Cap but was cut off by the Black Widow cutting in front of him. He warned her that he didn't want to hurt her and she said that wouldn't be a problem before they engaged in short hand-to-hand combat, which ended soon after as Nat electrocuted the ant-sized man, sending him flying backwards and into the side of a truck.

Meanwhile Spider-Man had after Sam and Bucky with clear instructions to not get too close and to only web them up to keep them out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky demanded loudly upon seeing the new figure crawling along the airport windows, like a, well like a spider.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam spat in response as they ran through the airport building and towards the hangar.

Steve dodged T'Challa's sharp claws, using his shield to block the attacks and wincing slightly as the claws screeched against his shield, leaving behind four distinct marks. Steve had just blocked another attack when he spotted Rhodey behind T'Challa, pulling an electric rod from his suit but couldn't hear him as he said grimly, "Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either."

Steve blocked another hit before T'Challa kicked him right in the middle, sending him flying backwards. Steve landed with a grunt, quickly lifting his head and then his shield Rhodey came flying in with the rod. Steve barely managed to block the blow, using his shield to keep the rod away from his body and breaking it in half.

* * *

On the other side of the airport Tony fired blast after blast after Aphrodite, Clint and Wanda as the trio ran below him, hurrying off along the runway. He finally managed to cut them off, blasting a truck near them and forcing them to take cover. Instinctively more than anything else Clint shield both girl's head, Wanda doing even more dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Aphrodite's leg to protect her from the explosion that reminded her far too much of the night her parents died.

Aphrodite shielded her as Clint pulled his bow taut and Tony took the opportunity to overtake them, flying to be in front of them as he called sarcastically pointing a repulsor at them, "Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings."

"You locked me in my room." She snapped back standing up straight again.

"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration." Tony protested, "Second, I did it to protect you."

Wanda just glared at him, but Tony turned his head away, simply greeting the blonde standing in between them. "Aphrodite."

"Stark." She responded.

"Help a guy out? Think you could talk some sense into your boyfriend for me?" he asked politely.

Aphrodite smiled mirthlessly as she knew what was coming, discretely reaching out with her powers to wrap around the cars on the deck behind Tony who was none the wiser. "Not this time. This is bigger than us."

"Hey Clint," Tony tossed offhandedly. He should have figured as much would come from the princess.

"Hey, man." Clint answered warily, his arrow already notched in his bow.

"Clearly retirement doesn't suit you." Tony said mockingly. "Get tired of shooting golf?"

"Well," Clint shrugged, "I played 18, shot 18. Just can't seem to miss."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he fired the arrow at Tony. Tony easily dodged it, blowing the arrow up with a blast from his repulsors, and he turned back to Clint to mock once again, "First time for everything."

But Clint just smirked slightly and shrugged as he answered flatly, "Made you look."

That was when Aphrodite struck pulling cars out from the parking garage one by one to give Clint and Wanda time to run away. She didn't want to hurt Tony, just keep him distracted long enough so they could do that. Tony tried to fire at the cars but it was too many of them, and he tried to fly away but was hit from behind and grounded quickly as the cars weight landed on top of him. With Tony grounded for now, probably not for long Aphrodite set off for the quinjet hanger.

"Multiple contusions detected." Friday informed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered back sarcastically, "I detected that too."

* * *

"There's our ride." Clint muttered as he pointed out the quinjet sitting in the hanger just waiting for them. He and Wanda started running faster to get to it and Aphrodite joined them.

"Come on!" Steve shouted rushing to the front of the group as Ant-Man caught up with them as well, and he spotted Bucky and Sam running out from the airport. They joined in as well and they were so very close. Only to come to be forced to come to a quick stop as a laser fired right before them, forcing them to stop halfway down the runway.

"Captain Rogers." The android called as he began to float down. "I know you believe what you're doing is right." Steve's side tensed as they stood in a loose line, staring at Vision then Tony and Natasha, and then Rhodey and T'Challa, and finally Spider-Man all appeared on the other side of the jagged line Vision's beam had created. "But, for the collective good," Vision finished as he landed to join his side, "you must surrender now."

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam was the one to ask breaking the silence.

"We fight." Steve answered simply, and he marched forward. His team following without a second thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_You won't even be sure whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain… - Haruki Murakami_

Natasha cocked her head to one side as the group of people she considered friends started marching across the tarmac, "This isn't gonna' end well." She muttered as the people on her side started moving forward as well.

"They're not stopping." Spider-man said what he was thinking out loud, in confusion glancing at Tony as the other side picked up their pace. They did the same.

"Neither are we." Tony said before activating his thrusters taking to the air, Rhodey doing the same as the others began to sprint.

Across tarmac, the ones that could took to the sky as well both teams running to eliminate the space between them.

Tony and Steve were the first to collide, Tony brining down his metal encased fist onto Steve's shield which he brought up just in time to deflect. Natasha and Ant-Man going at it for a second time, when he threw a punch but he shrunk just in time to avoid it so she swung and hit air instead. Clint fired an exploding arrow at Rhodey distracting him and giving Sam the opportunity to attack him first. King T'Challa had eyes for no one else but Bucky pouncing on him immediately and tackling him down to the ground. Aphrodite was blocking Vision's beams quite easily, while Wanda had taken a page out of Aphrodite's book picking up cars and tossing them at Spider-Man who was doing his best to evade hem in mid-air.

T'Challa and Bucky stayed engaged in a tight battle as Ant-Man attracted Vision's attention and the two began to fight not far away, shrinking and growing to the punch after punch at the android. Which gave Natasha and Aphrodite the unfortunate opportunity to go after each other. Natasha had her batons and was doing her best to cause some damage but Aphrodite, blocked each attempt at a blow. For both of them there were few other people that knew their moves as well as they knew each other's. One of Aphrodite's was dead, the other somewhere in outer space and the last on the other side of the tarmac fighting off Iron Man. For Natasha it was the man with the bow and arrow firing off them at Spider-Man.

Aphrodite planted her boot on top of one of Natasha's batons trapping it and her hand on the around, with her other leg her calf was pressed to Natasha's neck while she knelt on the ground.

"Hey," Natasha took that opportunity to speak. "We're still friends right?"

"That depends on how hard you try to hit me." Aphrodite smirked adjusting her leg when Natasha shifted her baton beneath her boot and they rolled over together Natasha getting to her feet first and aiming a kick but was stopped short by a red mist. Natasha barely had time to glance over at the source questioningly before she was tossed away and hit a truck hard with a pained groan. Aphrodite looked at Wanda who in turn gave her a pointed look.

"You were pulling your punches." The younger woman said matter of factly, and Aphrodite could only shrug in response, surprised that she had coined onto that then Wanda dashed off.

Meanwhile, T'Challa and Bucky were still going at each other, T'Challa not giving up as they threw punches and kicks at one another. Bucky finally locked his metal arm around the other man's neck, gripping tight enough to get the new King's attention but not enough to limit his breath even as T'Challa grabbed his hand to try and free himself.

"I didn't kill your father." Bucky said determined still to get through to him as he stared into the other man's eyes, hidden behind the mask.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa snarled before tightening his grip and using all his strength to slowly being to pry the metal arm away from his neck causing Bucky's eyes to widen and Bucky quickly leapt back as T'Challa aimed another punch at him. Their fight began once more, the two landing equal hits on the other before T'Challa managed to land solid kick on Bucky's chest with both feet before landing easily, while Bucky was sent flying back, hitting a pile of crates before he crashed back down to the ground.

T'Challa leapt at him, his claws extended and ready to rip Bucky's throat out "Take this!" he growled aiming to do just that before he was stopped by a gold barrier unlike with what Wanda did with Natasha, Aphrodite pulled T'Challa towards her instead of just tossing him away, keeping him away from Bucky for the time being.

"My fight is not with you." T'Challa said as calmly as he could after ducking a kick.

"It is now." Aphrodite responded tilting her head slightly before kicking him in the chest causing him to slide back a few steps. He charged at her again aiming a few hits with she block before hr swung down with his claws out but she blocked the sharp vibranium with her arm braces resulting in sparks flying as they got caught in the metal there. When he made to swing with his other arm she grabbed his wrist stopping him mid-motion, then with both of his arms trapped she swung her leg up between them catching him just on the chin with her heel with enough strength to knock him from her grasp and send him crashing into a bridge.

A hand on her shoulder made her whip around grabbing the hand as she went and twisting forcing her newest opponent to the knees, only when she turned fully and saw a metal hand raised in surrender did she realize who it was and let go.

"Sorry," she muttered giving a hand as Bucky got back to his feet.

"It's alright. Thanks." He said indicating to when she stopped T'Challa from ripping his throat out.

"You're welcome." She responded then they were interrupted by a sudden explosions close by follows by a body hitting the ground with a groan and the familiar sound of a shield rolling across the ground, Bucky acted quickly running forward to snatch up the shield and throwing it with impressive accuracy at Rhodey who was forced backwards at the impact stopping his attacks for the moment, and Sam flew by as well grabbing the shield where it rebounded off of Rhodes and dropping it to Steve before turning his attention back to War Machine.

"Nice save." Steve commented hitching the shield back onto his arm.

"I gotta' get me one of those." Bucky responded before the three of them ducked behind some nearby boxes to observe the distance between them and the quinjet as well as gauge how well their side was holding up. "We got to go." Bucky said firmly they glanced at him as he pointed out, "That guy's probably in Siberia by now."

"We've gotta draw out the fliers." Steve muttered as he peered over the boxes again and judged the distance from their current position to the quinjet.

"I'll take Vision, you get two to the jet." He ordered but Aphrodite countered.

"No, you two get to the jet, I'll take Vision."

Steve stared at her in disbelief opening his mouth to dispute her and tell her that they were staying together no matter what, but Sam cut in backing her up. "She's right, both of you need to go. The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Clint chimed in as he notched another arrow, "if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." Aphrodite finished firmly and Steve set his mouth, she was right but he didn't like it and he told her as much.

"I can't leave you." His said strongly his stubbornness rearing its ugly head at the most inopportune time.

"Right now you don't have a choice," she said keeping a level-head despite everything in her saying that separating was the worst thing in the world. "I'm the only one that can take Vision."

Steve glanced at Bucky much like he used to do long ago when he needed girl advice, but the soldier's face was just as uncertain as he felt as he watched their interactions.

"Alright, Sam," Steve called firmly making up his mind even though he still didn't like it and turned his eyes back to his girl so he could memorize her features. As if he hadn't already done it at least a million times, "what's the plan?"

"We need a diversion." Sam responded dodging a blast from Rhodey. "Something big." He added straightening up in the air.

"I got something kind of big," Scott joined in suddenly, "but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me." Steve frowned at that added information.

"He's tearing himself in half?" Bucky voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve checked agreeing with Bucky's hesitation on the matter

"I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. And I passed out." Scott confirmed doing absolutely nothing to ease any of their worries.

Not so patiently awaiting the signal and ensuring that Scott Lang didn't kill himself, Steve opened his mouth to say something else to Aphrodite when behind them Scott appeared out of nowhere, not as Ant-Man or a normal sized man but a giant of a man. At least a hundred feet tall and he grabbed Rhodes as the War Machine flew by after Sam, not expecting to be grabbed in mid-air.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man squealed, echoing everyone's sentiments as they all stared in complete disbelief at the giant being that for most of the fight had been the size of a literal ant.

"Okay," Rhodey said flatly as he struggled to get free from Scott's grasp and stay airborne at the same time, "tiny dude is big now. He's big now."

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said being forced to take his eyes off of Aphrodite to stare up at the huge man.

"Way to go, tic-tac!" Sam cheered while Scott laughed manically at his choice of diversion tactic.

Bucky took the chance then to begin making his way to the jet but Steve hung back for a moment longer. "Hey," he said grabbing Aphrodite's hand before she could take off and turning her to face him. "I'm coming back for you." He said sternly.

"I know you are," Aphrodite responded confidently. "Besides," she added cheekily, "You still have to propose." She said and Steve gave a small smile before pulling her closer to him and kissing her quickly with every ounce of passion that he could. "Go." She muttered when they broke apart.

Steve blew out a breath before responding with a curt nod then releasing her to run off in the same direction Bucky had gone, catching up to him then matching his speed as they ran towards the hanger.

Scott meanwhile had kicked a bus at T'Challa, making the Black Panther tense in anticipation of the collision, when Vision came flying down. The android blocked the bus with his arm, making the bus split in half and go sliding around them leaving the pair unharmed. T'Challa looked over to see Steve and Bucky sprinting down the runway towards the hanger, he made to follow when Scott pulled the wing off a plane and smashed it right before him, blocking his path.

"Okay." Tony snapped as he barely managed to dodge the same wing. "Anybody on our side hiding any shocking, and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestions."

T'Challa was still trying to follow Steve and Bucky but was stopped again by Aphrodite dropping down in front of him, "You again?" he all but growled not looking forward to another fight with her.

"I'm not alone this time either." Aphrodite teased as Scott stepped his giant body between them making them further separate.

"You want to get to them? You got to go through me." He said simply his voice much deeper than before as he kicked at T'Challa, crushing the nearby crates as T'Challa ran, barely managing to avoid the kick as he threw himself to the ground. Scott was then distracted as Rhodey, carrying Spider-Man began to attack him and drew his attention away, while Clint engaged T'Challa and kept him away from Steve and Bucky as he fired his arrows at the Black Panther.

"We haven't met yet." Clint greeted squinting at the masked man as he switched his bow into a fighting staff. "I'm Clint."

"I don't care." T'Challa snarled, and Clint swung his staff at T'Challa, the two starting to fight in close combat.

Underneath Scott Aphrodite was using her powers to redirect Rhodey's missiles that he kept firing at the giant man who was distracted by the Spider-Man crawling all over him, all the while wondering whether or not her boys had made it to the jet and keeping an ear out for Vision.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott cried suddenly and she knew that could only be one other person.

Vision had fired a beam at a tower next to the hangar, causing it to snap in half and begin to topple over right in front of the hangar doors.

Steve and Bucky slowed their run slightly seeing as though they were about to be crushed if they attempted to continue to run through when suddenly the whole tower froze, suspended in mid-air. Steve glanced back to see Wanda fighting with herself as she willed her powers to be strong enough to keep the tower in the air. Steve and Bucky quickly ran once more, running for the hangar as Aphrodite went after Vision, she allowed herself to be proud of Wanda's strength for a moment before attacking the android drawing his attention from where he was gearing up for another blast at the tower.

He fired it at her instead and she met him with a blast of her own, in mid-air two powerful beams clashing together. Aphrodite's was stronger than Vision's and began to take over, weakening his ever so slightly. Moments later there was a loud sound of crashing which meant Scott was down, then she was distracted for half a second by the sound of an approaching armoured suit and without looking over her shoulder threw a hand at Tony making him forcefully retreat as his suit was hit with her powers and its functions spiked for a brief moment before returning to normal.

Rhodey came next and instead of going at Aphrodite he fired a sonic wave at Wanda who was still holding up the crumbling tower for the super-soldiers to pass through.

The wave broke Wanda's concentration and she clutched her head in pain, screaming in agony.

The sound quickly attracted both Vision's and Aphrodite's attention and they broke their respective beams turning their attention to Wanda who fell to her knees clutching her head. Because she was distracted by making her way to Wanda, Aphrodite missed when Rhodey aimed his missiles at her and fired but felt when they exploded off of her armour and blasted her into one of the only planes that had remained intact throughout the battle, though it didn't stay that way for long after she landed in it.

Moments later she pushed her way out of the wreckage and Clint was there looking as if he was about to start digging through the debris to get to her, when he saw her pulling herself out he extended a hand to help her the rest of the way.

Together they made their way over to Wanda who was still on the ground but slowly starting to sit up, as they approached Aphrodite looked to the sky and could make out the quinjet disappearing in the distance. They had made it out.

Instead of letting Wanda get to her feet Aphrodite urged her to sit back down and kneeled down on her other side, clearly the younger woman was still in pain from the sonic wave and didn't fight when Aphrodite wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead laying her head down on her shoulder. Clint dropped to a knee with a groan then down to a sitting position on Wanda's other side setting down his bow that was now of no use after T'Challa broke it in half.

The three of them sat in companionable silence before a now normal sized Scott joined them and took one look before setting himself down next to them to wait. They all knew what was coming next and it had to be done so Steve and Bucky could get to Siberia without trouble.

"Blue," a sudden unexpected voice called and the four of them looked up to see Natasha taking in the scene before her in confusion. "The authorities are on the way." She said with warning in her voice, knowing that her friend would pick up on it and hopefully teleport them somewhere safe. Natasha had already been compromised so that was the only warning she could offer. She was confused further when Aphrodite didn't do what she had hoped, instead of teleporting them far away she brought another person to their group via her powers. It was Sam, and he was still unconscious from being blasted by Tony's repulsors. She only hugged Wanda closer as she finally responded to Natasha.

"We know." She said simply, and Natasha could do nothing more as the five of them just sat there, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had intended to finish up Civil War over the weekend, as you can see that didn't work out, and I was forced to update later than I usually would. Many apologies for that, I completely forgot I had to work an event for two nights this weekend.
> 
> But now with the battle out of the way all that's left is for Tony to visit them at the Raft then the breakout. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how those should play out.
> 
> IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE READ ME!
> 
> There's been several suggestions over on FF.net that Aphrodite meet Doctor Strange before Ragnarok possibly even in the finale of the movie, if that's something you guys would like to see I need to know now so I can plan it out accordingly. There has also been speculation that Ares make a reappearance, again if that's something you guys would like I'd like to know sooner rather than later.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Leave me a review too, as you can see I'll be answering/responding to the ones can. So feel free to say or ask me anything.


	19. Chapter 19

_When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about. - Haruki Murakami_

Darkness had begun to settle outside of the quinjet signalling the arrival of nightfall, the entire journey to Siberia had been in silence mostly, for the only two occupants of the jet. The man in the passenger's seat was the one to break it.

"Hey Steve," he asked cutting the silence with a light question that would precede the heavier one he really wanted to asked. Steve hummed in acknowledgment. "Next time you wanna' love on your girl, make sure the walls aren't paper thin."

Steve blushed brightly before responding, "Sorry," he said glancing over his shoulder, "Our room at the compound is soundproof, guess we got a little carried away."

Bucky smiled a little at still being able to make his best friend so flustered despite all they've been through. And even though hearing them together through the walls had made him just a bit uncomfortable, he couldn't deny that he was happy for Steve. For someone who had always had such bad luck with women, he seemed to have found himself a keeper. The right partner for lack of better terms. And it only took 70 years for it to happen.

"I like her," Bucky said out loud, "I think she's good for you."

Steve smiled but couldn't help his teasing remark, "Happy to have your approval."

The small grin that Bucky had been sporting dropped when his next question came out quietly. "What's gonna' happen to her? To your friends?"

"Whatever it is, I'll deal with it." Steve responded sternly nodding to himself, he promised his girl that he would come back for her. And he wasn't going to break that promise. The entire idea of holding a promise to a women he loved that was waiting for him to come back felt like an unsettlingly familiar scenario that hadn't ended well for him. But this time he was sure the outcome was going to be different, he would make sure that he made it back to her.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky said sadly staring out the window of the jet at the slowly setting sun.

"What you did all those years" Steve insisted Bucky's words bringing him away from the dark path his mind had begun to take him on. "It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know," he answered turning from the window to look at the back of the pilot's seat and Steve could feel the look he was receiving. "But I did it."

* * *

"This is the Raft prison control." A voice called over his helicopter communications and Tony lifted his head fiddling with his controls. "You are clear for landing, Mr. Stark."

Tony watched as the prison rose up out of the sea below, rumbling as it broke through the choppy water surface. Friday flew the chopper down onto the landing pad, battling the wind, rain and heavy sea spray as the helicopter landed perfectly on the waiting landing pad. As soon as it landed safely, the landing pad detracted back inside the heavily guarded prison, the facility itself sank back into the watery depths.

Tony climbed out of his helicopter as Ross walked out to meet him.

"So?" he questioned impatiently. "Did you get the files? Let's reroute the satellites, and start face scanning for this Zemo guy."

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you even after that fiasco in Leipzig?" Ross asked flatly as he looked at Tony with a raised brow. "You're luck you're not in one of these cells." He added, making Tony raise a brow of his own. Ross led the way inside, Tony following quietly as they headed towards the deepest parts of the prison.

Tony's eyes widened the deeper they went and as he walked through the security room, spotting his former friends each sitting in the highest security cells, complete with blue prison garbs. And a straightjacket for Aphrodite along with a shock collar around her neck, which made some sense since she was probably the most dangerous of them all and Ross probably had no idea how else to deal with her. She was leaned against the wall of her cell and looking at the other camera footage Tony could see that in the cell next to her was Wanda leaned against the wall as well, with a collar of her own minus the straightjacket.

Tony's face turned grim, when Aphrodite looked up and locked eyes with the camera like she could sense he was on the other side, he wouldn't be surprised if she could. His fist clenched briefly in anger at the state of his friends, but he quickly loosened it and presented a neutral posture as he walked on with feigned nonchalance towards the cells themselves.

Tony walked into the circular room the heavy doors closing behind him, looking at each of the cells that lined the round walls of the prison. He glanced up, noting the position of the cameras briefly, before his attention was pulled by slow claps sounding throughout the room.

"The futurist ladies and gentlemen." Clint called loudly, Tony bowed his head, as he turned towards the archer. The archer didn't even spare him a glance as he sat on his hunches, continuing sarcastically, "The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

"Give me a break, Barton." As he stood in front of Clint's cell, staring through the bars and plexiglass that separated them. "I had no idea they'd put you in here, come on."

Clint's response was to spit on the floor, "Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." He growled.

"Yeah, but, not some super max floating ocean pokey." Tony protested. "You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for," He trailed off, trying to find the word, which Clint supplied spitefully.

"Criminals?" Clint bit out as he finally stood and faced Tony directly. "Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? It ain't used to mean me, or Sam, or Wanda, not Aphrodite. Yet here we are."

"'Cause you broke the law." Tony pointed out sternly,

Clint scoffed turning away from the bars, "Yeah."

"I didn't make you." Tony continued, even as Clint turned to walk around his small cell while muttering "Blah, blah, blah." Under his breath.

"You read it," Tony went on speaking over Clint's attempts to block him out, "you broke it."

"Blah blah blah." Clint continued to mutter as he turned his back on Tony sitting on the chair provided,

"Alright, you're a grown up." Tony snapped. "You've got a wife and kids. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"

Clint's shoulders tensed in anger and he stood up but Tony had already continued to walk down the row of cells, "You better watch your back with this guy." He slammed his hands on the plexiglass as he shouted angrily "There's a chance is he's going to break it."

Tony's jaw ticked as he paused, glancing back, but he walked on, passing by Scott Lang's cell not spearing him a glance even as the man said darkly, "Hank Pym always said you never can trust a Stark."

"Who are you?" Tony shot back as he simply walked passed.

Scott gapped before muttering in exasperation, "Come on, man."

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asked when Tony stopped in front of his cell, not turning around from where he was facing the sealed doors at the back of the cell.

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow." Tony replied quietly. "So, fingers crossed. What do you need? They feed you yet?"

Sam turned to him incredulously revealing his black eye courtesy of the raft guards, asking with a sarcastic smirk, "You're the good cop now?"

"I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony answered simply.

"You better go find a bad cop if you want any information from him." A different voice joined him from the other cell and before he moved on to confront her Tony looked back at Sam, who nodded in the direction of Aphrodite's cell as if to say 'she's right'.

"You're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass." Sam said crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I figured as much." Tony mumbled moving onto the next cell where the blonde was waiting for him.

As he stood in front of the cell Tony covertly lifted his wrist in front of his sling so Aphrodite could see before pressed some buttons on the watch he'd been wearing.

"Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'." He informed her casually. "We got about 30 seconds before they realized it's not their equipment."

Aphrodite looked around her cell and at the camera noticing that where Tony stood was just outside the line of sight for the one in her cell. If she had to guess the one in Sam's as well, she had to give the billionaire credit, his intelligence wasn't something to be messed with.

"Just look." Tony urged pressing another button on his watch and showing her an image of the dead psychiatrist lying in a bathtub, "Because that is the fellow who is supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly I made a mistake. Aphrodite, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam muttered darkly from his cell unable to see the image that he had just shown but hearing the conversation just fine and was keeping his ears sharp while also keeping an eye on the door and the cameras.

"Your boyfriend is definitely off the reservation and he's about to need all the help he can get." Tony pleaded while Aphrodite eyed him up and down as though sizing him up. Tony felt uncharacteristically small underneath her gaze despite the fact that she was behind bars, straightjacketed and was wearing a shock collar to boot. Tony sighed as he began to plead, "Look I messed up alright, I can fix this if you just-"

"Stop." Aphrodite sighed, Tony paused to let her speak, "You know I tried to keep the peace?" She questioned rhetorically, "I didn't want things to get this far. I'll tell you, but you have to go alone," she stepped closer to the bars to look Tony dead in the eye as she said the next words with a hint of a warning beneath them "and as a friend."

"Easy." Tony shrugged.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tony strolled back towards his helicopter, Ross trailing behind him before finally calling out to him, "Stark, did she give you anything on Rogers?"

"Nope, she told me to go to hell." Tony tossed back over his shoulder, climbing casually into his helicopter as he added, "I'm going back to the compound instead. But, you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink."

Tony grinned with fake enthusiasm at Ross, enjoying annoying the man as he grit his teeth before the helicopter door slid shut and he took off into the air once more. As soon as the prison was out of sight, Tony's face turned grim once more and he took off the brace on his arm, steeling himself for what lay ahead. Taking a deep breath he pressed a button on the helicopter controls, laying back as the seat collapsed beneath him while the Iron Man suit unfolded itself and attached onto him. The seat fell away, a hole appearing in the helicopter floor and Tony fell out in free fall before he switched on his flight engines and shot off into the sky, taking off for Siberia. Unaware of the slick black jet that followed him as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

Turns out what had laid ahead was worse than anything Tony could have imagined, the five super-soldiers where already dead by the time they got to Siberia, he, Cap and Cap's best friend were all on the same page for the moment. And what a short moment it was. As soon as Zemo began to play the clip from the safety of his bunker Tony had recognized the road. He spent many days there wishing he could go back in time and change how things went.

Bucky who was on the other side of the room and therefore couldn't see the clip, but he could hear the sounds of a motorcycle, he heard the crash, the sound of a woman's voice pleading for her husband.

_"Sargent Barnes?"_ those were Howard Stark's last words before the Winter Soldier killed him, followed by his wife.

After all this time Tony had never given a second thought to how his parents might have died, everyone just said it was a car crash and he'd accepted it. But now he knew better. And he had one single goal in mind, to avenge them.

By killing Bucky Barnes.

* * *

The fight had gone far, maybe too far, but as long as Bucky was alive it wasn't over just yet. And Cap wasn't making it easier for either of them. Tony had already blast Bucky's metal arm off of his body after the solider had tried to rip it straight from his suits chest. That had sent Steve off into a frenzy but Tony had managed to deflect the hits and firing back with some of his own, even ridding the Captain of his shield. And now he stood in between Tony and firing the final blast that would end his parents' killer once and for all.

"He's my friend." Steve pleaded breathing heavily and he stared up at Tony's masked face hoping that the man would have some sort of remorse, or would otherwise come to his senses and not kill an innocent man.

"So was I." Tony answered flatly before punching him in the face once, twice then grabbing the harness on his back and throwing him into the opposite wall. Steve coughed then began to unsteadily work his way back up to his feet. "Stay down," Tony warned aiming is only remaining repulsor beam at him in a warning, "Final warning."

Steve lifted both his hands in a fighting stance shrugging slightly as he said, "I can do this all day."

Bucky suddenly grabbed Tony's ankle with his remaining hand, distracting him and Tony turned kicking him in the face rendering him unconscious again. Before he could react Steve had grabbed him from behind lifting him over his head, Tony tried to fly away but with his failing jets it was no use and he landed hard when Steve threw him down onto the concrete.

Immediately Steve was on top of him throwing punch after punch, then he grabbed his previously discarded shield bringing that down onto the mask as well, until it broke and fell apart revealing Tony's frighten gaze to Steve.

Steve raised his shield one more time and Tony brought his hands up to cover his face but all Steve did was bring it down hard on the arc reactor effectively destroying it and shutting down the suit. Tony was stunned and lowered his arms staring up at Steve with a mixture of surprise, betrayal and resentment. While in Steve's gaze was remorse and apology as he rolled off to the side of the now useless suit.

Both men took a moment to catch their breath as fatigue and exhaustion begin to set in, Steve was the first to move sluggish as he pulled the shield from the chest of the suit and hooked it back onto his arm. He spared Tony one last glance before making his way over to his best friend and pulling the barely conscious man to his feet.

"That shield doesn't belong to you," Tony spat turning over on his side and glaring down at nothing. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" he shouted angrily when Cap didn't seem to hear him the first time.

Steve paused and took a deep breath seeming to come to a decision before shrugging the shield off of his arm and letting it clang to the floor. Then he proceeded to help carry Bucky up the exit and out of the base.

* * *

Weeks later Tony was back at the compound with Rhodey after having designed and was currently testing his new prosthetic legs when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Are you Tony Stank?" the old FedEx delivery man said squinting through the glass door expectantly.

Rhodey snorted failing to keep his laughter in as he answered with pure glee in this voice, "Yes, this is- this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" Rhodey turned to Tony patting him on the arm while turning to make his way back down the parallel bars, "I'm never dropping that. Table for one Mr. Stank! Near the bathroom please."

Tony laughed at his best friends good-natured teasing and when over to sign and accept the package. It had no name, nor a return address so he waiting until he was in his office to open it up.

The first thing came out was a piece of paper, turning it over revealed it to be a letter, and he immediately recognized the handwriting.

_Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than they were mine. Before I had Aphrodite, I was on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either, and I especially can't let her down. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't._

_I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should do. So, no matter what, I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, we'll be there._

Tony smiled a little as he read the last part of the letter, and upended the box and an old flip phone tumbled out of it.

"Priority call from Secretary Ross." Friday informed him, breaking him from his thoughts about the letter. "There's been a breach at the RAFT prison."

"Yeah, put him through." Tony replied absently, and his desk-phone beeped before Ross's voice came through urgently.

"Tony, we have a problem."

"Ah, please hold." Tony interrupted, reaching over to the phone.

"No." Ross argued. "Don't-"

Tony pressed the hold button, watching the little red light beep with his hand under his chin and a smug expression. His eyes unfocused as he thought back on the last part of Steve's letter.

_P.S. Whenever I gather up the courage to propose, I'd really like for you to be at the wedding._

* * *

It was hard to judge time at the Raft Prison, there was no clock in or near any of the cells. Lights went out at what they all assumed was night time for sleep and turned back on hours later presumably in the early morning. Meals came three times a day and bathroom privileges followed shortly. In short prison was boring. Add in the fact they the guards had made it extremely clear that they weren't even allowed to talk to one another. It had been a long few weeks.

The only entertainment any of them got was when Scott started banging his hand against the stool provided in his cell. At first it was okay but it got old really quickly. Clint was laying down on his cot hand folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling of his cell, Scott was providing entertainment, Wanda was sitting up on her cot leaning up against the wall, Sam was pacing the small cell back and forth as he often did and Aphrodite was lounging uncomfortably on her cot with legs crossed together unable to do much more with her arms being strapped down around her body.

She suddenly felt a sense of a very familiar presence, one she knew by now as well as her own, she shifted off of her cot and made her way to the bars, her movement drawing everyone's attention to the center of the room. Where slowly a figure made their way out of the shadows.

"Well ain't you a sight." Clint commented leaning himself against the plexiglass.

"Told you he wouldn't leave us behind, Clint." Sam added. As Steve came to a stop in front of Aphrodite's cell a smirk curving his lips as he did, one that mirrored her own. He'd kept his promise.

"Sorry I couldn't make it here sooner." Steve spoke to the room but kept his eyes on his girl as he pressed the button to open the door to her cell.

"We'll try not to hold it against you." Aphrodite teased as the door slid open, immediately she moved to throw her arms around him but was stopped right away by her restraints. Steve though solved that problem for them both, hugging her to him and reaching around her back with both hands to grab onto the sides of the straightjacket before he pulled ripping the restricting garment in half leaving her only in the shirt that was beneath. Once her arms were free she threw them around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, Steve returned the embrace fully and pressed a kiss to the skin of her neck below the collar where his face was currently buried.

"I told you I'd come back for you." He whispered into her ear making her shiver at his tone, before she could respond they were interrupted by a pointed clearing of a throat and they separated far enough to see Sam looking on expectantly.

"Anytime you're ready." He said sarcastically.

They both nodded and released one another fully, Steve going to free Sam from his cell while Aphrodite's hands went to the collar around her neck, short-circuited the wires there and pulled it off letting it drop to the floor before she reached out to open Wanda's cell.

The younger woman immediately rushed out and into Aphrodite's arms for a moment before Aphrodite pulled back and looked her over for any other injuries. Satisfied when she found none she removed Wanda's collar as well before hugging her again, leaning her forehead against hers. Then they joined the group in the center of the room to catch the end of Clint's statement.

"… But believe me when I say I'm officially retired now."

"I understand." Steve said nodding as Aphrodite joined his side. "We'll drop you off at home, take Ross' deal and take care of your family. You too Lang," Steve added nodding to Scott he had a daughter of his own to take care of. "Thank you again, for everything."

"It's been an honour Captain." Scott said shaking Steve's hand.

Steve led them out of the cell block and up to the landing deck where he parked the quinjet, none of them paying any mind to the unconscious bodies of the raft guards that lined the hallways.

Clint was dropped off at his farmhouse first, giving tight hugs to Wanda and Aphrodite before shaking hands with Steve, Sam and Scott before setting off to re-join his family. Scott was next and couldn't stop himself from throwing himself at Steve for a hug bypassing the offered handshake, then with goodbyes to the others he departed as well.

"Wanda," Steve called out as the quinjet took off into the night once again. "Anywhere in particular you want us to drop you off?"

"Just to meet up with an old friend." Wanda responded quietly which made Aphrodite frown and take the seat beside her.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Wanda answered easily, looking up into the eyes of her mentor, "I want to be with him. And he's waiting for me, I can feel it."

Aphrodite nodded, "I know." She raised her hand and Wanda's body was slowly enveloped in a gold glow, "Think about him, and I'll get you there." Wanda nodded and reached out a hand to cover one of Aphrodite's before she nodded to say she was ready and Aphrodite sent her to wherever her mind believed that Vision would be.

Then Aphrodite re-joined her boys at the front of the quinjet, Sam was comfortably piloting and Steve was in the passenger's seat, he took her hand in his when she rested it on his shoulder squeezing it once.

"She'll be alright," he said comfortingly squeezing her fingers.

"I know." Aphrodite responded, she had the utmost fate in Wanda and just wanted her to be happy. And if Vision was going to do that then that was fine. "Sam are you sure want to come with us?" she asked one more time to be sure sliding into Steve's lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam said shrugging. "I've got nothing else waiting for me back there." If anyone else in the universe had said those words it would have been with an air of sadness, maybe even regret. But not Sam, always optimistic. Especially when he turned to the couple for a moment eyeing their seating arrangement before pointing out teasingly. "But if I'm gonna stick around with you two, I'll need to invest in some earplugs."

Aphrodite laughed and reached out to place a hand on Sam's shoulder as Steve's chuckle rumbled beneath her. Sam smiled too and continued to pilot the jet off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that friends we've come to the end of Civil War, I predict one more chapter before we dive into Ragnarok which as many of you may know I've been impatiently waiting for to get started. So start sending some predictions my way on what you would like to see happen during Ragnarok. With Loki. Hela. Hulk. Maybe even Ares. The possibilities are endless (well not really we still have to stick to canon) but you know what I mean.
> 
> Also the dialogue during the breakout came from an online comic called 'Avengers: Infinity War Prelude' which is basically exactly what it says, and it was a big help in writing those last few scenes.


	20. Chapter 20

_What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call! – Avicii_

Another random country somewhere in Europe, another half decent hotel they were staying in.

It had been nearly seven months since the Accords situation, the events that led up to the end of the Avengers, and perhaps the most shocking Steve had given up the title of Captain America. And in that time, not much had happened, aside from Steve disappearing during a week of the first month and returning downtrodden explaining to Aphrodite and Sam that Bucky Barnes had voluntarily gone back into cryo-sleep, but for their own safety Steve didn't tell them where or by who.

Aside from all that the three off them had been on a sabbatical of sorts, aside from them not staying in one place for too long. There hadn't been much going on. Turns out life on the run is quite boring. And Aphrodite could tell her boys were getting restless. For Steve at least she could help him burn off all that excess energy in some of the most vigorous ways, unfortunately they were no help to Sam in that regard. A fact that he never failed to remind them of.

Unfortunately for him, he never did invest in his own set of headphones. That was why he made a conscious effort to either get to sleep as early as he could, seeing as more often than not his room was right next door to theirs, or he left the room all together.

"C'mon don't look at me with those eyes." Steve begged.

"What eyes?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

"The eyes where you think you can get me to do whatever you want." He clarified.

"Is it working?"

"No," Steve responded shaking his head even as he smiled. "I'm shaving it."

Aphrodite sighed dramatically dropping her head back on the bed, the two of them were in their hotel room sitting on the floor in front of the bed having just finished dinner of a quasi-picnic.

"You're letting your hair grow out." She pointed out running her fingers through the distinctly longer and darker blonde locks at the top of his head, "I don't see why you won't keep it as well."

The 'it' in question was the slight stubble on his face that had the potential to be a full beard, if only Steve would let it reach its full potential. But alas he was adamant that he wasn't the type to grow a beard, and so long as he could get his hands on a shaver there would be no beard.

"Believe me if I could find a decent barber around here I'd get rid of those too." Steve smiled briefly but it dropped soon after as a nagging thought prodded the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite questioned sensing that the slight playful mood had been stopped for the moment.

"You deserve better than this." He answered mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Things were supposed to be different, after the accords, after everything." He said glancing at her, "We're supposed to get married, go home. Have a normal life, a simple life. I couldn't even give you that."

"It's a good thing you're cute because you're really dumb," Aphrodite said making him breath a laugh as she reached over with her hand to turn his face to hers to look him in the eye. "Do you think I need all that to be happy? Steve, I'm here, I'm still here after everything. And I just need you. My home, is with you."

Steve stared at her intensely for a moment before sliding a hand around the back of her head to bring her lips down to his so he could press a kiss there.

"How did I get so lucky finding you?" he whispered against her lips.

"We've both lost so much," she responded just as quietly, "Maybe it was time we won a little don't you think?"

Steve pulled away stared at her and decided right then in that moment that it was now or never. "You're right, it is time and I should have done this a long time ago." he saw the questioning look on her face. But paid it no mind as he slipped out the box that had spent far too long in his pocket and took her left hand in his.

"You know if everything was normal, I would have courted you for a few years then only after asking your father's permission. I would get down on one knee," he proceeded to do just that shifting from his seated position so that he was on one knee before her. "And presented you with the perfect ring. But since your father isn't here, I had to ask your brother." he said while opening the box. "Aphrodite Odindottir, you have changed my life in ways that I never even thought possible, and now I can't imagine my life without you, my home is wherever you are. Will you marry me?"

Aphrodite stared at him with watery eyes mouth opening and closing like a fish before bobbing her head up and down. It took a few tries for her to get it out but finally the word 'yes' slipped out. Followed by another and another. "Yes!"

Steve's own eyes began to water as leaned in and met her lips with his. Once, then twice but they were smiling too much to make it last any longer. This was the happiest either of them felt in a long time.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" she teased and Steve shook with laughter as shaking hand retrieved the ring from its long home.

"I think I got it." he muttered slipping it onto her finger, it fit perfectly, [a gold ring](https://www.bridalrings.com/engagement/rose-gold-engagement-rings/18k-rose-gold-round-halo-diamond-a-quality-sapphire-engagement-ring.html) with a large center diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds and a blue sapphires going down either side, blue and gold, those were her colours and the ring was gorgeous. She told him as much admiring it for a moment before kissing him again.

"I love you." she muttered in between kissing him.

"I love you too, so much." He continued kissing her standing from the ground and lifting her with him only to deposit her on the bed seconds later, crawling up the length of the bed to keep their lips connected only separating long enough to rid one another of their clothes.

Aphrodite moaned as Steve kissed up the length of the side of her neck, the slight stubble that was on his face creating a nice rough contrast to the softness of his lips. She pushed on his shoulders slightly so she could roll them over and place herself on top of him, laving her lips over the short hairs on his face.

"Alright," Steve groaned hands flexing on her hips as she shifted ever so slightly to begin taking him in. "Maybe you can convince me to keep it."

Aphrodite giggled and it was the first time he head a laugh from her turn into a moan as he slid fully inside, a sound he wasn't going to forget any time soon. Then they spent all night, and well into the morning celebrating their new engagement.

* * *

The next day Sam was ready to berate the couple once again for their noisy night time activities, but then Aphrodite shoved her hand into his face and he was stunned speechless forgetting what he was pretending to be angry about. Instead he was elated that his friend finally popped the question and hugged them both as enthusiastically as he could. Then he insisted that they go out to celebrate, which of course had to wait until nightfall but they still found themselves at a nice bar compared, to some of the others they'd been in.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Sam said raising his glass, "To a beautiful future."

"To the future." Aphrodite repeated tapping her glass against his.

"The future." Steve echoed bringing up his glass as well before kissing Aphrodite on the side of her head.

"You know I'm the best man right." Sam said casually.

"What?" Steve asked smiling.

"Oh come on Frosty's isn't here right, why not this guy?" he asked gesturing to himself.

"Sam we haven't even been engaged for a full day yet." Aphrodite pointed out.

"But still you-" They were interrupted when a waiter placed down a single on their table in front of Aphrodite. "We didn't-" Sam began to explain but was politely cut off by the heavily accented waiter who stumbled over the English words.

"It's from the bar."

Both men immediately went on the defence shooting looks over to the half crowded bar to access if there was a threat, in contrast Aphrodite looked at the drink that had been sent their way and let a smirk tug her lips. It was a White Russian.

"Stand down boys," she said bringing their attention back to her and standing from her chair. "I've got this one." She took the drink in one hand and made her way to the end of the bar while Sam and Steve watched with varying degrees of apprehension.

Aphrodite made her way over to the bar, casually strolling up next to a blonde women seated there setting down the drink and speaking to the barkeep in smooth German.

_"Ich glaube, wir haben das falsche Getränk bekommen. Kann ich bitte noch eine Runde bekommen?"_

_"Na sicher."_ The bartender replied easily moving further down the bar to prepare the drinks.

_"Vielen Dank."_ Aphrodite said to his back before speaking to her new blonde companion, "I thought spies were supposed to be subtle."

"Who said I was trying to be?" a familiar voice responded.

"Then you weren't trying to be subtle when I saw you just outside of Munich either?" the other blonde had raised her glass for another sip of her drink but faltered. "Yeah, I knew you were there too. Figured you'd show your face when you were ready. Not-so Red." She teased finally turning to face her friend, Natasha too looked over at her from around her curtain of newly short blonde hair.

"Blue." She greeted.

"Hi Nat." Aphrodite said smiling fully before the two women moved to embrace each other. "Took you long enough." She teased when they pulled away thanking the barkeep again when he set down a tray of drinks.

"Had some loose ends to tie up on my side first."

Aphrodite nodded. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." Natasha responded genuinely before nodding over her shoulder. "And how are the boys? Giving you lots of trouble?"

"If you only knew," Aphrodite scoffed, "Actually these past few months have been rather boring, I didn't know civilian life was so, dull."

"You're not civilians, you're criminals." Natasha joked and Aphrodite nodded agreeing with her. "But I think I've got just the thing to help with that." Aphrodite was puzzled before Natasha discretely opening the flap of her jacket showing the envelope inside.

But before Natasha could reveal the apparent mission she had brought along with her, Aphrodite had something to tell her, and she was sure the woman whom she considered to be one of her closest, if not her best friend would be  _almost_ as excited as she was.

"Well," Aphrodite sighed picking up two drinks leaving the third for Natasha to bring along with her when she inevitably followed. "Seems we've both got news to share." She said knowingly before tapping the fingers of her left hand against the glass producing a clinking noise that Natasha wasn't familiar with which prompted her to glance down and she caught the slightest glimpse of the new jewellery Aphrodite was sporting on her left hand before she turned away completely to make her way back to her table.

Stunned for a moment, Natasha grabbed her half-filled glass and the remaining drink before going after her.

"Look what I scraped off the bar top." Aphrodite teased settling herself back into her seat, seconds later Natasha joined them taking the empty seat by Sam's side and reaching across the table and grabbing Aphrodite's hand to examine the ring more closely.

"I'm impressed Rogers," Natasha said by way of reintroducing herself, and it worked as recognition lit up both Sam and Steve's faces as she let go of Aphrodite's hand. "Finally manned up."

Beaming with pride Steve tossed his arm around Aphrodite's shoulders to tug her closer to his side.

Natasha had caught them up on the mission she had brought along with her, apparently there were some Chitauri weapons being sold on the black market and needed to be taken care of before things got too out of hand. Natasha had a safe house a few miles out of the city where they were going to meet up tomorrow to discuss the plan for these weapons further.

* * *

Aphrodite woke with a sharp intake then promptly froze when she realized that the arm wrapped around her waist had tensed slightly with her movement. She waited in silence to see if she had woken her fiancé but his soft snores and breaths hitting the back of her neck told her that he was still asleep. Carefully crawling out from underneath his arm she made her way to the window peeling back the curtain to gaze up at the night sky.

"Thor," she sighed to herself pressing her fingers to her temple where a headache was blooming, "Where are you brother?"

"Hey," Steve said placing a hand on her shoulder making her jump, she hadn't heard him get out of bed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said turning to face him and running her fingers over the bags under his eyes, "Go back to bed." She instructed gently.

"You used to be a better liar." Steve teased with a tired smile.

She breathed a laugh and let her head drop slightly before lifting it again, "Maybe you're just better at reading me."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning back slightly to look her in the eye, "C'mon talk to me. I'm worried about you, I've never seen you out of tune with your powers and now when you're having a nightmare the entire room shakes."

"You noticed that?" she asked sheepishly and he nodded. "I keep having this dream," she admitted, "I see Asgard falling to ruins. And at the center of it is Surtur, but that doesn't make sense either my father killed him years ago. Then there's Thor," She sighed heavily turning back to the window, "I think he's calling me. I think he needs me."

"That's it?" Steve asked knowing her well enough that he knew there was something more she wasn't telling him.

"And there's a stone." She admitted.

"Vision?" Was Steve's first guess.

"No," She shook her head. "No, I know when I'm reading Vision's stone. This one is different, one I haven't encountered as yet."

Steve nodded, "If you think Thor's needs you. Then you should go to him."

"Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't know how to get to him. Heimdall hasn't responded to my call in years."

"If anyone can figure it out its you." He said tipped up her chin.

"You know if we're going to plan a wedding, I think that requires both of us to be here." Aphrodite teased and Steve brought her left hand up pressing a kiss to her knuckle just below her engagement ring.

"I want nothing more, than to keep you by my side for as long as I can so I can marry you." He said kissing her finger again before dropping her hand but keeping their fingers entwined. "But it's your brother, and if you think he needs your help, you should go find him."

"What about Sam, and Nat?"

"The three of us will be fine and I'll still be here when you come back."

"Time works differently out there," she said nodding her head vaguely in the direction of the sky meaning outer space. "There's no telling when I could come back, literally."

"Sweetheart, I've waited 70 years to find you. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to come back home."

Aphrodite smiled but it turned to a grimace when another sharp pain stabbed through her head, Steve tensed and placed his hands on her shoulders but didn't know what else to do.

"Its him." She said through gritted teeth. "I have to go, I have to find him."

"Hey," Steve said shifting his hands to hold either side of her neck and make her look him in the eye. "I love you no matter what, okay?"

"I love you too." She said before kissing him again.

When they pulled away he took half a step back to give her some room to do her thing, and with one last look between them that held a thousand promises they couldn't say at the moment. His fiancée disappeared with a crack.

But she would come back, he was sure of it. Fate wasn't that cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pops head out from behind a bushel and waves*
> 
> Hey everyone. So, sorry for extremely the long delay in posting this chapter. Now that could be due to one of two reasons, the first and most likely is that the last month of the semester had me up to my neck in assignments and projects and left me with very little inspiration for this particular part of the story (everything else was flowing like water btw).
> 
> Or the second, but still highly likely reason is that the plot bunnies ran wild with a new *ahem* furious fixation project that will be posted during the hiatus this story will take after Infinity War. Seriously every time inspiration struck I got so excited until I realized that it was for my WIP story, which was still exciting. But frustrating at the same time because I was stuck in a rut for this story, and this chapter in particular, that's why it seems like its sort of all over the place.
> 
> But I finally produced something I was happy with even if I didn't really love the ending.


	21. Chapter 21

_For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. – Avicii_

Aphrodite was unfortunately unable to transport herself directly to wherever Thor was, and was calling out for her. That required either one of two things, firstly the Bifrost opening up to her, obviously which didn't seem like much of a possibility, or second a level of magic that she hadn't quite reached yet.

Instead she choose to focus on the other feeling that had been calling to her, one of the Infinity Stones though she couldn't tell exactly which one yet. Perhaps the keeper of whichever stone it was would be willing to help her.

That was how she found herself back in New York for the first time in quite some time, after making a quick stop in Washington, moving with the large crowds along sidewalks, doing her best to remain inconspicuous so as to not draw attention to herself since she was technically a wanted criminal.

Slowly Aphrodite began to realize that despite the crowd she was moving with, she herself was being pulled towards a building that she hadn't realized until she was write in front of it.

There was nothing particularly noteworthy about the building, it was tall like most buildings in New York tended to be, it appeared ancient but well kept, the most curious thing about it was the symbol at the top jutting out from the window. That and the power she could feel coming from inside it. 177A Bleecker Street the plaque on the outside read, she'd have to remember that.

That symbol though, it drew her attention the most, as a practitioner of magic she was no stranger to magical symbols and needless to say that the symbol at the top of the building was one, even if she wasn't sure exactly.

Tentatively she walked up the steps that led to the door and knocked twice, at first nothing happened so she knocked again, then reached for the handle to see if by chance the door would be open, it wasn't so she knocked a final time and through the glass on the side of the door caught sight of a red figure, before it disappeared and then the door opened.

Moving with caution she went through the open door and closed it behind her peering around the inside of the building curiously. Straight ahead of her was a large staircase, and all across the foyer were glass containers, and vases that all looked quite valuable and quite intriguing.

"Hello?" she called out to the seemingly empty space before the sound of a quiet rustle like that of fabric greeted her. She followed the sound to a dark corner of the room where she could barely see the red figure of who she assumed was the person that opened the door. "Hello there." She greeted politely and the figure rustled again. "Are you the one that opened the door?" The figure shifted and she took it as a yes. "Well thank you. I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for here, so perhaps you'd like to come out? Into the light?"

She stepped back and expected the sound of another set of footsteps to accompany the sound of her heels on the floor as the figure came out from begin the container, when they didn't she was puzzled. And nothing was cleared up even when the figure revealed itself to be a cape, just floating in the air, with no person attached to it.

"Oh," she breathed out astonished staring at the fabric, she could tell that if it had a face it would be hiding it bashfully if the way that the collar was turned downward was any indication. "Can you talk?" the cape shook it's collar as if it were a head. "Didn't think so," Aphrodite muttered to herself, "Is there anyone else here? Someone more, I don't know, living?" she trailed off not wanted to offend the caped but it seemed to perk up, whipping up one side of its sleeve to wrap around her wrist to begin tugging her in the direction of the stairs then up them.

Up the stairs were more containers along with what she could only describe as relics, but before she could fully take them in the cape was at eye level with her, its collar popped up in what seemed to be happiness.

It let go of her wrist only to bring up its sleeve and point to Aphrodite then at the ground, it did that twice before Aphrodite realized what it meant.

"Got it, stay put." The cape nodded then floated off. "Why does nothing surprise me anymore?" she questioned out loud to herself taking a look around the room she had been left in but doing as instructed and not moving, save for leaning back against the bannister of the staircase.

"Stop!" Aphrodite heard a deep voice instruct as it approached her, "What is it? I thought I sent you back to your case?"

Then around the corner came a tall man, with black hair that was greying at the sides, wearing an annoyed expression on his face along with the cape attached to his shoulders. He looked up and spotted her and his expression melted away into surprise and he froze where he stood.

"Hello." He greeted politely if not warily.

"Hi." Aphrodite responded waving.

"Pardon my shock but we don't normally leave the door unlocked." The man said suspiciously.

"You didn't, your um," she gestured to the cape attached to his shoulders. "Cape let me in."

"Cloak actually," the man was quick to correct. "Cloak of Levitation." He added.

"Alright, well thank you again." She said addressing the cloak who curled its collars down and if it were a human Aphrodite was sure it would be blushing.

"I'm surprised," the man said noticing his cloaks behaviour, "It's normally a fickle thing."

"Can't imagine why." Aphrodite joked.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," he said coming closer and offering her a trembling hand. "Doctor Stephen Strange."

She took his hand carefully and noticed the scars that lined it, "Aphrodite Odindottir,"

"Odindottir," he finished with her. "I recognized your right away, I've read a lot about you."

"Thank you."

"That and your face has been on every major news station for the past year."

"Right that."

"May I ask what brought you here?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what 'here' is."

"This is the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, I am the keeper." Stephen said proudly.

"Those words mean almost nothing to me." Aphrodite muttered making his slightly proud grin fall as she move past him to take a closer look around the room at the relics, "So what you're some kind of wizard?" she questioned looking him up and down.

"Master of the Mystic Arts, actually."

"Noted." She said picking up a cylindrical object and inspecting it before placing it back down. "Then perhaps you're just the man I'm looking for. You see I need help finding," Aphrodite cut herself off when she realized something, "What an interesting necklace you have there."

Stephen looked down at the Eye of Agamotto hanging down over his robes. "Thank you?"

"Has there, by any chance been someone else that's come through here?" She questioned casually getting closer to look at the Eye more closely. "A man, that looks like me."

"No I don't think so, I'd remember someone that looks like you." He added looking her up and down.

Aphrodite's lip quirked, "Then he doesn't know its here."

"Who?"

"My brother. He doesn't know that there's an Infinity Stone on earth. How did you come to find it?"

"Maybe we should have a seat?" Moments later they were sat in a parlour of sorts, and Aphrodite held a small cup of tea in her hands, courtesy of Stephen, "Tell me, are you familiar with the Ancient One?

"The name sounds, somewhat familiar." Aphrodite said shrugging.

"Then you should know that she died recently," Stephen said solemnly and he went onto explain about how he used to be a renowned neurosurgeon, got into a car accident which horribly affected the nerves in his hands, leading to them trembling and shaking like they were, he sought help in the Kamar Taj, became a sorcerer fought against a former master of the mystic arts as well as an inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu, to become the Sorcerer Supreme.

"And you're aware of the implications that come along with being in possession of an Infinity Stone?"

"All too aware."

"Then you should know that, that stone," she said nodding to the necklace, "The time stone is the forth stone that I've some across in the last few years. Somehow that doesn't strike me as a coincidence."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that this could mean something bigger is coming, my brother and I believe that we all have been made pawns of an intricate game that someone has been playing. And the end game, involves all six stones."

"I swore an oath to protect the stone, I intend to keep it."

"Good," Aphrodite said nodding, "Then I know it's in good hands, but need to ask a favour." Stephen gestured for her to go on. "I need to get to my brother, problem is I can't get to him. But I know where he is."

"I thought Asgard gad a gatekeeper that was supposed to do just that?"

"We do," She said nodding, "Only it seems that he's been instructed not to answer my calls."

"Hmm," Stephen hummed. "Then I'll help you." He said slapping his thighs and standing from his seat."

"Really?" Aphrodite asked standing as well.

"Yes," he nodded, "Helping you find your brother would decrease my list of beings that could be a threat to this planet."

"Trust me," Aphrodite said looking up at him. "I'm the last person you need to worry about threatening this planet."

"Noted." Stephen mocked before they both were transported to the other side of the library where a bookshelf was. "Transport spell, transport spell." He muttered to himself scanning the books spines while Aphrodite caught her balance, so that what that felt like. "Ah, here it is." In a blink they were over at a table with the book laid out, "Where did you say he was?"

"Niflheim." Aphrodite groaned out.

"Got it." He said before taking them back to the book shelf and then to the table before she could catch a breath. "Oh, I forgot the-"

"Just leave me here!" Aphrodite snapped leaning over the table and hanging onto it like it was a lifeline, before he could teleport them again then grabbing a piece of paper and a pen nearby as Stephen went alone to the book shelf and was back in a blink.

"Let's see does this spell require any Asgardian modifications, nope. We're all set."

"Wonderful."

"There's just some small, could I get a lock of your hair?"

"My hair?"

"Yeah just one I need it for-" he cut himself off as he appeared behind her hand outstretched to snatch a strand of her hair but Aphrodite stopped his, gripping his wrist tight.

"Never," she stated warningly, "Touch my hair." She finished and Stephen nodded then Aphrodite reached up herself to pluck a single strand and hand it over to him he began to infuse it with his magic as he recited the necessary spells when Aphrodite stopped him with a heavy note to her voice. "Could I ask you for one more favour?"

"Sure." He said opening up a portal.

"I need you to deliver a message to this address, tonight." She said handing him a card with an address on it along with an envelope.

"I'll be sure to." Stephen accepted the items nodding, "You should hurry."

"Right," she said shaking herself, "Thank you again." She said shaking his hand. "And thank you." She added nodding to the cloak.

"Good luck." Stephen said and Aphrodite nodded before stepping through the portal.

* * *

Niflheim was known to most as the world of fog and mist, and for centuries it had lived up to its name. After the portal closed behind her Aphrodite could hardly see anything in front of her, but she allowed her instincts to guide her as she was taught, and soon enough she came upon the distinctive sound of thunder and lightning along with Thor's grunts as he fought against an enemy that she could not see since he seemed to be stuck in the middle of a storm.

Quickly Aphrodite covered herself in her golden magic making her was to the center of the storm where Thor was indeed in the middle of battle, and not doing too well for himself if the many cuts and slashed across his body were any indication.

Aphrodite eyes glowed as did her hands before the storm suddenly stilled then she used the stilled mist as a weapon to her advantage sending it out like a whip to the enemies that were attacking Thor.

"My sister!" Thor shouted jovially with a huge grin, ducking down when a body flew of his head.

Aphrodite scoffed but couldn't help her smile if she tried, "My brother." She said shaking her head.

* * *

With the arrival of his sister's Thor's battle had come to an abrupt end and the two of them were seated in front of a fire that she'd conjured up to ebb away the chill that resided over Niflheim.

"You want to tell me what has happened?" Aphrodite questioned working on resetting Thor's dislocated shoulder.

"Not really." Thor responded grimacing as he waited for the coming pain, then pop and relief, what came instead was his sister pressing down hard on his injured shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Alright!" she released him placing her hands in the proper position. "If you can't tell my search for the stones has been so far, unsuccessful. It's been a pain trying to get to the realms without the help of the Bifrost, I've had to bargain with some shady characters. And for some reason every realm that I've visited seems to have a vendetta against Asgard, they're saying that they're not being protected as they were promised." Thor groaned and nearly bit a hole in his tongue when she finally popped his shoulder back into place.

"But our father is the protector of the realms, that doesn't make any sense." Aphrodite said walking on her knees to kneel at his side and adjust his arm to a more comfortable position while it healed.

"What makes even less sense are the dreams I've been having since I left earth." Thor confessed. "Asgard-"

"Falling to ruins," Aphrodite finished. "You have them too." She sighed "None of this makes any sense, but you need to rest, and heal. We'll stay here for rest of the night. Move on in the morning."

She sat down next to him and guided him back gently so he was resting his weight on her, his head tucked just under her chin.

They stayed like that wrapped in comfortable silence with nothing but the crackling fire to break it. Aphrodite ran her fingers soothingly through her brother's hair as she began to speak.

"Do you remember when we were young," she began hoping to distract him from the pain for the time being. "I used to chase you around the forests outside the palace. To make you faster." He hummed in agreement. "And you would help me learn to fight, to make me stronger."

"You are strong." Thor said glancing up at her, then back down. "Stronger than I'll ever be."

"That's not true," she huffed still carding her fingers through his hair. "And you know it."

Thor huffed but didn't comment on it further. "Thank you for coming."

"I'll always come when you need me. No matter where you are, or where you'll go. You call, and I'll be there." She pressed a kiss to his head and began humming an old tune that Frigga would sing to them when they were children as they both lulled to sleep.

* * *

"Looks like some of my old KGB contacts still pull through," Natasha said by way of announcing herself as she entered through the door of their latest safe house. "Got us some dinner."

Steve and Sam looked up from the files and maps they were pouring over about the latest terrorist group in possession of Chitauri weapons at the mention of food. Making room for the containers at the table Natasha sat herself down and handed them each a box.

"Bon Appétit." She announced already digging into her food.

"This ain't like the last time you brought us food from one of your friends is it?" Sam asked eating the food anyway but referring to a few weeks ago when she had presented them with a Russian delicacy as she put it that did not agree with his stomach.

"Relax Wilson, you know you should be thanking me?"

"What exactly for?"

"Expanding your culinary horizons." Natasha teased and Steve smiled into his box before the playful mood was broken by the very center of the table suddenly glowing, the three of them stood back as a circle grew and produced a small wind that tossed their papers, just as quickly as the circle appeared it disappeared and in its place was an envelope.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned as Steve took charge as he always did stepping forward to get a closer look at the envelope then immediately snatching it up once he recognized the fancy writing of his name on the front.

"Is it from her?" Natasha questioned.

"Yeah." Steve responded.

"We'll give you a minute." Sam said then he and Natasha quietly left the room.

Steve sat back down in his seat and carefully opened the envelope smiling at the familiar writing on the inside, he could almost swear it smelled like her too.

 _'Steve'_ it read,  _'My love,'_

_'I thought that finding Thor would be easy, and that I'd be back in your arms in days. But of course things never work out the way we hope._

_I was right about the Infinity Stone, it's not Vision's, there's another on earth. But it might be best, safer for you if I don't tell you where it is. But it's in good hands, the person that has it helped me to find Thor, and that's where I'll be by the time you read this. This isn't me saying goodbye, I wouldn't do that to you, not like this, and I never plan to. But this is me saying I will be gone for longer than I thought._

_I want you to stay with Sam and Nat (and give both of them my love), and keep being the solider you were born to be. But in that time, don't lose sight of who you truly are, a good man and my fiancé, because the moment I get back I'm going to marry you no matter what._

 

_Speaking of being a solider, I noticed you seem to have forgotten something back at the facility, so I took the liberty of picking it up for you, discreetly of course, maybe one day it’ll guide us back to each other. I love you Steve Rogers, and the moment I’ve done all I can here I’m coming back home, to you._

_All my love,_

_Aphrodite Odindottir_

Steve smiled at the note and shook out the only other content of the envelope, his compass tumbled out into his hand and he smiled flipping it open to look at her picture inside. He noticed that she must have done something to it, enchanted it somehow because the picture was moving, nothing too dramatic it was the same picture that had been in there the entire time only now he leaned in to kiss her cheek and her face scrunched up before she relaxed smiling at the camera, there was a flash and it started again.

“She coming back?” Sam questioned from the doorway.

“No,” Steve shook his head closing the compass and sliding it into his pocket for safe keeping, “She’s not, not for a while at least.”

Sam came further into the room as Steve folded the note placing it into his pocket. "You alright brother?" he questioned placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Steve responded sincerely, "Where's Nat? Food's getting cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Alright friends, some stuff happened in this chapter, Aphrodite met Dr. Strange and he helped her find her brother, just in the nick of time too. Also Thor is a golden retriever, who love his sister lmao. Steve knows what's going on with his girl to some degree, and he's totally cool with it. Lol when I wrote that scene and letter I imagine Steve, just being like 'Yup that's my girl you go ahead and kick ass in outer space, I'll be right here when you get back.' 
> 
> So you guys know what that means, next chapter (which will be posted tomorrow) we're diving straight into Ragnarok which is still in its early stages but I'm so excited for you guys to read. But as always I'm still taking suggestions on what you guys would like to see. So keep sending me predictions and ideas, I love them.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey brother. There's an endless road to rediscover. – Avicii_

Aphrodite carefully wiggled her way around the large rock that held a suspended Thor in a cage, she listened to him retell the story of how the two of them had ended up on Surtur and wondered who exactly he was talking to. As far as she knew no one else had been captured.

It had been two years since she'd found Thor in the midst of battle saved him and tended to his wounds, two years since she'd seen Steve and left him that message, two years of she and Thor together searching for the rest of the Infinity stones. And Thor's looks reflected it, his hair was long overdue for a cut and his beard was the same.

She whistled softly to get his attention and he looked up grinning brightly despite the grim circumstances that they were currently in. She shook her head and carefully wiggled her way into the cage through the bars near the top of the cage.

"Is this still a part of plan A?" She questioned crawling closer to him careful not to disturb the cage too much or Thor's apparent skeleton friend.

"Oh, no we're deep into plan B." Thor responded as she moved to begin undoing the chains binding him. "How much longer do you think I'll be in here?"

Before she could respond the bottom of the cage dropped from beneath them and Thor disappeared through the hole that was made. Aphrodite clung tight to the swinging doors of the cage and heard Thor's grunt when the chains suddenly pulled taught stopping his descent rather abruptly.

Thor looked up at her as she pulled herself up to straddle the cage's doors that had thankfully remained open, she gave him a helpless look as he swung in his chains and then both of their attentions were pulled to the large mass sitting on top of volcanic rock.

"Thor," the deep rumbling voice greeted. "Son of Odin."

"Surtur?!" Thor exclaimed in surprise, "Son of a bitch, you're still alive!" he continued and Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I thought my father killed you, like half a million years ago."

"I cannot die. Not until I fulfil my destiny and lay waste to your home."

Thor glanced up at his sister, making it look as though he were examining his chains, jerking his head slightly in gesture, before he focused on Surtur once more, "You know, it's funny you should mention that because I've been having these terrible dreams of late. Asgard up in flames, falling to ruins, and you, Surtur, are at the center of all of them."

That was nothing but truth, in fact it was a dream that they both seemed to be having, which had never happened before.

"Then you have seen Ragnarok," Surtur continued joyfully, "The fall of Asgard. The great prophecy…"

"Hang on!" Thor shouted, loudly as his chains began to swing in around, "Hang on," he twisted a bit as his chains began to move, "I'll be back around shortly. I really feel like we were connecting there…" he wiggled just a bit and to help him out Aphrodite kicked the chain, rotating him fully to face Surtur once more, "Ok, so, Ragnarok. Tell me about that. Walk me through it,"

"My time has come," Surtur said laughing darkly, "When my crown is reunited with the Eternal Flame, I shall be restored to my full might. I will tower over the mountains and bury my sword deep in Asgard's…"

"Hang on," Thor cut in once more, and Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Her brother was far too giddy for his own good sometimes. But she loved him all the more for it. "Give it a second. I swear I'm not even moving, it's just doing this on its own. I'm really sorry. Ok," he finally faced the demon once more, "Let me get this straight. You're going to put your crown into the Eternal Flame, and then you'll suddenly grow as big as a house?"

"A mountain!" the demon snapped.

"The Eternal Flame that Odin keeps locked away on Asgard?" Thor laughed in disbelief at that, there was no way Surtur would even be able to get to it.

"Odin is not on Asgard," the demon taunted, "And your absence, along with your sisters, has left the throne defenceless."

Thor froze as he thought over what Surtur had just revealed and desperately wanted to look at Aphrodite again but he couldn't without the demon seeing her as well.

Thor cleared his throat, "Ok, so where is it? This crown?"

"This is my Crown!" Surtur pointed at the horns on his head, "The source of my power!"

"Oh, that's a crown?" Thor snorted, "I thought it was a big eyebrow." High above them Aphrodite shrugged, she thought the same.

"It's a crown!" Surtur roared leaning forward from his thrown slightly.

"Anyway," Thor ignored him, "It sounds like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head."

Surtur stood with a chuckle and started towards Thor, dragging his flaming sword along with him, "But Ragnarok has already begun. You cannot stop it. I am Asgard's doom, and so are you. All will suffer, all will burn!" As he spoke Surtur reached out and grabbed the chain just above Thor and pulled, holding him so they were eye to eye.

"That's intense," Thor admitted nodding with a small smirk on his face, "To be honest, seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would be quite the spectacle. But it looks like I'm going to have to go with option B where I bust out of these chains, knock that tiara off your head, and stash it away in Asgard's vault."

Surtur growled, "You cannot stop Ragnarok. Why fight it?"

Thor grinned, opening his hand behind his back to call Mjolnir to him, and chuckled, "Because that's what heroes do." When his hammer didn't immediately come to him he frowned in confusion. "Wait no, I didn't time that right." Then he heard the tell-tale signs of his hammer banging its way into the room and smiled. "Now." He caught his hammer and freed himself from the chains before landing on his feet.

"You have made a grave mistake!" Surtur roared opening his arms.

Thor looked around as the walls began to crack around him, Surtur's armies of demons emerging from within them.

"I make grave mistakes all the time!" he told the demon scoffing, "Everything seems to work out!"

Aphrodite was quite content to watch her brother fight off Surtur's army of demons, most of them easily turning to ash when they were his by Mjolnir. It was when Surtur turned his attention back to Thor lifting his sword to aim a stream of fire at him that she decided it was time to intervene. Dropping down from above and taking the demon king by surprise she blocked the fire with a force field while behind her Thor continued to fight off Surtur's minions.

"Nice of you to join." He told her teasingly.

"My pleasure." She tossed back. Pulling back the force field at the same time Thor flew forward to attack Surtur with his hammer.

From there they took turns bashing at the demon king until he was down on his knees, from there Thor took a running start to bring Mjölnir down hard onto Surtur's head dislodging the crown in the process. Once the crown was off the demon began to shrink down into nothing but a stream of flames all entering the centre of the crown.

Aphrodite picked it up and used the chains that previously held Thor captive to tie it up so that Thor could more easily carry it over his shoulder. Then more of Surtur's minions began to descend upon them but Aphrodite was distracted by the sound of a close snarl.

"Brother," she called gaining his attention from where he was smashing in a few of the demons. "New problem." She said pointing over his shoulder, Thor looked then without a word they both nodded and Thor spun his hammer before taking off for the top of the cavern, Aphrodite right behind him.

"Heimdall c'mon." Aphrodite begged, hoping for the Bifrost to open after they had landed. But like with the last few years nothing happened.

Seconds later the ground beneath them opened up and Thor pushed her aside just as the dragon sprang up and immediately opening its mouth to devour Thor. But he held open its upper and lower jaws as the dragon stood up on its back legs and began to try and shake him loose.

"And which plan would this be?" Aphrodite cried getting back to her feet.

"Definitely C." Thor responded with a groan before dropping his hammer on the bottom jaw of the dragon weighing it down to the ground. "Stay." He ordered pointing at it like a disobedient dog. "Heimdall, we're running short on options." Thor called to the sky once more as his sister made her way back to his side both of them waiting expectantly but again nothing happened.

"C'mon we have to go," Aphrodite said tugging on Thor's arm as Surtur's minions began to pop up from the ground.

"Go where?" Thor snapped.

"Away from here!" She snapped back taking off and leaving him to call Mjölnir before taking off behind her and catching up. The dragon close on their trail.

Just when it seemed like the dragon was about to open its mouth and eat them alive the Bifrost finally opened up.

* * *

Aphrodite and Thor nearly exploded into the observatory of the Bifrost sliding a few feet to the other side of the room and bringing with them the severed dragon head, as realized by the screams of the women that were splattered with the creature's blood. But Aphrodite paid no mind to the hysterical women as they ran out of observatory instead taking a look around at the _interesting_  items scattered throughout. Things that Heimdall had no reason to be collecting.

"Girls!" a voice called out.

The two of them looked over at the man who stood at the Bifrost controls, who was most definitely not Heimdall. He was a broad man, albeit bit short, with a shaved head and black tattoos etched on his skull.

The man sighed and looked back at them, eyeing them a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes, "Well, well, look who decided to pop in." he spat sarcastically stepping down from the controls. "Thanks for scaring away my company and drenching my workplace in brains."

"Who are you?" Aphrodite questioned staring at the strange man.

"Don't you remember?" the man responded looking between the siblings, but they both shook their heads, "I'm Skurge. We fought together on Vanaheim?"

"Right. Where's Heimdall?" Thor asked next.

"That traitor?" Skurge scoffed, either not seeing or ignoring the confused glances the siblings shared between each other, "No one knows, he's a fugitive of the throne."

"Traitor?" Aphrodite repeated in shock.

"Yeah, you see, Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty, but he disappeared before the trial. Hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the Universe." As he continued to speak Thor and Aphrodite made their way to the entrance of the observatory and the rainbow bridge that led to Asgard. "Hold on, hold on. I'm supposed to announce your arrival." Skurge explained but they both ignored him taking off towards the golden city.

They made it about halfway to the palace before noticing a large gathering of people just outside one of the theatres and deciding to stop there first.

The crowd gasped and parted as they landed but their complete focus was on the large statue of Loki.

"What the hell is that?" Thor asked what they were both thinking staring at the golden statue.

"Suddenly something has become very clear." Aphrodite huffed before stomping up the stairs of the theatre, Thor scrambling after her to keep up.

They arrived just as the a play seemed to be nearing its end, and shuffled closer to the stage to see it as a depiction of them on the dark world, specifically the moment Loki had 'died'.

The actor of Loki was gasping for breath as the actor of Thor caught him and helped him lie down, and the actor of Aphrodite held his head in her lap.

"Oh, brother," the 'Loki' gasped, "This is it. I take my leave."

"You fool!" the 'Thor' responded, "You didn't listen!"

"I'm sorry."

"Lady Sif, Get help!"

The actor of Lady Sif, who wasn't even on the dark world at the time this happened, took off rather dramatically screaming for help.

"Sorry for all I've done," the 'Loki' continued.

"It's alright," the 'Thor' responded, "Hold on."

"I'm sorry I tried to rule Earth."

"They'd be lucky to have you." 'Aphrodite' joined in

"I'm sorry about that thing with the Tesseract. I just couldn't help myself."

"I know."

"I'm a trickster."

"So mischievous."

"Sorry about that time I turned you into a frog."

"It was a wonderful joke."

"It was indeed hilarious." Another voice suddenly cut in but not from the stage, and the real Thor and Aphrodite turned to see 'Odin' lounging comfortably on a chair popping grapes into his mouth. Their attention was brought back to the stage when then Aphrodite actor whimpered.

"You were always my favourite brother."

"You are the saviour of Asgard." 'Thor' joined in.

"Tell my story," the 'Loki' begged.

"We will."

"Build a statue for me."

"We will build a big statue for you."

"With my helmet on, with the big bendy horns."

"I will tell Father what you did here today."

"I didn't do it for him."

Aphrodite blinked as the actor of Loki died a dramatic death, followed by the actor of Thor crying out in grief for the loss only to look to her right when a woman had placed a hand on her shoulder the other pressed over her mouth as she sobbed into a cloth. "It always gets me."

"And so Loki died of his wounds, giving his life for ours." Back on the stage another actor portraying Odin was addressing the audience. "He fought back those disgusting Elves. He brought peace to the realms," the man turned as a young boy covered in blue ran up on stage and over to him, "Loki, my boy...'Twas many moons ago I found you on a frost-bitten battlefield. On that day, I did not yet see in you Asgard's saviour. No. You were merely a little blue baby icicle. That melted this old fool's heart."

That seemed to be the end of the play as the audience burst into applause. 'Odin' himself standing and clapping as the actors bowed.

"Well done," 'Odin' commented. "Well done. Bravo. Bravo."

It was that moment Thor and Aphrodite stepped out from the crowd to address the king. "Father." Thor said by way of announcing their presence.

'Odin' who had just taken a sip of his wine promptly choked on it when he caught sight of them muttering 'Oh shit' into the goblet before speaking loudly to address the crowd. "My son and my daughter," he said joyfully extending a hand in their direction, "Thor and Aphrodite have returned. Greetings my children."

Thor nodded at the scattered applause before he glanced over at the actors, "It's an interesting play."

"What's it called?" Aphrodite continued as they both began to casually approach 'Odin'.

"The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard," 'Odin' answered confidently, "The people wanted to commemorate him."

Thor nodded at that, "Indeed they should," he said before jerking his head back towards the towering statue, "I like that statue. A lot better looking than he was when he was alive, though."

"Yeah," Aphrodite agreed. "A little less weaselly, less greasy maybe."

'Odin's' jaw tensed at that, pursing his lips at the remark.

Thor continued on, pulling the crown of Surtur from his back and holding it up, "You know what this is?"

"The skull of Surtur," 'Odin' replied eying the crown for a moment, "That's a formidable weapon."

"Do us a favour," Aphrodite said beckoning over one of the guards, "Take this and lock it away in the Vault," she instructed.

"Yes," Thor nodded handing over the crown, "So it doesn't turn into a giant monster and destroy the whole planet."

"So it's back to Midgard for you, is it?" 'Odin' asked after a moment standing and trying to look casual by leaning up against a pillar.

"Nope." Thor answered as they moved to stand in front of 'Odin' and Thor began casually tossing Mjölnir up in the air and catching it. "I've been having this recurring dream lately. Every night I see Asgard fall into ruins."

'Odin' waved it off, "That's just a silly dream...signs of an overactive imagination."

"Possibly," Aphrodite joined in, "But then there I was, ready to plan my wedding when suddenly-"

"Wedding?" 'Odin' cut in sharply standing straighter, and beginning to twist his fingers together. "What wedding?"

"Suddenly I get the feeling that my brother needs me," Aphrodite continued like he never said anything. "So I go and help him. And what do we find, but the nine realms completely in chaos. Enemies of Asgard plotting out demise."

"All while you," Thor finished, "Odin, the Protector of those Nine Realms, are sitting here, in your bathrobe, eating grapes."

"Well…" 'Odin' shrugged, "It is best to respect our neighbours' freedom."

"The freedom to me massacred." Thor snapped throwing his hammer past 'Odin's' head before catching it again.

"Yes besides I've been rather busy myself." 'Odin' said waving a hand at the stage.

"Watching theatre." Aphrodite scoffed, and 'Odin' felt himself begin to sweat just a bit at the two of them teaming up on him.

"Board meetings, and security council meetings..."

"You're really gonna' make us do it?" Thor asked tilting his head.

"Do what?" 'Odin' asked as clueless as he could.

"He's gonna' make us do it." Aphrodite said with a nod before using her powers to spin 'Odin' around and freeze him in place the same time Thor threw his hammer hard and far. Then held 'Odin' by the back of his neck so that they could watch it come back together even though they both knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand," Thor spoke quietly to 'Odin', "Not even your face."

"You've gone quite mad," 'Odin' warned as he struggled against Aphrodite's powers to no avail, "You'll both be executed for this!"

"Then we'll see you on the other side, brother." Aphrodite all but hissed the last word and 'Odin's' eyes widened before a green shimmed appeared and a very much alive Loki was left standing in Odin's place.

"Alright, I yield!" he shouted and Aphrodite released her hold on him and he quickly darted out of the path of the hammer as Thor caught it easily in his grasp. The crowd gasped when Loki revealed himself and he turned around to face his siblings with his hands raised in surrender and his signature mischievous smirk across his face, that any other time would have brought Aphrodite such joy to see.

"Behold!" a voice called, drawing their attention to where Skurge had just run onto the scene, very out of breath, "Thor Odinson...and...Aphrodite..."

"No, no." Loki snapped his fingers and glared at the man, cutting him off, "You had one job! Just the one."

"Where's Odin?" Thor demanded.

Loki shook his head, turning to face them again placing his hands on his hips as he did, "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" Loki asked, "Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering, you've ruined everything. Ask them." He said gesturing to the crowd.

"Where's father?" Aphrodite questioned as they advanced on his forcing him to back up the stairs and to the couch he was previously seated on. "Did you kill him?"

"You had what you wanted, you had the independence you asked for!" Loki stammered out before his back met the seat and Mjölnir was suddenly pressing down on his chest. "Ow, ow. Alright. I know exactly where he is. We can go, right now." He rushed out nodding and let out a heavy breath once the weight was removed from his chest and he stood.

"Before we go," Aphrodite said sweetly approaching him and Thor stepped aside. Loki smiled genuinely at the sight of her but it was forcefully wiped from his face when she landed a harsh stinging slap right onto his cheek, his head whipping to the side along with it.

"I deserved that." He said nodding to himself as he straightened up and then they headed for the observatory.


	23. Chapter 23

_As it would, suffering has a way of altering how we live our lives. - Jen_  

The sign reading Shady Acres Retirement home met them in Manhattan where Loki had claimed to have left the Allfather as he had been masquerading around Asgard as the King, there was just one problem.

"I swear I left him right here." Loki explained as the three of them stood outside the wreckage of the building that used to be Shady Acres.

"Right here as in the sidewalk or right there as in the building that's currently being demolished?" Aphrodite snapped, with her arms folded across her chest standing in the middle of her brothers. "Great planning Loki."

"How was I supposed to know? Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch." Loki snapped right back.

"No," Thor cut in Loki up and down at Loki's all black suit, "Then why'd you dress like one?"

"Hey?" Loki scoffed at the veiled insult but Thor continued on.

"I can't believe you're alive. We saw you die. We mourned you, I cried for you."

"I'm honoured?" Came Loki's confused reply but they were interrupted by two young girls approaching Thor and Aphrodite asking for a picture.

"Start figuring out where he is." Aphrodite instructed and Loki rolled his eyes before stuffing his hands into his pockets as they took their picture.

"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you." The smaller of the two girls said to Thor before they ran away giggling at their new picture.

"She didn't dump me, I dumped her." Thor grumbled to Loki, who patted his shoulder. "It was a mutual dumping."

"I know." Aphrodite said shaking her head, she he'd many times over the past two years that their separation was a mutual affair.

Then they were distracted by a gold circle suddenly forming beneath Loki's feet, he held out his hand cautiously while Thor took a slight step back.

"What is this?" he asked immediately, "What is- What're you doing?"

"This isn't me." Loki confessed before he disappeared right through the ground with a yelp. In his place was a small card. And Aphrodite had a feeling that she knew what would be on it. But before she could lean down to pick it up.

"Loki?" Thor whispered poking the card with his umbrella, Aphrodite smacked him on the arm and he gave her a confused look.

"No." she said as she picked up the card, finding the familiar address on it. "I know where this is."

* * *

"Friend or foe?" Thor asked as the approached the building on 177A Bleecker Street.

"Friend," Aphrodite responded. Climbing the few steps to the door Thor looked to his sister for confirmation and he banged on the door twice with his fist, on the third time they were suddenly transported into the building. Yup, they were in the right place, Aphrodite thought to herself as Thor caught his balance.

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder," a voice spoke from a dark corner, a man levitating as he drifted towards them. He landed in front of them and Thor, "You can put down the umbrella."

Aphrodite looked over to see that her brother had raised his umbrella in front of them in defence, he looked back at her and she nodded again so he carefully set the umbrella down in the holder that had appeared by his side.

In a blink they were suddenly in another room and Aphrodite glared at Strange and he only shrugged in response.

"So uh, earth has wizards now?" Thor said gesturing to the man with an object he had just picked up and began playing with.

"The preferred term is 'Master of the Mystic Arts,'" the man corrected. "You can leave that." He said impatiently when Thor tried to put the item back and ended up collapsing the stand that it came from.

"Alright wizard, who are you?" Thor demanded ignoring his preferred title, "And why should we care?"

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange," he introduced, "And I have some questions for you. Take a seat."

In another blink of the eye, all three of them found themselves sitting in high-backed chairs.

"Tea?" Strange asked, and suddenly there were small teacups in their hands.

"I don't drink tea," Thor remarked.

"What do you drink?"

"Not tea."

Thor looked down when the tea cup in his hand suddenly turned into a full glass of ale, Aphrodite still held her teacup and when he looked at her for approval she nodded and he began taking big gulps from the glass.

"You know," the man said addressing Aphrodite, "When I helped you leave this planet to find your brother, I thought you would have at least given some sort of warning before you came back."

"Well, some things came up."

"You're telling me," Stephen muttered before explaining to Thor, "So I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Your adopted brother Loki is one of these beings."

"He's a worthy inclusion," Thor stated finished up his glass then glaring at it suspiciously when it refilled itself.

"Then why bring him here?" Stephen questioned leaning forward in his seat.

"We're looking for our father." Aphrodite explained.

Stephen nodded, "If you were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly," Thor promised.

"Great." Stephen sighed happily leaning back. "Then I'll help you."

Thor frowned, "If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?"

"I have to tell you, he was adamant that he not be disturbed. Said he'd chosen to remain in exile," he paused as another thought struck him, "And you don't have a phone."

"No, I don't have a phone, but you could have sent an electronic letter. It's called an email."

"Yeah, we don't have computers either." Aphrodite said patting Thor's arm.

"Anyway," Thor said getting back on track, "Our father is no longer in exile, so if you could tell us where he is, we can take him home."

"Gladly. He's in Norway," Stephen nodded then stood, and suddenly they were all standing by a bookcase as he plucked one from the shelf to rifle through it, "And this incantation doesn't require any Asgardian modifications…nope."

Within another blink, they were across the room at a small work station, the bookshelf following them there as Thor had been holding onto it to steady himself from the sudden shift of sitting to standing. Aphrodite was having a much easier time and was busy flipping through another one of Stephen's books

"Oh, we don't need that," he said looking over his shoulder at Thor, who was back across the room in an instant, not having thought to let go of the case, books falling off from the jolt.

"Will you stop doing that?" Thor shouted, slamming down his empty glass on a nearby table.

"Can I get-" Stephen said ignoring him focusing on what he needed for the incantation. "I need just one strand of your hair," Strange ignored him.

"Let me explain something, my hair is not to be meddled wi…ow!" Thor cried, his hand going to the back of his head as Stephen appeared behind him, already having pulled a piece of hair from his head. Aphrodite giggled as Thor pouted rubbing at the spot when the strand had been plucked.

"You too." Stephen added nodding to Aphrodite.

"Stephen we've been through this," Aphrodite said catching his arm midway as he teleported to her side, "You touch my hair, and I break your arm." She said smiling sweetly and he nodded taking a step back as Aphrodite reached up to pluck a single strand of hair free from her head and hand it over to him.

He nodded his thanks and folded the two strands together to begin infusing them with magic, another blink and they were at the bottom of the stairs. Or at least Stephen and Aphrodite were, Thor ended up rolling down them.

Stephen ignored the blonde man grumbling about how they could have walked down the stairs and finished opening the portal, through which they could all see a green meadow.

"He's waiting for you." He said gesturing to the portal.

Thor eyed the portal, "Alright…"

"Don't forget your umbrella."

"Oh yes," Thor agreed, holding out his hand and waiting, wincing slightly as a series of crashing noises sounded, before the umbrella flew right into his grip, "Sorry."

"And we'll be needing our brother back." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Yeah, right," Stephen muttered, looking to the side and opening up another portal as a scream sounded and Loki fell out from the ceiling, landing with a thump on the ground.

"...I have been falling...for thirty minutes!" Loki snapped, tossing his hair out of his face before scrambling to his feet.

"You can handle him from here?" Stephen asked Thor and Aphrodite ignoring Loki's glare now fixed upon him.

"Yeah, of course," Thor responded as he held out a hand and shook Stephen's.

"Thank you again, for everything." Aphrodite said shaking his hand as well.

"Good luck."

"Handle me?" Loki scoffed turning around to face them, "Who are you?" he questioned before drawing a pair of twin daggers.

"Loki…" Thor warned.

"You think you're some kind of sorcerer?" he said slowly approaching Stephen who didn't look the least bit phased. "Don't think for one minute, you second-rate..."

"Alright bye-bye." Stephen snapped before throwing the portal at them.

* * *

Loki landed hard on the green grass while Thor and Aphrodite followed him through the portal smiling at his misfortune, before they took a look around where they were. The meadow that they had glimpsed through the portal was even more beautiful in full view.

"Father?" Aphrodite called seeing a figure in the distance standing on the edge of the cliff gazing out over the ocean. "Father?" she called again approaching him with Thor by her side, Loki slowly picking himself up out of the grass to follow them and stand on Odin's other side.

"Look at this place," Odin breathed as the three of them stood by his side "It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Father, it's us," Thor said cautiously unsure if whatever enchantment Loki had placed on him was still being used.

"My children" Odin nodded, "I've been waiting for you."

"I know," Thor stepped closer hopefully, "We've come to take you home."

"Home yes," Odin said nodding as if in a trace, "Your mother, she calls me. Do you hear her?"

"Loki lift your magic." Aphrodite demanded and Loki only gave her a pained look as he shook his head.

"It took me quite a while to break free from your spell," Odin laughed addressing Loki, "Frigga would have been proud." Loki gaped at the unexpected compliment before Odin continued. "Come sit with me I don't have much time."

Odin led them over to a cluster of rocks that was just the right height for them to sit down on, Odin gingerly lowering himself down.

"I know that we failed you, but we can make this right." Thor said once they were all seated, needing to say anything so that their father would come back with them.

"I failed you," Odin sighed, looking out into the distance, "It is upon us, Ragnarok."

"No, Aphrodite and I have stopped Ragnarok. We put an end to Surtur."

"No," Odin shook his head, "It's already begun, she's coming. My life was all that held her back, but my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Father you're not making any sense." Aphrodite said, "Who are you talking about?"

"The Goddess of Death," Odin answered. "Hela. My first born. Your sister."

"What?" Aphrodite questioned stunned, looking to Thor and Loki for answers but they both looked equally as shocked.

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control," Odin continued, "I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard and once she is there, her powers will be limitless."

Thor shook his head, "Whatever she is, we can stop her. We can face her together."

"No, we won't." Odin said shaking his head sadly. "I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone. I love you my sons," he added taking Aphrodite's left hand as tears began to well up in her eyes, "And my daughter, I love you and I'm sorry I won't be there." He said running his thumb over her engagement ring. "Look at that." He said pointing off into the distance with his other hand and they followed his gaze. "Remember this place. Home."

The three of them could only watch as Odin began to disappear into stardust and drift off with the wind. Aphrodite let her tears fall freely and turned to bury her face into Thor's chest, Thor in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Loki joined them settling his hand on his sister's back to provide what comfort he could.

"Brother," Loki warned as the sky suddenly darkened too quickly for it to be natural and Aphrodite pulled back to see Thor's other hand that was still wrapped around his umbrella flickering with bolts of lightning along with his murderous glare.

The wind increased dramatically then and that wasn't Thor's doing as they turned to see a swirling black portal forming in the air a few feet away. The three of them shared a look before moving closer, Thor slamming his hammer down and summoning a crack of lightning to cover him in his armour and change Mjölnir back to its original form. Aphrodite and Loki's armour covering them under Thor's blast with shimmers of gold and green respectively.

The portal opened fully and a tall slim figure made their way out. It only could be Hela, covered in ratty leather armour, long dark hair and bright blue eyes that matched her biological sibling's surrounded by dark makeup.

"So he's gone." Hela said, not bothering to wait for a response from the three people in front of her. "That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that."

"I take it your Hela." Aphrodite said breaking the tense silence.

"I am." Hela said smirking at being addressed so directly.

"I'm Thor, son of Odin," Thor began but Hela cut him off with a laugh.

"Really? You don't look like him."

"Perhaps we can reach an arrangement," Loki tried.

Hela smirked pointing at Loki, "You sound like him." The dark women stared at the three of them for a beat. "Kneel," she demanded.

"Beg your pardon?" Loki questioned squinting at the woman unsure if he heard her correctly.

Hela held out a hand, a black blade forming in her grip, "Kneel," she repeated easily shrugging, "Before your Queen."

"I don't think so," Thor said and that was all the warning he gave before, throwing Mjolnir right at the woman.

Only for her to reach out and grab it out of the air and stop it in mid-air.

Thor stared in shock for a moment before reaching out a hand to try and call the hammer back, Mjolnir trembling in the air, fighting to escape Hela, but unable to get out of her grip.

"That's not possible." Thor grunted through trying to all back his hammer.

Hela laughed, "Darling," she sneered before her grip grew tight around the hammer, "You have no idea what's possible."

Then Mjolnir shattered completely.

The explosion of lightning and energy forced the three of them to cover up, Aphrodite pulling up a force field to block the majority of the blast.

"Impressive." Hela smirked before smoothing her hands over her head transforming her long black hair into a spiked headdress then whipping out two more identical blades.

Loki shook his head quickly realizing this wasn't the time of place for such a battle as he shouted up to the sky, "Bring us back!"

"No!" Both Thor and Aphrodite cried and Thor was the one to try and dash at Hela, no doubt to avenge his hammer, but Aphrodite's warning came from the fact that going back to Asgard was no doubt Hela's main goal. Their father just said that once she was there her powers would only get stronger.

But it was too late, the Bifrost opened up and pulled all four of them into it. Aphrodite was riding down at the end of the group so Hela was the first to reach her.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister." Hela said with a smirk that to Aphrodite looked like nothing but pure evil, so she tried to hit her but Hela blocked it both their arm braces clashing with sparks.

"Loki!" Thor shouted when he glanced down and saw Aphrodite fighting with Hela, he was at the head of the group therefore Loki was closer.

"Join me sister," the dark haired woman growled with her hand wrapped around Aphrodite's neck, meanwhile Loki drew a blade and tried to gauge how he could throw it to strike Hela and not his sister, "We could be the most powerful beings Asgard has ever seen."

"Never." Aphrodite choked out clawing at her hand.

Hela tutted, "What a waste." She mocked before using her grip around Aphrodite's neck to force her backwards until she was breaking the end of light of the Bifrost.

Abruptly Hela released her to catch the blade Loki threw, in one motion she slashed at Aphrodite throwing her out of the Bifrost, followed closely by Loki when she threw the blade back at him with such force that it threw him out as well.

Loki was quick to right himself and threw himself at Aphrodite wrapping both arms around her, both of them holding on tight to each other as they spun about the darkness of space, through a wormhole, then another before finally there was light and they were forced out of a wormhole onto what looked to be a planet.

Loki turned so that as they fell his body would absorb the shock, still Aphrodite covered them both with a gold hue as the hurtled down to the planet and ended up landing in a large body of water.

At the same time they popped up out of the water and Loki immediately turned to his sister, "Are you alright?" he asked pulling her arm over his shoulder to help keep her a float.

"I'm fine." She answered coughing still sore from Hela's grip around her neck and also from swallowing water, accepting Loki's help.

"C'mon." he muttered pushing her to swim ahead of him to the shoreline not too far away.

Once out of the water they both took a moment to catch their breath and look around at the planet they had landed on. Aside from the beach they'd just swam out of, the place was a wasteland it seemed, with wormholes dotting the sky, each one opening and closing every few seconds to deposit more garbage onto the planet.

"Where the hel are we?" Aphrodite questioned aloud voicing both their thoughts, neither of them daring to ask the other question on their mind. And where was Thor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks check back with chapter 21, I’ve changed a couple of things. In short I re-wrote Aphrodite’s note to Steve and she gave him back his compass instead of the dog tags. After watching the Endgame trailer I decided, yup, this’ll make more sense. Also did anyone realize that in chapter 21 Aphrodite said Endgame, the same way Strange will say in Infinity War. Coincidence?


	24. Chapter 24

_Hope has become my friend, and I cherish this relationship even though it sprang from tragedy and despair. - Jen_

Aphrodite groaned as she tripped over yet another piece of trash but quickly righted herself following behind Loki, where they were going exactly neither of them had a clue. So far there hasn't been another other sign of life on this planet aside from the wormholes that were opening every few seconds.

"We're going nowhere Loki!" Aphrodite snapped for at least the tenth time.

"Are you just going to keep complaining?" Loki questioned without looking back over his shoulder.

"Maybe." Aphrodite said flatly.

Loki huffed but stopped walking for a moment and without a word squatted down a little and reached back with both hands under Aphrodite's legs to hoist her onto his back. Aphrodite smirked and threw her arms around his neck this was something they used to do when they were children and had wondered out into the forests beyond the palace, when she got too tired or was too lazy to walk back to the palace Loki would carry her on his back if only to stop her whining and apparently it still worked, Loki stood straight up again and tossed his hair from his face to continue walking.

They continued on in silence for a moment before Loki was distracted by the shining of the ring on her finger.

"So engaged huh?" he asked casually clearing his throat and hefting her a little higher on his back. "When did that happen?"

"About two years ago." She responded surprised it had taken him this long to bring it up.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Steve Rogers," she answered, before adding on, "Captain America? Remember? You tried to kill him in Germany."

"Yes," Loki said nodding, "One of my finest moments."

"That's not funny."

"It's bit funny," he answered shrugging. "Were you going to tell me?"

It was her turn to scoff. "When brother? You all but banished me to Midgard and refuse to let the Bifrost be opened up to me to bring me back."

"Unfortunately not one of my finest moments." He answered with a sigh.

"You're telling me. I just-" she wriggled a little so he set her down and she rounded to stand in front of him. "Why Loki? You erased my memories. I could understand why you did it to father, maybe." She added, "But you of all people should know that you could trust me, with anything."

"I know sister, and believe me more than once I wanted to bring you back. I told you once before that there isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was watching you. I saw how happy you were with the Captain, with all of them actually. I couldn't spoil that for you."

Aphrodite was angry that, that was actually a damn good reason. And a thoughtful one at that. "When did you become sentimental?" she teased

"Well," Loki smirked like the cocky bastard he was placing his hands on his hips, then his smirk fell into something more genuine. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am," she said nodding, "More so now that I know your alive."

"Would you like to hear the story of how I did it?" he asked draping an arm around her shoulder as they continued on through the trash pile.

"Do tell, I'm sure it's fascinating." Aphrodite joked but before he could begin to tell the story of his survival and trickery there was a large ship that had suddenly appeared ahead of them and they both stopped in their tracks.

The ship broke apart into three pieces, the two on either end heading off in opposite directions and the one that remained landed in front of them. The two of them shared a look as the doors opened and outstepped a gaggle of colourful people. Each one of them armed it seemed.

"Are you fighters? Or are you food?" the one who must be the leader asked out loud after removing his mask. Neither of them responded taking in the strange and apparently cannibalistic people, their silence seemed to be enough for the leader. "Food it is." He raised up some kind of gun and fired at them and electric net bursting out but it froze in mid-air surprising the cannibals.

Aphrodite forced the net back at the leader and it immediately wrapped around him shocking him and taking him down to the ground. The remaining cannibals were shocked for a moment before springing into action, as did Loki and Aphrodite. Within minutes the scavengers were all laid out either dead or unconscious.

"Enjoy the show?" Aphrodite shouted to the other ship that had landed during the fight and had made no move to offer any assistance leading Aphrodite to believe that they must be cannibals as well, Loki paid her no mind as he rummaged through the supplies.

"I did actually." A feminine voice slurred from within the ship, before the doors opened and a ramp slid down.

Aphrodite suddenly was hit with a wave of a potent scent and turned to see Loki by her side, sniffing curiously at the bottle he just opened.

"Is that jet fuel?" she questioned with her face scrunched up at the potent smell.

"It very well may be." Loki responded searching for a label of sorts on the bottle but there was none to be found.

Staggering footsteps suddenly caught their attention and they looked up to see a women, obviously drunk who must have been the pilot of the other ship making her way down the ramp until she was in front of them.

Without a word she snatched the bottle from Loki's hand and brought it to her mouth downing the entire thing in what looked to be only about three gulps.

"Not fuel." She said making a face before wiping her mouth sloppily and throwing the bottle aside where it shattered. She gave them both a once over before she must have come to a decision. "You two want a ride out of here?" she asked gesturing back at her ship. "Or would you rather die out here?"

"I don't suppose we have much of a choice." Loki answered on behalf of both of them while Aphrodite was staring at the women trying to figure out where she recognized her presence from. For some reason her aura seemed familiar, distantly, but familiar none the less.

It wasn't until they had boarded the ship, which was clearly designed for one person, as she and Loki were jammed into the cargo hold that the women spoke.

"This is Scrapper-142," she said into a radio, "I've got a couple of new finds the boss might be interested in. Tell him I'm coming in." after she received acknowledgement from the other end she disconnected the radio and there was silence once again.

"You have a name?" Aphrodite asked.

"Scrapper 142." 142 responded without taking her eyes off the sky in front of her.

"What's your real name?"

"142." She responded bluntly and Aphrodite glared.

"Does that make us scrap?" Loki questioned.

"Perceptive." 142 hummed.

"So this ride that you offered us, wasn't just you being charitable?" Aphrodite spat coming to the conclusion that this women must be some kind of slave driver. "What are you getting in return?"

"I get paid," the women said without a moment's hesitation, "You two are just lucky that I'm in a good mood today, otherwise I could have slapped a couple of these of you." She took her hands off the controls to pull out two blue glowing disks, Aphrodite mused that they looked quite similar to Natasha's Widow Bites and would be willing to bet that they did the same thing.

"And those are?" Loki questioned unamused and unperturbed by the woman's threats.

"Obedience disks. Ever been struck by lightning, imagine it feels something like that." 142 responded leaning down to speak to them, Aphrodite only could raise a brow, this woman had no idea. "And you two just held your own pretty well against those scavengers in one of the most hostile terrains of Sakaar, and I did say I was impressed. Hopefully the boss will be too."

That was enough for Aphrodite for now, she had gotten the name of the planet they were on. She turned to Loki, and they both had a similar expression of slight confusion. Knowing the name of the planet didn't really help them figure out where exactly they were.

* * *

Scrapper 142 docked her ship and climbed out stumbling far less than she was when she found them, clearly her liquor had worn off. She gesturing for Aphrodite and Loki to climb down as well, and they did not really having any other choice.

"He's waiting for you." A man, or what Aphrodite assumed was a man told 142 as he approached the ship presumably to do some repairs or cleaning. 142 nodded and continued on expecting the two of them to follow, which they did.

142 led them to a brightly lit room filled with equally colourful people, though they didn't look much like actual people their appearance resembling that of puppets more than anything. They were all standing around moving to the music that was playing and holding drinks in their hands, Aphrodite held onto Loki's arm, as the deeper they went into Sakaar the stranger things seems to be.

142 was speaking to a tall man, with greying hair who was dressed in gold robes with blue liner around his eyes and going down his lips to his chin. He turned away from 142 to take in the newcomers so she stood by his side looking bored while another woman was on his other side expression impassive. The man stared for an uncomfortable amount of time before his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Wow," he breathed covering his mouth with his hand. "Wow, oh they're wonderful. Just wonderful." He said all but bouncing down towards the siblings, he reached out to touch Aphrodite's hair curiously before doing the same to Loki. "One of each to add to my collection. It is one of each, yeah? You're supposed to judge from the hair right?" the man asked looking back and forth between his guard and 142.

"One of each," 142 confirmed, "One's a he and one's a she."

"Oh excellent," the man beamed. "I just love when you come to visit 142, you just bring the best stuff. Now did they come with names?"

"None that they've told me." 142 said then smirks. "I could give them names, maybe scrap pieces?"

"That won't be necessary." Aphrodite cut in and the man gasped.

"It talks!" she gave him a strange look but continued on.

"My name is Aphrodite, of," Loki squeezed her hand, "Just Aphrodite."

"I like that, Aphrodite of just Aphrodite, it's nice. Really rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" The man said nodding his head with each word he spoke. "And you are?" he asked turning to Loki.

"Loki." Was all Loki said, the man was silent as he seemed like he was waiting for something else, when it didn't come he nodded some more. Then took in the way they were standing together.

"What is that? What are they doing?" he questioned the two women somewhat childishly. "There's a story there," he answered himself when neither women did so. "See that's the thing about Sakaar, everyone comes here with all these stories, and scars. But they don't matter here anymore, because your home now. And we all love each other here on Sakaar. I love you, I love both of you. Scrapper 142 loves you both. Topaz there loves you," the man said gesturing to himself then to the two women. "Don't you just love our new friends Topaz?" The man was smiling widely as he waited for a response and his smile didn't budge when he didn't get one. "She does, she loves you."

"Pardon my manners, I haven't introduced myself." The man said standing straighter, his previous proclamations forgotten for a moment as he swept around to a turntable of sorts and began pushing buttons on it. "I am the Grandmaster." He introduced himself with a flourish, ""I preside over a little harlequinade called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it. And you, my friends, might just be part of the new cast. What do you say to that?"

"Grandmaster," A new voice joined in before they could respond and Aphrodite froze, as did Loki. "Word is the slaves are planning another revolt."

"General please, I told you I don't like that word. The 'S' word."

"Apologies," the man said. "The prisoners with jobs are planning another revolt."

"Well we can't have that can we?" the Grandmaster said placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully, then he refocused his attention on his two newest objects of interest. "Oh, General meet my new friends."

The man didn't even have to turn around, Aphrodite would have known that broad back anywhere and in another life would have been overjoyed to see it after so many years.

"You've got to be joking." Loki scoffed from her side shifting ever so slightly to stand in front of his sister, though she wasn't sure if it was his overprotective nature shining through to protect her, or to position himself to catch her in case she lashed out. But she was willing to bet it was the latter.

"Ares?" Aphrodite said when the General at least turned around fully revealing himself to be Aphrodite's ex-fiancé.

"Ro?" Ares breathed out in astonishment, looking her up and down and seeming rather impressed by what he saw.

Aphrodite shivered in both disgust at his look as well as her old nickname from him. "Don't call me that."

Ares didn't seem at all perturbed by her hostile tone, nor the daggers her brother was sending his way. If looks could kill. "You look good." He said grinning suggestively.

"I know." Aphrodite responded through gritted teeth.

Ares then turned his attention to her brother slash acting bodyguard, "Loki." He greeted.

"Ares." Loki snapped venomously.

"I'm sensing some tension." The Grandmaster suddenly was a fourth voice cutting in as he leaned over his turntables in curiosity. Even 142 and Topaz looked intrigued by the exchange. "General,  _d_ o you know my new friends?" he asked in a serious tone that didn't fit with his bright visage.

"Yes I do Grandmaster, quite well. In fact," Ares leaned closer to the Grandmaster to whisper something in his ear, who seemed to light up at whatever he was hearing.

"Really?" Ares nodded and the Grandmaster continued. "Are they any kind of fighters?"

"They fought off a band of scavengers in the wasteland." 142 cut in desperate to just get her money so that she could leave. "I'd say they'd be quite entertaining in the arena as well."

"Oh this is shaping up to be such a wonderful day," the Grandmaster said with a strange glint in his eye. "We need a new opening act, take them down to the quarters."

"I'll take seven million." 142 said quickly. "Each."

"Tell her she's crazy." Topaz snapped.

"Just transfer the units would you." Grandmaster said and it seemed like this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them, 142 grinned at Topaz as she pushed a few buttons on her armband presumably transferring 142's units to her account. Just before she left 142 placed an affectionate little nudge on the Grandmaster's chin which he seemed to beam at, which Aphrodite took note of, before turning back to Ares. "General, would you be a deer take my new friends down to the quarters, I want them nice and rested for tonight's show."

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

Luckily Ares did as he asked and took them down to the slave quarters, but he didn't leave without reminding Aphrodite that he'd be watching them later, to which Loki bristled at.

The quarter's themselves were disgusting, filthy and lacked any basic amenities like water. But the power that Aphrodite could feel flowing through the walls told her that there was no way to leave without getting seriously hurt or worse.

Almost immediately they were greeted by a Kronan named 'Korg' who cheerfully introduced himself as the leader and had been imprisoned due to a failed revolution. He was kind and seemed harmless enough and when Aphrodite informed him that she was missing a knuckle due to a battle with his species a long time ago, he giggled and explained that that wasn't the first time he'd heard of such things.

Korg informed them of the battle they would be performing in tonight in the arena, because that's what it was a performance to test their skills and entertain the audience seen as the champion wouldn't be fighting for another few nights.

With that information stored away they sat down in a corner away from the other prisoners to plan for the evenings events.

"We're going to be in your element out there, you realize that?" Aphrodite whispered.

"How so?"

Aphrodite scoffed, "Brother, you're more of a diva than I am. You'll have your audience," she point out and he nodded. "Now all we need is our plan."

"Do you have any ideas?" Loki asked suddenly looking intrigued.

"I have a thought," she answered with a grin, "And it could work, or it could get us both killed."

"Go on." Loki urged.

"The Grandmaster, he seems like a complete lunatic, but he's our way out. If we can gain his favour, maybe even his trust. We can work out a way of this planet and back to Asgard-"

"Wait back?" he cut in, he had been nodding along with everything she'd said up until then. "You want to go back?"

"Yes," she answered incredulously. "Don't you?"

"No," at Aphrodite's confused look he went onto explain, "Darling, our sister, the Goddess of Death," he emphasized, "Destroyed Thor's hammer like it was made of glass, she's strong, even you may not stand a chance."

"So we're supposed to just let her destroy Asgard as well?"

"No," Loki said shaking his head and Aphrodite glared not believing him for a second. "But Asgard has legions and warriors to handle things like this."

"But-" she went to counter him but he shushed her placing a finger on her lips.

"Let's just get through this performance." Aphrodite was reluctant but nodded so he removed his hand. "Now tell me your idea."

Aphrodite sighed but leaned into his ear and began to tell him of her plan, and with every word that she spoke the smirk on Loki's face grew wider.

* * *

A few hours later they were woken by Korg telling them that it would soon be time for them to go on, from there they were shepherded through what amounted to be the gladiator orientation process, which consisted go choosing their weapons, Loki found himself a nice set of daggers and Aphrodite a twin pair of extendable swords as well as a shield that she picked for reasons that didn't need an explanation, then they were separated and given a change of clothes, armour that would evidently be able to withstand the arena.

Then their faces were decorated in war paint, Loki had a single red stripe going across both eyes horizontally and Aphrodite had three striped going down the side of her face and over one eye vertically. Had they been facing the Grandmaster's champion, in addition to all that Loki would have gotten all of his hair cut off, to which they were both thankful.

They were call up to the gate where Korg was just finishing up his opening act performance, when Loki spoke to her.

"You really think this is going to work?" Loki questioned as the Grandmaster's voice could be heard introducing them both.

"One way to find out." Aphrodite responded shrugging as the gates before them edged open and they moved through together.

The crowds cheered but it was clearly more out of respect to the Grandmaster than real excitement of the new contenders, they were all probably used to new people dying within the first few moments, at the very least they were definitely used to entertaining deaths.

Together they made it through two of their three opponents, falling into a familiar dance with each other of, fighting alongside one another, playing off one another, playing to the crowd who with each opponent started to cheer for them more and more.

Their final challenger was not a beast like animal like the other two had been, but a giant of a creature with grey skin and spikes coming out of his neck and shoulders who stood at, least 7 feet tall. Most clearly a fan favourite as they cheered at his arrival though he didn't acknowledge them turning his attention to his opponents and donning a serious expression.

"Finally," Aphrodite smirked pulling her swords off her back and unsheathing them both at the same time.

"A real challenge." Loki finished with a smirk of his own.

The creature roared and charged at them, but in sync they both dodged and rolled out of the way, Loki going one way and Aphrodite going the other, it turned its attention to Aphrodite as she flew up awing the crowd again giving Loki the chance to slash its ankles with his daggers, it roared it pain and Aphrodite flew down as he fell pushing both fists into its chest forcing him down hard creating a shockwave throughout the arena.

The creature was fast though for such a large thing and quite literally punched Loki out of mid-air when he jumped up to stab him again, Loki flew up into the air and back down to the ground where he lay for a moment and the creature stood above him raising the axe that he had and bringing it down, only for it to be stopped inches away from Loki's head by a gold barrier.

Aphrodite pulled the axe from its hands and threw it at one of the arena walls burying it deep there, the creature turned his attention away from Loki immediately setting its sights on her, which was just as they had planned, and Aphrodite raised her shield to take the force of the creature's next punch.

The stunned silence of the audience let her know what was happening next, and she lowered the shield looking around the creature's side and smirk prompting it to do the same. Immediately it dropped down to its knees and bowed its head in respect as the Grandmaster was suddenly standing in the middle of the arena floor.

Loki, disguised as the Grandmaster as was planned before, moved the kneeling creature to offer his hand to Aphrodite, she accepted with a smile and together, with Loki still disguised they walked over to where they were in full view of the skybox where the real Grandmaster was sat with an expression that was unreadable from this distance and Ares standing by his side.

Together they bowed to the Grandmaster, then again to the crowd who began roaring their approval, especially when Aphrodite began enthusiastically gesturing to the form of the Grandmaster that was in the arena with her.

"You think he bought it?" Loki asked just before shifting back to his normal self.

But Aphrodite didn't answer because she couldn't, as the creature had been watching their display and the moment Loki shifted back to himself stood and made its way over to them, picking them both up in either had, and before they could react crushing them down to the arena floor where they both blacked out.

* * *

Aphrodite started to come to at the feel of soft hands and cloths rubbing against the exposed skin of her stomach and chest, most likely cleaning off the dirt and grime that had accumulate there, and acting off of reflex more than anything else, quickly reached up and grabbed the hand in a vice grip hearing a squeak in response.

Opening her eyes Aphrodite's were meet with a pair of terrified ones staring back, so she let go of the young girls wrist who immediately jumped up and scurried from the room they were in. Aphrodite sat up and took stock of the room she was in, the red and white décor, the bottles that lined the shelves, and the lack of her brother in there with her. She jumped up, thankful that her pants and bra were still on, grabbing a robe that was nearby by and pulling it on as she headed for the same exit the girl had headed out of.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice from behind warned stopping her.

She sighed but stopped just beyond the exit. "And why is that?"

"That exit is rigged," he explained, "You take one step out and you'll think you've just been his with one of Thor's lightning bolts." He finished with a chuckle.

"You think this is funny do you?" She questioned turning around with her arms folded across her chest, seeing Ares standing over a table looking like he had just finished setting out food.

"It's a little funny." He responded looking up at her from underneath a thick brow that had a scar running through it. He also wasn't wearing a shirt revealing his entire chest that had more scars on it than she remembered, which wasn't surprising. "Hungry?"

"No," she answered shortly, "Where's Loki?"

"With the Grandmaster." Ares responded absently. "He was impressed by what you two did in the arena."

"Then why am I here and not there with them."

"Because I wanted to see you," Ares answered tossing his hands innocently and Aphrodite scoffed, "C'mon Ro, would you have come any other way?"

Aphrodite shrugged pulling the robe tighter around herself, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Ares blew out a breath through his nose and his shoulders slumped. "I've got plenty to say to you," he mumbled, "Starting with an apology."

"You really think a simple apology is going to be enough." Aphrodite questioned coldly.

"No I don't," he said sighing, "But I did notice that, that ring you're wearing is not the same one I gave you." Aphrodite curled her fist and ran her thumb along the underside of her engagement ring relieved that it was still there, "Yeah, we've got a lot to talk about." He said before gesturing to the table he just set, "Please come and eat."


	25. Chapter 25

_Keep some room in your heart for the unimaginable. – Jen_  

On Asgard Hela sat in the throne room surrounded by broken pieces of the ceiling that depicted the family which she'd just destroyed, Skurge standing below her. "Alright I'm gonna stop you there," Hela cut him off and Skurge frowned confused, she had just asked him to tell her about himself then stopped him? "Tell me about the girl, the princess."

Skurge sighed but did as asked, "Well for a long while no one really heard from her, see she was banished to Midgard and I was ordered not to open up the gates to her. Last any of us heard she had fallen in love with a mortal."

"Then that explains it." Hela muttered, then scoffed, "What a waste of potential."

"Yeah, and she used to be this all powerful Phoenix." Skurge added with a shrug and Hela was suddenly intrigued.

"Used to be?" the Goddess of Death echoed. "Not anymore."

"Well no one's really seen it for a while."

Hela hummed resting her head in her hand for a moment, "As daughters of Odin she and I are more alike than she probably realizes, we've had to work twice as hard to prove ourselves and by birth we have rights that are ours to claim." She stood as she got an idea, "Skurge we need her."

"I don't see that happening." Skurge pointed out but Hela ignored him.

"Yes," she said nodding, "The girl can be useful, if her powers are limitless as you imply then she can be to me what I was for Odin." Hela said nodding as her mind was already made up, she would get Aphrodite to join her side, whether her little sister liked it or not.

* * *

On Sakaar in Ares' room Aphrodite sighed but figured that she didn't have many other options and approached the table he set out.

"I'm surprised," she said sitting down, "Talking to each other was never something we did well, or often." She added.

"You're telling me," Ares said taking his seat as well then he sighed glancing at the table then back up at his ex, "Ro, please put the knife back."

Aphrodite bit her lip and heaved out a breath before pulling the knife that she had snagged from the table from underneath her leg, but she didn't put it back just yet. "You know I often thought what I would do if I saw you again." She told him honestly, "Given that my brothers didn't get to you first, I wondered if I could kill you, or if I would forget everything and just take you back." She dropped the knife of the table, "But now that you're here, I don't know what to think, I don't what to feel."

"Want to know what I feel?" he questioned as he began eating, encouraging her to do the same with a wave of his fork and she nodded. "Relief. Knowing that you're still alive is something I didn't know I needed. I regretted leaving you Ro, I truly did."

"Then why did you?"

"Aphrodite I can't live without a war. I literally cannot," he emphasized then pointed to her. "But you, you were always so good, so filled with love and surrounded by it. I couldn't take that away from you, dragging you behind me to fight a different war every single day. I couldn't do that to you."

"Shouldn't that have been my choice?" she asked softly wondering when exactly he began so thoughtful and insightful, that wasn't the Ares she knew a time ago.

"Would you have made it?"

Aphrodite sighed, "I always thought that you're appetite for violence made you stronger, I can see now that it's made you weak. The man I knew and loved had a purpose. What's yours now? Being the right-hand man to that lunatic, how'd you even end up here?"

"Same as you I guess." He said with a self-depreciating laugh in his voice, "I was lost, I had lost real bad. My army, my friends I guess they were that too. That's the thing about Sakaar, Grandmaster takes in things or people that are lost, gives them a place. I was lucky enough to move up in his ranks, you know he'll say he loves all his people the same but we all know that's not true."

"There was a time when I did love you, that's gone now. I thought that your namesake was your curse, I know now that it's not. You can't love, that's your true curse. I'm going to go back to someone that can do that and so much more, someone that still has his soul."

"Maybe that is my curse," he said with a shrug accepting it as a very real possibility then he smiled at it was genuine his familiar sharp canines peeking out from over his lip. "But I'm happy for you, that's all I ever wanted for you. And I'd really like it, if we could be friends."

"Funny enough I don't think we ever actually were," Aphrodite joked and they both nodded, when they first met and informed of their arranged marriage that was the end of it. There was no transition from friends to lovers to a real relationship, just one of the many reasons why they wouldn't have worked out. With that in mind Aphrodite twirled her pointer finger in the air and on it appeared the engagement ring that Ares had given her all those years ago she stared at the two rings on her hand comparing them before extending her hand in his direction, "Friends?"

Ares nodded reaching out to slide the ring from her pointer finger. "Friends."

They continued their dinner with idle conversation that wasn't anywhere near as heavy as the conversation that they'd started out with, but it was something that needed to happen. Surprisingly Ares was very interested in her life of earth and all the friends she'd made while she was there. Unsurprisingly other than asking for his name and how they'd made, he didn't ask her much about Steve. They may be on the verge of a friendship for now, but they were exes and no one ever wants to hear about their ex's new relationship, no matter how happy they were for said ex.

Then came a new problem night had fallen all around Sakaar and she was still in Ares' bedroom.

"Just take the bed Ro," he said like it was a simple solution.

"I can't, I feel like I'm invading your space enough as it is." Aphrodite argued. "I can just go find Loki, and other accommodations."

"That's probably not a good idea." Ares pointed out already setting himself up a palette of the floor next to the bed, "You two may have gained the Grandmaster's favour with your little performance, but not his trust just yet. I don't think he'd take too kindly to you wandering about alone at night."

She sighed and gestured lamely to the palette he'd set up, "I can sleep on the floor."

He scoffed lowering himself down, "My mother would rise from her ashes just to smack me if I even considered letting that happen." He joked before leveling her with a look, "Just take the bed, and sleep."

"Fine." She finally relented crawling into the large bed and settling down on one side.

* * *

A few days later Ares and Aphrodite were back in the room which seemed to always be holding a gathering of some sort, music coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

"Why does nothing on this planet make any sense?" Aphrodite complained lowly as they sat at a high table and were almost immediately presented with drinks.

"Takes some getting used to, the one thing on this planet that makes sense is that nothing makes sense."

"I don't plan on staying long enough to get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving this planet, Asgard needs me. And Loki too if he bothers to show his face anytime soon." She added sitting up so she could scan the crowd to see if she could spot her brother's greasy head of black hair.

"No one leaves this planet." Ares said and Aphrodite snapped her attention to him.

"What do you mean no one leaves?"

"The Grandmaster controls everything about this place, the only way out is through him or so I've been told. Either that or you defeat his champion, which so far hasn't worked out for anyone."

As if he had been summoned the Grandmaster suddenly swept into the room with a flourish, greeting his subjects happily before making his was to his chair in the center of the room.

"Tell me what you know about him." Aphrodite said absorbing the information she'd just been given while nodding to the Grandmaster.

"It's pretty simple when you think about it." Ares began, "He's old as sin and about twice as powerful, likes to be the center of attention."

"Yeah, no I got all that." Aphrodite said nodding, all that she already knew. "What I mean is, this place," she went onto explain. "How did he come to rule it, how did he become the Grandmaster?"

"He just was." Ares attempted to explain and Aphrodite responded by giving him a look. "Alright Sakaar didn't always exist. For a long while it was just a galactic trash pile in space."

"And it still is." she pointed out and they both laughed.

"Thing is every planet has to start with one, one person that was thrown out her first. Someone had to have started this whole thing that was him."

"He built this place to be exactly what he wanted," Aphrodite summarized.

"And he keeps the power on the planet by," Ares trailed off waiting for her to connect the dots and finish, which she did.

"Controlling the Contest of Champions."

"Very good." Ares praised.

"He reminds me of a man I met, not too long ago. They call him the Collector." Aphrodite explained and was about to go on when they were interrupted by the very brother she had been searching for moments ago.

"There you are." Loki said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yes I can see you've been quite frantic." She said looking him over in his obviously new clothes just off-green and a cape that was a deep blue on the outside but a familiar yellow on the inside. Given to him by the Grandmaster no doubt, though she could hardly be one to talk being presented earlier with a new set of clothes from the ancient that were better suited to Sakaar.

"Why are you with him?" Loki practically hissed the last word as he ignored her jab instead focusing on the man on the chair behind her who raised his glass in a friendly greeting, which he ignored turning his attention back to his sister.

"It's alright Loki, we've worked things out." She said gently glancing over her shoulder, "Still working things out."

"So that means I can't stab him." Loki said in a voice that could have been a whisper for anyone that cared at all about respecting the other person who was sitting literally inches away, but Loki could give less of a damn.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Aphrodite said and Loki literally almost pouted at being robbed the opportunity to stab someone who in his eyes was well deserving, however he would respect his sister's wishes. "I believe you were entertaining," she said while pointing over his shoulder to the small group that Loki was obviously just with, given the fact that they were so intently watching their interactions.

Loki glanced over his shoulder at his admired before turning back with a sigh, "Alright," he said reaching up to pull Aphrodite closer to press a kiss too her forehead, "But I'll be watching." He said mostly as a warning to Ares.

"I'm sure you will." Aphrodite answered patting his chest and urging him to re-join his admirers.

"Glad to know he's still just as fond of me as he was before." Ares said highly amused taking a sip from his drink.

Aphrodite huffed. "Believe me that was him being nice, he'd still stab you given half the chance."

"You two have been here for a few weeks, I'm surprised he hasn't." Ares said jokingly and offhandedly but was shocked when Aphrodite choked on her drink.

"Weeks?" She repeated in shock nodding gratefully when he reached over to pat her back dislodging any remaining alcohol from her windpipe.

"Yeah," he responded unsurely. "Time is different here too." He added.

"I don't believe this," she muttered mostly to herself, "Where's 142? The scrapper that brought us here?"

"Probably out boozing or picking up more scraps. Maybe both."

"Well I need to talk to her," Aphrodite said already starting to think up a plan, "The Grandmaster seems to trust her, maybe she can help me find a way off this planet. I'll steal her ship if I have to."

Ares nearly laughed at that, "That's probably not going to happen, she hardly lets anyone do repairs on her ship, so I seriously doubt it's going to be easy to steal it from her. You Asgardians are stubborn like that."

"She's Asgardian?" Aphrodite nearly screeched her mouth dropping open ignoring his last comment.

Ares nodded, then nodded again. "You were right we do need to talk more." Aphrodite's brow furrowed then she nodded and they both burst into quiet laughter.

Ares stared at her for a long moment and pondered just how exactly they ended up here, not here in Sakaar, but this exact moment. How his now official ex-fiancée went from wanting to flat out kill him just a few days earlier, to real conversations between them to an actual friendship, or at the very least something that was resembling one, one that he was enjoying. Some part of his brain whispered that two people who were once engaged to be married probably shouldn't embark on such a relationship, even if it was meant to be purely platonic, but they both knew that they could be and were far better friends than they would be married.

But still there was the other part of his brain that recognized that Aphrodite was his fiancée a time ago, and the way his body reacted to hers would take time to control. And that's what he blamed on what happened next.

His body acted without his permission surging forward before he had a chance to think about it or stop himself, reaching out with his hand to cup the back of her neck and bring her lips on top of hers.

The kiss was familiar yet distinctly foreign at the same time and was over just as quickly as it had started, Aphrodite pulled away so fast one might have thought that he had burned her. Then she slapped him, his head whipped to one side and he felt his teeth cut the inside of his cheek.

"Ares, what-" she stammered whipping her mouth and standing. "Why?"

"Ro, I'm sorry." He said scrambling up as well making to move forward but stopped when she moved back inside. "I just – I don't know. I-"

"Don't," she cut him off raising a hand to silence him and he did. "Just don't." she repeated before turning and making her way through the crowd all of whom were oblivious to what had just happened. Save for one, a pair of green eyes boring at him from across the room and oh if looks could kill, he'd be beyond six feet under.

* * *

"I thought you would have left." Ares said after chasing Aphrodite down back to his room to find her seated on one of the window seats, staring out at the trash piles beyond the palace they were in. the sky still opening and closing randomly spitting out what one could only assume was garbage.

"I don't have the codes to any of the other rooms." She responded absently staring out the window for another beat before turning to face him, hurt and betrayal shining in her eyes. "What were you thinking Ares?"

"I wasn't." he answered honestly. Slumping down in the chair next to her keeping a respectable distance between them. "It's just so easy to be with you again, it felt like old times. I felt normal."

"Ares listen to me, and listen well." She said sternly prompting him to turn and face her seeing that her expression matched the tone of her voice. "Whatever we had, it's over. And it's not coming back."

"I know," he said nodding, "And I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive your momentary lapse in judgement," she told him with a smile that turned into a smirk, "But if you try that again, I'll kill you before Loki gets the chance."

"I understand and I swear I won't touch you again unless you ask."

"I won't." she said instantly.

"I know," he responded, what he said was out of reflex more than anything. "But I think there's something downstairs you should see."

* * *

"Thor!" Aphrodite gasped throwing herself between he and Loki wrapping her arms around the man in the chair, Ares hung back for now already having to deal with one Odinson out for his blood he didn't want a second. "You're alive," she breathed out pulling back and pressing her forehead against his.

"You're alive," he responded sinking with relief. "And you're not in a chair either."

"No I'm not in a chair. Why are you in a chair?"

"I don't know, get me out of this chair."

"We can't," Loki cut in. "We've made friends with his man, he's called the Grandmaster." Loki explained.

"He's mad." Thor exclaimed and both his siblings nodded at that not arguing in the least.

"Yeah, he's crazy," Aphrodite nodded, "But we've gained his favour, the Bifrost brought us here weeks ago."

"Weeks?" Thor repeated in shock. "I just got here."

"What are we whispering about?" Another voice cut in and Aphrodite jumped not having realized that the Grandmaster was so close. "Time works real different around these parts, on any other world, I'd be like millions of years old," the Grandmaster continued, "But here on Sakaar-" he trailed off only to glance at Loki and wink which drew confused looks from both Thor and Aphrodite, Loki turned to them clearly to offer up some sort of explanation but was unable to. "In any case, you two know this," he turned to Thor "You call yourself Lord of Thunder?"

"God of Thunder," Thor nearly shouted as he corrected the man.

Loki shook his head, "I've never met this man in my life."

"He's our brother." Aphrodite said to the Grandmaster who was looking back and forth between the three of them

"Adopted," Loki corrected pointing to himself.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" Grandmaster questioned clearly not wanting to delve too deep into their family dynamics.

Thor chuckled. "Why don't you take this thing off my neck and I'll show you."

The Grandmaster seemed amused by that, "Now listen to that. He's threatening me. Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass-place, Assberg..."

"Asgard," Thor corrected with a growl.

"Any contender who defeats my champion," the man continued ignoring Thor's outburst. "Their freedom they shall win."

"Fine," Thor huffed, "Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick."

The Grandmaster smiled and all but sang, "Now that's what I call a contender!" he said before picking up a kind of remote and aiming it at Thor's chair. "Direction would be this way, Lord."

Thor cried out as his chair began to trail behind the Grandmaster, calling back for his siblings, and Aphrodite made to go after him but Loki held her back and whispered to her.

"We wait until nightfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  


	26. Chapter 26

_I know darkness, and I know what it feels like to get back up again after your world has crumbled. - Jen_

In the prisons beneath Sakaar Thor sat on his knees away from the other prisoners, "Odin," prayed quietly, "I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla..." he inhaled deeply, his voice breaking slightly, "Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice…"

"…for those that have died the glorious death," two other voices joined in finishing off the prayer with him.

Thor slowly turned then sat with his back against the wall when he noticed both his siblings standing there.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Loki asked quietly, "Being lied to. Being told you're one thing then learning it's all a fiction."

Thor looked down at the rocks at his side before picking one up and tossing it at Loki and it went straight through him, revealing him to be nothing but an illusion. He nodded to himself and looked back up.

"You didn't think I'd really come here, did you?" he grimaced as he looked around, "This place is disgusting," he returned his glance to Thor, the man still silently glaring as he threw another pebble.

"Does that mean you don't want our help?" Aphrodite questioned ignoring Thor's immature behaviour, but before Thor could answer her Loki was speaking again.

"Look, I couldn't jeopardize my position with Grandmaster," he pleaded as Thor just continued throwing rocks at him, "It took me time to win his trust. He's a lunatic, but he can be amenable," he sighed, "What I'm telling you is, you could join us at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and then..." he gestured to Thor then Aphrodite and then himself with a grin that said they would rule of Sakaar.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass," he pressed repeating what he'd told Aphrodite weeks ago, "She's stronger than all of us. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" Loki scoffed before nodding, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to go it alone. Like I've always done…" he paused looking off into the distance dramatically but turned back when Thor offered no response. "Will you say something?"

"Sister, you're looking radiant as ever." Thor said inclining his head in Aphrodite's direction, quite childishly ignoring Loki entirely.

"That's adorable," Loki said not taking kindly to being ignored. "Say something." He pressed again.

"What would you like me to say?" Thor said finally speaking to Loki, "You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death. Have I said enough, or do you do you want me to go further back than the past two days?"

Loki to his credit only pursed his lips but it was Aphrodite who spoke "You know, we haven't seen this Beloved Champion he talks of, bit I've heard he's astonishingly savage. Be careful out there." She said in earnest and Thor nodded.

"I've placed a large wager against you tomorrow," Loki cut in, with a hint of a smirk "Don't let me down." Thor in response picked up a bottle that was next to him and launched it at Loki's illusion as he disappeared, Aphrodite gave him a small smile before she followed suit.

* * *

"What happened?" Ares asked when she appeared back in his room.

"He's bent on facing the champion." Aphrodite responded moving towards the exit, Ares had removed the electrical grid and she now had access to most of the rooms in the Grandmaster's palace. "Scrapper 142. Where is she?"

"Where she always is." Ares responded tugging on a vest and scrambling behind her, "C'mon." He added catching up to her and placing his hand on the middle of her back to guide her.

Apparently Scrapper 142 spent the majority of her time at a bar just outside of the cells, because that's straight where Ares led her and where they found the Scrapper.

"Hey," Aphrodite said approaching her at the bar with Ares trailing behind, "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want scrap?" 142 asked signalling the bartender for another drink. "I don't have time for you."

"Make time." Aphrodite said through gritted teeth.

142 sighed pulling a deep gulp from the bottle, "What do you want?"

"You're Asgardian."

"Yeah and?" 142 questioned sounding bored as Ares took a seat on one of the bar stools and getting a drink for himself.

"I'm Aphrodite Odindottir," she introduced. "And Asgard is in danger."

142 ignored her instead focusing on the drink that was placed down on the counter, which Ares had just reached for. "That's mine General."

"Yeah right," Ares scoffed but was stopping when 142 grabbed his wrist.

"I said it's mine." 142 threatened and before a fight could break out Aphrodite gave Ares a look and he let go of the drink.

"Listen to me-" Aphrodite began to say but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey," Thor called out from behind the obviously electrified fence. "Hey!" he called again getting bother hers and 142's attention, 142 pulling a small remote from her boot, "Do not zap me with that thing again." Thor said sternly while holding up his hands. "I just want to talk. Asgard is in danger." Thor repeated what Aphrodite had said moments earlier as 142 placed the remote down on the bar in plain view. And in doing so revealed the inside of her arm along with several scars as well as a very familiar symbol.

"You're a Valkyrie?" Both Aphrodite and Thor breathed out in shock at seeing the symbol, Aphrodite sent Ares another look, one that asked why he didn't tell her and he just shrugged to say he didn't think that was important. That would explain why her energy seemed so familiar to her.

"My sister was going to be a Valkyrie too, but we thought you all perished. I used to wanna be a Valkyrie when I was younger." Thor gushed from within the cell. "Until I found out that you were all women," he seemed to realize what he'd said and quickly looked between Aphrodite and the Valkyrie for their reactions to that remark, they gave none, "There's nothing wrong with women, of course. I love women. Sometimes a little too much, not in a creepy way, more with a respectful appreciation. I think it's great that there is an elite force of women warriors," he said finally ending his rambling, "It's about time." He added with a grin and a thumbs up.

The Valkyrie, however, didn't look amused, "Are you done?"

"Oi!" a voice called from behind, "Lord of Thunder, you're up." Thor was dragged away the Valkyrie giving him a sarcastic wave as he went.

"Please, help us. We need your help." Aphrodite spoke on behalf of both she and Thor.

"Bye," was all the Valkyrie said before she turned to go.

"Fine," Aphrodite called behind her. "Then you must be a traitor or a coward because the Valkyrie are sworn to protect the throne."

That seemed to strike a nerve as the woman spun on her heel to stride up to her, glaring as she did, Ares also stood up from his seat at the bar just in the event that he would need to break up a fight. "Listen closely, your majesty. This is Sakaar, not Asgard. And I'm a scrapper, not a Valkyrie, and no one escapes this place. So you're gonna die anyway." She spat condescendingly before turning and leaving for good.

"Well see about that." Aphrodite muttered to herself before turning to face Ares, "Are there any good seats to watch the contest?"

"The best," Ares said nodding and grabbing himself another bottle, "This way."

* * *

The best seats in the house were apparently in the Grandmaster's skybox, which came as no surprise to her seen as that was where Ares had watched her and Loki's fight from weeks ago.

As they took their seats on the yellow couch a hologram of the Grandmaster appeared in the center of the arena.

"What a show, what-a-night! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors, who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you've come for and so have I!"

Loki made his way into the skybox skirting around the puppet people in there, before rounding the couch and nonchalantly settling himself down in between Aphrodite and Ares who looked far too close for him comfort, nearly sitting on them both to force them apart happily ignoring the glares that Ares shot him as they all refocused on the Grandmaster.

"And now, without further ado, it's main event time! Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up their sleeves. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen. I give to you, Lord of Thunder." The crowd's reactions were mixed but Aphrodite could hardly focus on that instead her jaw dropped at what she could see of Thor, his hair had been cut!

"Ok, this is it." The Grandmaster's hologram said excitedly rubbing his hands together. "Let's get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature. What can we say about him?" as he spoke the crowd got more riled up, green puffs of smoke from fireworks exploding randomly, "Well, he's unique. There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him. "He's undefeated. He's the reigning. He's the defending. Ladies and gentlemen. I give you, Your Incredible Hulk!"

And indeed it was the Hulk as he burst through the doors on the opposite side of the arena much to the crowd's approval and to Aphrodite's delight as he eyes widened, delight that could only be matched by Thor as his eyes lit up with glee.

"Yes!" he cheered stunning the crowd to silence.

An equally stunned Loki was paler than he normally was as he quickly stood and muttered. "I have to get off this planet." But before he could take a step the Grandmaster was there stopping him and urging him to stay.

"Hey," Thor called happily waving up at the skybox where the Grandmaster was settling down into his seat on the other side of the couch, "We know each other! He's a friend from work." Thor went onto explain, and the Grandmaster looked over at the siblings on the other end of the couch both of whom made it a point not to look back at him, Loki staring intently out into the arena and Aphrodite suddenly finding the caps on his shoulders quite intriguing.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked the green giant, "Everybody thought you were dead. Oh, so much has happened since we last saw you, I lost my hammer. Like, yesterday, so that's still pretty fresh. Loki! Loki's alive. Can you believe it? He's up there." Thor said pointing up at the skybox where indeed Loki was, getting paler by the minute. "Loki, look who it is!" Aphrodite tried not to smile at the horror written all over Loki's face, she tried but she failed.

She couldn't hear what Thor was saying to the Hulk only that it seemed to make him angry as he attacked him with the axe and mace that he had in his hands, Thor dodged rolling out of the way.

"Here we go." Grandmaster said happily even clapping his hands a bit at the battle got on, and Aphrodite looked at him in disbelief which turned to worry when Thor was thrown hard into one of the arena walls.

Thor pried himself out of the wall just as Hulk launched himself at him grabbing hold of the hammer that had been lodged there with him and using it to swing at Hulk throwing him through the arena walls this time.

"What?" the Grandmaster muttered in confused disbelief and it was Aphrodite's turn to clap happily.

Again they couldn't hear what was happening but Aphrodite recognized Thor's movements and the way he gently held out his hand to the Hulk, he was attempting to bring back Bruce with the lullaby that her best friend used to use. She wondered if it would work.

It did not, as Hulk grabbed Thor by his legs and swung him around like a toy, smashing him into the arena ground before tossing him away, much to the crowd's delight.

And Loki's as well.

"Yes!" he roared jumping up from the couch and thrusting his fist in the air. "That's how it feels!" he shouted to the glass as if Thor could hear him. "I'm just a huge fan of the sport." He explained sheepishly before taking his seat again.

Thor seemed to forget about trying to reach Banner for a moment as he got to his feet grabbing the large hammer and the two gladiator went at each other, with their weapons first then with fists when their respective weapons broke.

At that point Hulk punched Thor so hard that he went flying across the arena landing hard and tumbling across the ground. Hulk followed close behind jumping up high and landing on top of Thor then proceeding to land punch after punch on him, knocking off his protective helmet, and then still hitting him.

Aphrodite flinched with every blow and Loki placed his hand in front of his face to hide his cringe.

Suddenly Thor's eyes snapped open, glowing almost white with electricity as he thrust his fist up sending Hulk flying back with a burst of lightning.

"Yes!" Aphrodite cheered jumping up from the couch this time, "Yes!" she screeched again brushing off Loki when he tried to tell her to sit back down, instead clapping as Thor and Hulk ran at each other again only for Thor to punch him once more with another burst of lightning, and the crowd started chanting 'Thunder!' instead of 'Hulk."

So she was confused when Thor suddenly seemed to seize up and then drop to the ground, and turned to see the Grandmaster pointing a remote down at him in the arena and looking quite pleased with himself as he did.

She shook her head at the Grandmaster's blatant cheating and turned to exit the skybox, not seeing the final almost deadly looking blow that Hulk landed on her brother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't have to turn around to know who it was, though she did anyway, and Ares to his credit did his best to look apologetic.

"I'll take you to your brother in the morning." He said gruffly and Aphrodite nodded.

"Did you know who the champion was?" she asked him.

"Yes," Ares answered nodding, "But I didn't know he was your friend."

Aphrodite shook her head, of course he didn't, she told Ares about Bruce Banner and didn't go into much detail about his alter-ego. So of course he didn't make the connection.

"It's alright."


	27. Chapter 27

_I have fallen in love with healing—grown fond of the stars that persist in the night sky, if you will. – Jen_

"The beast normally trains around this time with 142." Ares explained as he led her to the Hulk's room.

"That's not his name." Aphrodite reprimanded as they came to a stop outside of the room standing just to one side of the door to not be in view of the two men inside.

"Well what do you call him?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hulk trains," they heard the giant say before he came lumbering out of the room with a battle axe tossed over his shoulder.

"You should have a good amount of time." Ares said quickly before he moved to intercept the Hulk being greeted with a happy 'General!' before they disappeared from sight.

Aphrodite was quickly in the room and found Thor pacing back and forth. "Thank Gods you're alright." She breathed immediately rushing into his arms to hug him and then pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"We need to get off of this planet." Thor said after pulling away.

"How?" Aphrodite questioned, "Word is that no one leaves this planet without the Grandmaster's permission."

"Look," Thor responded while leading her over to the window and pointing out of it to a very familiar aircraft sitting there amoung the trash.

"The quinjet," she said happily, "But that still doesn't help us find a way out of here. And we don't know what Hela's done to Asgard, she could've destroyed half the planet by now."

Thor seemed to be thinking deeply about something before his eyes lit up. "Heimdall."

"Heimdall?" She repeated confused. "He hasn't answered us in years."

"We can still try." Thor said determined offering her his hands.

Aphrodite sighed but took his hands," Hela has a deep connection to Asgard, maybe we can find ours." She said reaching out with her powers into Thor's mind, then wrapping around both of them.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, feeling the connection to his home, to his sister, his people, then he spoke softly sending out a prayer. "Heimdall, I know you can see us. We need your help. Help us. Help us see…"

Seconds later they could feel Heimdall respond to them for the first time in a long time.

They could see stars flair to life through the wormholes, it was as though they were flying through it and into space, zooming quickly through it till they reached the streets of Asgard.

It was strange, being back on their home planet, they looked around still holding hand to keep their connection and Heimdall was there, Aphrodite fought the urge to throw her arms around her oldest friend. Instead the gatekeeper held a finger to his lips telling them to stay quiet, half hidden in the shadows as he was. He gestured for the two to follow, to press themselves against the wall for added measure, which they did quickly.

They could see Asgardian, refugees by the looks of it, hiding, waiting behind Heimdall as he watched for a group of guards to pass by.

"I see you," Heimdall whispered to them, "But you are far away."

"What's going on here?" Thor asked, just as quietly.

"What are those things?" Aphrodite added, those guards didn't look anything like regular Asgardian soldiers, in fact they barely looked anything resembling human.

Heimdall's face turned grim, "Come see for yourself."

He quickly turned and led the small family of refugees away, rushing down the street with the two of them following. But they stopped short in horror once they caught full of the city. It looked like everything was burning, full of smoke, and the streets crawling with the same mutated looking guards.

Heimdall let them take in the sight for a brief moment before hurrying them along, he had something they needed to see. They rushed after Heimdall and the family until Heimdall stopped them, ushering them into an alcove just as another guard passed.

"I'm providing refuge in a stronghold built by our ancestors," Heimdall told them, "But if the garrison falls our only escape will be the Bifrost."

Thor tensed, "You're talking about evacuating Asgard?"

"We won't last long if we stay."

"What are those things?" Aphrodite asked.

"Soldiers. Those long since passed and resurrected to do Hela's will. She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger every day. Come on," Heimdall led the way again, guiding the family down a safe path, "Hela is ravenous. If I let her leave, she'll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos," he said looking back to them "We need you."

"We're working on it," Aphrodite promised, "But we don't even know where the hell we are."

"You're on a planet surrounded by doorways. Go through one."

"Which one?" Thor rushed out.

Heimdall surged forward, causing Thor to stumble back, as Heimdall thrust his sword into one of the dead soldiers, two of which had spotted them. Aphrodite observed that soldier did not stop trying to attack Heimdall but continued to fight despite its injuries, ones that would have stopped any other living being.

"The big one!" Heimdall managed to call out, turning to throw a hand at the two of them, casting them out of the vision.

They both gasped as they found themselves back in the Hulk's rooms, and stared at one another grimly. Without a word spoken between them they decided it was time to get the hell off this planet, they were going to get back to Asgard.

They must have been speaking with Heimdall for longer than they realized as suddenly they heard the Hulk's voice coming down the corridor.

"No General, Hulk rest."

"Are you sure, Beast? I would have thought you could do a few more rounds." Ares' voice was playful, but it seemed that Hulk wasn't in a gaming mood as suddenly Ares came flying into the room clearly against his own will as he hit the wall hard leaving it cracked before falling down to the floor. Ares groaned before sitting up and tossing his hair back from his face, "We're done training for the day." He rasped out and Aphrodite laughed.

"I see that," she said helping him to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded accepting her help, then looking past her shoulder and his eyed widened. "Uh-oh."

Confused Aphrodite looked as well and Thor was making the few short strides over to her ex an absolutely murderous expression on his face, before she could utter out a word of warning or tell him that she and Ares had made amends Thor punched him right in the face.

"That was for leaving my sister." Thor growled and Ares, straightened up and whipped off his vest clearly, and always ready for a fight, no matter who with.

"No, no, no. Ares don't!" Aphrodite said quickly standing in between them and pushing back on both their chest.

"What do you know about it sparkles?" Ares jeered pointing a finger at Thor above her head.

"You have any idea what you put her through?" Thor shot back both of them still pushing against her trying to get to each other for a fight that was surely a long time coming.

"Enough!" Aphrodite yelling pushing them apart using her powers at the same time Hulk roared. "Hey!"

The three of them flinched as his roared reverberated off the walls, "Lady God said no fight." Hulk explained.

The two men were much less willing to fight one another at that point settling for huffing on either side of the room.

Aphrodite picked up Ares' discarded vest and handed it to him instructing him sternly, "Just go. I'll talk to him."

"You better," he responded firmly but not harshly accepting the vest from her and shrugging into it before stomping from the room, pressing his thumb against his lip as he went.

Aphrodite turned her gaze on her brother as Hulk walked between them to sit on his bed, "Sit." She instructed Thor as well.

* * *

"And now things are okay between us," Aphrodite finished telling Thor how she and Ares have made peace with one another and were embarking on a tentative friendship, her brother was quiet obviously still upset with the turn of events, that fact that he apparently wasn't going to be able to give Ares the beating he thought he still deserved, and lastly still figuring out a plan of escape. While she was doing that she was trying to pry the obedience disk from his neck to no avail.

"Ow, ow. Alright, stop." Thor snapped before rubbing around the area where the disk was lodged. "So you're saying that I shouldn't hit him again?"

Aphrodite scoffed. "I'd rather you didn't."

Thor sighed but nodded, that was when the green giant that had previously been lumbering on his bed was suddenly stood above them, peering down at Thor with a curious expression. "Thor sad," Hulk stated.

"Shut up," Thor muttered, ignoring the giant, but the Hulk was having known of it and pushed Thor's shoulder, nearly throwing him on top of Aphrodite, though he didn't intend to actually hurt either of them.

"Thor sad!" Hulk repeated loudly as if the increase in volume would force Thor to accept his feeling.

"He's not sad." Aphrodite tried to explain gently to the Hulk but Thor spoke over her while getting to his feet.

"I'm pissed off, you idiot!" Thor grumbled moving to the other side of the room kicking a pipe as he went. "I'm angry. I lost my father, I lost my hammer."

Aphrodite moved out of the way while Hulk rolled his eyes, "Whining and crying. Cry like baby."

"You're not even listening!" Thor yelled, kicking the closest thing to him, a helmet of some kind.

"Don't kick stuff." Hulk yelled throwing a plate at Thor.

Thor ignored him to point an accusing finger at him, "You're being a really bad friend."

Hulk glared back, "You bad friend!"

"You know what we call you?"

"No."

"We call you the stupid Avenger."

"No, we don't." Aphrodite snapped at Thor turning to explain to Hulk that, that was not at all the case, but he ignored her shouting at Thor, "You're tiny Avenger!" before he threw a shield at him, which he just barely managed to avoid.

"Are you crazy!?" Thor shouted to the Hulk.

"Yes," was the simple, reply as he picked up a mace.

"You know what?" Thor snapped again upon seeing the mace in the giant's hands. "Earth does hate you. And," whatever insult he was going to spew next was cut off when Aphrodite was the one to snap at him.

"Thor! That's quite enough," she said gesturing to the Hulk who had dropped the mace on the ground with a pout on his strong face before sulking over to his bed sitting heavily upon it. "I work with children." she muttered to herself before moving to join him on the bed, "Hulk?" she called gently but he shrugged ignoring her like a petulant child, "Hulk just ignore, he's very upset right now, he didn't mean it. Isn't that right brother?" she asked the last part loudly, not really as a question but as a demand for Thor to apologize.

He nodded and sighed, "She's right," he said stepping over to the bed to lean against it on Hulk's other side, "I'm sorry I said those things. You're not the stupid Avenger. Nobody calls you the stupid Avenger."

"It's okay,"

"But you just can't go around throwing shields at people," Thor reprimanded, "You could have killed me."

"I know," Hulk nodded, sounding regretful now, "Sorry, I just get so angry all the time. Hulk always, always angry." He said shaking his head.

"Well we're the same, you and I," Thor said while, gesturing between himself and Hulk.

"Just a couple of hot-headed fools." Aphrodite finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, same," Hulk agreed, "Hulk like fire, Thor like water."

Thor gave an amused look crossing his arms over his chest, "We're kind of both like fire."

"But Hulk like real fire. Hulk like raging fire. Thor like smouldering fire."

Aphrodite loudly cleared her throat when Thor opened his mouth, no doubt to argue about what kind of fire he was placing her hand on the Hulk's giant arm, "Hulk, we need you to do something for us."

* * *

Hulk was once again standing at the edge of his bed with an eager expression on his face, one that morphed into pure joy when he saw the Valkyrie approaching his door, she shooed away the guards that were posted at the door before turning to the Hulk with something of a smile.

"Angry girl!" Hulk beamed as she ran up to him sliding under his mace when he swung it playful at her before she tackled him with a smile.

"What's going on?" she asked the big, green man, "What do you…"

Her sentence trailed off and her grin fell of her face when the prince and princess of Asgard stepped out from the corner they were hiding in. She rolled her eyes steeping over Hulk for his obvious involvement before making for the exit.

"You're both so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?" she demanded.

"No," Aphrodite answered unperturbed, "We're aware of that."

"We need to talk," Thor insisted.

"No," the Valkyrie shook her head, already heading for the door, "You want to talk to me."

Aphrodite looked back at Hulk, "We need her to stay."

"Stay?" Hulk nodded and turned to his bed, grabbing the jaw of the skull off of it and throwing it across the room to block her path to the door. "Block," he said happily and The Valkyrie shot him an annoyed glare, "Stay!" he ordered, before adding a, "Please?" when she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Please." Thor added.

"All right," the Valkyrie huffed, heading straight for Hulk's collection of alcohol on a bar, as the green man picked up a ball and began bouncing it off the wall. "Here's the deal." She grabbed an unopened bottle, taking the cork out of it and turned to the two before her. "I'll listen to you till this is empty."

Thor immediately began to speak. "Asgard is in danger, the people are dying. We need to get back there. We need your help to...wow…" he trailed off gaping at her as she set down the now empty bottle which she chugged in a matter of second.

"Finished," the Valkyrie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand dropping the bottle, "Bye."

"Odin is dead." Aphrodite said plainly stopping the Valkyrie in her tracks, "Hela the Goddess of Death has invaded Asgard."

The Valkyrie turned to face them slightly a rather serious expression across her face as she spoke tightly, "If Hela's back then Asgard is already lost."

"We're going to stop her," Thor swore.

"Just the two of you?" the Valkyrie asked with raised eyebrows as she looked between them.

"Nope, we're putting together a team. It's us, you, and the big guy…"

"No, No team," Hulk called pausing in his bouncing, "Only Hulk."

"It's us and you," Thor corrected.

The Valkyrie shook her head, "I think it's only you." She said heading for the door again but Thor was quick to intercept her.

"Please just listen." He pleaded. "The Valkyrie are legend, elite warriors of Asgard. You are sworn to defend the throne."

"I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Your sister, her power comes from Asgard, same as yours," she gestured between the two of them, "When it grew beyond Odin's control, she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because," she trailed off suddenly, looking away.

"Someone gave their life for yours." Aphrodite summarized, now understanding the warriors reluctance to return to Asgard a bit better.

"Look," the Valkyrie said shaking herself out of the memory, "I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham." She moved to brush past them but Thor grabbed her wrist,

"We agree." He told her but the Valkyrie was quick to slap Thor's hand away from her wrist producing a sharp blade in an instant and pointing it at him.

"Don't get familiar," she warned glaring at him.

"We agree." Thor nodded taking a step back, "That's why I turned it down. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people."

"They're dying and they're you're people, too," Aphrodite pointed out with a look at the Valkyrie.

"Just forget it, both of you." The Valkyrie said holding up her hands and walking backwards from them, "I have."

"Okay." They answered in unison with a shrug.

The Valkyrie paused for a second seeming confused that they would give in so easily, "Ok?"

Thor nodded, "Good. Great."

"Great."

"And thank you."

Valkyrie frowned, "For what?"

"For this," Thor said raising his hand and revealing the remote for the obedience disk that he took off her person when he was close enough.

"You know what?" Aphrodite said as Thor went above removing the disk from his neck, "Go ahead. Stay here and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking. Keep hiding. But us?" she said as Thor caught the ball that Hulk tossed to him, "We choose to run toward our problems and not away from them. Like we always have."

"Because that's what," Thor began to finish throwing the ball at the window, intending to smash it, only for it to bounce back and hit him in the head, sending him to the ground though it did create a large crack in the window. "Because that's what heroes do," Thor finished bouncing back to his feet, before they both turned and ran for the window, smashing through the cracked part of it and sliding down the side of the building before pushing off and landing in the junkyard.

"C'mon, this way." Aphrodite said running in the direction of where she estimated the quinjet would be based on where they'd seen it from Hulk's room. "There she is." She said gleefully as they located the jet and quickly rushed on board, immediately moving to the control to try and power it up.

"Alright," Thor muttered, pressing buttons. "Come on."

Aphrodite flipped a few switches having slightly more experience being on board a quinjet and smiled happily when the computers lit up. "Yes!"

"Welcome," a computerized voice spoke, "Voice activation required." Thor, who was nearest to the scanner, placed his hand down on it, lighting it up green.

"Thor," he stated.

"Access denied."

Thor frowned at that, "Thor, son of Odin."

"Access denied."

"God of Thunder?"

"Access denied."

"Strongest Avenger!"

"Access denied."

"Strongest Avenger!" he repeated, more firmly.

"Access denied."

He looked to Aphrodite for help and she sighed shaking her head placing her own hand down on the scanner, "Damn you, Stark," she muttered before stating firmly, "Xena."

"Welcome Xena, Warrior Princess," the computerized voice responded as the rest of the jet lit up.

Before they could make another move to ensure that the jet was operational, a crunching noise behind them, causing them to whirl around to see the Hulk had ripped away the back of the jet, "Friends stay!" he growled scowling at them and tearing apart the jet to get in further.

"No, no, no!" Thor frantically called out holding out a hand to the green man, "Stop!"

"Stay!"

"Hulk stop breaking everything!" Aphrodite cried as she and Thor began pressing buttons hoping for something on the jet to start working but Hulk had destroyed too much of it.

"Don't go!"

Finally Aphrodite located a familiar button which gave her an idea, she pressed it and a screen popped up Natasha's face appearing with it and Hulk stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nice work, big guy," Natasha's familiar voice filled the jet, "We don't know where Ultron's headed, but you're going very high, very fast. So, I need you to turn this bird around, ok? We can't track you in stealth mode," Hulk slowly began to edge closer to the screen almost reaching a hand out as he did, "So I need you to help me out. Ok? I need you to..." the image glitched then faded away.

"No!" Hulk suddenly roared, stumbling back and beginning to claw at his neck, throwing his body at either side of the jet destroying it even more than it already was. "No, Banner!" he dropped to his knees, his body warping and twisting, shaking his head, and fighting, but they could see it, the faint traces of Banner coming through.

Suddenly, he went calm, lying back on the ground, panting, his body starting to shrink back to that of a human, the skin lightening, before a very familiar voice rasped out, "Oh jeez."

Aphrodite and Thor shared a glance before they both ran to his side, turning him over to which he flinched trying to back away from the, "Banner. Hey, hey, hey." Aphrodite said soothingly holding up her hands. "It's us, hey, you alright, Banner?" She said as they helped him to sit up while Thor was muttering on his other side.

"Sun's going down. Sun's going down. That's it, breathe. We won't hurt you. Sun's going down."

"Thor?" Bruce wheezed at least, looking startled but at least coherent, "Aphrodite?"

"Yeah," she reassured him helping him sit up the rest of the way, "It's us."

Bruce looked between them both, accepting the help then focusing on Thor before frowning at him, "What happened to your hair?"

"Some creepy old man cut it off," Thor said while shrugging.

"It looks good," Bruce responded rubbing his eyes, "Where are we? How's Nat?"

"Natasha's fine." Aphrodite responded.

"And what about Sokovia?"

"Sokovia?" Thor frowned.

"The city, Sokovia. Did we save it?"

"Bruce listen," Aphrodite said in the same gentle tone that she'd been using with him.

"What?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"Sokovia, Ultron, that was over two years ago," she told him tapering off slightly towards the end.

Bruce gaped at her, "What are you saying?" he asked looking down at himself, "I've been Hulk for two years?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered nodding.

He struggled to him feet before removing the beads around his neck that the Hulk wore, "What the hell happened?" he demanded moving over to the front of the jet.

"Banner, there's something you should know," Thor tried to diffuse but Bruce ignored him placing his hand on the scanner.

"Voice activation required." The same computerized voice called as they hurried behind him into the cabin.

"Banner." Bruce said firmly

"Welcome, Strongest Avenger," the voice responded.

"What?!" Thor demanded at that.

"Ship's log," Bruce ignored him again, as another screen came up with bits of information splayed along with clips of the Hulk in the jet, in space, thrashing around, before his face drew closer, looking frightened and stressed, before it cut out, "Guys," Bruce said calmly, "Where are we?"

"Yeah, about that," Aphrodite began to explained hopefully as delicately as she could but the Grandmaster's voice cut in echoing all throughout the planet. The three of them peered through the windshield where his image could be seen projected onto his tower.

"Sakaar, hear ye. Attention please. I have some bad news. My beloved, exalted Champion has turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champion."

"Who's that?" Banner asked.

"He kind of runs this place," Thor explained briefly, "You actually lived in his house actually."

Bruce frowned having no memory of that "I did?"

"Yeah. Quite a lot's happened. You, and I had a fight recently."

"Did I win?"

"No, I won. Easily."

"Doesn't sound right."

"Well it's true." Thor answered shortly.

"It seems," the Grandmaster continued, "That that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen him away along with one of my rather minxy friends Aphrodite."

"Seductive God of Thunder." Thor snapped with emphasis on the word 'God'. "We need to move." Thor said quickly turning to begin rummaging through the compartments of the jet, while Aphrodite turned her attention to the ship's console to see if anything was still operational.

Rather to see if one thing in particular was still operational.

"Oh, no," Bruce began to murmur to himself, "This is bad. This is really, really bad. Guys, I think I'm freaking out."

"No, no, no, you're fine. You're not freaking out. You're okay." Thor said quickly rushing back to Banners side placing a hand on his shoulder before placing a bundle of clothes in his arms, "Put these on."

"These are Tony's clothes," Bruce said unsurely as he eyed them.

"I know, come on."

"Is he here?"

"No, he's not here, but listen just stay calm." Thor said placing both hands on Bruce's shoulder in what was supposed to be a soothing manner leading him to a more closed off section of the ship to change, repeating, "The sun's going down. The sun's getting really low. Sun's going down…" as they went. "Sister," he called back over her shoulder, "We'll be just a minute."

"Take your time." She responded absently finally finding what she was looking for, flipping over a chair that the Hulk knocked over but didn't destroy and taking a seat before pressing a few buttons on the console and she sighed in relief when a blinking red light appeared.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, Chapter 27 has been rewritten to check that out before you read this one.

_Rising from the dust of her past to rekindle the spark of her future. - LaRhonda Toreson_

Somewhere in Europe a single stealth mode quinjet sat in a barren field the occupants inside prepping for take-off to their latest destination which involved the take down of terrorists.

Sam was in the pilot's seat as per usual awaiting instructions, while Natasha and Steve were hunched over the long table in the middle of the quinjet pouring over a map that already had various x's on it, from the bases they'd already neutralized.

That was why Sam was the first to be notified of the possible message transmission.

"Hey Cap," he called over his shoulder trying and failing to read the coordinates of the transmission. "We've got an incoming transmission."

Steve and Natasha snapped to attention both immediately joining Sam in the cockpit, "Who's it from?"

"Can't tell," Sam responded, "These coordinates make no sense."

"He's right." Natasha echoed taking her place in the co-pilot's seat and pressing a few buttons, "The signal keeps jamming itself I can't get a read on it, like it's not even coming from earth." She said absently then her words caught up to her and she snapped her head up she and Sam turning to face Steve whose face was a mask as he did his best to not get his hopes up.

There was a chance, albeit a small one because who else in all the worlds could it be, that it wasn't her. But it had been two long years and if it was her, he wasn't going to risk missing it.

So he himself took the initiative reaching forward and pushing the button that would accept the incoming transmission. That was the easy part.

Remembering how to breathe again when his fiancée's face filled up the front of the quinjet was hard, but he managed. Barely.

_"Hey,"_ she said sighing a little like she was insure if this was going to work while the three rogue Avengers held their collective breath. " _It's been a while. A bit over two years I think, but outside of this planet. I have no idea how much more time has passed."_

She looked off to the side reaching out and presumably pressing a few buttons on a console of sorts that much they could tell from the beeping that sounded off screen,  _"If I could read these coordinates I couldn't tell you where I was. It wouldn't matter."_ She sighed again and looked straight into the camera and Steve felt like she was looking straight into his soul.  _"I found Thor, and I hope that you got my letter, I thought that finding him would be the hardest part. But some things came up. Asgard needs us, our people we're all they have left."_ She sighed again and raised a hand to brush her hair back over her ear and Steve felt a swell of pride when he realized that the engagement ring he hand given her was still sat glinting upon her finger.  _"I have no idea what's going to happen next but we're searching for a way off this planet, then a stop on Asgard and then, back home."_

Home. Steve let out the breath he had been holding, it still wasn't a definitive statement of when exactly she'd come back to him, but at least he knew that she was alive and her plans of coming back hadn't been derailed in the slightest.

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by a distinct voice off-camera.  _"Sister, we need to move."_

She turned to where Thor must have been and responded,  _"I'll be there in a minute."_ Before looking back at the camera,  _"I have to go,"_ she said like it wasn't obvious that the video message was soon coming to a close,  _"I hope that this reaches you all, otherwise I'm talking to no one."_ She pursed her lips like she wasn't sure what to say next but she had to end the video somehow,  _"I don't even know what else to say."_ She said laughing in that self-depreciating way before focusing on the camera again,  _"I'll be back soon. I love you."_ Was the last thing she said before ending the transmission.

Sam and Natasha waited on baited breath for Steve's response to the message, it was the most communication he'd had with her since she'd left barring he letter that he kept folded up in his pocket along with the compass.

"Save it." Steve instructed to Natasha as if she wasn't already going through the motions of saving the video onto the jet's log. "C'mon, we've got work do to." He said next nodding for Natasha to re-join him over the map pulling out the compass as he went, though he didn't really need it what with the quinjet's fancy GPS systems. Still he set the compass down near the edge of the map so he could view it easily, his eyes focusing more on the moving picture that it was on the actual dial.

Damn he missed his girl.

* * *

Hoping that her message had reached its destination, Aphrodite followed her brother and he led Bruce out into the streets of Sakaar, where the citizens were doing as they'd been asked, celebrating the Grandmaster's champion with vigour. Green flags and Hulk masks were everywhere. Unfortunately they hadn't made it very far before Bruce's anxiety caught up to him as he was still very freaked out, as he stumbled into an alley and slumped down on a random stoop.

Thor and Aphrodite quickly followed him sitting down on either side, with Thor rubbing the scientists' shoulders and repeating Natasha's lullaby, even though it only seemed to irritate Bruce more.

"Would you stop saying that?" he snapped.

"We just need you to stay calm," Thor explained removing his hands.

"Calm!? I'm on an alien planet!"

"It's just a planet," Aphrodite said brightly nudging him slightly, "You've been on a planet before."

"Yeah! One!"

"Well now you've been on two." She concluded lamely, while Thor ever the optimist smiled and said, "That's a good thing. It's a new experience."

"My neurons, they're firing faster than my brain can handle the information." Bruce said frustrated while running his hand roughly through his hair. "The whole thing is totally different this time. In the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel, but this time it's like he had the keys and I was locked in the trunk!"

"Alright, well, you're back now," Thor said hoping for Bruce to see the positive, "That's all that matters."

"No, it's not what matters. What I'm trying to tell you, is that if I turn into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back. And we're stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out!"

"We're not stranded," Aphrodite said bringing Bruce's attention back to her, "And we're figuring out a way to get us all home."

Bruce gave her a small smile at that clearly just wanting to be back on earth where he felt he had to most control, "Thank you." Aphrodite gave him a reassuring one back not wanting to burst his bubble, her brother didn't share her sentiments.

"But not your home though, Asgard," Thor added earning an almost growl from his sister which he ignored along with the glare she shot him over Bruce's head. "Our home planet."

"What?" Bruce turned to him incredulously.

"Listen, our people are in great danger. We have to fight this really powerful being, who also happens to be my sister."

Bruce whipped his head around to look at Aphrodite in confusion and shock, "Not me." She defended, "We have another sister, that our father imprisoned many years ago, and now she's back."

"Okay, that is so wrong on so many levels," Bruce argued, "I don't wanna fight your sister. That's a family issue."

"No, she's an evil being."

"I don't care what she is. I'm not fighting any more beings. I'm sick of it. I just told you. If I turn into the Hulk, I am never gonna come back again. And you don't care."

"No, no, I'm putting together a team. The Hulk is the fire." Thor tried to explain hoping for Bruce to remember the conversation he'd had as the Hulk that had taken place hours ago.

"Wait you're just using me to get to the Hulk?" Banner turned an accusing look to Thor.

"What? No!"

"It's gross. You don't care about me. You're not my friend," he said with a pout angling his body slightly away from Thor placing his hands on his knees like a child before he inclined his head towards Aphrodite, "You're my friend."

"I don't even like the Hulk!" Thor argued placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder trying to get him to look at him, "He's all like, 'smash, smash, smash.' I prefer you."

"Thanks." Bruce scoffed

"But if I'm being honest, when it comes to fighting evil beings, he is very powerful and useful."

Bruce frowned again and Aphrodite cut in, "Stop," she demanded of her brother and he reluctantly did, "Banner is just as powerful and useful as the Hulk."

"Is he though?" Thor asked squinting sarcastically.

"Really?" Aphrodite snapped.

"Yeah you know what how many PhD's does the Hulk have, zero. How many does Banner have? Seven." Bruce bragged and Aphrodite gave Thor a look that said he'd better go with it or else.

"Alright, fine," he relented, "You don't have to fight anyone. But we ARE in danger here, so we have to move," he looked around a moment before standing and reaching out to grab a towel off of a sill.

"What are you doing with that?" Bruce questioned cautiously.

"We need disguises, we're fugitives." Thor explained.

"Again," Aphrodite muttered to herself before Thor thrust another raggedy towel at her. "What?"

"Put it on."

"I'm not putting that on."

"Yes you are." Thor said in his overly brotherly tone.

"No I'm not it's a ridiculous disguise." Aphrodite argued, while Bruce piped up.

"I need a disguise."

"You are the disguise." She told him as he triumphantly pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.

"I'll be Tony Stark," he explained putting them on.

"What?" she asked before glaring at Thor when he dropped the towel on her head.

"Yeah, Tony and the gypsies."

"You're not, Tony Stark. You're Bruce Banner."

"Then why did he dress me up like Tony?"

"Because you were naked." Thor said like it was obvious, which it was.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Bruce said relenting slightly.

"Aphrodite!" a different voice called from the end of the alley sounding slightly out of breath.

"Ares." Aphrodite said concerned seeing him wave off what looked like a band of scrappers. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm looking for you," he said coming down the alley, "More importantly I'm looking for the Grandmaster's champion. The Beast has wandered off, have you seen him?"

"What? The Beast? No!" she said nervously not so subtly stepping in front of Bruce protectively and waving he and Thor off as she did, "No, haven't seen him."

"Who's that? Why's he calling Hulk a Beast?" she could vaguely hear Bruce mutter as Thor dragged him away.

Ares sighed but accepted her lie, "What are you doing down here?" he repeated her own questioned pointedly.

"Becoming a fugitive I think." She answered absently, pulling the ridiculous excuse for a disguise around her face.

"You're telling me," He muttered, "You know the Grandmaster has a bounty out for you and your brother."

"I know I saw," she answered, "He also called me a minx, did you have anything to do with that?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip.

Ares looked like a deer in headlights, "No." Aphrodite glared then scoffed turning on her heel to make her way down the alley where Thor was waiting. "Wait, where are you going?" he said scrambling behind her.

"Thor and I need to-" she started to explain but cut herself off when she reached the end of the alley and Thor was standing there along looking around worried. "Where's Bruce?" she demanded and Thor flinched a little.

"I might have lost him." He admitted sheepish.

"You lost him?" Aphrodite growled with wide eyes.

"I said might have," Thor defended, "C'mon we need to find him before this gets bad." He said before moving forward into the crowd of people all chanting for 'Hulk' calling out for Banner as he went.

"Who's Bruce?" Ares asked curiously, keeping up with them.

"He's our friend." Aphrodite explained absently, before casting him a slight glance, "Don't you have some 'General' matters to attend to?"

"Yeah, and they involve dragging you and Thor back to the palace for execution. But this is holding my interest."

"Fair." She nodded before they caught up to Thor who was stood toe-to-toe with a large alien with Bruce cowering behind him. She wrapped and arm around Bruce comfortingly and protectively and Ares was about to tell the scrapper to stand down when he suddenly convulsed, the disk on his neck glowing blue before he collapsed revealing the Valkyrie standing behind him.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hi," Thor responded almost cautious, "I was gonna do that." He said gesturing to the fallen alien.

"Yeah well, I did it first."

"That's good. What are you doing here?" Thor questioned trying to keep her attention when she attempted to peer around him and Aphrodite bristled pulling Bruce closer.

"What are you two still doing here?" she countered, "I thought you were leaving."

"We got side-tracked." Aphrodite piped up over Thor's shoulder.

Valkyrie gave a respectful nod over to Ares, "General."

"142." He responded.

"General?" Bruce whispered eyeing the large man.

"I'll explain later." Aphrodite responded using her pitiful towel disguise to begin wiping Bruce clean of the green powder he was covered in.

"What's with the?" The Valkyrie questioned pointing at Thor's own disguise.

"It's my disguise." He said seeing that his sister had already shed hers.

"But I can see your face."

"Not when I do this you can't." he said demonstrating that when he pulled the towel over his mouth you could only see his eyes. "Your hair looks nice. I like what you did with it. Changed it? Washed it maybe?" the Valkyrie rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging her pulled as she turned towards the crowd motioning for them to follow, which they did.

"What are those things on her eyes?" Bruce asked them quietly as she led them into a building, referring to the silver lines by the Valkyrie's eyes, "Are those the people that she's killed?"

"I don't think so." Aphrodite commented finishing off cleaning him of the powder. "

She's so beautiful, courageous and strong..." he trailed off in awe causing the Valkyrie to snort.

"Who is this guy?"

"He's a friend," Thor explained.

"Who, me?" Bruce asked startle while pointing to himself, "I'm Bruce."

"I feel like I know you," she commented while looking him over.

Bruce nodded still in awe, "I feel like I know you too!"

She continued to lead them down the hallway before stopping in front of a seemingly random door before taking a deep breath like she was preparing herself for this and turning to face them.

"Look, I've spent years in a haze trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget and to die one day."

"I must say you were doing a rather good job at that." Aphrodite said dryly.

"I was thinking that you drink too much, and that probably would kill you." Thor said with a smile.

"I don't plan to stop drinking," She said in the same dry tone that Aphrodite had used, "But I don't want to forget. I can't turn away anymore. So, if I'm gonna to die, well, it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag."

"I'll take it." Aphrodite said nodding as Thor did.

"Good."

"Yeah, so I'm saying that I wanna be on the team. Has it got a name?"

"Yeah," Thor said though he sounded unsure, "It's called the Revengers."

"Revengers?" the Valkyrie deadpanned.

"Because we're getting revenge." He stammered pointing between he and Aphrodite, "You're getting revenge," he looked over his shoulder to Ares who was still there, "Your - do you want revenge?"

"I could go for some revenge." Ares responded leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

With that settled Thor glanced at Bruce, "Do you want revenge?"

"I'm undecided." Bruce said softly.

"Okay."

The Valkyrie nodded, "Also, I've got a peace offering," with what was surely supposed to be a smile before opening the door beside her revealing the green interior of a Sakaarian room and sitting in the middle of it, on a small chair, tied up with more than a dozen chains encircling him was none other than Loki.

"Surprise," he said in a sarcastic dry tone.

Thor entered the room first and reached over to grab a nearby empty bottle on a table, throwing it at Loki's head, only for it to bounce off.

"Ow!"

"He's real." Aphrodite said smirking at the annoyance on Loki's face.

"Just had to be sure," Thor spoke defending his actions and he and Aphrodite and Ares entered the room while Bruce lingered at the doorway wide eyes trained on Loki.

"Hello, Bruce," Loki said his signature smirk returning.

"So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everyone." Bruce said to the chained up Loki, "Where you at these days?"

"It varies from moment to moment." He answered darkly and Bruce took that as his que to leave the trickster to himself and his bonds.

There was a rustle then a thud as the Valkyrie placed something down on a counter and it drew both Thor and Aphrodite's attention as they eagerly bounded over to it, having only seen depictions of it in picture.

"Is that a dragonfang?" Aphrodite asked just to be sure.

"It is." The Valkyrie responded and Aphrodite just about squealed as Thor carefully withdrew it from its casing.

"This is the famed sword of the Valkyrie." Thor said holding it up gently so they both could admire it.

"So," the woman herself said drawing their attention to her. "Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside the city limits. Refuel on Xandar and be back on Asgard in around 18 months."

"Nope," Thor responded, "We're going through the big one." He pointing through the window with the sword at the massive wormhole in the center of the planet.

"The Devil's Anus?" Ares from his seat by the counter in asked in shock.

"Anus?" Bruce suddenly popped up from the kitchen area where he was stuffing his face with the Valkyrie's food. "Who's Anus?"

"For record we didn't know it was called that when we picked it." Aphrodite said to the room, "Let me hold the sword." She whispered stressed to Thor and he pouted but gave it to her.

Bruce moved closer to the window, squinting as he examined the wormhole, "That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

The Valkyrie sighed, "We need another ship. That would tear mine to pieces." She gestured with a bottle that she had produced from nowhere.

Thor nodded, "She's right. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity."

"It also has to have an offline power steering system that could also function without the on-board computer." Aphrodite joined in.

"And we need one with cup holders," the Valkyrie added holding up her bottle that was already nearly empty, "Because we're gonna die. So, drinks!"

Bruce shook his head eyeing her, "Do I know you? I feel like I know you."

"I feel like I know you, too. It's weird."

Thor smiled and clapped Banner on the shoulder, "What do you say, doctor? Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway. Talk about an adventure."

Bruce laughed and tried to give Thor a high-five only for the god to fist-bump his palm instead.

"Need a ship." Thor muttered.

"We need a ship." Bruce echoed in agreement.

"We need a ship," Aphrodite said loudly while pointing to Ares who nodded.

"There are one or two ships," he said standing, "Top-of-the-line models…"

"I don't mean to impose," Loki cut in suddenly, and the Valkyrie scoffed, throwing the bottle she'd finished drinking at, hitting the wall just above his head and smashing, Loki gave little reaction "But the Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system."

"And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing." The Valkyrie asked with a scoff.

"Heavens no," Loki responded with disgust. "I've run out of favour with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship I'm asking for safe passage, through the anus."

Aphrodite sighed, "We've got to find a new name for that." She told the group before focusing on Loki, "You're telling us you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?"

Loki smirked, "Yes, sister. I can."

"Okay, can I just" Bruce cut in shifting uncomfortably, turning the others to speak to them quietly, "A quick FYI, I was just talking to him just a couple minutes ago and he was totally ready kill any of us."

"He did try to kill me," the Valkyrie agreed.

"And me." Ares said nodding. "Then again so did you." He added bumping Thor's shoulder with his fist.

"His never tried to kill me." Aphrodite said lightly before withering under the rest of the group's incredulous looks.

"That's because he likes you," Thor told her, "But yes, me too. On many occasions. There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, 'Yeah, it's me!' And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."

"I remember that," Aphrodite said happily, "I stitched you up."

"If we're boosting a ship, we'll need a distraction." The Valkyrie decided, getting back on topic, "Draw the guards away from the palace."

"Why not set the beast loose?" Loki called smugly.

"Shut up," Aphrodite warned.

"You guys have a beast?" the Valkyrie asked giddy at the prospect.

"You have  _the_ Beast?" Ares echoed.

"No, there's no beast. He's just being stupid." Thor quickly amended and Valkyrie frowned. "We're going to start a revolution!" he said a brilliant idea forming in his mind and Aphrodite smiled at it.

"A revolution?" Bruce whispered to her.

"We'll explain later," she responded.

"Who's this guy again?" the Valkyrie asked Thor eyeing Bruce again.

"We'll explain later," Thor said this time.

* * *

So Bruce and the Valkyrie would go down to the dungeons and free the prisoners helping Korg to start his revolution, while Ares, being the Grandmaster's general would relay the news to the man himself which should be enough of a distraction for him, while Thor, Aphrodite and Loki went to steal one of his ships.

"Ares," Aphrodite said stopping her ex before everyone went off to do their part. "There's a chance that we may die going through that wormhole. We can do that without you." She explained.

"No you can't," he countered with a small grin.

"You're a General here Ares, do you want to give that up?"

"I never wanted to be their General it's just something that happened." He explained with a shrug. "Besides sounds to me like you're going to fight a war, there's no way I'm gonna miss that." Aphrodite should have known, she didn't expect anything less either, "I'll see you on the ship."


	29. Chapter 29

_Sibling relationships outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust. - Erica E Goode_

Trusting that the Valkyrie and Bruce where currently enacting their part of the plan in encouraging Korg to start his long awaited Revolution and the Ares was distracting the Grandmaster, the siblings made their way down to the ground level of the palace, with Loki leading the way

"Hey," Thor began as Loki was putting the codes into one of the security panels and Aphrodite was checking over the guns that had been given to them by Valkyrie, "So listen, we should talk."

"I disagree," Loki muttered glancing at him before back at the panel and putting in the last of the digits, "Open communication was never our family's forte."

"You have no idea." Aphrodite muttered tossing a gun to each of them then standing up between them as the doors slid open.

"Been quite the revelation since we spoke last, Loki." Thor said, "Hello," added smiling at the group of guards.

"Hi." Loki muttered before they opened fire, taking down the guards that were stood around the base of a statue that resembled the Grandmaster. Then they were forced to duck around the archway of the doors they'd just entered through when they were fired at in return.

"Odin brought us together," Loki huffed out, "It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart. We all might as well be stranger's now." He said before diving back into the fray forcing Thor and Aphrodite to follow him firing at any guards that got too close. "'Three children of the crown' set adrift." He added entering the digits to the elevator, moving to step inside when the doors opened but instead taking a few measured steps backwards.

Thor knocked the gun out the hands of the guard that stepped out of the elevator then Aphrodite wrapped him in her magic throwing him up towards the ceiling before releasing him letting gravity bring him back down hard.

"Thought you didn't want to talk about it?" She commented sarcastically stepping onto the elevator followed by each of their brothers.

Strategically, but not obviously to the trickster, Thor and Aphrodite had placed Loki in the middle of them, in case their contingency plan had to be put into use.

"Here's the thing. I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar."

"That's exactly what we were thinking," Thor spoke so casually that Loki actually paused to take in what was just said.

"Did you just agree with me?" He asked with mouth slightly agape, he'd surely expected more of a fight.

"Yes." Thor shrugged, Loki in shock turned to his other side to see his sisters opinion and found her with nothing short of an innocent expression on her face.

"From the moment we landed on this planet I knew this place is perfect for you." Aphrodite said lightly, agreeing with Thor. "It's savage, chaotic, lawless."

"Brother, you're going to do great here." Thor finished.

"Do you two truly think so little of me?" Loki asked, his usual mirth gone from his tone.

Thor looked at him seriously for a moment before he sighed, "Loki, we thought the world of you. Thought we were gonna fight side by side forever. But, at the end of the day, you're you, I'm me." Thor spoke, sounding like he sincerely it.

"I don't know, maybe there's still good in you," Aphrodite said bringing his attention to her for the moment, "I'd even like to think that I've glimpsed it from time to time, but let's be honest your path has diverged from ours a long time ago."

Loki looked down in stunned silence at the fact that they seemed content to continue on life without him, granted they'd been doing that for well over a few years when they thought he was dead, and he felt little shame in admitting the fact that he may have grown slightly jealous of the bond that had grown so tight between the two of them. A bond that had no room for him as it would seem.

"Yeah," he spoke quietly before swallowing and nodding, "It's probably for the best that we never see one another again."

Thor nodded, reaching out to pat Loki on the back a few times, "That's what you always wanted," he said with a soft smile and they tree of them lapsed into silence before Thor spoke gains sounding perked up, "Hey, let's do 'Get Help.'"

Aphrodite smiled at that and had to cover her mouth to hide her laugh when Loki looked absolutely aghast at the ide.

"What?" he asked for good measure sounding quite displeased.

"'Get Help.'"

"No."

"Come on, you love it."

"I hate it."

"But it's great! It works every time."

"It's humiliating," Loki argued tossing his hands.

"I love it and find it quite entertaining," Aphrodite piped up, "Do you have a better plan?" she asked Loki raising her eyebrows

"No." he sighed.

"Then we're doing it." Thor said proudly

"We're not doing 'Get Help,'" Loki said, and his tone suggested that it was final.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the floor that held all the Grandmaster's ships, a number of guards turning to the sound of the elevator opening. Thor, with Loki's arm draped over his shoulder, the trickster leaning heavily on him looking more annoyed than injured while Aphrodite supported his other side, telling the guards as if in hysterics "Get help! Please! My brother, is dying! Get help!"

"Help him!" Thor cried one last time at the guards rushed over and he grabbed Loki, picked him up flinging him at the guard's knock them all down and out in one go.

Much to the delight of Aphrodite as she couldn't help but laugh as they all hit the ground.

"Classic," Thor smiled sharing in her delight.

"And it still works," she said her laughter subsiding, "Say why did you stop throwing me?"

"Well because he hates it." Thor answered easily tossing a hand towards where Loki was getting to his feet and Aphrodite nodded.

"And I still hate it." Loki added straightening out his rumpled clothes, "It's humiliating."

"Not to us, it's not," Thor responded.

"Now," Aphrodite said looking around the room and was impressed with the number of ships that sat there untouched, "Which one's the ship he told us to get?"

Loki pointed at a sleek, shiny looking ship. "The Commodore."

"Right." Thor nodded and they started towards the ship, when Aphrodite heard a familiar hum only recognizable to very few who knew what it was and didn't have to turn to know that Loki had made a duplicate of himself, instead giving Thor the signal they'd discussed running her hand over her collar.

"Though I feel it won't make much of a difference." The duplicate continued to speak as the real Loki moved towards a control panel.

"Loki," Thor sighed, not at all surprised as they stopped not bothering to pretend for a moment longer and the duplicate disappeared at they turned to face the real Loki.

"I know I've betrayed you many times before, but this time it's truly nothing personal." He said pressing a few buttons on the panel that set of an alarm in the room and probably throughout the palace as well if they had to guess. "The reward for your capture will set me up nicely."

"Never one for sentiment, were you?" Thor asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Easier to let it burn."

"Always the hard way with you." Aphrodite commented and Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion before it turned to clarity when Thor held up the remote to the obedience disk that he'd stuck onto Loki during their short ride in the elevator.

Contingency plan.

Loki frowned searching himself for the disk, but before he could find it Thor pressed the button at the top of the remote, shocking Loki to the point he hit the ground, convulsing in pain.

"Oh that looks painful," Aphrodite said after she and Thor had walked over to the panel and leaned down over Loki's convulsing form, "You're becoming predictable brother."

"See it's always the same with you, we trust you, you betray us. Round and round in circles we go," Thor added kneeling down beside him, "But, Loki life is about - it's about growth. It's about change. But you seem to just wanna stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could more, I'll just put this over here for you," Thor said before standing and tossing the remote over his shoulder. "Anyway, all got places to be so, good luck. I guess."

Aphrodite smiled sadly down at Loki, "Bye brother." She said before following Thor in boarding the Commodore.

* * *

Thor sat in the cockpit Aphrodite was behind him, opening and closing drawers looking for weapons while he was examining the buttons and controls, "Alright, I can figure this out. It's just another spaceship." he flicked switch and the doors to the hanger began to open, Aphrodite fell into the co-pilot seat and he cast a glance over to see the look of pure disgust on her face, "Did you find anything?" he asked as he guided the ship up and out of the hangar.

"I don't want to talk about what I found." She responded stiffly looking vaguely nauseous.

"Loyal Sakaarians," the Grandmaster's voice came through the comms, "The Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favourite champion. My General has betrayed me," They flew out of the palace and through the hologram of the man, "Sakaarians, take to the skies. Bring him and Aphrodite down. Do not let them leave this planet."

The people of Sakaar did as told and soon they were being chased by numerous of the Grandmaster's other vessels. Thor grunted, "Hang on." And began steering the ship from side to side in an attempt at evasive maneuvers. Two of the ships caught up to them before there were blaster out of the sky by another familiar ship. It was the Valkyrie, along with Bruce if they had to guess.

"Open the doors." The Valkyries voice suddenly came through the comms and Aphrodite leaned forward pushing the button to do just that while Thor continued to fly the ship as best he could. "I hope that you're tougher than you look!" the woman continued to speak through the comms, but it didn't sound like she was talking to them.

"Why?" Bruce asked in return. Then suddenly there was a flying scientist landing in a heap inside the ship through the opened hatches. "Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?" Bruce asked panting as he stumbled his way to the cockpit.

"Yes, we should," Thor answered.

"There are no weapons on the ship," Aphrodite told him before he could reach forward to start pressing buttons.

"She's right it's a leisure vessel," the Valkyrie echoed over the comm.

"What?" all three of them called back.

"Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff."

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?" Bruce whispered at them

"Yeah…" Thor responded slowly, looking at the controls warily and now understanding his sister's ill look from earlier a bit better, "Don't touch anything."

The Valkyrie's ship overtook them leading the way to the wormhole, but she was quickly caught up by a three ship who seemed to be making it their mission to take out the warriors' as they fired shot after shot at them.

They were forced to watch, helpless, and the Valkyries ship blew up right in front of them.

"No!" Bruce and Thor cried out seeing the ship go up in flames. But a spec flew through the air from the flaming ship and landed on the edge of the Commodore gripping the window tightly.

"Did you see that?" The Valkyries asked in delight.

"Yeah," Aphrodite called back, "Get inside!"

The Valkyrie looked over her shoulder at the remaining ships still in pursuit before responding, "In a minute!" she pulled herself up the window and onto the top of the ship before running down the length of it and off the back landing on one of the pursuing ships.

"I should probably go and help…" Thor mumbled, starting to rise from his seat, "Here, take the wheel."

"No!" Banner reached out to grab his arm trying to keep him in his seat, "I don't know how to fly one of these!"

"You're a scientist. Use one of your PhDs."

"None of them are for flying alien spaceships!"

"Boys!" Aphrodite cut in loudly bringing their attention to her as she stood from her seat, "Why don't you let the girls handle this one?" she said before moving to the back of the ship where the hatch was still open, and dropping through it to land on the ship that was below them.

She ripped the ship clean in two using her powers and tossed the pieces at two of the other ships, exploding them upon impact.

"You know," Aphrodite called to the Valkyrie over the sounding of gunfire and explosions as the Valkyrie cut into another ship with her sword. "I'm starting to think I might have misjudged you."

"Funny," the other women yelled her response as well, "I was about to say the same about you."

Aphrodite smirked and from there the two of them worked together to destroy the dozens of remaining ships, the Valkyrie with her famed sword and Aphrodite with her powers.

The Commodore split off from the pack leaving only one vehicle in pursuit of it, while the women worked to destroy the last of the ships.

Another ship was suddenly that wasn't before there lowering its massive weapons towards them and Aphrodite was about to destroy it as easily as she had the others before a smirking face inside of it caught her attention.

"Ladies," Ares greeted and she and the Valkyrie shared a look before running and leaping at Ares' ship landing on top of it on either side of the cockpit's window just before he opened fire on the last few ships. Then he boosted the throttle speeding up to catch the Commodore which was now free of its last pursuer.

The Commodore went high suddenly, pulling up above them. They looked at each other and nodded Aphrodite knocked on the glass signalling that it was time to go and, Ares opened the glass dome that covered the cockpit before climbing out, the three of them leaping up and managing to jump right through the open hatch door, landing on floor of the ship with ease. Bruce was in the co-pilot seat near most of the controls and quickly shut the door after them just as the ship they'd been on crashed straight down and exploded under them.

"Guys we're coming up on the Devil's Anus!" Bruce warned as the three of them crowded into the cockpit, Bruce giving his seat so Aphrodite could co-pilot the ship then he Ares and the Valkyrie took their seat.

As they got nearer and nearer to the wormhole the ship began to shake and veer slightly even as Thor tried to keep it on course.

"Here we go!" Valkyrie said out loud.

The small group braced themselves as the ship was sucked into the wormhole, violently jerking from the power of it. The computer systems began beeping frantically and the lights dimmed the ship's occupants groaning in pain as they were pulled closer and closer to the wormhole.

Aphrodite took a deep breath and her eyes shifted to gold as she let her powers reach out and cover the ship, levelling the computers systems and cloaking it in a protective bubble, even as the other occupants had fell unconscious from the strain, she steered the ship straight on and through the nearly blinding light of its epicentre, and a moment later the ship was launched out of the wormhole, into the quiet stillness of space.

When the ship balanced out the unconscious people began to stir, blinking open their eyes to glance around at the emptiness of space around them and the fact that they had made it off of Sakaar with their lives, and the ship intact.

But that wouldn't have been without the help of one person Thor realized as he saw the gold energy fading from around the ship.

"Sister?" He said casting her a worried glance as he took the controls once again.

"I'm fine," she answered giving him a reassuring nod to say that she really was, "We're here."

The Valkyrie swallowed hard, standing up from her seat followed by Bruce and Ares, staring at the planet, her face a mix of emotions, "I never thought I'd be back here."

"Neither did I." Ares added giving Aphrodite a meaningful look.

"I thought it'd be nicer," Bruce observed, "I mean, not that it's not nice. It's just...it's on fire…" he stammered and indeed it was. Asgard looked like it was in ruins, fires everywhere, buildings utterly wrecked.

"Look here," the Valkyrie said reaching forward to the console, bringing up a screen to show what a scanner had picked up, "Up in the mountains," a map appeared, a cluster of dots dot lodged within a mountain, that had to be the stronghold Heimdall had mentioned, "Heat signatures. People clustered together."

"She's going after them," Aphrodite pointed out seeing the green dot quickly making its way up the side of the mountain.

Thor nodded, "Ok," he took a breath, "Drop me off at the palace, I'll draw her away."

"What?" Aphrodite asked head snapping towards him, "And get yourself killed?"

"The people trapped down there are all that matters sister," Thor stated firmly, "While I'm dealing with Hela you help them get everyone off Asgard,"

Aphrodite's jaw clenched but she ultimately gave in, "Fine, I'll help guide the evacuation."

"But how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Bruce asked leaning forwards slightly.

Thor smiled, "We have a man on the ground."

* * *

Aphrodite glanced over hearing a loud thumb and say her brother dropping a large gun onto the Commodore.

"Now it has a gun," he said simply and the Valkyrie nodded kneeling down by the edge of the ship to speak to him.

"We'll take it from here." She assured.

Thor nodded and held up a wad of white and gold fabric before placing it down onto the floor of the ship nonchalantly, "I found this in the armoury," he said feeling pleased at the look that washed over her face as she ran her hand over the fabric he turned to speak with his sister when the Valkyrie's voice caused him to pause.

"Your majesty," she called looking off to the side slightly before looking back at him, "Don't die." She finally said and Thor raised his eyebrows, "You know what I mean." She said before grabbing the bundle and turning away to leave the siblings to their moment.

"I don't like this," Aphrodite told him plainly.

"I know."

"You shouldn't have to face her alone."

Thor squinted slightly at her, "I'm not alone," he said reaching out to place a hand on the side of her neck and encouraging her to look up at him, "I have you, and the moment I need you I'll call. But for right now, the people need you more." His lips quirked slightly, "If you're going to be their Queen, you should get used to leading them."

Aphrodite stared at him in shock before leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his in an all too familiar gesture, one of love and comfort. "Stay safe." She instructed.

"Same to you." Thor said as they pulled away and Aphrodite made her back onto the Commodore.

"Brother," she called once she was on board and the ship began to lift, "If you die in there, I'm going to kill you."

Thor smiled and inclined his head to her before the ship lifted up and took off in the direction of the Rainbow Bridge and Thor made his way into the palace.

* * *

Aphrodite flew off the Commodore and landed in the path of Hela's skeleton army in between them and the Asgardian refugees, she was at one end and Heimdall was at the other with weary eyes on Hela's pet wolf Fenris who was being shot at by the Commodore.

Skurge stepped out from the army giving her a once over before yelling, "Heimdall!" over the sounds of frightened refugees and rushing waters, "The sword!" he finished but Heimdall paid him little attention.

There was the sound of another person landing next to her and she turned already knowing who she'd find there.

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Ares asked with a grin unsheathing his twin swords and spinning them around.

Aphrodite returned his grin as her eyes went gold and her powers encased her hands, "Of course not." She said just before the army charged forward, and so did they.

* * *

Thor groaned as Hela pinned him against a wall with her hand around his throat, and she was early growling at him, "Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the saviour of Asgard, and you're nothing."

She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder conjuring another blade and moving to stab him, but Thor dodged it and broke it from her armour, yet as quickly as he did that another one appeared.

He tried to duck that one as well, and succeeded punching her in the face, Hela returned it before there was another blade in her hand and she was dragging it across his midsection. Thor grunted and doubled over slightly while Hela circled him mockingly.

"So simple," Hela sighed with mocking in her tone, "Even a blind man could see it." She swung her blade toward his hunched over form catching his eyeball in the process and ripping it clean from the socket with the sharpness of the blade. She sneered at him her face curled in disgust as she made a mocking sound of sympathy, "Now you remind me of dad.

* * *

Aphrodite and Ares were working together to take out the undead army of soldiers along with a handful of the Asgardian warriors that must have survived Hela's destruction. Though they were all working efficiently they seemed to be getting nowhere as more of the undead keep popping up.

"We need to get the people out of here." She shouted to Ares freezing a soldier in place allowing him to cut through it with his sword.

"What about the dog?" he questioned his eyes alight with pleasure from the heat of being in battle again.

Before she could respond a solider dove at her and she caught them with her hands twisting around its decaying body and pulling both arms back leaving only its head exposed and sticking out which Ares cut clean off with one swing.

Then they heard a battle cry that was abruptly cut short by the sound of a body thumping against the glass of the Rainbow Bridge. They both paused glancing at each other.

"Please tell me that wasn't Bruce." Aphrodite said and Ares gave her a helpless look before flipping his sword around and driving it behind him killing another solider without even looking.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of the Hulk's roar and realized that Bruce had transformed himself into the Hulk intentionally for the sake of helping them, even though he knew that there was a chance he wouldn't come back from it. She was concerned for the scientist but couldn't help but feel a little touched that he would do that for them, then she felt pride as she heard the wolf whine and knew that he was now contending with the Hulk.

"The man is the Beast!" Ares cried happily as he realized what just happened, he let out a whopping laugh then went back to doing what he does best.

* * *

Hela dropped Thor down onto the edge of the balcony and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head up to see the battle currently taking place on the Bridge, of which it seemed like his people were losing, but Thor knew better.

"You see," Hela spoke close to his ear, "No one's going anywhere. I'll get that sword, I'll get the Phoenix, and I don't care if I have to kill every single one of them to do it."

Thor groaned and thought to himself that it might be time to let Aphrodite take it from here.

* * *

Aphrodite felt a tell-tale shiver up her spine and looked up at the balcony where she could tell that Thor was.

"He needs me." She explained to Ares when his looked was asking her why she suddenly paused.

Before she could take off to go and help him there was a loud rumbling sound and an absolutely enormous spaceship suddenly materialized from the clouds, a single figure standing proudly on the ramp as it descended, with their arms held open wide, and an extremely familiar horned helmet that she could easily make out from anywhere and she didn't know she missed so much or be so happy to see again.

"Your saviour is here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my playlist spit out Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway' while I was writing the scene between Aphrodite and Thor and it made the thing feel more like a goodbye than I intended, made me feel all the thing and I was like woahh, this wasn't supposed to be that emotional. But if you wanna feel the things too I suggest listening to that song while reading that part of the chapter.
> 
> Alright folks were closing in on the end of Ragnarok and the highly anticipated showdown between the two daughters of Odin, and Hela has made it very clear that she wants Aphrodite on her side. How do you think that will play out, or what would you like to see happen?
> 
> Also has anyone else developed kind of a soft spot for Ares? No? Just me? Why do I have so much fun writing him?
> 
> Also my list of face claims for Ares are Jason Momoa, Alexander Skarsgård (His more rugged appearance in the Legend of Tarzan) but I think the look that I'm going to go with is Henry Cavill, specifically some fan art I found of him when he was cast in a show called the Witcher, I took one look and I was like yup that's my Ares, right down to the scar. You can look it up yourself or PM me and I'll send you the link to the pictures I found and liked the most.
> 
> But like with Aphrodite feel free to imagine Ares however you'd like, that's just the image that I imagine when I'm writing him.


	30. Chapter 30

_A bird of fire lives inside of me. Let my tears revive me. I am a phoenix rising. – Jasmine Crowe_

Loki and the Sakaarian gladiators jumped off the ship and onto the Bridge, quickly moving to the sides to make room for the Asgardians to climb aboard.

"Did you miss me?" Loki called smugly to his people a grin on his face as they patted his shoulders rushing past him, "Everybody on that ship, now!"

The Asgardians clambered onto the bridge that led to the ship the Sakaarian gladiators, led by Korg and Meik stood in between them and Hela's army.

Aphrodite and Ares joined them and helped Heimdall to his feet, he thanked them through laboured breaths picking up his sword.

"Welcome back." He said nodding towards Ares. Aphrodite could see him holding back a glared towards the God of War, her brothers weren't the only ones that was out for the man's blood. Before Ares could respond Loki was there and the gatekeeper turned his attention to him.

"Welcome home," he said with a satisfied look that the person could see any and everything could have, "I saw you coming."

"Of course you did," Loki not sounding surprised in the least.

"What changed your mind?" Aphrodite cut in.

Loki smiled a little smile that he mostly reserved for her but didn't answer as Hela's army advanced once again.

They stood at the front of the group, Heimdall and Ares on either side of them, then Korg and Miek along with the rest of the Sakaarian gladiators, all with weapons at the ready if they had any. Except for Aphrodite, she was the weapon.

They fought back the army, they numbers falling more rapidly now that they had more people on their side, as they kept a barrier of people between the army and the Asgardians buying them as much time as they could to get onto the ship.

"Where's Thor?" Loki shouted over the battle stabbing another of the undead, before she could respond there was a sound that resembled an explosion, but somehow they both knew that it wasn't turning to the palace it was lit up with lightning stemming from the balcony where Aphrodite had last seen Thor.

She and Loki had matching smirks on their faces when a figure suddenly flew off the balcony and into the center of the city, and a different figure with lightning swathing them flew down from the balcony landing on one side of the rainbow bridge, another explosion of lightning taking down the soldiers that tried in vain to stop his descent.

The Valkyrie's ship that had crash landed on the other side of the bridge suddenly lit up with fireworks as the woman herself stepped off, proudly adored in her old armour looking far more sober than she had been hours ago and she promptly and without regard began cutting the undead's heads off with clean swipes of her dragon-fang displaying exactly why she was one of the renowned Valkyrie. Now with the horde thinned out considerably with the new reinforcements they all met in the middle of the bridge while Heimdall oversaw ushering the last of the Asgardians on board.

"You're late." Thor said motioning to Loki once the battle ebbed and everyone stopped to catch their breath.

"You're missing an eye," Loki retorted.

"This isn't over," the Valkyrie said with a pointed nod towards Asgard and they turned to see Hela stalking towards them, looking positively murderous.

"I think we should disband the Revengers." Ares muttered.

"Agreed." Thor replied.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki piped in through panting breaths as everyone prepared for what was sure to be a lengthy battle with the Goddess of Death herself.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning," Thor responded like he couldn't believe it either, "It did nothing."

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board." Aphrodite reminded them sounding hopeful.

"It won't end there," Thor murmured, growing serious, "The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

The Valkyrie nodded that probably was the best course of action, "So what do we do."

"We're not doing 'Get help,'" Loki warned with a pointed look towards his sister.

Thor assessed Hela approaching them with the last of her armies gathering behind her, and he came to a conclusion then. The people were most important here, and Hela had insisted that she wanted the Phoenix, well she'd get it.

"Asgard's not a place, it's a people," Thor murmured, "This was never about stopping Ragnarok, it was about causing Ragnarok," he turned to Loki, knowing that this was a job best suited for the God of Mischief, "Surtur's crown. The vault. It's the only way."

Loki shook his head slowly but overall looked impressed and even a bit proud to be given just a task, "Bold move, brother. Even for me," he said before he took off.

"Sister," Thor said next quickly bringing her attention to him. "We can fend off her armies for as long as it takes, but it needs to be you to keep Hela busy. The prophecy when you were born said that if the Phoenix were to be awakened Ragnarok would soon follow, we thought it was the Norns, but its here." Thor spoke with conviction.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, not regarding her powers, but about the high possibility of Asgard being completely destroyed by the time she and Hela and Surtur would be done with it. Providing that Loki pulled through with his part of the rapidly concocting plan.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Thor said doing nothing to hide the faith he had in her.

Aphrodite nodded, "When did you become so wise?" she asked lightly bringing a small smile onto his face, she then glanced over at the Valkyrie and Ares who both gave nods of encouragement.

Aphrodite stepped forward once then twice before she began to approach Hela, the murderous hag that she was seemed to almost grin in delight stepping forward in steps that matched her sisters.

"Finally," she sneered a smirk growing on her face, "A real challenge."

Aphrodite starting running and Hela did as well drawing two long blades as she did, when Aphrodite took to the sky she threw them at her but she easily knocked them away and flew down at Hela grabbed her around the neck and slamming her down onto the bridge where they slid a few feet before she grabbed Hela and threw her back into the heart of the city. She glanced back over at Thor her gave her a single nod before engulfing himself in lightning once again and along with Ares and the Valkyrie continuing to take down Hela's army.

Aphrodite flew down to the heart of the city where she was met with dozens of Hela's large spikes pointing up at her, when she landed she let out a wave of power that destroyed each one of them.

"Alright," Hela said forming a single blade in her hand and twirling it around, "Let's see what you've got sister."

Hela charged at her again and swung her blade but Aphrodite blocked it creating sparked when the metal met her cuff, then grabbed Hela by the arm and punched her at the elbow making her howl in pain and drop the blade. As quickly as the blade was gone another appeared and this time she threw it at Aphrodite who just managed to bend her back to dodge it.

Aphrodite reached out with her powers and wrapped around the stone pillars that held up an archway pulling then up and forward before thrusting them at Hela who was forced backwards and momentarily buried beneath the stones, with a incensed roar she broke through the debris and leapt forward pushing her boot against Aphrodite's throat pushing her down into the ground dragging her backwards into the crater she'd just created.

"You know," Aphrodite choked for a moment before Hela removed her boot, "For as powerful as you are," she twirled her sword again and placed both hands on the top making her intentions clear, "You are still no match for me." Hela then drove the sword downwards no doubt intending to drive it straight through Aphrodite's heart, but it was stopped when Aphrodite clapped both hands just over the tip if the sword stopping its descent abruptly.

"We'll see about that." Aphrodite all but growled eyes blazing and enjoying the look of slight shock on Hela's face when she tried to pull the sword away to no avail. Aphrodite let go and Hela, who had still been trying to pull her sword away stumbled back at the sudden shift in momentum and Aphrodite used the opportunity to quickly twist herself onto her feet and kick Hela right in the face sending her flying through the city and bursting through the large palace doors before rolling to a stop in the throne room.

Aphrodite followed her but blinked astonished by the carnage that laid within there, she took a quick second to scan the once beautiful room now all but destroyed, in part due to the brawl that Hela and Thor had, had in there moments ago, but also looking at the broken pieces of the murals that once adorned the ceiling.

"Don't you see, I'm not your enemy sister," Hela's voice said suddenly as she got to her feet, "We're not so different, you and I."

"I'm nothing like you." Aphrodite said resolve like steel in her voice.

Hela hummed, "Daughters of Odin," she began, "Both more powerful than he knew what to do with. The only real difference is that he imprisoned me, you were allowed to grow, but never reach your full potential. I can help you with that. Together we can destroy what's left of this planet and all the rest will be ours for the taking, we would be unstoppable." She nearly whispered the last word almost reverently like she was imagining the destruction the two of them could bring together.

"I cannot be a part of that." Aphrodite responded.

"No," Hela said nodding like she was disappointed, "You're still far too good, you still believe in things like love." She sneered producing two more blades from her endless supply and they were at it again, destroying what little was left of the palace throwing each other's body into and threw walls, Hela's blades and Aphrodite's magic bouncing off of one another.

Aphrodite's eyes steadily glowing brighter and brighter as they continued to battle, unknown to her a golden aura surrounding her similar to the day she battled the Norns all those centuries ago, only this time it was brighter

"Is that all you have to offer?" Hela growled pinning Aphrodite down with a pair of blades crossed over her arms. "So this is what happens when you believe love," she spat, "It makes you weak." She pulled out the blades and Aphrodite got to her knees panting, "Weak like your mortal fiancée, Captain Rogers."

Hela swung with her sharp sword no doubt intending to rip out Aphrodite's eye in the same manner that she had done to Thor moments prior, when her blade was suddenly stopped and was in the grasp of a glowing gold hand.

Aphrodite looked up at her through her hair as everything about her seemed to glow and shine in a way it never had before. "Big mistake." She nearly growled standing and taking the middle of Hela's blade before snapping it in two and throwing herself at Hela taking her down to the floor and punching her across the face, once then twice then again and her horned helmet broke apart letting her jet black hair flow freely, then Aphrodite picked her up and threw her so hard that she went flying through the city and landed with a crash and the accompanying sounds of glass cracking onto the bridge.

Aphrodite looked down at her hands, her entire body really and noted the gold glow that surrounded her, it almost looked like flames. She refocused herself on the matter at hand and wondered whether or not Loki had breached the vault yet before taking off after Hela to the bridge.

* * *

Thor along with the other surviving Asgardians, the Valkyrie, Ares and the Hulk were all safe aboard the refugee vessel awaiting the inevitable destruction of their home that he knew was going to come, but also watching the awesome battle taking place between Aphrodite and Hela.

For a moment Thor had a brief flashback to the vision that the Maximoff girl had forced upon him, when he saw his sister flying out to the bridge and the shape that surrounded her very closely resemblance that of a golden bird.

A Phoenix.

* * *

"This is over Hela," Aphrodite said calmly walking towards the women.

"Never!" she yelled doing all that she could to throw her blades at Aphrodite, but she hardly paid them any mind as they disintegrated upon meeting with her barrier, and for a brief moment Hela looked panicked.

"You are the weak one because you'll never know love, just like you will never know family." She put her hands up and shattered another set of Hela's blades that she'd forced her way. "Hela enough Asgard is yours, take it."

Hela squinted at her, her jet black hair blowing like mad around her head thanks to the wind that had just picked up. "Whatever game you're playing to won't work, you can't defeat me."

Aphrodite smirk now more sure than ever that if she truly wanted to she could defeat Hela, no problem. "Asgard is yours," she repeated flying upwards and Hela's eyes followed her confused, "And everything that comes with it."

As if on cue Surtur rose up from within the palace, much larger than when she'd last seen him, "No," Hela whispered looking horrified as she realized the prophecy that was about to be fulfilled. She looked back up at Aphrodite and before she could do anything or say a single word Aphrodite was speaking.

"Goodbye, sister." She said before spreading her arms wide and her magic followed forming the distinct and unmistakable shape of a Phoenix bird around her, before she forced it down right where Hela was standing breaking her through the glass of the bridge and down into the churning waters of Asgard below, Surtur could handle it from there.

"Tremble before me Asgard!" Surtur roared, swinging his sword to destroy everything in his path, "For I am your reckoning!"

Thor was watching the destruction of his home take place and felt sombre, he knew that it was necessary for this to happen, but at what cost.

"The people are safe," The Valkyrie spoke softly reminding him of why they went through with this particular plan in the first place, "That's all that matters."

"We're fulfilling the prophecy," Heimdall added from his other side.

"I hate this prophecy."

"So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people can live. We need to let him finish the job otherwise-" the Valkyrie cut him off.

"What about your sister?" she asked gently and Thor knew that there was no way she was talking about Hela.

"She'll be fine." Thor said nodded confidently think back to what he'd just seen, to the amount of power they'd all just witnessed.

They then watched as a giant black spike suddenly impaled Surtur in his chest. Many more spikes arose from the depths of the water beneath the Rainbow Bridge, Hela standing on top of them as the goddess hurled spike after spike at Surtur trying to stop him in his destructive path, but it was no use, the flaming creature just lifted his sword, holding it above his head for the final blow.

"I am Asgard's doom!" he roared once again, driving the sword into the land, through Hela, stabbing right into the heart of Asgard itself.

"The damage is not too bad," Korg spoke from his position at the side of the Asgardians, trying ease the tension and obvious sadness that came along with watching your home be destroyed, "As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe..."

He couldn't finish when a violent explosion detonated, planet shaking before splitting in two in a manner that was quite similar to a start exploding. And just like that, Asgard was gone.

"Nope," Korg said wincing, "Those foundations are gone. Sorry."

"What have I done?" Thor breathed out watching his home disappear once and for all.

"You saved us from extinction," Heimdall said meaningfully, "Asgard is not a place, it's a people."

* * *

Thor was in the Captain's quarter's cleaning himself up in the bathroom where she just so happened to find and eyepatch which he was in the process of placing over his missing eye as he exited the bathroom and into the adjoining room.

"Wow," an unexpected voice suddenly said, "I never realized how much you looked like him." Aphrodite said with a smile and Thor stared at her a moment longer before rushing forward and pulling her into his arms lifting her off her feet as he did. He himself didn't realize how scared he was that she somehow may have been caught in Surtur's destruction until she was right in front of him, alive, in one piece and looking quite different.

"Your hair." Thor said pulling back and setting her down leaning back slightly to look her over.

"I know," she said almost self-consciously, "Is it awful." Apparently her new found powers and subsequent growth of the Phoenix had some other effects. Mainly on her hair, where once it was a golden blonde finer than any silk it was now still as silky but instead of her normal golden blonde colour it a light blonde was more ashen colour with streaks of light red and gold running throughout.

"No," Thor responded unaccustomed to seeing his sister so self-conscious and he didn't like it, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She responded smiling.

"I think it suits you," another voice said. "Both of you."

They turned to the side to see Loki standing in the doorway of the room. Small smiles came upon all three of their faces, "Perhaps you're not so bad after all, brother."

"Maybe not."

Thor nodded, "Thank you," he picked up a small dish resting on a counter top, "And if you were here, I might even give you a hug."

Thor tossed the dish at Loki, fully expecting it to go through the magical illusion of his brother…only for Loki to catch it.

"I'm here," Loki smirked, "Do we have to hug now?"

Aphrodite smiled and threw herself at Loki hugging him tightly and he hugged her back, not caring whether he was joking or not. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his briefly before hugging him again. Then Thor joined them and the three of them shared in a much needed and long overdue group hug.

* * *

The ship continued to fly through space with no particular direction in mind Thor and Aphrodite made their way to the main floor of the ship where all of the Asgardian refugees as well as the Sakaarian gladiators were gathers. Aphrodite noted the similarities between this moment, and the moment of Thor's coronation, things were similar yet so very different at the same time.

As evidenced by the way that Thor looked at her standing by his side, like she always was, and offered her a smile before offering her his elbow and leading them through the pathway made by the people on board the ship the pathway that led towards the captain's chair.

"Your throne," the Valkyrie offered with a smirk.

Thor looked down at the single chair and made a mental note that wherever they ended up next there would be not one, but two thrones erected. One for him and one for his sister, who deserved to rule just as much as he did.

He glanced at her again and found a soft smile on his face, one that told him she'd heard everything he just thought.

"Sit." She instructed gently and Thor did just that, then she took her place beside him on his right side and next to her was Loki, then Heimdall. And on his other side were the Valkyrie, Ares, the Hulk and Korg.

"So, King of Asgard," Heimdall began as Thor glanced over his shoulder at the people who were now his subjects and gave them an awkward wave, "Where to?"

"I'm not sure," Thor admitted, looking around at those gathered closest to him, "Any suggestions? Miek, what's your home planet?" he asked looking to the alien in Korg's arms.

Korg looked down at Miek, "Oh, Miek's dead. I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge, I've just felt so bad I've been carrying him around all day..." he trailed off when Miek began to wiggle in his arm, surprising him, "Miek! You're alive! He's alive everyone! So, what was your question again bro?

Thor chuckled and shook his head then looked at his sister standing by his side and came to a decision, "Earth it is."

* * *

"Do you promise you won't try and kill him this time?" Aphrodite asked only half joking after explained to Thor and Loki that immediately upon her return to earth she would be going to find her fiancé and kiss him senseless. Probably even do more than that, much more. It had been over two years after all, but there were certain things you just didn't say to your two older brothers.

"I will be on my best behaviour." Loki said convincingly, however it still wasn't a promise of no murder but she knew it was as good as she was going to get from him. He didn't get a chance to threaten Steve properly in the first place.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked absently.

"Yes," Thor nodded, "The people of earth love us, Aphrodite and I are very popular."

"Technically I am a fugitive there but-" she trailed of shrugging as if to say what can you do?

"Let me rephrase," Loki responded, "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring ME back to Earth?"

"Probably not to be honest." Thor answered. "But don't worry, brother, I've got a feeling that everything's going to work out."

They both smile and Aphrodite did as well, "Now to the real matter at hand." She spoke bringing both their attention to her, "Which one of you is going to walk me down the aisle?"

Thor snorted, "Obviously me."

"Why you?" Loki asked sounding quite offended.

"Because I'm the obvious choice."

"How so?"

While the two of them argued over that and Aphrodite watched and listened with a satisfied smile on her face, the Valkyrie and Ares stood a few metres away watching their interactions. The Valkyrie had just finished preparing herself a bag that she would take along with her and a small band of Asgardians and gladiators alike on one of the ships pods to search the wreckage left behind of Asgard and see if any planets other than earth would be willing to provide sanctuary.

"Thor told me that the two of you were engaged." She said nodding to where Aphrodite was standing in between her brothers.

Ares nodded. "That is true."

"And yet she's talking about an engagement to another man." She continued confused.

"That's true too," Ares said nodding again and unfolding his arms from across his chest, "We're not together anymore. I left her. She moved on." He said simply.

"Have you?"

"I care about her very much. But don't love her, I don't think I know how to love." He responded shaking his head as he recalled what Aphrodite had suggested to him weeks ago, that he was cursed because he couldn't love anything but war, "I just want her to be happy." He finished before turning and heading deeper into the ship where the escape pods were kept.

Aphrodite turned her head just slightly and caught the back of his retreating figure before excusing herself from her brother's conversation that had drifted into wedding territory that she and Steve hadn't even covered yet, before chasing after Ares.

"Ares," she called out to him, "Ares!" she said grabbing his arm stopping him in a hallway, "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look on his face. It didn't take her long to figure it out. "You're leaving aren't you?" Ares sighed but nodded. "With the others?" she guessed.

"No Ro," he said shaking his head, "I'm going on my own."

"What?" she breathed in shock.

Because they were so deep inside the ship they couldn't see or hear when Thor and Loki stopped discussing the possible dynamics of her future wedding and had taken to staring out the window. Neither could they see when both their faces fell one in confusion and one in pure fear. And they most definitely could not see the massive Warship approaching the Asgardian refugee vessel with a single goal in mind.


	31. Chapter 31

_Here in this suffering, all previous beliefs are called into question. — TEAL_

"You know you don't have to leave." Aphrodite said somewhat sadly. "You could come with us."

Ares huffed a laugh and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Let's see," he said standing, "Go with my ex-fiancée and her two older brothers, one of whom is now a king who hate me, and your oldest friend who might hate me as much as they do, to a planet that love you all, to meet up with my ex's current fiancé. Or find my own way?" He finished raising both hands as if he were actually considering weighing the options, "Real toss-up there, Ro."

"You forgot the part where my current fiancée would be about just as happy to meet you as you are to meet him." She finished sarcastically.

"Oh yes the Captain, can't imagine what that meeting would be like."

"Lucky for you, you'd never have to find out. Always a war to fight huh?"

Ares smiled and it seemed forlorn, like he regretted it as much as she did, "War is in my blood Ro, it's a part of me. Like the phoenix is a part of you." He said pointing to her.

Aphrodite nodded, unfortunately Ares would always be the God of War, and it was truly his destiny to continue on as such. With that in mind she grabbed an item off of a desk and handed it to him, "At least take this."

"And what is this?" he asked accepting it none-the-less.

"It's a transponder, it's linked to the vessel. So long as it's still operational, you'll be able to find the ship whenever you chose."

Ares slipped the band onto his wrist and pushed a few buttons, a hologram of the vessel appearing along with the number of people on board, "Thank you." He said sincerely closing the hologram.

"You're welcome," she responded in kind, "You know, maybe one day you'll find a woman that's willing to wait around for your war to end. Better still, one that will fight a long with you."

Ares smiled and it was one that said we both know that's not going to happen, before he punched the button to open the door to the last of the life pods, then he reached out and took Aphrodite's hand placing a soft gentle kiss onto the back of it, "Goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye." Aphrodite responded.

Ares made to step on board the pod, but before he could the transponder on his arm suddenly started beeping rapidly and they both looked to it to see it warning of an incoming attack. The two of them barely had a chance to glance at one another in shock and confusion before the side of the ship they were on exploded and they were sent flying back.

They hit a wall hard then landed on the floor seconds after even harder, Aphrodite landing awkwardly on her leg, however she ignored the slight twinge in the limb as she shook of the daze and looked over at Ares as they both realized something. There were families on board this ship.

"If you're leaving," Aphrodite warned getting to her feet with some struggle, "I suggest you do it now." She finished before hurrying as quickly as she could back down the hallway.

Stumbling when another explosion rocked the ship when a hand was at her elbow helping steady her, Ares didn't say a word and neither did she and they continued down towards the ships bridge as they did Aphrodite's eyes glowed as she reached out to everyone's minds currently on the ship urging them, forcing them to converge on the bridge.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked immediately noting her slight limp along with the small cuts on her face.

"I'm fine," she said quickly brushing off his concern. "What's happening?" everyone gasped when  _another_ explosion rocked the ship and she looked out of the large window at the front which was showing an uninhibited view of space only hours ago, now was blocked by an absolutely ginormous space ship. "Who is it?" she asked aloud, and the only one person who could actually know the answer, did answer.

"The Mad Titan," Heimdall responded sounding grim and Aphrodite could have almost sworn she heard Loki gulp, "Thanos."

As if saying his name had summoned him, there was a flash of purple and the large figure of the Titan was on board the vessel, and he wasn't alone. There was barely a glance spared at the occupants of the room, with little regard for the fact that it was made up of mostly families not warriors with no hope of winning any sort of battle, before they attacked.

It was a blur from there, Aphrodite somewhat registering the faces of the aliens that were slaughtering her people reading about them in some tome of another, but her heart broke with each person that was killed as she could feel their pain nearly down to her bones, she could hardly focus on that though because she was locked in a battle of telekinesis with the grey skinned alien known as Ebony Maw.

The alien hardly had to lift a finger as he moved the debris of the ship around forming it to his liking, which happened to be in the shape of sharps, and with a wave of his fingers threw them in the direction of a few of the living Asgardians, Aphrodite blocked it though shielding them with a force field and when the sharps met it they melting away into sand like fragments. The Maw decided then that this woman was going to be a problem and focused his attention on her for the time being while his adoptive siblings took care of those pesky Asgardians and the Titan himself made his way to the front of the ship.

Without an ounce of effort he throw a pipe at he but she deflected spinning it around and sending it back toward him full force, but he simply help up a hand and it split in half, since he was focused on that he missed when Aphrodite reformed the sands around her into the deadly shards the once were, he was a second too late to turn his head and one of them caught his temple and he grunted before getting rid of the rest of them. Then he waved his hand and two pieces of strip metal peeled away from the walls of the ship and forced them at her where they wrapped around her body picked her up and threw her a few feet towards the front of the ship, pushing her down a foot or so into the metal of ship for good measure, he clenched his hand slightly and the metal around her bent until it started crushing her.

"Xandarians didn't put up this much of a fight." Maw sneered tightening his fingers again.

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault. Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range, our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft." The distress signal played on a loop and Aphrodite felt tears spring to her eyes, not because of the pressure still crushing her body, but because of all the dead people around her, the people that she couldn't protect.

"Here me and rejoice," Aphrodite blinked through bleary eyes, the haze and smoke filling her lungs causing her to cough, "You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice" Ebony Maw drawled out as Proxima Midnight drove her spear through another helpless Asgardian. "Smile for even in death you have become children of Thanos."

Maw finished as the Titan himself turned to reveal himself in all of his mad glory. "I know what it's like to lose," he told the Asgardian king leaning over him slightly, "To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening," Thanos spoke to Thor, crouching down a little so Thor was in his line of sight, "Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same, but you know all about that wouldn't you, Asgardian?" Thanos mocked leaning down over Aphrodite then reached down to grab Thor by the front of his armour and drag him behind him. "And now it's here. Or should I say I am." He finally finished raising a gloved fist and brandishing the power stone.

"You talk too much." Thor spat through a mouthful of blood.

"Now," Thanos ignored him speaking to Loki, the man he once used as a servant and was very close to becoming one of his children. "The Tesseract, or your brothers head. I assume you have a preference."

Loki hid the concern on his face instead covering it up with one of his signature smirks. "Oh I do. Kill away."

Thanos was impressed and didn't hesitate to power up the stone and press it to the side of Thor's head, Thor's responding cry of pain had Aphrodite crying out as well and she finally broke hallway through Maw's restraints freeing her arm and giving her some room to breathe, the breath she let out was a slight cry as she begged the Titan.

"Please! Please, stop!"

"Alright stop!" Loki finally shouted as well and Thanos did.

"We don't have the Tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard." Aphrodite explained looking over at the Titan and examining Thor as best she could from her current predicament.

Thanos barely spared her a glance looking back at Loki with a knowing glint in his eye and Aphrodite looked down at him as well.

Loki was ashamed and he didn't meet anyone's eye as he raised his hand and in it appeared the Tesseract.

"You really are the worst, brother." Thor scoffed.

Loki finally looked at them, so broken at the feet of Thanos, as he started to climb the steps where Thor's throne once sat. "I swear to you both, the sun will shine on us again."

"You're optimism is misplaced Asgardian." Thanos said opening his hand for the Tesseract.

"Well," Loki said not handing it over just yet, "For one thing I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have the Hulk." As if on que the Hulk roared and threw himself at Thanos.

Loki dropped the Tesseract without a care, and dove to the side out of the way of the two brawling giants taking Thor with him, landing near Aphrodite. He crawled on his knees over to her and tried to pry the metal away from her but to no avail.

He gave up and instead looked her straight in the eye and leaned down to briefly touch his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry." He said before disappearing into the shadows leaving Thor who was staggering to his feet by her side,

She was confused as she could here Thanos' grunts and had hope for a moment that they could actually win. Until she heard Maw's voice again.

"Let him have his fun." He warned the Black Dwarf and Aphrodite didn't like the sound of that one bit. Then it was the Hulk groaning in pain as Thanos landed hit after hit on him that had the green giant stumbling. Then Thanos simply just picked him up and threw him down onto the ground.

She heard someone groan nearby and turned to the sound. "Ares?" She called seeing him getting to his feet holding some kind rod in his hands. "Ares!" She cried when he swung it at Thanos only for it to break across the Titan's helmet.

Thanos didn't look angry, only annoyed and slightly even amused as he kicked the God of War away from him as if he was nothing more than an insignificant bug landing in a crumbled heap near the Hulk.

Ebony Maw made to pick up the Tesseract but stopped to ensure that the living Asgardians wouldn't be a problem anymore, and chained Thor up in the same manner he did to his sister with the debris from the ship. Heimdall seeing all this struggling to sit up straighter and held out his hand towards where the Hulk and the God of War were.

"Allfathers," he said calling on the powers of the supreme Gods. "Let the dark magic flow through me one last time." Then he felt it, and with the last bit of strength in him he felt the Bifrost activate and covered both The Hulk and Ares whisking them both down to earth.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said voice laced with disappointment as he took hold of Proxima's spear and used it to stab Heimdall through his heart.

An anguished cry ripped out of both Aphrodite and Thor at seeing one of their oldest friends being killed right in front of them.

"You'll die for that." Thor grasped out as his sister whimpered but it was abruptly cut short when pieces of metal covered their mouths in a crude imitation of muzzles.

"Shhh," Ebony Maw whispered placing a grey finger to his lips before picking up the Tesseract and offering it up to Thanos. "My humble personage, bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp."

They could do nothing but watch as Thanos crushed the Tesseract in his massive grip the outer casing crumbling away revealing the space stone inside. Thanos picked up the stone and dropped it into place on his glove, immediately feeling the power surge.

"There are two more stones on earth," he said admiring the two stones currently on his glove, "Find them my children."

Each member of the Black Order knelt reverently but it was Proxima who responded. "We will not fail you father."

"If I may interject," Loki said suddenly coming out of the shadows, "If you're going to earth you're going to need a guide." He said gesturing proudly to himself. "I do have some experience in that arena."

"If you consider failure experience." Thanos responded snidely.

"I consider experience, experience." Loki nearly spat but caught himself. "Almighty Thanos, I, Loki Prince of Asgard. Odinson," he said reverently while looking back at his bound siblings with an almost apologetic look in his eye, before turning back to Thanos, a blue dagger appearing within his grasp out of sight of the Titan, "Rightful King of Jotunheim, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity."

Loki bowed before him, before taking a breath and thrusting the knife upward only for it to stop short of meeting the Titan's head a blue glow encasing his arm.

"Undying," Thanos sneered easily taking away the knife and wrapping his hand around Loki's neck, "You should choose your words more carefully." he mocked before lifting Loki off of his feet using the hand around his neck.

Loki tried to pry the Titan's hand from his neck to no avail as his legs kicked uselessly in the air. Thor and Aphrodite could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"You," Loki choked out face steadily turning bluer. Even still he had to have the last word, "Will never be a God."

Thanos glared and with a simple flexing of his fingers, snapped Loki's neck, killing him instantly with hardly any effort. Aphrodite's eyes widened in disbelief and heartbreak and even through her muzzle her scream can through and it was Thor's turn to sob, Thanos looked at them, then walked to where they were still bound to the floor or the ship. "No resurrections this time." He said simply before dropping Loki's body in front of them paying no attention whatsoever to their tears.

His children joined him as he raised his fist and used the power stone to destroyed what little remained of the ship, then used the space stone to teleport them out.

As soon as they were gone their shackles fell off. Uncaring of the ship falling to pieces around them they crawled over to the body of their brother.

"Loki," Aphrodite choked reaching him first and throwing her arm over him, hoping by some miracle this was just another illusion and she'd feel his heartbeat in his chest.

It wasn't.

It was neither beating, nor was this an illusion and she cried harder.

Thor reached Loki as well and could do nothing but drop his head onto Loki's unmoving chest and let his tears soak into him.

The ship continued to fall apart and explode around them but they paid it no mind, holding onto their dead brother and dreading whatever was coming next.

Is this what Destiny was supposed to bring?

* * *

Ares and the Hulk were flying through the bright lights of the Bifrost, both completely blind to where Heimdall had sent them. Hulk only now beginning to gain consciousness after being beaten down by Thanos.

"Beast!" Ares cried seeing the other end of the bridge starting to close which could only mean one thing.

The Gatekeeper was dead.

They entered the atmosphere at an alarmingly fast pace and Hulk wrapped his arms around the God and turned so that when they landed his massive body would take the brunt of the impact.

And take the impact he did they crashed through the roof of a building then another wooden structure before settling in the crater they'd created. Ares crouched protectively over the Beast, who was transforming back into the man he usually was, when two figures blocked the light streaming down into the hole they created shields of gold covering their hands.

Before Ares could utter a word of warning to the two men, from behind him Bruce was muttering loudly enough for them to hear.

"Thanos is coming," the scientist said breathing hard. "He's coming."

The two men above the hole glanced at each other but it was the taller man in the red cape that spoke.

"Who?"


	32. Chapter 32

_Tenderness and kindness are not signs of weakness and despair, but manifestations of strength and resolution. — Kahlil Gibran_

When the Guardians of the Galaxy responded to a distress called out in space they expected it to be a routine saving, they'd pick up any survivors, receive their payment for their efforts, and if they didn't they'd take the man's ship as compensation. Easy. Simple. And routine.

The last thing they expected was to come upon a total wreak cage site of floating debris and dead bodies, unlike anything they'd encountered before.

What was even more surprising were the two people that had landed face first on the windshield of their ship, who were alive after floating around in space for who knows how long.

"How the hell are these dudes still alive?" Peter Quill questioned, his voice laced with disbelief staring down at the two people they'd picked up. A man and a woman, could be related judging by their very similar facial structure, and were holding hands tightly despite being unconscious, and they're fingers didn't budge when they were dragged into the ship. Which admittedly made moving them more difficult that it needed to be.

"He is not a dude," Drax said passionately all of the Guardians gathered around the table in the middle of the ship where they'd rested the bodies, "You're a dude, this is a man. Handsome muscular man."

"I'm muscular," Peter said scoffing.

"Who are you kidding Quill you're one sandwich away from fat." Rocket protested.

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel and produced them," Before Peter could mumble out a word in argument Drax was speaking again, "And this is a woman, a real woman. The epitome of her gender. Mantis take note, this is what a beautiful woman looks like."

"They are both anxious, and angry," Mantis said from her place above them with her hands on their heads. "They feel tremendous loss and guilt."

Gamora wasn't paying attention because she was busy running her hands up and down Thor's biceps, "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers."

"Stop massaging his muscles," Peter snapped quietly to Gamora and she gave him a defiant look but dropped Thor's arm. "Wake em' up." He instructed yo Mantis and she focused her powers more on the unconscious siblings.

"Awake." Mantis whispered.

Aphrodite jerked awake with a loud gasp throwing herself off of the examination-like table that she was laid upon, hardly registering the unfamiliar faces that surrounded her instead focusing on centering herself and taking several deep breaths and taking note of the way that her brother was hunched over her in an almost protective fashion doing the same thing. Quickly she turned to face him running her hands over his shoulders and neck checking him for injuries and then up to his face tracing her thumb around the edge of his eyepatch. Sighing in relief through heavy panting as Thor did the same pressing his forehead against hers for a brief moment, before they remembered that they weren't alone and turned their attention to the group of strangers.

There was a woman with green skin, a man who with a bald head and grey skin with red lines like tattoos all over his, another woman with big eyes and antenna dangling from her forehead, and a small furry creature glaring at them. There was some sort of tree creature off to the side draped over a chair who didn't appear to be paying the least bit of attention to them instead, fixated on a small box in his hand. Then finally a man who appeared to be the most humanlike out of the entire group. All staring at them just as guarded as they were.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Thor questioned gruffly his hand already clenching into a fist in preparation for another fight, if there was going to be one.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," the human looking man stated confidently, Aphrodite and Thor shared a look Aphrodite wanted to say that they weren't doing a very good job of it if recent events were any indication, but she held her tongue, "What you haven't heard of us?" they shook their heads and the man looked almost disappointed, "Who the hell are you guys?" he shot back at them.

"I am Aphrodite Odindottir of Asgard." Aphrodite said before placing her hand on Thor's forearm which he had extended out in front of her keeping himself as a barrier between her and the group, "This is my brother Thor."

"King of Asgard." He added.

"I am Groot," the tree creature spoke without looking up from his game. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at the tree, wishing that she hadn't made fun of her brother for taking up Groot language as an elective while she took Fae, that wouldn't be of much help right now.

"I am Drax," the grey man added, though she was sure that wasn't how he actually spoke.

The human man took over introductions from there pointing first to himself then continuing to gesture to the rest of the group, "I'm Peter Quill, that's Gamora, Mantis, and Rocket."

"How did we get here?" Thor questioned.

"We found you floating in space," the green woman, Gamora, spoke, stepping closer cautiously, "We got the distress signal from your ship, but we were too late."

Quill nodded, "We didn't find any more survivors," he finished then added, "Sorry."

"That's because there weren't anymore." Aphrodite said seriously and the tension on the ship grew.

"Are you hungry?" Gamora asked kindly, the only one so far to move closer to the siblings who were holding onto one another as if the other might disappear if they let go. But still they nodded then she and Mantis set about getting them both bowls of some kind of soup and a pair of blankets to cover them up with.

"What happened to your ship?" Rocket asked suddenly.

"What he means is," Quill quickly said kicking the raccoon, giving him a hard look before refocusing on the siblings, "Who attacked you?"

"Thanos," Thor stated darkly, "He and four of his Children attacked our ship then came on board looking for the Space Stone."

"And he found it." Aphrodite finished sadly all too vividly remembering the events that took place not too long ago. "He's going on to gather the rest of the Infinity Stones."

"No," Gamora let out a startled breath at that blankly staring out of a window in the ship, "The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: to bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre."

"Including my own," Drax muttered looking down.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this," Gamora said turning around and snapping fingers in demonstration.

Thor frowned as he looked at the green woman, "You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." He spoke slowly trying to work out in his mind why that would be so, but it turns out he didn't need to.

"Gamora," Drax began, looking at Gamora for permission, but she did not say anything or make any move to stop him from speaking, and so he continued, "Is the daughter of Thanos."

"Your father killed our brother." Aphrodite said with a hard stare now pinned on Gamora.

"Oh, boy," Rocket muttered under his breath as she stood handing her bowl to Thor and began approaching Gamora. "Chick fight."

"Stepfather," Quill offered quickly stepping up to stand near Gamora's side like he was trying to even their odds when Thor stood as well behind his sister, in an attempt to keep the Asgardians from attacking his girlfriend. "Technically. She hates him as much as you do."

The two women looked eyes for a long moment and seemed to be sizing each other up for what was sure to be an interesting fight that didn't happen as Aphrodite spoke to Gamora in a voice without a hint of malice, "Families can be tough," she said reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look, before our father died, he told us that we had a half-sister, that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home,"

"Stabbed me in the eye." Thor piped up from behind sipping at his soup.

"So, I had to kill her." Aphrodite finished moving her hand from Gamora's shoulder to take a lock of her pink hair between her fingers, she could swear that Quill was about to burst a vein with how hard his eyes were bulging. "That's life though isn't it I guess? Round and round, but I feel your pain."

Quill moved closer to Gamora's side, almost trying to push his way between her and the Asgardian who looked very much to him like she was trying to seduce his girl, "I feel your pain, as well," he said his words directed to Gamora before she slipped out of Aphrodite's grasp rolling her eyes slightly at Peter's behaviour as he turned his focus to the siblings, "Because, I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother, and then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out with both of my eyes."

Aphrodite didn't pay any attention to the man as he spoke, taking her soup back from Thor and moving around him to take a look around the ship they were on, noticing the pod hitched to the back, Thor wasn't paying any attention either instead glancing at the spoon in his hand, "I need a hammer, not a spoon."

"How do I open this thing?" Aphrodite called over her shoulder as Thor wandered over and began pressing buttons on the screen next to the pod.

"Yes is there some sort of a four-digit code? Maybe a birth date or something?"

"What are you doing?" Rocket questions as they observed the Asgardians.

"Taking your pod." Aphrodite answered nonchalantly.

Quill cleared his throat loudly, "No, you're not," he said, though the tone of his voice and accent were quite. It sounded like he had deepened his voice to mimic Thor's as well as their accent, "You'll not, be taking our pod today, madam."

Aphrodite merely gave him a once over not impressed by his attempt at mocking, looking around him to Gamora, "This your boyfriend?" she asked the green woman, who suddenly looked sheepish but nodded.

"Quill," Rocket began asking what was already very obvious, "Are you making your voice deeper?"

"No," was Quill's quick response casting the furry creature a half incredulous glance.

"You are," Drax insisted, "You're imitating the god-people. It's weird."

"No, I'm not!"

But then Mantis was quick to point at him as gasp, "He just did it again!"

"This is my voice!" Quill continued to insist.

Aphrodite straightened up as Thor stepped off of a small step in the ship, landing with a harder thump than was necessary but it silenced the other Guardians as he levelled Quill with a glare identical to the one his sister had given Gamora, but unlike Gamora, Quill did wilt a little under the weight of it "Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?" Quill repeated in the same tone.

"Stop it," Thor spat sounding annoyed, "You just did it again."

"He's trying to copy me!" Quill accused with a smirk as he looked at his friends.

"Enough!" Gamora cut into their petty bickering, "We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next."

"Knowhere," Aphrodite answered easily as Thor brushed past Quill and over to a cabinet that turned out to actually be a refrigerator of sorts.

"He must be going somewhere," Mantis argued innocently looking up at her and Aphrodite found it endearing managing a small smile at the woman.

"No," Quill shook his head his voice suddenly back to normal, understanding what she was saying, "No, Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks." he frowned as Thor opened a cabinet and pulled out some of their food to eat, "Excuse me, that's our food."

"Not anymore," Thor mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Aphrodite," Gamora cut again turning to face the Asgardian woman on the steps, "Why would he go to Knowhere?"

"Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored there with a man called the Collector." Aphrodite explained.

Quill scoffed, "If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone."

"Or a genius." Thor cut in, which his head still inside the fridge defending his sister, not that the Guardians knew it was her idea to give the man the stone.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other stones?" Gamora insisted focusing on the woman who seemed to be the most competent since their respective companions seemed to only want to bicker like children with each other, and Aphrodite offered her the same amount of respect.

"There's six stones out there." Aphrodite began to explain, "Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it, last week, when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from us, when he destroyed our ship and slaughtered half our people. The Time and Mind Stones, are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers. Or what's left of us." She muttered.

"The Avengers?" Quill questioned with a tilt to his voice.

"They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Thor responded finally pulling his head out of the fridge,

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis called out, quite excited and Aphrodite was reminded of the first time she met Steve and he was overly excited about understanding a movie reference that was made.

"He may be on the team now, I don't know." Aphrodite said shrugging as she humoured the bug woman, "Haven't been there in a while. And as for the Soul Stone, well no one's ever seen that. No one even know where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone."

"You're welcome." Thor added making his way back to his sister with the stolen treats in his hands.

"Then we have to go to Knowhere, now." Gamora said suddenly sounding distressed.

"Wrong. Where we have to go is Nidavellir." Thor said picking up backpack and beginning to stuff it.

"That's a made up word," Drax countered.

"All words are made up."

"Nidavellir is real?" Rocket cut in jumping onto the table in the middle of the ship, "Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please." He finished with a smile as his voice pitched in excitement towards the end.

"The rabbit is correct," Thor stated sharing in Rocket's excitement, "And clearly the smartest among you."

"Rabbit?"

"Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need. I assume you're the captain, sir?"

Rocket grinned sounding pleased with himself as he responded, "You're very perceptive."

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join my sister and I on our quest to Nidavellir?"

"Let me just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go."

"Wonderful."

"Uh except that I'm the captain," Quill reminded the raccoon.

"Quiet!" Thor snapped.

"And that's my backpack," he continued pointing to the bad that Thor had just handed to his sister.

"Quill, sit down," Rocket ordered putting in the digits to open the pod.

"Look, this is my ship. And I'm not going to - wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

Thor grinned, "The Thanos-killing kind."

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?"

"No." Aphrodite said with a laugh, "You lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as you minds collapsed into the madness."

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket wondered out loud.

"A little bit weird. Yeah." Aphrodite answered the raccoon,

Gamora shook her head stepping forwards again, "If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop."

"He already is."

"I got it figured out," Rocket interrupted raising his hand, "We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. Me and Groot will go with the pirate and the angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool."

"So cool." Thor said with condescending smile before leading his sister onto the pod.

Quill scoffed leaning down to speak to Rocket, "For the record, I know that you're only going with them because it's where Thanos isn't."

"You know, you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill. Come on, Groot. Put that game down. You'll rot your brain,"

Thor gave the remaining Guardians a firm nod respect but couldn't help himself from throwing them one last jab, "I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye."

* * *

Rhodey sighed as he stood across from where the holographic image of Secretary Ross was at a table with a handful of his colleagues, questioning him yet again.

"Still no word from Vision?" Ross asked for what felt like the hundredth time since Vision disappeared.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." Rhodey responded evenly.

"On a stolen quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals."

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodey shot back, his arms folded across his chest and Ross raised a brow.

"My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own."

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here." Rhodes snapped having had enough of the Secretary's snide comments and overall attitude.

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel." Ross reminded him with warning in his tone but Rhodey scoffed.

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that."

Rhodey gestured vaguely to his legs, only mobile thanks to help from Tony's mechanics, and it was Ross's turn to scoff.

"You have second thoughts?" Ross challenged but movement in the doorway distracted Rhodey and he smiled before responding to the secretary.

"Not anymore."

Ross followed the colonel's gaze and his eyes fell on first Steve Rogers, standing at the front of the group as they strolled into the base they had left over two years ago. The Secretary's eyes then flickered briefly over Natasha and Wanda on the side, and then Sam and Vision before coming back to Steve as the Captain greeted politely.

"Mr. Secretary."

"You got some nerve." Ross sniffed, staring at the group. "I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha returned as they gathered around Rhodey, who smiled warmly at his friends.

"The world's on fire." Ross said incredulously. "And you think, all is forgiven?"

Steve leveled the secretary with a firm gaze his words meaning little to him, and he told him as much, "I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender, so we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way," he stepped down to be at level with the hologram, "We'll fight you, too."

Ross nearly foamed at the mouth, before his eyes went to Rhodey as he ordered, "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodey promised nonchalantly before shutting off the hologram, shortly after s beeping noise sounded from the computers. "That's a court-martial." He informed the group though his tone said he could have cared less for the Secretary's demands.

Natasha was the first to smile reaching forward to give Rhodey a warm hug, he hugged her back before reaching out a hand to Steve.

"It's great to see you, Cap." Rhodey admitted honestly and Steve smiled.

"You too, Rhodes." Steve answered as he shook Rhodey's hand while the colonel looked them over.

"Well. You guys really look like crap." He said lightly. "Must've been a rough couple of years."

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam quipped back cheekily banter flowing between them like no time at all had passed.

"Uh, I think you look great."

They all turned at the new voice, and Bruce inched his way into the room nervously wringing his hands together, as noted the looks of surprise that flitted across several faces while Steve remained silent. "Yeah. I'm back." Bruce explained to the ones who looked surprised.

Sam, Wanda and Vision glanced at Steve, who kept an innocent expression on his face and was even sporting a small smile. But Natasha had her gaze fixed solely on the scientist as she spoke "Hi, Bruce."

"Nat." Bruce answered inclining his head towards her slightly as he fidgeted.

"This is awkward." Sam piped up, making them all smile and relax just a little.

"Where's the other one?" Bruce asked gesturing to Wanda after taking another look at the group. "There were two of you right? Your brother? Pete? Peter?" Bruce snapped his fingers trying to remember the kid's name.

"Pietro," Wanda answered for him glancing down before looking back up at Bruce. "He didn't make it." She explained and that was enough for Bruce.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"So am I." Wanda responded, she had made peace with everyone on the team for what she did to them back when she was with Ultron, save for Bruce whom they all thought was dead.

"It's alright." Bruce responded.

"Beast," a wholly different and unrecognizable voice interrupted the team's reunion and everyone turned to see a large man wearing battle armour that practically screamed non-human, enter from the same hallway Bruce was in, his gaze focused on his wrist. "We have a problem." The man explained finally looking up to take in the group in a glance before focusing on the one face he knew.

"Oh everyone this is Ares," Bruce introduced vaguely gesturing between the group and the God before taking a step closer to look at the transponder on the man's wrist. "You got them?"

But none of the other Avengers' paid any mind to that as all of their gazes, save for Rhodes turned to Steve who's smile was wiped clean off his face the moment he heard the other man's name.

"This is worse." Sam piped in again completing his comment from earlier.


	33. Chapter 33

_They are consumed in the fire sparked and fuelled by our own illusion. – TEAL_

Steve's jaw remained clenched as he looked the other man over as he on Bruce were still talking over whatever it was strapped to Ares' wrist, as much as he wanted to question the man's motives and what he was doing here. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Banner," he called out gaining both of their attention, "Can you fill us in on what we're up against here?"

"Yeah sure," Bruce said nodding hesitantly, "But um, there's a small problem Cap." Steve nodded for him to continue, "See Ares has this transponder that was connected to the Asgardian ship," he said gesturing to the man's wrist, "It went offline an hour ago."

"And?" Steve asked although he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"The last we know," Ares was the one to answer which didn't help Steve's teetering temper, "Aphrodite and Thor were on that ship."

"Are they dead?"

"It's not that simple." Ares said shaking his head.

Steve took a step forward stepping away from the group so he could be heard clearly by the God, "Either she is, or she isn't."

Ares smirked and took a step around Bruce so he could properly square up to the Captain. The two of them nearly equal in height, Ares may have had an inch and both just as broad, "If you think that Captain," he began raising a scarred brow as he looked him up and down, "Then you don't really know her at all."

Steve nostrils flared slightly at the accusation that he didn't know  _hi_ s girl but before he could respond Bruce was stepping his considerably smaller body in between the two men, he didn't fully understand the reason for the hostility between the two of them, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

"Alright, alright guys let's calm down." He said pushing back on Ares' chest and the man did take a step back, "Let's focus on the real problem here."

"He's right Steve," Natasha said coming up from behind and tugging on his arm and reluctantly Steve did as she suggested the group moving over to the communal area to further discuss the newest threat. The team shuffling around slightly to keep Ares on one side of the room and Steve on the other, although Ares looked too amused to care.

"So," Natasha began speaking to Bruce who was standing at the center of the room. "Where have you been the last few years? Who took Stark? And what are we up against this time?"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Look where I was is a whole different story and not what we need to talk about right now. But let's just say, it was far from Earth and I wasn't, me." He finished lamely nodding when Ares patted his back good naturedly, "Thor and Aphrodite ended up saving me, that's where we met Ares. We had to fight this deadly being on Asgard, and we won we ended up saving their people but the planet was destroyed."

"Asgard?" Steve checked and Bruce nodded.

"Yeah it was bad." Bruce said in a low voice. "But there was hope, and Thor was the new king, again long story we don't have time. They had lost their home planet but they had hoped to find somewhere new, somewhere safe. We all thought we were safe. They were actually gonna come back here, to earth." He let out a heavy sigh. "Then he came."

"Who?" Natasha asked and Bruce looked up grimly.

"Thanos."

"Who is he?" Steve asked slowly and Bruce sighed again.

"He's a Titan." Ares answered, "Extremely powerful on their own, but Thanos is -" Ares trailed off so Bruce finished for him.

"He's a plague. He was the one behind the attack on New York years ago, he sent Loki and the Chitauri."

"He takes what he wants, and what he wants right now is all six of the Infinity Stones." Ares finished.

"Viz." Wanda murmured, glancing at the Stone in Vision's forehead.

Bruce nodded again.

"And he's coming here to get it?" Sam spoke up, and Bruce nodded.

"The two creatures that you fought," Ares began, "They were his children, two of them, they were there on the Asgardian ship when Thanos attacked. Last we saw he already had the Power and Space Stones. Just that alone makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe, if he gets his hands on all six-"

"He could destroy all life as we know it." Bruce finished and everyone was silent for a moment at that revelation.

Ares pressed a few buttons on his transponder and a hologram of Ebony Maw and the Black Dwarf appeared on the center table of the room. "These are the two that went after the Time Stone, it was being protected by a wizard but he was taken along with your friend Stark. It's very likely that they both have died and that Thanos already has another stone."

"You don't know Stark," Steve said from the other side of the room, "He's not gonna get killed that easy." He explained.

Ares smirked without humour as he responded, "You don't know Thanos Captain, there's nothing he wouldn't do to get those stones. He proved that when he had half of the Asgardian people slaughtered." He closed the hologram and another took its place this time of Proxima Midnight and Corvius Glave from when they were on board the Asgardian ship. "These are the two that came for the mind stone?" he questioned to be sure.

"Yes," Wanda said nodding having been mostly silent throughout the exchange absorbing all the new information.

"Well, we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes said bringing attention to the matter at hand.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda added.

"We need all hands on deck," Bruce said pacing, "Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal," Natasha explained, "It's too tough on their families. They're on house arrest."

"Who's Scott?"

"Ant Man," Steve answered.

"There's an Ant Man and a Spider Man?" Bruce looked around in confusion, but it was Rhodes who nodded as if to say yeah things have gotten weirder.

"Hardly important right now Beast." Ares reminded him

"Right, right," he nodded, "Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe. And he is not gonna stop until he gets Vision's stone." He said the last part softly, almost reluctantly.

"Well then, we have to protect it," Natasha said stepping forward as if it was that simple.

"No, we have to destroy it," Vision himself said firmly while staring out of a window even as everyone turned to him in shock, but he continued to speak gesturing to the stone in the middle of his forehead as he did, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps" he began to make his way over to Wanda and holding onto her upper arm, "Its molecular integrity could fail."

"Yeah, and you with it," Wanda reminded him, "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it."

But Wanda shot her a fierce glare, "It's also too high a price."

"Only you have the power to pay it," Vision said quietly to Wanda, and her face fell slightly as she turned away from him

Steve watched the couple talk and felt a strange sense of Deja-vu wash over him as he recalled he and Aphrodite having a very similar conversation years ago, albeit it was under much less serious circumstances but still, he could hear her voice in his head clear as day, as if she was standing right beside him like his wished she was,  _"We don't trade lives, love."_

Vision sighed bringing him back to the present, "Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot in the way of defeating him."

"But it should," Steve argued looking up and around the room before landing back on the android as he repeated what his fiancée once said to him, "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"Captain, 70 years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because you might have a choice," Bruce answered calling the attention back to him, "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixing together. All of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just a stone?" Wanda asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked looking back and forth between the android and the scientist.

"Not me. Not here."

"Well you better find someone and somewhere fast," Rhodes reminded them, "Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

Steve listened silently then nodded to himself, "I know somewhere."

* * *

"I am Groot," the tree murmured, sounding somewhat petulant breaking the quiet that had settled in the pod for quite some time. He'd repeated the phrase a few times before that each one sounding more and more upset.

"Tinkle in the cup!" Rocket shouted back at him, "We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig."

"I am Groot!" the humanoid tree said now sounding horrified at the suggestion.

"Tree pour what's in the cup out in space then go in the cup again," Thor cut in easily solving the trees dilemma when he said he felt he had more than a cup would hold

Rocket spun his chair to face Thor, "You speak Groot?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes," Thor glanced back at him, "They taught it on Asgard. It was an elective."

"I am Groot?" the tree called out now sounding impatient as he asked if they were close to their destination as yet.

"You'll know when we're close," Thor responded, "Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a Neutron Star. It's the birthplace of my hammer; it's truly awesome."

Aphrodite was sitting on the bench at the back of the pod, silently as she had been for the majority of the journey and Thor was beginning to get concerned then she suddenly gasped and shuddered and Thor was immediately by her side running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, "What happened?"

Aphrodite gripped his wrist to help anchor herself, "He's got it. Thanos has the reality stone."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I could still have a small connection to the stone from being its host for those few days. It's my fault." She said sighing and looking down.

"No its not."

"If I hadn't given the stone to the Collector-" she began but Thor cut her off.

"Then Thanos would have gotten both the Tesseract and the Aether at the same," Thor reassured, "It wouldn't have bought us the time to go to Nidavellir."

Aphrodite heard him, but wasn't really hearing him, "They killed half our people, it's my fault."

"Don't do that."

"I could have stopped them, I should have known that he had the Tesseract. It's on me." She said and Thor gripped the side of her neck and forced her eyes to meet his.

"It's on both of us." He said firmly. "There's no way you could have known what they were going to do."

Aphrodite stared her watery eyes into her brother's identical ones, "What good am I to have all these powers if I can't-" She trailed off and a tear slipped from her eye because she truly didn't know what to say, Thor didn't have an answer either he only pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, "Look at me," she instructed firmly, "When we get that hammer, you promise me that no matter what happens, you won't hesitate. You kill Thanos. The first chance you get."

Thor nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "I promise." He whispered.

Up in the front of the pod Rocket glanced over his shoulder at their sibling moment before sighing and muttering to himself, "Alright, time to be the captain." He said before standing from his seat and making his way to the back of the pod, "So, dead brother, huh?" he said casually pressing a few buttons on a nearby screen to keep his hands busy, "Yeah that can be annoying."

Aphrodite huffed a laugh and wiped her eyes, "Well, he's been dead before," she shrugged trying hard not to remember what it sounded like when his neck snapped, "But this time, I think it really might be true."

"And you said that your sister and your dad?"

"Both dead." Thor chimed in.

"You guys still got a mom, though?"

"Killed by a dark elf." Aphrodite said shaking her head.

"Best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart." Thor answered softly and Aphrodite leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"You got a girl?"

"No we separated."

"Boyfriend?" he asked Aphrodite.

"Fiancé." She said quietly flashing her ring.

"And you sure you're up for this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked soundly slightly unsure and even a bit concerned.

"Absolutely!" Thor said forcing a smile onto his face even though it was miles away from his usual joyful ones, "Rage and vengeance, anger, lost regret. They're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So we're good to go."

"Yeah, but this is Thanos we're talking about he's the toughest there is."

"Well, he's never fought me."

"Yeah, he has."

"Well, he's never fought me twice." Thor corrected optimistically, "And I'll be getting a new hammer, don't forget."

"Well, it'd better be some hammer."

"You know, I'm 1,500 years old," Thor began, "I've killed twice as many enemies as that, my sister is a fearsome warrior in her own right, and every enemy we have faced would have rather killed us, but none succeeded."

"We are only still alive because fate wants us to be." Aphrodite finished glancing over at Rocket before turning her attention back out of the window.

"Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so." Thor said vehemently.

"Mhm", Rocket hummed hesitating, but he knew he had to ask, "And what if you're wrong?"

"Well if I'm wrong, there's only one thing more for me to lose," he taking his sister's hand into his own finding that in light of recent events it was better to be holding onto one another to assure them they they're still there, "And I won't let that happen." he stated with a conviction that surprised Rocket.

Thor then wiped his eye of the single tear that had escaped before he and his sister moved back to the front of the pod taking their seats, done with the conversation.

Rocket looked down as they walked away muttering to himself, "I could lose a lot more. Me personally I could lose a lot." He sighed before reaching into his pouch and withdrawing something from within, then making his was way to the Captain's chair offering it to Thor as he went. "Well, if fate does want you to kill that crapsack, you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball."

"What's this?" Thor asked eyeing the white sphere curiously.

"What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me in Contraxia."

"He gave you his eye in return?" Aphrodite asked in disgust when Thor turned the sphere over to reveal it in fact to be an eyeball.

"No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye."

"Thank you, sweet rabbit," Thor smiled at his offer, pulling the patch off of his left eye to push the eyeball into the socket.

"Ew." Aphrodite muttered at the sight and Rocket copied her with a grimace with Groot looked at it in curiosity.

"I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my-" Rocket was cut off as an alarm started beeping announcing their arrival, "Hey we're here."

Thor stood as he tried to peer out the pod, a deep frown on his face, "I don't think this thing works," he said slapping at the side of his head to straighten out the eye, "Everything seems dark."

"That's not the eye." Aphrodite said staring as well and staring out at the darkness that once was Nidavellir. "Something's wrong."

"The star's gone out." Thor echoed, "All the rings are frozen."

They shared a glance as Rocket carefully steered the pod onto the docking bay on one of the lightless rings. Then the group slowly made their way off of the pod, Groot hardly taking a glance up from his game, Rocket looking around in mild disappointment and Thor and Aphrodite in caution.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are at cleaning," Rocket commented as they continued deeper on, "Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space."

"The forge hasn't gone dark in centuries." Thor said mostly to his sister as they both could tell that something was very, very wrong.

"You guys said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Rocket suddenly called.

"Yes. Why?"

"Did it look anything like that?"

They looked over to where Rocket was pointing as saw sitting upon one of the stone tables was a mould for the exact gauntlet Thanos was wearing when he attacked him, the realization hit Aphrodite that Thanos had to have killed all the dwarves that lived on this rig after his gauntlet had been made. Thor came to the same realization and they shared a worried glance.

"I am Groot?" the tree questioned

"Go back to the pod," Thor commanded before turning to lead the way there himself before he suddenly went flying across the forge, as a large angry mass attacked them. It kicked Aphrodite away and she landed with a grunt not too far from Thor while Rocket and Groot were tossed in the other direction.

"Eitri, wait!" Thor called loudly recognizing the being that attacked them, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "Stop!"

The Dwarf seemed to recognize his voice, "Thor?" he questioned though he still hadn't lowered his raise fist, "Aphrodite?" he asked again starting to see their familiar faces.

"What happened here?" Thor asked

"You were supposed to protect us!" Eitri yelled betrayal heavy in his voice raising his fist a little higher, "Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

"Asgard is destroyed," Aphrodite explained, getting to her feet she stepped closer to the Dwarf, before pointing to the gauntlet sitting on its stand, "Eitri the glove, what did you do?"

Eitri let out a shuddering breath finally lowering his fist as he stumbling over to a wall and fell heavily upon it before sliding down to the floor, "300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. And he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours,' he said. 'But your hands...your hands are mine alone.'" Eitri raised both his hands and that's when Aphrodite noticed that this hands weren't clenched into fists, but had been covered in metal from the forge no doubt, so that they appeared to be nothing more than useless stumps.

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands," Thor said passionately stepping closer to the dwarf, "Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword it's all inside your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, we can kill Thanos."


	34. Chapter 34

_It is only when we find ourselves at this most imprisoned of junctures that we emerge again. - TEAL_

Eitri with renewed spirit led them through the dark forge, past the mold of the gauntlet until they came to a stop in front of a box that was set up on a pedestal.

"This is the plan?" Rocket asked as he eyed the small box with disdain his tone obviously unimpressed, "We're gonna hit him with a brick?"

"It's a mold," Eitri explained, "A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost."

"Did it have a name?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Storm breaker," Eitri said proudly.

"Yeah that's a bit much," Rocket grumbled.

"So how do we make it?" Thor asked impatiently

"You'll have to restart the forge," Eitri told them turning to look beyond the forge out to the dying star that was Nidavellir, "Awaken the heart of the dying star."

Thor stepped closer to one of the windows of the forge, looking out at the star as well taking assessment of its dead center as well as the items laying around the rig before coming up with an idea.

"Rabbit, fire up the pod!

* * *

The thick tension that had been present at the Avengers' base between Steve and Ares only returned tenfold once everyone was on board the quinjet. Unlike at the base where it was more spread out, inside the small quinjet there was nowhere for the testosterone between the two men to go. Therefore there was a tense and awkward silence on the quinjet as Steve resolutely keep his gaze out of the windshield and Ares sharpened his swords. The sliding of metal on metal ringing on Steve's every nerve.

Bruce who had noticed the tension between the two men but didn't understand why, until Natasha had whispered to him why they had seemed to hate one another on sight.

"Ares," Bruce said interrupting the silence, "Put the swords away," he told the God, doing his best to keep the potentially combustible situation under control, "Its okay we don't – We don't need them right now. Just later, okay?" he begged, Ares stared at him for a beat but put away his tools.

"You're the God of War right?" Natasha asked being the only other person to speak directly to Ares.

"That's right." Ares responded smugly.

"Can't you do something about this war? Stop it? Change it?"

"Unfortunately I cannot," Ares told the blonde woman he had heard so much about.

"Why not?" Steve questioned from the cockpit.

"I follow war Captain, it's what I was born for," he explained, "I don't start them and I cannot stop them from coming, believe me I've tried. Attempting to stop war before it starts, it doesn't end well." He added softly.

Steve frowned at that remembering when he himself had said something similar but before he could comment on it Sam spoke.

"We're coming up."

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." He instructed turning his attention back out the windshield

Sam glanced back at his friend before he spoke, "I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."

Steve was confident however, and he waited as Sam flew the jet right into the trees, and right through the hologram barrier to Wakanda. The air shimmered as they passed through the force field, having obtained permission in the fly-over from America, and the illusion dropped revealing the beautiful hidden country that was Wakanda.

Sam expertly landed the jet on the runway that was laid out, and outside the jet there was the familiar figure of T'Challa surrounded by his bodyguards.

As they disembarked the jet, Bruce who was at the back with Rhodey and Ares whispered to Rhodes as he shrugged into this coat, "Should we bow?"

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey answered casually without missing a beat.

Steve ignored their banter instead smiling warmly at T'Challa as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." T'Challa smiled back and he shook Steve's hand before he nodded to the rest of the group when the clearing of a throat caught his attention and he turned to see Bruce getting ready to bow towards him respectively, only for Rhodey to look at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, we don't do that here." T'Challa said kindly waving a hand to stop his bow. Everyone smiled in amusement expect for Bruce who cast an embarrassed and disbelieving look at Rhodes.

Then they turned serious again as T'Challa asked, "So how big of an assault can we expect?"

His guards moved as he spoke, opening up a path that T'Challa took, leading them away. The group followed quickly while Bruce piped up politely as he explained, "Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault."

"How we looking?" Natasha added, addressing the king with a similarly concerned frown on her face.

"You will have my King's Guard," T'Challa listed. "The Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and-" He gestured to the side just as a familiar, dark-clothed man stepped out of the building to greet them by the door.

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man." Bucky grinned as he spoke while Steve's face lit up instantly pulling the man into a hug clapping him on the back a few times.

"How have you been, Buck?"

"Not bad," he shrugged looking down at his new black vibranium arm, "For the end of the world."

T'Challa then led them to the labs where the person who was said to be able to safely remove Vision's stone was waiting, what they were not expecting was for that person to be T'Challa's sixteen year old sister, Shuri. But T'Challa had full faith in her, as did Steve after she had managed to remove Bucky's trigger words. Added to that she ran all of Wakanda's scientific operations.

"Whoa." Shuri blinked as she stared hologram of Vision's brain and the stone in awe, "The structure is polymorphic

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce nodded and Shuri glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" She asked with a hint of judgement, and even Visions glanced at the doctor in questions.

"Because... we didn't think of it." Bruce admitted sheepishly.

Shuri smiled and it was playful showing her youth and how much she enjoyed teasing people. "I'm sure you did your best." 

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked stepping forward anxiously the concern radiating off of her.

Shuri's smile dropped as she became more serious as she replied, "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Her gaze moved to her brother as she admitted, "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve asked.

Shuri shook her head. "As long as you can give me." She answered honestly and worryingly.

A beep on General Okoye's beaded bracelet distracted everyone and had them looking over as she glanced down to check what the alert was. Instantly, she looked at her king as she addressed him and the group, "Something's entered the atmosphere."

Seconds later, Sam's voice called over their comms, "Hey, Cap, we got a situation here."

Everyone was quick to move over to the floor-length windows of the lab. In the distance, they could see the plains all around as far as the border. A giant ship had descended from the sky and they watched as it exploded high above the city as soon as it touched the shield it was destroyed rolling down the side of the barrier without causing any harm to the people inside.

Bucky muttered over the comms, "God, I love this place." And it was hard to disagree.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodey warned.

Seconds later, the group in the lab watched as ships came crashing down to the Earth like meteorites, just outside the Wakandan barrier kicking up dust and dirt as they landed which of course bounced harmlessly off the barrier.

"It's too late." Vision whispered from his place behind them, his voice strained as he pulled himself up off the table as he urged, "We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Natasha replied snapping her head back to him.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said motioning to his guard.

"Wanda," Steve spoke up, looking at the young woman whom his fiancé had taken under her wing and who he himself had begun to see as a little sister, "As soon as the stone's out of his head, you blow it to hell."

Wanda nodded with promise, "I will."

T'Challa meanwhile had turned to his General and her warriors, ordering, "Evacuate the city. Engage all defences." The king then pointed at Steve as he added firmly, "And get this man a shield!"

* * *

Thor stood on top of the outside of the pod that Rocket had piloted out towards the rings of the forge, he had a rope in his hand that he had secured to the side of the pod.

"I don't think you get the scientifics here," Rocket called out to him the speakers in the pod allowing him to be heard as Thor jumped off the pod and onto the rings, "These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you gonna need something a lot bigger to yank them loose!"

"Leave that to me," he called back smirking slightly, moving into the right position and twisting the rope around his arm in preparation.

"Leave it to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a..."

Before Rocket could finish his sentence Thor had yanked the rope back, pulling the pod to him and spinning around in a circle to gain momentum. From inside the pod Rocket was screaming as he was flung around with it.

When Thor was sure that he had gotten enough force behind it, Thor threw the pod towards space, shouting out, "Fire the engines!" to Rocket, who quickly did as told and the engines flared to life.

Thor was pulled along behind the pod towards the edge of the rings, he was dragged along the ring struggling to find purchase, before he dug his heels into the side of the ring. Metal began to give way beneath his feet, piling up in front of him creating enough of a mound for him to get a foothold and stop just before the edge.

He let out a strained groan as holding tighter to the rope as he shouted, "More power, rabbit!"

A moment later more thrusters went off on the ship and he could feel it, the rings starting to move once more, but it still wasn't quite enough.

"Now sister!"

Inside the forge near Eitri Aphrodite focused her powers on the ice that had formed around the rings and began melting them, that along with the rings being pulled by Thor, Rocket and the pod combined started to realign the rings until the Neutron Star at the center started to heat up again, before it was once again blazing in all its glory a beam shooting out from the star towards the forger.

Thor slowly eased the rope loose now that the rings were in alignment, pulling the pod back towards him so he could jump back onto it. "That's Nidavellir!" Thor called happily pointing at the blazing star as Rocket stared in awe.

But then the beam suddenly stopped and the shudders snapped closed. "Damn it!" Eitri exclaimed frustrated.

"Damn it?" Rocket repeated, "What's damn it?"

"The mechanism is crippled."

Rocket turned around the pod to where they could both see Eitri and Aphrodite standing near the edge of the doorway "What?"

"With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal."

Thor looked down at the metal nearest the Star where he could see a small shutter in the middle of it had shut closed. If they couldn't get that shutter open, they would never be able siphon off the heat from the Star to melt the metal in the Crucible and make the weapon. He shook his head, he had come too far and he was too close to getting that axe.

"How long will it take to heat it?" Aphrodite questioned thinking along the same lines as Thor, looking down at her engagement ring.

"A few minutes, maybe more. Why?" Eitri responded sounding cautious.

"I'm gonna hold it open." She said resolved pulling the ring off and setting it down on a pedestal.

"What?" Thor roared, "Sister that's suicide!"

"So is facing Thanos without that axe brother." She answered calmly before disappearing with a crack and reappearing at the gate of the iris before Thor could blink.

* * *

"How are we looking, Bruce?"

Natasha said into the communication device looking back over her shoulder, prompting Ares to do the same, where he could see the Beast-no, Bruce running a ways behind the hovercrafts in a giant suit of metal.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it," Bruce responded sounding excited, "It's so amazing! Man it's like being the Hulk without actually..." he was cut off as he tripped over a piece of land jutting out and crashed to the ground, Ares stifled a smile at the Beast's misfortune before turning his attention back out towards the vast Wakandan land and the battle that was ahead, but first there was something he needed to do, "I'm ok. I'm ok!" Bruce said over the comms.

"Captain," Ares called out to the man over the sound of the wind whipping past who didn't even turn his head to acknowledge him, "A word?"

"Now isn't the time." Steve responded with a hard voice.

"You were all she talked about," Ares said simply and that was more than enough to get Steve's full attention, "All she wanted was to come back to you, the entire time I knew her I've never seen her so," he paused searching for the right word, "Happy." He finally went with. "I don't know if she is still alive or not, but if she is. Then by the end of all this, that is all I wish for you both."

Steve was shocked by the admission and was beginning to think he might've misjudged the man, "Thank you." He responded honestly, not really sure what else to say.

"You're welcome."

"Maybe you're not half bad." Steve said with a shrug as the hovercrafts began to slow then came to a stop, the Wakandan warriors easily jumping off the side of the craft and falling in line.

"Alright I've got two heat signatures braking through the treeline." Rhodey informed from flying high above.

T'Challa in his panther suit led the remainder of them along the grass toward to centremost group where the Wakandans had started up a war chant.

"Thank you for standing with us," T'Challa spoke to a large man dressed in furs getting his own block ready for battle. The man said something in their language shaking T'Challa's hand, before the king looked back at the barrier and the ship's surrounding it, before he Steve and Natasha made their way to the edge of the dome where they were met with Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian.

They exchanged words but Ares was distracted by the man that had taken up the empty space at his side.

"So you're the ex?" The man with the metal arm questioned with his gun slung casually over his shoulder.

Ares hummed, "So you're the best friend?" he shot back with a sidelong glance remembering the man with the metal arm from Aphrodite's stories.

"Where's Steve's girl?" Bucky asked next.

"Don't know."

"She dead."

"Don't know."

"I hope for your sake that she's not." Bucky warned but their attention was taken by Proxima Midnight who had raised her sword up in the air, in an obvious signal. Steve, T'Challa and Natasha re-joining the group and the army as she did.

"They surrender?" Bucky asked his best friend when he stood by his side again.

"Not exactly." Steve huffed.

From the treeline appeared what look like mutated creatures with multiple arms and snapping fangs rushing straight for the barrier.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa began to chant with his repeating it loudly, "Yibambe! Yibambe! Yibambe!"

Proxima thrust her sword down and the creatures rushed forward smashing themselves into the barrier without care.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered watching the creatures try to force themselves in but every limb and body part that passed through the dome ended up being cut off.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha pointed out.

Some of the creatures even managed to get half their body wedged through before it was too cut in half. But it didn't deter the others, they just kept at it.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye breathed in shock.

The front line of the blocks of warriors quickly raised their shields when they noticed a small handful of the creatures had actually managed to get past the barrier and were headed towards them, with a command from T'Challa they began firing weapons at a few that drew near.

Sam flew himself just over them, dropping missiles and bombs at the stragglers, "You see the teeth on those things?!" his astonished voice called through the comms.

"Alright, back up, Sam," Rhodey warned, as he too flew along the edge of the dome, dropping more bombs on the creatures that were still partially getting through, "You'll get your wings singed."

Ares' eyes narrowed as she noticed some of the creatures on either end of the swarm had begun to make their way further from the main pile running along the outside of the barrier that circled the city, "They're spreading out!" he called in warning.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us," Bruce echoed, "There's nothing between them and Vision."

"Then we better keep them in front of us," Steve responded calmly.

"How do we do that?" Okoye scoffed.

T'Challa was silent for a moment, but he knew what needed to be done "We open the barrier," he stated with resolve, before reaching up to tap him comm that connected him to the palace, "On my signal, open Northwest Section 17."

"Requesting confirmation, my King," A voice responded in confusion, "You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal."

"This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku said voice filled with dread.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said in confidence.

Steve lifted his arm, engaging the shields he had been given that had spikes on the ends of them, as the rest of the Avengers got into a fighting stance. Including Ares who pulled out his swords feeling their familiar comforting weight in his hands.

The King stepped forward before the armies, crossing his arms before his chest, "Wakanda forever!" he cried out.

"Wakanda forever!" was the answering shout from his people before they all took off running for the barrier.

"NOW!" T'Challa shouted into his communicator, and a small portion of the barrier opened, allowing the creatures to spill in.

Ares, Captain America, and Black Panther forged ahead of the running army each with their own reasons for being faster than the others, very nearly in unison they reached a shallow stream launching themselves at the creatures and from there the battle was on.

The creatures they fought weren't exactly formidable, but they were persistent and plentiful as it seemed like almost the second one was killed there were three more there to take its place.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa rushed out into the comms.

"We've barely begun, brother," was the response.

"You might want to pick up the pace!"

* * *

"Thor," Aphrodite said before taking a deep breath, "No matter what happens you need that axe. You promised." She looked down at either side of the iris where the broken shudders were Thor could do nothing but watch in despair because she knew that she had already made up her mind on this matter, "Allfathers, give me strength,"

"You understand, child?" Eitri called up to her from the edge of the rings in concern, "You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you."

Her lips twitched in what almost was a smile, "I'll walk it off."

"But," Eitri spoke, a bit confused, "You'd be dead."

Aphrodite took a deep breath to prepare herself, before reaching out and grabbing either side of the shutter, pulling with all his might and closing his eyes as the star began to blaze behind her. Not even a moment later she felt the burning heat of the star firing towards the forge, and couldn't stop himself from screaming at the agony of it.

"Hold it, hold it, Aphrodite!" She could vaguely hear Eitri call out to her and she pulled again summoning all of her strength, feeling the form of the phoenix cloak her but it may have been too late.

She tried to keep her grip on the shudder but found it to be increasingly difficult to do so as she started to fade. Seconds later her grip went slack and the slipped off the iris the force of the star propelling her through space for a moment, towards the forge before she hit a beam which abruptly stopped her floating body and she landed hard on the metal of the forge.

Groot looked up from his game in concern as she landed not feet away from him, Rocket in the pod landed next and he immediately rushed over turning her onto her back

"Aphrodite?" he shouted hoping that she would respond and growing frightened when she didn't, "Say something, come on. Aphrodite, you okay?" there was a sound of something shattering on the floor, "I think she's dying." He called over his shoulder, "I think she's dead." He shouted again but Eitri was paying him no mind scouring the rig for the axe's handle as that was all that was on his mind right now.

"Where's the handle? Tree! Help me find the handle."

There was a heavy thud as Thor landed and Rocket looked back at him sadly, "Thor, I uh," he trailed off not knowing what to say as Thor dropped down to his knees beside his sister pulling her upper body into his lap.

"No, no, no, no." he begged, "Not you too. Look at me," he said cradling her face. "Sister look at me, keep your eyes on me."

Her unfocused eyes found his, "Axe?" She wheezed. "You promised."

"Please, don't do this." Thor begged through misty eyes when her head started to drop back, "Don't leave me." One last wheezing breath and her head fell back and to the side and her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. "No!" he cried out before leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, which was still warm from the power of the star.

"I am Groot." The tree said from behind him sadly, holding onto his arm that was now a stump from using it to form the handle for the axe.

Rocket rested his small hand on Thor's shoulder sharing in Rocket's sentiments, "I'm sorry Thor."

Thor shook his head tears flowing freely as he gently slip her body from his lap and moved onto his knees. "No, no, it's not enough." He mumbled to himself, "Rabbit, Tree stand back." He warned as they did so in confusion before Thor brought his hands together above her chest calling on lightning, "Not now sister I need you," he said before sending a small jolt of lightning straight to her heart, "You and you incredible powers," another jolt, "Your stubborn mind," another, "Always looking after me with that look in your eyes," another and another, "Saving me," he become more desperate the longer this went on and she didn't respond, "Come on," another jolt, "Come on!" he sobbed before trying one final time to no avail collapsing slightly on top of her and sobbing onto her chest.

"Boy," Eitri said approaching the weeping king cautiously, "You must go." Thor looked up at him in despair but knew that he was right. "I'll stay with her." Eitri assured.

Thor nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to his sister's forehead, before standing with new determination, not bothering to wipe the tear tracks from his face, and picked up his new weapon in one hand feeling the power flow through him as he cloaked himself in his battle armour. Without a word Rocket grabbed his gun from the pod and climbed onto Thor's shoulder, Groot having now grown his arm back took his place on Thor's other side. Thor cast another glance down at Eitri and his sister's body before lifting Stormbreaker up into the air, summoning on the Bifrost to whisk them away into battle.


	35. Chapter 35

**_The Phoenix of our very life which is ever so much more beautiful than the last one. — TEAL_ **

On Wakanda the battle was still raging on, every available Avenger, expect for Wanda who was standing dutifully by Vision's side, and Ares who was in fact not an Avenger, were fighting off the never-ending swarm of Outriders as Ares had so helpfully provided the name of the creatures, over the roaring sounds of war. The armies of Wakandan warriors led by T'Challa doing well in holding their own, but this battle wasn't without its casualties, but now wasn't the time to mourn or count their losses. That would come later.

The Outriders weren't very formidable opponents, just a few good hits to the head at they were done for, but they were plentiful. There never seemed to be a break in the waves in which they came, there was just a constant stream of them coming through the sliver of the barrier.

Just then the Outriders become too overwhelming attacking by the dozens pining Steve, T'Challa and Ares down trying scratching and trying to tear through their suits and armour to get at their flesh. It took more than a dozen of the outriders to overpower the Hulkbuster, but they did.

"There's too many of them." Bruce yelled into the comms echoing what everyone was already feeling as he fell along with the massive armour, the Outriders immediately jumping on top of him and trying their hardest to break through the titanium alloy.

A blast of light suddenly struck the middle of the battlefield sending a few of the Outriders that were close enough flying backwards with the force, and some being crushed beneath it, the battle halted for a brief moment a number of the Outriders being drawn towards the light while a few of the Wakandan warriors stared at it in shock, as they did not know what it was.

Something flew out from the beam of light, spinning in a circle with deadly accuracy taking out the Outriders that had pinned down the Avengers and Ares, shocking their bodies with blue lightning.

Steve lowered his shield covered arms from where he was protecting his face as his smile grew because he knew there was only one possible person who could do such a thing. The weapon, an axe they realized flew back to its owner as the beam of light dissipated.

"Oh, you guys are so screwed now!" Banner was laughing into the communicators, when the beam cleared completely to reveal the God of Thunder, a raccoon with a gun, and a tree creature standing by his side.

Thor took one glance around the battlefield steely determination in his eyes, before he turned his focus to where two of Thanos' children were, "Bring me Thanos!" he demanded as ran forward, with the raccoon and tree. Thor slammed his axe against one of the nearest creatures, sending it flying away. He then jumped into the air his eyes glowing blue with the power of his lightning and brought the axe down once more, sending a shockwave through the field and destroying a good number of the Outriders with it.

"New haircut?" a sudden voice said near his side, sounding winded but not tired. Thor turned to see Steve Rogers standing there looking him over taking in his new look.

"I notice you've copied my beard," Thor shot back, gesturing to his face and beard electing to ignore for the moment that the man's fiancée, and his own sister was not there with them. Thankfully he was able to delay the evitable for a moment longer when Groot grunted by his side from extending his tree branch arm and impaling three Outriders on it, lifting them into the air. "Oh, by the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"I am Groot!" the tree called over hearing his nickname from the God.

Steve breathed hard for a moment from the exertion of battle and decided that nothing much could surprise him anymore as he introduced himself politely to the tree-boy in return placing a hand to his chest, "I am Steve Rogers." he paused looking around the battlefield seeing that at least for a moment they were in a respite with the Wakandan warriors handling the Outriders surrounding them giving them at least a few moments to talk. "Where is she?" Steve questioned of course taking note of the fact that his girl was nowhere to be seen.

"I am Groot." The tree said once again this time sounding melancholy much to Steve's confusion, so he turned to Thor for clarification.

Instead of speaking, Thor held out his closed fist and Steve disengaged his shield on one arm so he could hold out his own hand and to his surprise Thor dropped Aphrodite's engagement ring into his waiting hand.

Steve felt his heart shatter as he rolled the ring between his fingers, and looked up at Thor noticing for the first time the dried tear tracks on the God's face, the determination in his eyes just barely overriding the sadness that was there. No words were exchanged between the two men as nothing could be said, at least at this moment in time as Thor reached out to pat Steve's shoulder, and once more they weren't given time to mourn because there was another wave of Outriders there.

Steve clenched his fist around the ring and reengaged his shield fighting now against the creatures with a new sense of urgency and anger and desperation.

* * *

_Aphrodite gasped her eyes popping open wide meeting a clear blue sky so unlike the darkness that she had last seen on the rig. Sitting up and looking around where she was. Familiar green grass as far as the eye could see._

_"Hello my dear," a voice that she hadn't heard years said softly shocking her to her core and she spun around so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash._

_"Mother?" she questioned shakily getting up on her knees._

_"My beautiful girl," Frigga said smiling and looking as radiant as she always did in a gold gown, reaching out a hand to caress Aphrodite's cheek. "My brave, brave girl," she said extending her hands to pull her to her feet, "Walk with me."_

_They walked in silence across the seemingly never-ending field of green, although in the distance there was a small rock formation and beyond that Aphrodite was willing to bet that there was a cliff. "Mother what happened to me?"_

_"I think you died my dear, but I cannot be sure," Frigga responded airily._

_"I don't understand, are we in Valhalla?"_

_Frigga hummed, "Where do you think we are?"_

_Aphrodite looked around the green landscape again, "It looks like Norway, the place where father died. The place that was supposed to be the new Asgard."_

_"Norway?" Frigga echoed, "It is beautiful here, I'm sure it would have been a lovely place to start a new Asgard."_

_"But they're all dead, Loki, the Asgardians, and it's my fault."_

_"We both know that isn't true." Frigga scolded, "The only person to blame here is Thanos."_

_"I could've stopped it."_

_"You weren't ready."_

_Finally they arrived at the rock formation that was the perfect height for the two of them to sit down on and look out over the horizon._

_"From the moment you were born, I knew you were special, the universe knew it to. You were a Phoenix, just like the prophecy said. But every once in a while, a phoenix must burn in order to be reborn, much more beautiful, stronger and brighter than the last."_

_"Are you saying I can go back?"_

_Frigga smiled and took her hand bringing them to rest in her lap. "That's up to you dear."_

_"I have a choice?"_

_"You always have a choice."_

_"What if I'm not strong enough?" Aphrodite asked another tear slipping from her eye._

_"I've told you once before," her mother responded lifting her other hand to rest on her cheek, "You are stronger than you'll ever know."_

_"What if I can't beat him?"_

_"You are not alone in this my dear."_

_"Thor?"_

_"Yes, you gave your life for him to create that axe, you gave him the power to wield it." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "But he needs you there too. And you have another reason to live,"_

_"Steve." She breathed out looking down at her hands taking note of her missing engagement ring._

_"He needs you." Frigga said nodding her voice turning serious but no less comforting, "But Aphrodite, you need to know that this war, might just be the beginning, there is so much more to come. There will come a time where you will regret this decision, and you my dear will suffer more than anyone. Destiny, does not come easy."_

_Aphrodite took a deep steadying breath. "I can handle it."_

_Frigga placed both her hands on Aphrodite's cheeks and pressed her forehead against her daughters, "You are one of my greatest loves, and you always have been." She pulled back to look her daughter in the eye and Aphrodite felt herself start to slip away in a way that was very similar to Odin when he died in this very same spot,_

_"You are ready."_

Aphrodite awoke with another deep gasp that turned into a cough as she found herself back on the rig a black cloth of some kind covering her face blocking out the little bit of light that was on the rig, taking a few deep breaths she reached up and pulled the cloth away finding that it was a blanket of sorts that Eitri must have covered her body up with since he thought she was dead.

Needless to say the dwarf was shocked silent when the princess who was surely dead only moments ago was standing in quite literally a blazing glory.

"How?" the dwarf breathed out.

"Stand back."

* * *

With Thor now on the battlefield providing a distinct advantage, Thanos' children must have decided that it was time to pull out the big guns, quite literally, as there was a loud rumbling noise and the ground began shaking. The trees outside the barrier began falling being crushed by whatever was coming, then the dirt underneath the inside of the barrier moved like a wave and from it mechanical wheels life chainsaws sprung up.

"Fall back!" T'Challa ordered to their side as the wheels separated, "Fall back now!"

The wheels split all going in different directions taking out Outriders and Wakandan warriors alike with ease, much like the Outriders themselves the machines didn't seem to have any particular form of control or direction, just mowing down anyone in its path. From the sky Sam and Rhodey tried to mount some kind of offence against the machines.

"Focus all fire on the left flank, Sam," Rhodey ordered as he too shoot off various missiles in the hopes of taking down the machines.

"I'm doing it," Sam replied firing his guns where he was instructed but it was having little effect.

Natasha and General Okoye were so absorbed in the battle that they almost missed the set of chainsaw wheels coming straight for them, almost they heard the wheels before they saw it turning just in time to see the machine heading their way, they both ducked bracing for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead Wanda Maximoff was suddenly there dropping down in front of the other two women and surrounding the wheels in her red glow, lifting it up into the air then grunted throwing it back at a swarm of Outriders. Natasha looked at the younger woman with nothing but respect and pride in her eyes and Wanda gave her a single nod in response.

Okoye twirled her spear adjusting her grip before gesturing to Wanda, then up at Shuri's lab where she had been left, "Why was she up there all this time?" she huffed.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here!" Sam reported over the comms from his overhead view while the battel raged on below seeing the android crashing from the glass window of the lab.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve shouted into his comms.

"I got him," Bruce responded, rushing off.

"On my way," Wanda added knowing that Vision was her responsibility but before she could go after him she was stuck across the face hard and fell into the pit that the chainsaw-like wheels of the machine had created.

She hit the ground with a pained groan, then she rolled over and Proxima Midnight was standing above her with a sneer on her face.

"He will die alone," she told the witch having ordered her companion after the android, and just to add a bit more insult, "As will you."

"She's not alone." A voice said from behind and Proxima turned to see Natasha there with a fierce glare directed at her, then to her other side Okoye spun her spear and pointed it at the horned alien.

Proxima growled before going on the attack against the three women, first against Natasha whom she had tangled with before, and was none too happy with the result from that battle and was most certainly looking for redemption.

"Guys, Vision needs back-up, now!" Bruce suddenly shouted into the comms clearly having failed to reach the android in time to help out, and was now stuck dealing with the Black Dwarf while an injured Vision was left with the bloodthirsty Corvius Glave. Hearing Bruce's cry for help had Steve jetting off in hopes to provide Vision with some much needed backup, therefore he missed what happened on the battle field mere seconds after he dashed into the thick forests of Wakanda.

Just like the ground had done moments ago the sky above Wakanda started to rumble distantly, in a way that was similar to thunder rumbling yet somehow distinctly different. A single dark cloud started to form right over the barrier, inside of it was building a fire like the sun only more golden in colour. When it reached its peak the sky seemed to explode, rippling like water and the fire in the center shot down like a meteor passing through the barrier like it was nothing. Instead of hitting the ground in a meteor like fashion like everyone expected the ball of like formed into a bird like shape upon entering the battle of Wakanda heading straight for where the armies of Outriders where the most plenty and slicing through them with ease.

The next attack was on Proxima herself who had downed Okoye and Wanda and was now standing over Natasha with her sword aimed at her throat, though the blonde was doing everything she could to keep the sword from actually piercing her. Proxima smirked beginning to gain the upper hand, her superior strength pressing down harder and was just about to end the Black Widow for good when she was suddenly thrown back and into the side of the pit by a blast of golden light that looked like fire, but felt like an atomic bomb much more.

The bird like shape reformed in front of the three fallen warriors in between them and Proxima, and it was revealed to be a very much alive Aphrodite. Aside from the slight singeing of her armour in a few spots, showing no signs of being dead moments prior.

Proxima got to her feet quickly, "You?" she growled and lunged for Aphrodite but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a force she couldn't see, but looking up Aphrodite's hands were moving then she threw them upwards taking the alien with it right into the path of one of the chainsaw wheels where she was easily sliced in half.

"That's really gross." A voice from behind scoffed disgusted as blue blood splattered all over the dirt, and Aphrodite turned to see her best friend and her protégé standing from the dirt. "New look?" Natasha asked giving Aphrodite a once over, gesturing to her hair and armour which was no longer the vibrant blue they were used to, the corset now it was a darker royal blue and at the top of her chest was a bird in the same form of the one that had been flying around the battlefield.

"You like?" Aphrodite responded with a smile before reaching out and drawing her friend into a quick hug followed by Wanda who seemed more reluctant to let her go. Aphrodite gave a respectful nod to the bald woman who was there with them as she stood collecting her spear. "You're doing so well." Aphrodite whispered to Wanda as she pulled away from their hug. Then she suddenly snapped to attention looking beyond the pit before focusing her gaze back on her friends. "Where's Steve?"

* * *

Steve ran with everything he had in him, his hand still clenched in a tight fist around Aphrodite's engagement ring tackling the creature that was standing over Vision with his spear raised taking them both to the ground.

"Get out of here!" He commanded Vision tossing his free hand before punching the creature twice that had him reeling for a moment. "Go!"

Steve continued to fight with the Glave assuming the Vision had heeded his orders and was well on his way to safety as he knocked the spear from the alien's hands. The alien blocked his next punch and wrapped a hand around his neck throwing him over a fallen tree trunk where Steve landed hard on his back. Glave was immediately on top of him wrapping a hand around his throat with a sneer and slowly beginning to choke the life out of him as Steve tried his best to break the alien's strong grip. Turns out he didn't have to as the tip of a spear forced its way through the alien's chest and Steve watched in shock trying to catch his breath, as it was picked up off its feet and tossed to the side.

Then there she was, his girl, his fiancé. Looking very much alive and every bit the goddess she was, the phoenix he's heard so much about and then some and suddenly his heart was pounding for a different reason. She dropped the spear and extended her hand, which he eagerly took and let her pull him to his feet.

Once he was standing in front of her he couldn't resist not touching her for another second. He kissed her, hard, one hand going to the back of her head the other dipping low down her back to cradle her ass and haul her as close as he could. She kissed him back just as hard, just as desperate teeth and tongues clashing together, the beard on his face scratching her upper lip and chin a different but completely welcomed sensation, as she threw her arms around his broad shoulders and held him just as tight, holding each other so tight that it almost hurt. Nearly three years' worth of longing poured into one profound moment as they kissed and held each other like it was their first time.

Or their last.

Finally they reluctantly pulled their lips apart from each other and Steve set her down. When had he picked her up?

"I thought you were dead." Steve's voice shook breathing heavily against her lips.

"I know, I'm sorry." Aphrodite responded breathing just as hard as his kissed her one more time. "I'm never leaving you again.

Steve nodded and wished he could just pick her up and whisk her away from this place but unfortunately they couldn't, so he could have to make do, "I believe this is yours." He said removing one arm from around her waist to bring it up between them revealing her engagement ring. Aphrodite nodded and let him slide the ring back onto its rightful place.

"I still do." She told him and he smirked before kissing her again, ready and knowing that he could take on whatever else the universe threw at him today because he had his girl back. Then a groan nearby broke them out of their trance and reminded them that they were in the middle of a literal war.

They let go of each other completely and moved to help Vision to his feet.

"I thought I told you to go." Steve scolded while pulling Vision up, Aphrodite on his other side.

"We don't trade lives Captain." Vision said simply, and Aphrodite smiled at the familiar words. Wanda landed not too far away immediately rushing to Vision's side.

That was when a familiar shudder ran up Aphrodite's spine the same time Vision groaned as if in pain and the gem in his forehead glowed and the entire mood shifted in Wakanda, the wind picked up and things went eerily silent despite the war still raging on.

"What's wrong?" Steve questioned concerned when he felt her shudder in his arms.

"He's here." Aphrodite responded softly eyes changing colour in preparation for what was about to happen.

"Everyone on my position, we've got incoming." Steve said pressing his finger to the com in his ear while staring hard at his fiancé.

He took her hand in his that didn't engage his shield.

"I love you." He told her gruffly and they both stood in front of Vision protectively.

"I love you too."

It didn't take long for the others to arrive having already been on their way to aid in protecting Vision and the mind stone, they all stood silently gazes hard as most of them searched for the incoming threat, Natasha even muttering 'what the hell?" by Sam's side as everyone was so unused to the ominous feeling that was gripping them.

Then across the clearing from them a cloud of grey and blue began to form from nothing, Aphrodite recognized it of course, but the others didn't and it was until the Titan himself stepped out from the grey and blue mass did they realize that it was a portal.

"Cap, that's him." Bruce pointed out obviously, because honestly who else could it be.

Steve raised his shield reluctantly taking a few steps forward and letting his fingers slid out from between Aphrodite's, now he was ready to attack the monster in front of him. Because he didn't see the Mad Titan in front of him, no all Steve Rogers saw was another bully that needed to be dealt with, and he hated bullies. Especially bullies that tried to take his girl away from him, "Eyes up. Stay sharp." He commanded beginning to charge forward, everyone but Wanda, Vision, and surprisingly Aphrodite following suit.

Thanos hardly paid any mind to the oncoming warriors and soldiers casually moving forward as if this was any other ordinary stroll through the forest for him. One had that kind of confidence when wielding five of six infinity stones, and his mind was set on getting that last one and anyone that got in his way would simply have to be removed. And that's exactly what he did, one by one.

Bruce flew in first, using the rockets on his suit to launch him up in the air and as his hand clenched into a fist, Thanos raised the gauntlet and closed his own fist, Bruce's suit turning blue and see-through with the power of the space stone, his body flying through Thanos' rather than colliding with it. He only became solid again as he reached the side of a mountain becoming stuck within it.

Steve, reached him second and though the soldier had jumped aiming to punch Thanos in the face with his shields, the power stone absorbed his body in a purple glow throwing him to the side of Thanos' path.

Ares was next, the God of War letting out a war cry and charging at the Titan but he too was met with a similar fate.

T'Challa extended his claws as he launched his body high into the air, but was easily caught by Thanos around the neck. The Black Panther clawed at his skin, but let a pesky fly he was punched down into the ground.

Sam flew forward with a shout, firing his guns, Thanos countered by sending out a blast of energy from the power stone which stopped his wings and guns working completely, making the pilot crash land onto ground.

"Wanda," Vision said breathlessly from behind the witch, reaching out for her arm trying to get her to turn and face him. "It's time."

"No," her voice shook but there was a determination there too as she glanced helplessly back and forth between him and the Titan.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can," he continued desperate to get his lover to see that this was the only way. "Look me," he demanded gripping at her in desperation and she finally locked eyes with him, "you have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't," she demanded trying to pull away from his grip a third time.

"You must do it. Wanda, please." When he pulled Wanda to face him for a third time, he saw that her lip had started to wobble and though his hand slipped down her arm, wrapping around her hand which he brought against his cheek. "We are out of time."

"I can't." Wanda whispered looking at her boyfriend, then to her mentor for some form of guidance.

Aphrodite could offer none, instead stepping closer to Wanda putting her hand on the side of her head and pulling her closer to press a small kiss to her head, before moving around to stand behind her putting her between them and the Titan.

"It's alright," Vision said taking Wanda's hand and opening it up for her, the rest was up to her to let her power flow, "You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

Thanos had fought against Rhodey, defending himself easily against all the rocket's the War Machine had sent out and disposing of the man easily, cursing his suit slightly with the power of the space stone. When Bucky tried to fire at the Titan raising his gun and running towards him, shooting bullets wildly, he was unaffected and got rid of him using the power stone the same way he did with his best friend.

Okoye charged forward and threw her spear but was thrown away as well, Natasha falling and being trapped beneath ground that he lifted up with the use of his gauntlet. Groot tried to fight him, sending out vines that he just broke through like it was nothing, knocking the tree unconscious in the process.

Then there was one more obstacle standing in between him and the mind stone, and she stood strong and proud ready to face him, as behind her the mind stone was well on its way to being destroyed.

In a last ditch effort to keep the Titan from reaching  _his girls_  Steve moved back towards Thanos, sliding on the floor beneath the Titan with his Wakandan shields engaged and ready. He attacked the Titan's legs first, managing to knock him back a step or two then moving to do an uppercut and Thanos almost looked pleased as he actually felt pain from the hit. The man he was facing clearly wasn't an ordinary human. This became more obvious as he moved to grab him the man with his gloved hand and the super soldier grabbed it and held him back, matched with him for strength.

Thanos looked an odd combination of surprised, pleased and confused as the soldier continued to clench his teeth and fight back, even letting out a yell increasing his grip around the glove, Thanos used the fist he had free and punched the soldier down to the ground knocking him unconscious.

After that Thanos began his stroll forward once again, but found his path blocked, not by a person this time, but by a blast of pure power that had him using all five of the infinity stones on his gauntlet to protect himself, still he moved forward pressing his other hand against his shield so he could just make out the Asgardian woman standing there in a blazing glory hitting him with all the power she had within her.

Seconds later there was an explosion and a gold wave shot out through the Wakandan forest and both she and Thanos dropped their defences.

Thanos because he was no longer being actively attacked and Aphrodite because that wave of energy could only mean on thing, Vision was dead, Wanda had done it, and now she needed her.

Wanda was on her knees weeping quite openly and Aphrodite immediately moved to her side kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her pulling her close where Wanda began to sob into her chest.

Thanos panted from the exertion of facing off against the Asgardian but didn't seemed dismayed in the least at the fact that the final stone had just been destroyed walking toward the two women on the ground and Aphrodite tightened her arms around Wanda protectively.

"I understand my child." Thanos said to the witch as he began to pass them. "Better than anyone."

"You could never." Wanda spat making the Titan pause.

"Today I lost more than you could know." He told her, "But now is no time to mourn." He said focusing on Vision's body and taking a few steps closer, "Now is no time at all." He echoed before lifting his gloved hand and activating the time stone on it, twisting his wrist slightly and reversing the events from moments ago.

Vision was suddenly back entirely in one piece and once they'd realized what had just happened both Wanda and Aphrodite cried out, 'No!' But the Titan paid them no mind tossing his hand back and throwing them both aside like they were nothing.

He made his way to the shocked android and wrapped his gloved hand around his neck lifting him from the ground, then reached forward with his other hand gripping his fingers around the stone and pulling it from the man's head ignoring the way he squirmed and his pained grunts. When the stone was finally free the android went completely still and turned a sickening grey colour as Thanos threw him aside no longer having use for him.

He admired the stone in his hand for a second marveling at the fact that he'd finally accomplished his mission, before raising his gauntlet, and like a magnet being drawn in the final stone was pulled into its rightful place.

A delightful kind of pain shot through Thanos' body as all the stones released their energy through him and he let out a loud yell but was pleased at the feeling of the pain. It meant that he'd accomplished his mission after all this time, but he wasn't done quite yet.

However before he could make use of his world-changing snap he was suddenly hit and thrown back by thousands of volts of electricity in the form of lightning. Thanos looked up to see the God of Thunder barreling down towards him, axe first. But before he could use to power of the Infinity Stones on him, they were already being used on someone else as Thanos once again found the powers of the stones, all six of them this time, pushed to their limit against Aphrodite, as the two bolts of energy met in the middle in a beautiful burst of light.

Seconds later Thanos was distracted when Thor let out a yell and the distraction was enough for Aphrodite to blast him one more time with her powers enough to make him stagger backwards and straight into the path of the axe that was rapidly flying down towards him before it hit him square in the chest.

"I made a promise," Thor said as landed in front of Thanos who had fallen down on one knee. Taking his time in walking over to the Titan, savouring in his whines and groans of pain from the axe embedded deep into his chest. But it still wasn't enough. He stepped closer to Thanos placed one hand firmly on the back of his head and put another on top of the axe. "And I told you, you'd die for that." He said pushing the axe in further, slowly, eyes fixed only on Thanos' expression so he could watch the pain continuing to blossom across his face.

"You should have-" the Titan wheeze through the pain in his chest blooming across his entire body, by still a sickening smile started to cross his face. Now he could complete his mission. Restore order and balance. "You should have gone for the head."

With those words, he brought up his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Thor noticed yelled out, "No!" But it was masked by the blinding white light conjured from the gauntlet which covered everyone's vision.

When it faded, everything was exactly the same. Expect for one thing, one very crucial thing. Thanos' gauntlet was burnt, mangled and melted down his hand.

"What did you do?" Thor asked looking around then down at the destroyed gauntlet, and when Thanos gave no answer he repeated the question, shouting and sounding more desperate almost pleading, "What did you do?!"

Thanos still gave no response, looking around the quiet battlefield, he was done here so he opened up a portal behind him with the space stone and fell back into it. The axe falling out of his chest as he did. Leaving behind confusion and a deathly silence.

"Where'd he go?" Steve was the one to break the silence as he got to his feet clutching his ribs, looking around like the Titan would appear out of nowhere again. "Thor?" He called to his friend, worry tingeing his tone slightly. When Thor finally looked up and met Steve's eyes, it was not a comfort. Thor looked hopeless and still he gave no response. "Where'd he go?"

"Steve?" Another voice cut in sounding as confused as the rest of them felt, and they turned to see Bucky looked down at his arm in disbelief as the limb was disappearing into ashes the gun in his hands fell to the ground followed shortly by the man himself as he disappeared in a puff of ashes. Steve took a few steps forward before falling to a knee and reaching out touching the ashes that were left of Bucky Barnes.

Blindly Aphrodite reached back feeling around for her brother's hand before gripping it tightly ensuring that he wasn't going to go disappearing too like the people around them. Across the clearing Ares was getting to his knees looking down at his hands in confusion as he too began to fade away, then he looked up at the siblings before shrugging as he was taken away by the wind.

"Wanda?" Aphrodite whimpered looking to where her little witch was knelt over her dead boyfriend, she looked up at her mentor with a soft smile.

" _Tako k_ _ot mati,"_ she whispered before letting the dust take over and the wind carry her away as well. Aphrodite stumbled over to where Vision's body, Thor staying close behind her was and knelt beside him her hands hovering uselessly over him as a tear slid out of her eye.

The people that were left all came over as they tried to figure out exactly what had just happened and what was next.

Steve joined her on the ground rolling Vision's grey body over, looking between her distraught expression and the dead body of their friend, before he sighed hard and dropped sitting on the ground with a huff.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asked voicing the question on everyone's mind, "What the hell is happening?"

"Oh, God."


	36. Chapter 36 - Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, I hope notified everyone to this updated chapter. And if it did, welcome and welcome back. It's been over a month but just in case, there are ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"We must all suffer from one of two pains: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. The difference is discipline weighs ounces while regret weighs tons. - Jim Rohn_

The silence that hung over the Wakandan jungle was haunting. It took time for everyone that was left to come to grips with what had just happened. What was still happening.

They'd lost. They had actually lost, not just the battle, but they'd lost people, friends, family in some cases.

Everyone that was left stood in the clearing, were in utter silence and disbelief, as the reality of the situation sunk in. They stayed gathered in that clearing standing around Visions body for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes before Okoye came rushing through the trees. She stopped short at seeing the haggard group, but the warrior was visibly shaking and her breathing was shallow and it couldn't have just been from the battle, because she also had tears streaming down her face that she didn't bother to try and hide.

"The King is dead." The warrior announced shakily.

Aphrodite looked away from the empty hole in Vision's forehead where the mind stone once sat, and looked up at the distraught warrior whom she'd met only moments ago, but what might as well have been forever ago with how much had changed in literally a split second. Rather the snap of a finger was more accurate.

"I must to go back to the palace at once," the warrior said straightening up, "Ensure that the princess and Queen Mother weren't," Okoye paused to regain her composure, "Amoung the fallen."

Aphrodite nodded and spoke since none of the others seemed to be willing, "Can we come with you?" She asked shyly to be sure.

"Of course."

"We can't," Natasha voice suddenly cut in sounding hoarse, "We can't just leave him here." She finished gesturing to Vision's body.

"We won't," Aphrodite told her friend, "I'll come back for him." Natasha nodded then the General spoke again.

"We need to move, now." She insisted before turning on her heel and leaving the clearing trusting that the others would follow, and if they didn't she didn't have the time to wait around for them.

After a few more seconds everyone started moving, getting up to go after the General. Movements were sluggish and slow, like it was taking all the energy in the world for people to put one foot in front of the other. Aphrodite stood and took another glance at Vision's grey body before moving over to Natasha and wrapping her arm around her shoulders as they began heading out of the clearing. Steve was the next to rise, followed by Thor both remaining silent as they followed behind the girls. Rhodey, Bruce and Rocket following as well.

Out on the field were the battle had been taking place, Wakanda warriors stood either frozen in place as shock settled in, or were running around distraught calling out for their fellow man in their native tongue. Thunder loomed overhead and the sky darkened as if the earth itself was feeling the effects of the devastating snap.

A fresh wave of tears sprung up in Natasha's eyes at the sight of the half empty battlefield and the greying sky reminded her, and everyone that this was all real. They had lost.

Aphrodite hugged her friend closer choking back her own wave of tears, as the general tried her best to put on a stoic expression as they all boarded on one of the Wakandan hovercrafts. Flying through the carnage wasn't any better, as dust particles that were once people flew about with every movement. Everything a reminder of their failure.

Landing the hovercraft expertly with an ease that had taken years to accomplish no doubt, the General climbed off and like before everyone followed her, and they were met at the doors to the palace by a beautiful regal woman with dark skin, and at intricately woven white headpiece on top of her head she was standing tall, but Aphrodite could see the slight tremor in her shoulders as well as the tears she was trying to keep at bay. She was flanked on either side by two pairs of guards dressed like the General, but with silver accessories instead of gold. Just by looking at her, Aphrodite could tell that she was royalty of significant status, which the General confirmed for her seconds later.

"Queen Mother," the General said bowing deeply and crossing her arms over her chest in the familiar Wakandan salute, "My sincerest apologies, the King is dead." The Queen's only response was a shuddering breath, as the General straightened up, "Where is Shuri?"

One of the guards that was with the Queen slowly shook her head and that was enough for the General to start crying softly again.

"Okoye," the Queen said reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the General's shoulder, "Wakanda is under your command now." Okoye looked shocked but straightened her shoulders nodding in understanding. "We need to meet with the council immediately," the Queen went on to say, "Those that are left."

Okoye nodded and banged her spear twice on the ground and two of the four warriors that stood alongside the queen stood at attention before flanking the general, and now leader of Wakanda, up the steps to the palace.

The Queen then turned to the remaining group of Avengers and offered them a gentle smile.

"You all are more than welcome to stay here," she said kindly extending her hands to the group, "I'm sure you all could use the rest after today."

"Thank you," Steve said speaking for the first time since the clearing, "But I think we've overstayed our welcome."

The Queen nodded, "I understand Captain." She said with a smile, "Please know that Wakanda will always be open to you, if you need us don't hesitate."

"Thank you." Steve responded sincerely.

"You all have a safe trip."

Steve thanked her once again while the others nodded in response to the Queen's kindness, then it was back to near silence among the group as the Queen departed and they were led to where the quinjet was parked by another guard.

More farewells and well wishes were exchanged as they boarded the quinjet, Aphrodite helped Bruce climb out of the Hulkbuster armour and put it into the storage at the bottom of the jet, while Rhodey sat in the pilot seat and Natasha took the co-pilot. Aphrodite took the seat next to her brother who was staring, without really seeing anything, to the other side of the jet with his axe laid on the ground by his feet and Rocket on his other side. Steve finally joined them on the jet taking a seat across from his fiancée next to Bruce as Rhodey began take-off.

They flew back to the compound in complete silence, Natasha and Rhodey, only breaking it to call out coordinates when necessary.

* * *

The Avengers Compound was exactly like she remembered it, large grey building resting next to a beautiful lake and a cluster of trees just beyond. Only difference was that it used to be buzzing with life, and now the grey building looked deserted and dreary. No recruits running the grounds, no continuous stream of cars going in and out of the parking lot, no jets undergoing repairs. Nothing.

The jet landed and they all filed off, Rhodey leading them through familiar hallways, now void of life. Unfortunately the only indication that there were actually people in the building recently, were the piles of grey ashes scattered around. The overturned chairs and scattered papers that showed the frantic manner in which any survivors must have left the building.

"All your rooms are still here," Rhodey informed them as they entered the dark conference room, "No one's been in them in years. You've got one too Bruce," Rhodey added nodding to the scientist, "Tony had one built for you just in case." Bruce looked surprised by the gesture but nodded none-the-less.

"Everyone get some rest," Steve said suddenly, "If you can," he added ducking his head a little, "We'll meet back here first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded and veered off in different directions around the compound heading towards the different wings of the facility that housed the living quarters, and then Aphrodite and Steve were alone for the first time in years, the two of them hadn't spoken more than a word to each other in the time it took for Thanos to snap half of humanity out of existence, Okoye to be made the new ruler of Wakanda, the rest of the team to shamble back to the facility and bury Vision's body in an unmarked grave, nothing. On some subconscious level it was likely the two of them keeping a distance out if respect for the others.

Neither of them wanted to lose the other, but how was it fair that so many were lost and they still had each other. They were grateful of the fact, but refrained from showing it until they were alone.

"You can-" Steve paused clearing his throat, "You can take the bathroom first."

Aphrodite nodded and offered a quiet thanks as she made her way to their en suite pulling off pieces of her armour as she went, as Steve remained in the bedroom peeling away the top half of his grimy suit. He sat on the edge of the bed to take off his boots when he heard the quiet sobbing start from inside the bathroom, barely being heard over the sound of rushing water. Surprised that her breakdown had taken this long to come, Steve quickly shucked off his boots and pulled off the remainder of his suit as he went to join his girl in the shower.

His heart broke at the sight of her when he entered the bathroom to see her standing beneath the shower-head with her hand over her mouth, shaking from what he could see through the foggy glass door. He felt tears rimming his own eyes as he slid in the shower behind her closing the door as he did, she must have really been out of it because she didn't even register his presence until he reached out to gently grab her arm. She jumped and tensed slightly but relaxed seconds after when she turned around.

He pulled her into him, and she came all too willingly burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist as the water continued to beat down on them. She cried into his chest, water blending with tears no longer distinguishable one from the other, and not bothering to try and be silent anymore. Steve held her close squeezing his arms around her and dropping his head to rest on top of hers, finally letting his own tears slip out and melt into her hair. His body shaking alongside hers.

Neither of them was going to lie to the other and tell them that everything was going to be alright, because they couldn't, because they didn't know if everything was going to be alright or what was going to happen now. But for now they had each other, and would be forever thankful for that fact, so they held onto one another and cried, up into the water in the shower ran cold, then they cried some more. And they weren't the only ones, trying and failing to hold themselves together.

* * *

The next morning Aphrodite and Steve detangled themselves from one another, having fallen into a sleep that was far from restful, after their shared cry session in the shower. Unfortunately the facility was still uncomfortably quiet and the two assumed that they were the first ones up, as they pulled on some old clothes that were left on the drawers. Rhodey was right, their room showed no signs of being lived in over the years, and neither did it look like anything had changed. Their clothes still in the drawers and closet, toiletries still in the bathroom, and the room still was kept surprisingly tidy, which lead Aphrodite to believe that someone, probably Tony bless his heart, had continued to pay the cleaners to maintain their room. Possibly in the hope that a reconciliation was possible.

Heading through the lifeless halls to the conference room, they assumed to be the first ones up, but they weren't they discovered upon seeing Natasha sitting at the head of the table, unfortunately not looking like that had slept at all the night before. Her red puffy eyes looking like she'd spent the whole night crying, which wouldn't have been surprising.

"Morning." Natasha greeted them in a raspy voice.

"Morning." Aphrodite said touching her friend's shoulder briefly.

"Have you heard anything from Barton?" Steve asked softly getting straight down to business.

"I tried calling, but there's no answer. Not his cell or his home phone."

Steve nodded, "We need a headcount of all the people that might have disappeared in the Snap, how far this stretches, world leaders, authorities everything. Then we'll figure out who's left and what we can do from there."

Natasha nodded typing on the computer as several holograms came up showing the multiple digit death tolls coming in from around the world. As depressing a sight that it was, it was necessary.

"Anything from Shield? Fury? Agent Hill? Sharon?" Aphrodite questioned.

"I've sent out calls and messages, if there's anyone left they'll respond."

"Good."

"I just got off the phone with Pepper," Rhodey announced walking into the room while pocketing his phone. "She's on her way up, Happy's driving her."

Steve nodded, "Still nothing from Tony?" Rhodey shook his head sadly, "For right now we have to assume the worst, hope for the best, yes. But assume the worst."

The others trickled into the conference room, and Aphrodite addressed the raccoon right away, "Rocket, you wanna get on one of these computers and see if you can get a signal from your ship?"

"Yeah," Rocket mumbled jumping on top of the table, "That's a good idea."

Then Thor spoke for the first time since Thanos, "While he's doing that, he can look for the last of the Asgardians." He suggested gravely.

"I thought that he-" Natasha began in a confused tone.

Aphrodite cut her off. "When Thanos attacked our ship, half of the people on board escaped, led by one of our own. If Thanos really is a man of his word and he wanted to wipe out half of all life, then they're still alive. We'd just have to find them."

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked shaking his head at the rising numbers and the faces of the people that they knew.

"We wait, we watch, until we find something useful. Then we do what we can." Steve said leaning on the table top, and from there it was silence, aside from the noises coming from the machines in the room, as they could do nothing but, like Steve said, watch and wait for something to happen, for the death numbers to stop rolling in, for a miracle, they didn't know. But anything would be better than what they had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter.
> 
> All aboard the pain train 2.0 choo-choo :'(. Oh boy, Endgame was a ride wasn't it folks? And now we bring that emotional rollercoaster here so get ready for that.
> 
> So I got a lot of comments on FF.net suggesting that I write 2 books, one with the ending where Aphrodite lives, and the other where she dies, and I first I was against it especially after seeing a frustrating lack of the Soul World in Endgame, but I still think a version where Aphrodite dies would be really interesting to write and I could always make up my own soul world. And the story would be told from Steve's POV in the real world, then Aphrodite's POV, in the Soul World. Then eventually meet up during the final battle. I plan to do that, but it won't be until this book is completely finished because I have a lot of plans for it.
> 
> And so we have begun there's so much that happened in that movie and so much to cover on this book, so let's get into it.


	37. Chapter 37

_“We are healed of a suffering only by experiencing it to the full.” - Marcel Proust_

Pepper arrived to the facility in tears as she had not heard a word from her fiancé since he boarded the Q-Ship and could only assume the worst had happened, she was pulled into an embrace by Natasha then Aphrodite and they could offer no words of encouragement. Only support, with her came Happy and he brought them a peculiar little device that he told them Friday had identified as belonging to Nick Fury, whose vehicle the AI identified on the drive up, confirming their fears on Fury and Maria Hill's fate. No word yet on Sharon Carter but by now the same could most likely be said about her.

Steve made the executive decision to hook up Fury's device, a pager, to keep the signal alive to however he was trying to contact. Fury was obviously trying to reach someone that he thought might be able to help them, which was good enough for them. Pepper and Happy settled down in the facility with the remainder of the Avengers to wait out the horrible storm that was Thanos' snap.

However there was some good news, Rocket was able to track down his and his friend's ship which was still operational although he couldn't quite reach it to send or deliver any messages but it meant someone had been flying it, which gave the raccoon hope that he desperately needed, they all needed, but no word from the Asgardian ship. Meanwhile the death tolls on the screens just kept on rising, for days now the numbers kept pouring in, the digits on the holographic screen increasing by the second and they could do nothing but wait for it to end. For have the population to be completely wiped out.

“This is a nightmare," Steve said as he continued to stare at the screen, leaning over the table for a better look.

Natasha by his side hadn’t taken her eyes off the screen unless she absolutely had to in the days that passed, her eyes were still wet as it seemed she was constantly crying. "I've had better nightmares." She mumbled in response.

“Hey guys,” Aphrodite called entering the room from the hallway bringing both their attention to her. “That thing just stopped doing, whatever the hell it was doing." They glanced at each other for a brief second before Natasha gave a resigned sort of nod and they followed her out the room.

"Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out," Bruce explained as the five of them stared at the pager in its case that had been used to plug the device in so that it would have unlimited battery life.

Steve stared at the device, "I thought we bypassed the battery?"

"We did. It's still plugged in, it just, just stopped." Rhodey added, having been watching the pager as carefully with Bruce and Aphrodite as Steve and Natasha had watched the numbers pour in from around the globe.

Steve looked up at the case that had been giving Fury's device life before looking back to it, giving orders to Bruce, "Reboot it. Send the signal again."

"We, we don't even know what this is-" Banner warned gesturing to the device.

"Fury did." Natasha breathed, on the verge of her seemingly never ending stream of tears again at the thought of her mentor and friend, before she turned to Rhodey, "Just do it, please. Let me know the second you get a signal. I wanna know who's on the other end of that thing."

As she turned to leave Aphrodite and Steve made to follow her before they were stopped in their tracks at the sight of a strange woman standing there clad in a red, blue and gold suit, standing tall with her fists clenched.

"Where's Fury?" The woman asked shortly looking straight at Natasha.

“Who the hell are you?” Natasha asked in response.

“Captain Marvel.”

“Cute.” Aphrodite scoffed. “Who are you really? Where did you come from?"

The woman’s eyes shifted to her, "My name is Carol Danvers. I'm a friend of Nick Fury's. I gave him that pager so he could reach of me in case of emergency, I haven't heard from him in over twenty years. Why is he paging me now?" Carol demanded, taking a step closer to Aphrodite who gave little reaction.

“Fury’s dead. Along with fifty percent of living things in the universe.”

"How do you know Fury?"

"He was a friend.” Natasha answered and the women seemed to be beginning to let her guard down. “And the Director of Shield.”

"Half the universe?" Carol mumbled to herself, “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Steve questioned.

"It’s been nothing but chaos out there for the past few days, I’ve heard nothing but distress calls from planets throughout the galaxy."

“You never answered my question,” Aphrodite cut in, “Where’d you come from?”

"From outer space." She answered easily with a shrug. "I'm half Kree. It's an alien race. Long story.”

“I’ll bet,” Aphrodite said nodding, before growing hopeful. “Have you heard any transmission from a refuge ship? Asgardians?”

“I haven’t, sorry.”

Aphrodite shoulders slumped and she nodded again, before Natasha stepped forward bringing Carol’s attention to her, “C’mon, I’ll explain what’s been going on.” Natasha led the newcomer from the room, Bruce and Rhodey following them out.

As soon as they were gone Aphrodite released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in and slumped back against the case.

“Hey,” Steve said rushing to her side, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Aphrodite said nodding and taking a deep breath, “I just wish I knew where they were, how I could reach them.”

“I know,” Steve said placing his hand under her chin and nudging her so that her eyes met his, “Look you’re gonna find them okay?”

“They were the last of our people Steve, if they’re all gone to.” She shrug, “What’ll we do? What will we have left?”

“You’ll have me,” Steve said in earnest and she gave him a soft smile, nodding. “Right? You’ll have all of us. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together.” Steve nodded with her and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Then he led them both from the room where they were met halfway by Bruce as they entered the conference room while Carol was speaking with Natasha and Rhodey.

“She’s going back up to outer space, says she’s got a few other places to check out, but she’d gonna keep an eye out for Tony.” Bruce explained to the couple.

“Keep the pager running,” Carol said scanning Tony’s picture onto the device in her forearm, “If I find anything out there I’ll send a message. I’ll look for your people too.” She added nodding to Aphrodite.

“Thank you.”

Carol nodded as she marched outside of the base and the others followed to see what she was going to do, “If you need to reach me you know how.” She said before taking a running start and shooting off into the night sky like a star.

“She thinks we can fix this,” Natasha said softly like saying it too loud might shatter any bit of hope that she had left, “She thinks we can bring back everyone we’ve lost.” She told the couple who were absent when Carol told them that she as confident that things could be fixed, then she looked to them like she was asking permission to be hopeful.

“I think we could use someone like her,” Aphrodite answered her friends pleading eyes, “Someone from outside might be just what we need.”

* * *

“I need a favour,” Natasha said the next day walking into the conference room where Steve and Aphrodite were seated talking about nothing.

 “Anything.” Aphrodite responded moving her feet from an unoccupied chair so that Natasha could take a seat. It had been days since Carol had left and they hadn’t heard a word from her yet.

“I need you to come with me to Clint's farm.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, “Nat.”

She cut him off, “Please something is telling me that he’s still alive, and if he's,” she stopped like she couldn’t bring herself to say gone, or dead, “I need to see it.”

Aphrodite sighed and looked past Natasha's puppy dog eyes, over her shoulder to meet her fiancé’s eyes where he was shaking his head back and forth and mouthing the word ‘No.’

“Of course I’ll go with you.” Aphrodite told Natasha ignoring Steve's quiet but vehement protests.

Natasha let out a short sigh of relief, “I'll meet you on the jet in ten minutes.”

Aphrodite stood and made her way to their room to grab a jacket and Steve followed closely behind.

“Please, don't say it Steve.” She told him as he entered the room behind her closing the door.

“Don’t say what,” he mocked, “That I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Yes, Steve that.” She responded sternly, “Why does it bother you so much?”

“We all know that Barton is probably gone,” Steve said lowering his tone, “I'm sorry but, we all have to start accepting it. What will going to his house prove anyway?”

“Closure Steve,” Aphrodite sighed, “Tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing for Bucky, or Sam. Or me.”

“You know that I would.”

“Then just let her have this,” she said placing his hand on his bearded cheek and he leaned into it, “There's still a chance we're wrong.”

Steve didn’t respond to the only leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, “Just come back in one piece.”

She nodded, “Always,” she said before pecking him on the lips, “We'll be back before dinner.”

* * *

The skies were still dark nearly a week after Thanos' snap, the ashes of those that fell floating up into the sky and atmosphere, a constant reminder of what had happened.  Natasha and Aphrodite flew the quinjet to Clint's family farm in Missouri, silence between them only being broken by the hum of the jets engine.

“Nat?” Aphrodite called softly breaking the companionable silence between them, “I don't want to have to ask this.”

“Then don't,” her friend cut in but Aphrodite continued, “What if he's not there?”

“Then I’ll know.” Natasha said with a sigh nodding to herself after a short pause.

Shortly after they arrived at the farm Natasha easily landing the jet in the green expanse of yard.

“You ready for this?” Aphrodite asked and Natasha took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Then nodded, "Let's go.”

With that she lowered the ramp at the back of the quinjet and the two ladies began to make there way out. A sense of dread filled Aphrodite the same way it had when they first arrived to the Avengers compound after Wakanda as they took in the empty silent house.

Then she noticed something that made her breath hitch, “Nat,” she called shakily pointing at the picnic table sitting not to far from where they'd landed a bevy a untouched food items laid out that told them everything they needed to know, Natasha paled at the sight before darting into the house.

“Clint!”

“Nat!”

Natasha burst through the unlocked door then immediately headed for a set of stairs, running down them clearly looking for something, and Aphrodite was hot on her tail. Turns out Natasha knew exactly where she was going, and downstairs turned out to be a small armoury, with a variety of weapons all around the room, and a case that was very obviously meant to hold a bow and arrow set, which was currently sitting empty. There was also a work bench in the center of the room with a few tools laid out on it and, a government issued ankle bracelet, that was no longer attached to the archer.

For the first time in days Natasha's shoulders sagged in what looked like relief, clearly this was the kind of sign she was hoping for to tell her that Clint was still alive. However the archer was suspiciously absent, and Aphrodite had no doubt that, that would weigh down on her friend soon enough. But for now they could focus on the slight silver lining here.

“He’s alive,” Aphrodite said stepping forward and placing a hand on Natasha's shoulder, “Nat, he’s alive.”

Natasha nodded taking a few deep breaths, blinking hard as she did, then turning and hugging her friend burying her face in her shoulder as she did, “We’ll give him a few days, then we'll look for him.”

Aphrodite nodded despite having the feeling that their friend would rather not be found, “If that’s what you want.”

Natasha nodded and hugged her friend a little tighter, despite her trying a few more tears slipped out still.

* * *

“Well?” Steve questioned later that night sitting up in bed in his pyjamas waiting for his fiancée to get back from her excursion.

"He’s alive.” Aphrodite said taking off her jacket and laying it on the back of a chair as he entered the room.

“Where is he?”

“We don’t know.” She responded sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off her boots, “He wasn’t there, Nat wants to give him a few more days too cool off.” She sighed and laid her palms flat on the bed hanging her head, “His family, Steve.”

Steve sighed as well, she heard him close his book then the seats rustling as he edged his way closer to her he leaned his head on the back of her shoulder, “How's Nat?”

“A little bit better know that we know he’s alive. That’s what she was most afraid of.”

He nodded and kissed the back of her shoulder, “You missed dinner.”

Aphrodite smiled, happy to talk about something so mundane for a change, “I know, we heated up some leftovers. It was delicious.”

He snorted, “Your just saying that,” he lifted his head and looked into her eyes the two of them sharing a soft smile, before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips, “Thor didn't come out to eat, again.”

She sighed against his lips, “I'd better go talk to him.” She said standing up and he was quick to do the same to intercept her.

“You sure you wanna take that on tonight?” he questioned in earnest, “I'm sure dealing with Nat and Clint was enough. I don't want you being overwhelmed.”

Aphrodite smiled, “I'm sure.” She said turning and pushing him back down onto the bed, “I'd like top deal with this sooner rather than later, I don’t want him to slop further into his funk.” She mumbled before kissing him again, “Get some rest, I won't be long.”

She made the trip to where she knew Thor was in silence, the only sound echoing throughout the quiet facility were her foot falls on the tiled floor. She found him sitting where he had been seemingly unmoving for the last few days. A bench just outside of the conference room on the patio, a sulking God sat alternating between staring unblinkingly up to the stars and then back down at his hands, Stormbreaker sat in a corner of the conference room

She approached the door that led to the outside and opened it joining her brother on the bench without a word, he acknowledged her presence with a slight shifting in his seat but otherwise did and said nothing.

“You’ve been really quiet since we’ve gotten back,” she spoke softly, “I haven’t seen you out, I’ve hardly seen you eat anything.”

“I haven’t been hungry.” Thor responded, his voice slightly raspy from not being used in days.

“You’re always hungry.” She pointed out gently, leaning her head onto his shoulder and taking one of his larger hands in his so that he’d stop wringing them together, “Tell me what’s really on your mind.”

“I failed.” Thor answered after a pause, “I failed to kill Thanos, billions of people, things, creatures paid the price and I,” he cut himself off turning his head to look at her and Aphrodite shifted so she could do the same, lifting her head to look into his multi-coloured eyes, “I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me.” Aphrodite protested immediately.

“You died,” he emphasized, “So that I could get my axe, and I promised you I would kill Thanos with it, for you, and I didn’t.” he said with pooling in his eyes. “I failed.”

“We all did,” Aphrodite spoke shakily, hating seeing her brother so sad and so guilty and it made her want to cry just thinking about her brother who was normally sunshine in a body so downtrodden, “None of us could have known what was going to happen. But now we have to deal with it. We have to live with it, look at me,” she demanded and he did, “Because we’re still here, and that has to count for something. That has to be for a reason right?” He nodded, “We’re going to do whatever it takes to fix things. But I need you, here, not in here,” she said tapping his temple, “Now more than ever.” By the time she was finished they were both crying silently.

“I need you too.” Thor said with a sniffle before pressing his forehead against hers then embracing his sister tightly, holding tight to the last bit of family he had left, and praying to every deity there was that he wouldn’t fail or lose her again.

 


	38. Chapter 38

_"We need to grieve the ones we've lost — not to sustain our connection to suffering, but to sustain our connection to love." – Jennifer Williamson_

" _World Governments are still scrambling to make sense of the Decimation that took place a mere three weeks ago. Census' around the world are still being taken to-"_ Aphrodite scoffed at the sound of the radio announcers voice and made a detour to the common room on her way to the living quarters, where Steve and Natasha were lounging on one of the couches.

"Friday, mute." She said as she entered to room and the broadcast immediately shut off.

"Hey!" Natasha protested leaning up from where she was resting against Steve's shoulder on the couch.

"Honestly love, I don't know what you're hoping to hear anymore." Aphrodite told her, "If there was anything worth knowing, we would have heard it by now."

Natasha frowned but nodded, and Steve leaned over the back of the couch to look at his girl, "Whatcha got there?" he questioned curiously.

"It's for Pepper," she responded holding up the teacup, "She hasn't been feeling well. Could be stress or," she sighed, "Really anything. I was hoping this might help."

Natasha nodded, "I'll swing by later to check on her."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Aphrodite nodded and left the two of them continuing on her original journey through the compound.

"I know she won't tell me if I asked," Natasha said turning to Steve once they were alone again, "But how is she doing? Really?"

"She's," Steve sighed rubbing his hand over his jaw, "She's holding it together, for the most part, I think she's trying to take care of everyone to distract herself."

"She still crying?" Natasha questioned gently and Steve huffed.

"At night, when she thinks I'm asleep." He sighed hanging his head off the back of the couch, "Between her and Thor, I don't know who feels more guilty."

"At least she's talking to us. I haven't seen Thor this quiet since I met him."

"She spends a lot of time in Wanda's room too. Cleaning things up, she misses her."

"We miss all of them."

The two shared a sad smile, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Give her time," Natasha said placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll come around." Steve nodded and blew out a heavy breath through his nose, covering Natasha's hand with his own.

* * *

Aphrodite walked into their room later that night, not seeing her fiancé anywhere in the main room but she could hear the rushing of water from the bathroom.

She strolled over and nudged the door open to lean against the frame, just in time to see Steve turn off the tap and raise a towel to dry off his face. When he lowered the towel she could see the reflection of a familiarly clean shaven face. He locked eyes with her in their reflection as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his slim waist kissing his muscular shoulder, bare thanks to his white undershirt. She pushed up on her toes to nuzzle behind his ear as he hands slid upwards towards his chest. He set down the towel on the counter and his eyes closed when she kissed the side of his neck, he shuddered a little then, and turned in her arms loosely wrapping his own around her.

Aphrodite just stared at him for a moment taking in his cleanly shaven face, the familiar sideburns, and sharp jawline.

"You know I really loved that beard," she admitted with a slow smile growing, "But this, is the Steve Rogers I fell in love with."

Steve smiled a little crooked and leaning down connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss, that quickly became heated, when his tongue touched hers for the first time. His hands slid down the length of her back, cupping her ass once before sliding back up underneath her shirt to gaze his fingers along the smooth skin of her back as their tongues danced together. Aphrodite slid her hand down his chest tugging up his undershirt briefly as he moved his kisses down the side of her neck. Her fingers grazed his hips then hooked into his belt to begin undoing it. Before she could though, they were both jolted and there were loud rumbling and rattling sounds echoing. They pulled away to catch their balance and immediately took note of the clattering of items on the counter top.

Curiously Steve reached out to steady the mirror, then the entire building started shaking and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Friday?" Aphrodite called out.

"Something has entered the upper atmosphere." The AI responded calmly, "A vessel is being brought towards the facility."

They locked gazes for a brief second before Aphrodite dashed out, Steve followed closely tugging a black sweater over his head.

"What's going on?" Aphrodite questioned slowing down as Steve continued on past the group in the common room toward the doors leaving the compound.

"It's Danvers. She found him." Rhodey quickly as they filed out of the facility after Steve, where Pepper was already waiting hopefully staring up at the sky where a massive space ship rounded the corner, carried by a golden orb of light.

"Alive?" Aphrodite whispered to Rhodey.

"He was when she found him," He explained nervously, as the ship was easily deposited onto the grass by Captain Marvel. Carol looked back at the group, seeing the relieved faces and nodded toward them

The gangplank lowered, and a blue woman exited holding up Tony, helping him toward the ground below. Steve ran past the others to help his friend, easily taking the weight off of the woman's hands as Tony looked back up at her in shock but thankful.

"I couldn't stop him." Tony breathed as Steve helped him walk back to the others.

"Neither could I." Steve assured breathlessly, but Tony leaned back, causing Steve to stop and face him.

Guilt and fear plagued Tony's face in a way that was unrecognizable to Steve and he didn't like seeing his friend this way, as he whispered, "I lost the kid."

There was a beat as Steve took in his words clenching his jaw, "Tony, we lost." He said seriously trying to get Tony to see that it wasn't his fault.

Tony stared at Steve, unable to look away to see who all were left, "Yeah. Is, umm-"

"Oh my God!" Pepper exclaimed as she reached her fiancé, looking him up and down quickly and seeing how sickly he looked. Tony visibly sighed when he saw her, looking like he was seeing the sun for the first time as Pepper gently pulled Tony into a hug, wrapping her arm around his neck to hold him close as she sobbed against his hollow cheek. Tony breathed deeply as if Pepper was giving him life and relaxed into her embrace.

Steve watched them with an unreadable expression, his jaw tense as Tony pressed a firm kiss on Pepper's cheek. When they reluctantly released each other Tony took a look around the people that survived, his friends, all giving him gentle grateful smiles, as Steve re-joined his side to lead him toward the others and back inside the compound.

Aphrodite though, stayed behind and looked to where Rocket was seated on the gangplank of the ship, holding hands with the blue women, who looked devastated, a few steps closer to them confirmed for her who she was.

"You're Nebula right?" she asked softly joining them on the gangplank but not sitting just yet, "Gamora's sister?" Nebula looked up at her, her pitch black eyes shocking her for a moment before the blue woman nodded, "I'm sorry."

"She should have let me die," Nebula said gruffly as Aphrodite slowly sunk down on her other side, "Thanos tortured me to get to her, only to kill her. It should have been me," she said shaking her head and looking down, "She was the one who was going to do something with her life, she was going to move past what Thanos made her. What he made us."

"That's not how she felt." Aphrodite gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "She felt that you were the one that was going to do something with your life, something good. The moment we told her Thanos was going after the stones, she thought of you. She was scared."

"How do you know what she felt? What she thought?"

"I know what everyone feels, and thinks, all the time. Now that Thanos wiped out half the universe, things are much quieter, and I miss it." she squeezed Nebula's shoulder once and nodded to Rocket, "Come inside whenever you're ready, we'll find a place for you to stay." Then she stood and started to walk back down the gangplank toward the facility.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was late morning the next day when the team reconvened in the conference room, a sickly looking Tony Stark wheeled his way in, in his wheelchair with an IV bag hung from a pole connected to his arm. There were pictures of those that were lost flashing on the holographic screens all around the table.

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working, are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did-" Natasha paused as she swallowed thickly, "He did exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures."

The faces of the dead swirled around until Natasha turned the screens off so the group could see each other.

"Where is he now? Where?" Tony asked looking right at Steve as he lifted his head from his hand.

Steve sighed before he spoke, "We don't know. He just- opened a portal and walked through." He leaned back with his arms folded across his chest, feeling guilty that he couldn't offer anything more than that.

Tony was unhappy with Steve's answer and took a curious look around the room setting his sights on Thor, sitting in a separate room surrounded by glass and gesturing to him, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pissed." Aphrodite answered on behalf of her brother, bringing Tony's attention to her, "He thinks he's failed."

"Which, of course, he did, but you know, there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?" Rocket finished from his spot sitting on a bench against a wall.

Tony leaned forward in his chair, mouth agape at the talking raccoon, "Honestly until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-a-Bear."

"Maybe I am." Rocket answered, and Steve steered the conversation back.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him-"

Tony furrowed his brow, cutting Steve off, "Who told you that? I didn't fight him." He tilted his head, quieting a little in shame, "No, he wiped my face with a planet while a Bleecker Street magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight. Because he's unbeatable."

"Okay," Steve softly snapped before Tony could continue his ramble. "Did he give you any clues? Any coordinates, anything?"

Tony blew air out loudly through his lips as he gave a sarcastic salute to Steve, Steve narrowed his eyes, trying to understand his old friend. While Aphrodite and Natasha silently groaned sharing a look.

"I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision, but, I didn't want to believe it. I thought I was dreaming." Tony said tossing his hand casually but everyone could tell that he was anything but.

"Tony, I'm going to need you to focus-" Steve started as he stood, taking a step closer to Tony.

Tony tilted his head and looked up at Steve, dropping his hand from rubbing against his lip, "And I needed you, as in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy, sorry." Steve tried his best to keep his face from falling as he breathed deeply, "You know what I need?" Tony asked as he stood, throwing his hand down and sending his bowl flying across the table. "I need a shave. And I believe I even remember telling all of yous, alive or otherwise," he began to rip his IV out of his arm even as Rhodey tried to get him to stop. "That what we needed was a suit of armour around the world." He snapped voice raising as his breathing increased without the IV bag feeding him nutrient any longer. "Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed."

Steve's face fell as he took in Tony's word, "Well that didn't work out, did it?"

But Tony was just getting started, "I said we'd lose. You said, 'We'll do that together too.'" He mocked in a deep voice before returning to his normal tone and rising, "Well, guess what Cap? We lost, and you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the A-vengers? We're the A-vengers, not the Pre-vengers, right?" he questioned rhetorically to Rhodey who was in his face trying to hold him back and get him to sit back down.

"Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, okay?" Rhodey said calmly, holding Tony tightly, mostly to make sure he would fall back down, but also to keep him from getting to Steve.

Tony once again ignored his best friend, instead turning his attention to Carol, and pointing her out, "She is fantastic by the way. We need you, you're new blood. We're a bunch of tired old mills." he praised before finally freeing himself from Rhodey's grasp and stepping right up to Steve pointing a finger in his face. "I got nothing for you Cap. I've got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero, zip, nada. No trust, liar." His whispered the last word before reaching up and ripped the arc reactor that held his nanotech off of his chest and shoved it into Steve's hand. Steve looked down at it in pure disbelief, "Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide." Before the last word was fully out, Tony collapsed onto the floor.

"Tony!" Rhodey cried dashing forward to help his best friend, the other leaning down as well but Tony rejected them.

"I'm fine." Tony insisted before taking a short breath and passing out on the hardwood floor. Carol jumped forward and Aphrodite helped, gently picking him up and taking him back to his medical room so Banner could have a look at him.

* * *

Rhodey left Tony's glass-encased hospital room and joined the rest of the team by the large windows of the compound, "Bruce gave him a sedative. He's probably going to be out for the rest of the day."

"You guys take care of him, and I'll bring him a Zorien Elixer when I come back." Carol stated before walking away, taking the group by surprise.

"Where are you going?" Aphrodite questioned, confused by her sudden departure.

"To kill Thanos." Carol said simply as she kept walking away. Steve and Aphrodite turned to each other, then followed her down the few steps back towards the conference room.

Natasha was the one to reach her first, "Hey," she called getting her attention, making her stop and turn back around, "You know we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morals a little fragile."

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too," Steve added, as Rhodes leaned against the doorframe behind him.

"Do you even know where he is?" Rhodey asked sounding unamused.

"I know people who might." Carol said reassuringly.

"Don't bother." A different voice came from the doorframe behind Carol, "I can tell you where Thanos is." In the conference room where Rocket was waiting, "Thanos spent a lot of time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled I wanted to please him. I'd ask 'where would we go once he's plan is complete?' his answer was always the same, 'To the Garden." She finished typing in some coordinates.

"That's cute," Rhodey scoffed, "Thanos has a retirement plan."

"So where is he?" Steve asked, not hiding the edge in his voice.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, earth became ground zero for a power source of ridiculously cosmic proportions, no one's ever seen anything like it." Rocket explained pulling up a hologram of earth, then a wave that shot out that represented what happened when Thanos snapped. Then the hologram shifted to another planet, "Until two days ago, on this planet."

"Thanos is there." Nebula said firmly.

"He used the stones again." Natasha breathed leaning forward to get a closer look at the pulsating point on the planet.

"Hey, hey, hey, we'd be going in shorthanded, you know?" Bruce stuttered seeing clearly where this situation was headed.

Rhodey joined his protests, "But he's still got the stones, so-"

"So let's go get him. And use them to get everyone back." Carol explained shrugging, as she looked around the room.

"Just like that?" Bruce questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. Just like that." Aphrodite replied nodding as did Carol, looking at the holograph before looking up to Natasha, who's eyes were lighting up for the first time in weeks at the thought of fixing everything Thanos had broken.

"I mean, even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Natasha argued, her voice breaking at the words.

Bruce was still unconvinced of the quickness of the plan and could easily see this spiralling out of control, "If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than it did before?"

"Because before you didn't have me" Carol stated confidently, her hands on her hips.

"Hey new girl," Rhodey snapped, "Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe," Carol shot back before softening, "Unfortunately they didn't have you guys."

Aphrodite nodded increasingly growing respect for the newcomer, then there was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as Thor stood from the table he'd been eating at and stomped toward Carol.

He came to a stop in front of her staring at her for a beat before lifting his hand to call Stormbreaker to him. It flew past the Kree woman, and she didn't even flinch, only smirked at his test. Thor nodded, turning to his sister, "I like this one." He told her and she had to smile agreeing with him.

Steve stared at the alien planet on the hologram before him, clenching his jaw, "Let's go get this son of a bitch."


	39. Chapter 39

_"Grief is a matter of the heart and soul." - Louise Hay & David Kessler_

Steve had retreated into himself after everyone had gone their separate ways briefly to prepare for the upcoming departure. Aphrodite had gone into the bathroom to change her clothes while Steve stayed in the bedroom. When she exited the bathroom after a few minutes she found Steve fully suited up, but sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at his compass in his hands. Without a word Aphrodite sat down next to him and looked down at the moving picture.

"You know that this is going to be our last shot?" Steve asked not taking his eyes off the compass.

"I know." Aphrodite responded turning her head to rest her chin on his shoulder staring at the side of his head, "We'll make it worth it, we don't have much more to lose."

"That's not true." He responded immediately turning his head to lock gazes with her, repeating the words softly. "We still have so much to lose."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised quietly reaching out and removing the compass from his grasp setting it down on the bed, Steve nodded and leaned closer nudging her nose with his before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Then he pulled back looking her over, taking in what he could see of her new armour that he didn't have a chance to fully appreciate when she had first arrived in Wakanda, "I like the new outfit." He said with a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

She smiled and bit her lip making a show of looking him over in response, "And I love, this old uniform." She stressed placing her hand over the silver star on the chest of his Stealth Suit, a personal favourite of hers to be quite honest.

He nodded lifting his hand to cover hers, her left hand, and brought it up to his lips placing a kiss on her finger just below her ring. "I love you, more than anything else in this world."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Wow," Natasha said breathlessly as the team filed onto the Benatar.

"First time going to space." Aphrodite said patting her friend on the shoulder as she passed her friend, "Shock set in yet?"

"It'll linger." Natasha breathed out as they made their way to the seats that rested at back of the ship.

Rocket directed Bruce to sit in the lower area of the cockpit while he made himself comfortable in the pilot's seat, with Carol taking the co-pilot's. Nebula took the chair behind Rocket's already entering the coordinates, and Aphrodite was across from her in the seat behind Carol's.

Rhodey sat in the far back on the passenger side of the ship, and Thor took the middle seat next to him leaving and empty seat beside him.

Steve sat behind his fiancé and Natasha sat beside him as Aphrodite looked over her shoulder to give them both an encouraging smile as seen as they both, as well as Rhodey looked uncomfortable in the foreign ship.

"Clear for take-off." Aphrodite announced and seconds later, Rocket and Carol worked together to smoothly lift the Benatar from the grounds of the compound and take-off into the evening sky, the ship hovered just outside of earth's atmosphere as Rocket turned to address the group.

"Alright, now, who here hasn't been to space?" Immediately Steve and, Natasha raised their hands and Rhodey gave the raccoon a disbelieving look before raising his hand as well, much to Carol's amusement. "You better not throw up on my ship." He warned, turning back to the front of the ship.

"Approaching the jump in three-" Nebula said loudly.

Steve clamped his right hand onto the side of his seat bracing himself for take-off. As he did only a single thought crossed his mind, 'Captain America was not meant to be in space'.

"Two."

Natasha leaned back, breathing deeply as she prepared for take-off. Aphrodite looked back again and offered them a nod.

"One."

The ship jumped through the grid-like wormhole and Steve clenched harder onto the armrest almost bending the material under his tight grip as he felt the pressure of the ships unnatural speed as they shot through space. Steve's eyes widened as the beautiful sight of the galaxy whirred past them at hyper-speed. And as quickly as it started, their jump through space was finished, and the Benatar seemed to hang in mid-air in front of an unfamiliar planet.

"Open the hatch." Rocket instructed as Carol made her way down to the bottom of the ship where she could safely depart. Aphrodite did as instructed and Carol flew out turning back to the windshield before she left.

"I'll head down for recon." As she flew away, Steve and Nat unbuckled their seatbelts and stood, stretching their legs.

Steve started at his girl sighing inwardly, and Natasha noticed his longing look as she glanced up from the tablet she was poking around on, "This is going to work Steve."

"I know it is." He replied, watching as Aphrodite spoke to her brother before leaning her head against his, then sparring Natasha a glance, "Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

Carol returned to the ship and hovered out the front, her eyes serious as she spoke almost in disbelief, "No satellites. No ships. No armies. No ground defences of any kind. It's just him."

Nebula stared at her, "And that's enough."

* * *

Thanos strolled leisurely through the fields of his Garden, picking fruit to bring back to his hut. His armour was hung like a scarecrow just outside his home, a threat and a warning to anyone that dared to disturb his peaceful home.

He limped back up the steps to his hut, one hand carrying the bucket of fruits he'd collected, the other hanging lamely by his side, an Infinity Gauntlet forever burned onto his hand. Placing his stew onto a roaring fire, he settled down for another easy evening.

Suddenly a flash of light crashed into his home throwing him backwards and knocking over his dinner, before he could react the woman who attacked him was on his back with an arm around his neck and a foot pushing down on his gloved hand. War Machine flew through the roof and quickly grabbed his free hand, and the Hulkbuster burst through the ground grabbing his gloved arm and pulling it straight out. Aphrodite and Thor appeared through the wall and she aided in holding him down, a gold glow covering his body, a second later Thor swung his axe and hacked off Thanos' hand which contained the gauntlet. Thanos howled in pain, but it went entirely ignored, in fact it was cut off by Aphrodite picking up his pot and reforming it into a muzzle and slapping it over the Titan's mouth, without her or any of the others releasing their hold on him.

Steve and Natasha made their way into the hut, while Nebula stood to the side with an unreadable expression on her face. Rocket kneeled and rolled over the glove only to see a shocking sight, all six spots were empty.

No Infinity Stones.

Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the empty gauntlet, taking in its marred, scorched appearance before he shared a frustrated glance with Natasha.

"Where are they?" Steve bit out, his brows were drawn as he stared down Thanos.

Aphrodite pulled the muzzle from Thanos' mouth, so he could speak and he took a few dep breaths as he had accidently cut off his breathing. Half accidently.

"Answer the question." Carol threatened tightening her grip around Thanos' neck.

Thanos shifted uncomfortably as he forced out through deep breaths. "The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation."

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce shouted as he kicked Thanos against the wall of his shack.

Thanos barely managed to right himself turning back to them and practically growling, "You should be grateful."

Bruce punched Thanos again, while Natasha gaped down at him trembling with disbelief as she questioned with shaky breath, "Where are the stones?"

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos shot back.

"You used them two days ago?" Aphrodite pointed out struggling to keep her composure and very close to failing if the next words out of the Titan's mouth were going to be what she thought they were.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Thanos said snidely before looking down at his mangled arm. "It nearly killed me. But the work is done, it always will be." By this point Natasha was crying again, and Aphrodite was on the verge of. "I am inevitable."

"We've got to tear this place apart-He has to be lying," Rhodey bargained as he looked around frantically, and Steve and Natasha turned to look at Aphrodite who had tears streaming, knowing that she could tell when whether or not Thanos was really lying, when she shook her head, any remaining hope that was left was really and truly shattered.

"My father is many things." Nebula said finally stepping forward to voice what they didn't want to hear, "A liar is not one of them."

Thanos looked up at his adopted daughter, a wave of relief crossing his features for the first time, "Ah, thank you, daughter." He praised, "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Thor growled swung Stormbreaker aggressively and decapitated Thanos in a single swing. Everyone stood frozen in shock looking back and forth between Thor and the headless body.

"What?" Rocket gasped, "What did you do?" he asked sadly as he looked up at Thor.

Thor was silent for a beat, staring down at the headless body of the Mad Titan who destroyed the universe and murdered so many, "I went for the head." He answered stoically before he turned and left the shack, leaving everyone else behind.

"Thor?" Aphrodite called out shakily stumbling after her brother, "Thor? Where are you going?" her voice could be heard outside of the hunk, followed by the unmistakable sound of the Bifrost opening up, then closing seconds later, then all that could be hear was the sound of Aphrodite crying.

Everyone stood in complete silence aside from the bugs that lived in peace alongside Thanos in his Garden, they were unable to speak. Stunned complete, Natasha gaped at the scene, unable to grasp the fact that such a terrible act couldn't be reversed. They all had to once again face the reality that they had failed, yet again. Nebula was the first to move, wiping her abusive father's blood from her face before kneeling down next to his body and reaching forward to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, but Thanos is dead! For now. And in the next chapter we cover a lot of time, and it'll probably take a while to write and clean up to my liking. So I would love to hear your guy's thoughts on how the First Year after the snap went over.
> 
> Especially on what you think is next for or favourite couple.

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Leave me a review too, I'll be answering/responding to the ones can. So feel free to say or ask me anything.


End file.
